Médium basketique
by Elise477
Summary: En France, vivait une adolescente de 15 ans dont le passé avait été triste. Tellement triste, que la jeune demoiselle n'avait plus goût à la vie... Son nom était Daniel-Kei Yegunn. Moi, le narrateur de cette histoire, se demande : Et si, cette jeune fille reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie, mais pas dans son monde d'origine ? Réécriture complète construite séparément de celle-ci.
1. Chapter 1

Medium baskétique

Chapitre 1 : Introduction

Nous sommes au 21ème siècle, au nord-est de la France en campagne dans un petit village du nom de Cohye. Dans ce village, vivait une adolescente de 15 ans qui se nommait Daniel Yegunn. Sa seule et unique fierté, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très jolie, ni très forte dans les études, et qu'elle soit totalement garçon manqué, était ses capacités dans son sport préféré… le basket.

Daniel était patiente et organisée, elle était très intelligente pour arriver toujours à ses fins avec une efficacité redoutable, en usant parfois de la naïveté des autres. Plutôt flegmatique et discrète quand elle ne connaît pas les gens ou quand elle est avec des inconnus autour d'elle, Daniel agit habituellement en coulisse et ne se montre, ne se révèle que si c'est réellement nécessaire. Elle a aussi une forte confiance en elle et est peu influençable, difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Elle est assez subjective et voit le monde extérieur à travers sa vision des choses. Elle agit avec une moralité bien plus instinctive que dictée par les lois, ou répondant à une attitude sociale. Ainsi à certains moments, il lui semble, si les circonstances l'exigent, que certains principes peuvent être transgressés, cependant Daniel est honnête, mais pas trop, elle ne dit pas tout ce qu'elle pense et préfère habituellement réfléchir avant d'agir, sauf quand elle perd son sang-froid. Ses croyances sont, en somme toute traditionnelles, elle suit le mouvement puisqu'elle ne l'a pas créé et préfère raisonner logiquement plutôt que se fier à son intuition. Sa séduction est discrète et « lente » c'est-à-dire qu'il faut un certain temps pour la connaître et l'apprécier. La jeune fille est plutôt introvertie et ne manifeste donc pas facilement ses émotions, d'autant qu'elle est bien plus attentive à son monde intérieur, où elle se sent en sécurité. Elle possède un vrai sens de l'amitié, mais peu d'amis, soigneusement choisis, utiles et efficaces et un réel sens de la camaraderie surtout dans son milieu professionnel. Quand elle est avec eux, elle peut réellement se détendre et laisser disparaître sa "carapace". Cette réactivité dépend elle aussi, des circonstances et semble calculée et mesurée. Aussi, elle aborde peu sa vie sentimentale et tout ce qui touche à la sexualité, sont des sujets qui ne la mettent pas toujours très à l'aise, même si elle connait le concept.

Très volontaire, l'adolescente a cependant tendance à attendre le dernier moment pour se décider ou même parfois à relâcher ses efforts en cours de réalisation. En fait sa volonté dépend souvent des circonstances et de son humeur. Sa persévérance comble les hésitations qu'elle éprouve au départ, on peut même parfois parler d'obstination, d'acharnement qui la conduit presque toujours à la réussite. Prudente, organisée, Daniel ménage sa vitalité et sa santé qui est, dans l'ensemble, très bonne. La sociabilité de celle-ci n'est cependant pas toujours très régulière et dépend largement de ses humeurs et du but précis qu'elle poursuit, mais elle a aussi la peur d'être mis de côté, d'être abandonnée, sentiment qui s'est renforcé quand elle a perdu ceux qu'elle aimait. On ne sait pas toujours ce qu'elle pense et de ce qui se cache derrière son sourire naturel. Daniel possède aussi, quand elle s'intéresse au sujet, une mémoire redoutable et une intelligence analytique, c'est-à-dire qu'elle analyse les situations dans les moindres détails quitte parfois à perdre de vue l'idée générale et quand elle a trouvé son résultat, elle y croit dur comme fer jusqu'à la fin, même si au final, elle avait tort. Tout comme pour ses émotions, elle ne laisse pas facilement paraître ses sentiments, surtout quand quelque chose l'inquiète. Elle n'aime pas non plus se confier et dire ce qui ne va pas, et ne demande que rarement quelque chose, toujours de peur d'être un poids. Alors elle préfère attendre qu'on lui propose. Elle a aussi parfois la désagréable impression de gêner, c'est pour cela qu'elle préfère généralement rester seule. A première vue on peut croire qu'elle est froide, alors qu'elle est en fait secrète. Elle doit juste avoir plus confiance envers les autres et ainsi ouvrir son affectivité.

Le basket était le seul et unique plaisir dans la vie de Daniel en dehors de son ordinateur et d'internet, pour elle, c'était son seul réconfort dans la vie qu'elle définissait maintenant comme ennuyante et triste. Et en même temps, le destin ne fut pas vraiment de son côté durant son enfance, ses parents et son grand frère étaient tous les trois mort, l'un de maladie quand elle avait neuf ans et l'autre autre dans un incendie qui avait lui avait aussi pris son frère et son chat quand elle en avait treize. Bizarrement, elle avait versé des flots de larmes au décès de sa mère mais pour son père et son double masculin en plus âgé, ses yeux ne purent laisser couler aucune trace de goutte d'eau. Sa mère était d'origine asiatique, c'est pour cela qu'elle a un nom venant de son père, Daniel et un autre qui venait de sa mère, Kei, qui sont très étrangement tous les deux des prénoms mixtes.

Elle vivait désormais chez sa tante et chez son oncle du côté maternelle, qui eux-mêmes avaient trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Mais rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer ses parents et son frère disparus, jamais. Elle n'arrivait pas à sentir de l'amour venant de ses proches, juste de la pitié…et cela la rendit à la fois infiniment triste et infiniment en colère, mais toujours, ses yeux et sa bouche refusaient obstinément de laisser couler tout ce que Daniel avait sur le cœur, et elle ne le supportait pas, c'est pour cela qu'elle était aussi indifférente et agressive avec certains d'entre eux.

En dehors de sa passion pour le basket, elle aimait les mangas/animes et les traditions japonaises, elle trouvait tout cela fascinant et bizarrement, elle arrivait sans mal à retenir tout un tas d'informations compliquées alors que la jeune fille ne pouvaient même pas se souvenir du nom de ses camarades qu'elle côtoie pourtant tous les jours, à part ceux qui l'intéressaient un minimum, c'est-à-dire… aucun.

Un jour, et pour plus grand bonheur, elle découvrit par hasard le nom d'un manga qui prit sans peine la place de numéro 1 dans sa liste de ses mangas préférés. Sur le site où elle allait, un épisode sortait chaque semaine le dimanche et à chaque fois qu'elle avait fini un épisode, elle était tout excité à l'idée de voir le suivant.

Son nom était Kuroko Basket.

Le manga raconte l'histoire d'un adolescent de première année qui aime profondément le basket. Ce personnage s'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya, ses capacités en basket ne sont pas très bonnes mais la catégorie où il se distingue avec honneur était l'interception et les passes. En effet, Kuroko Tetsuya, qui n'avait quasiment aucune présence, utilisait cette capacité pour surgir de nulle part et voler la balle pour la lancer à ses co-équipiers et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il fut appelé "Le Joueur Phantom" et fut mis dans la catégorie des "ombres", qui ont besoin de lumière pour exister. Au collège, il faisait partie de la célèbre équipe de Teiko, cette équipe se faisait appelée "La Génération des Miracles". Chaque membre était le meilleur dans son domaine :

Kise Ryouta, il a la capacité de copier les techniques de ses adversaires et de les refaire avec beaucoup plus de puissance. C'est aussi un top model, il ajoute toujours –cchi à ceux qu'il respecte. Kuroko était son entraîneur quand il est arrivé dans l'équipe et depuis, il ne le lâche plus.

Midorima Shintaro, c'est le meilleur tireur de l'équipe, il est froid mais quand on regarde d'un petit peu plus près, on peut voir qu'il cache la plupart de ses sentiments. Il est accro aux horoscopes et les laisse mener sa vie, il les suit à la lettre et prend toujours son objet porte-bonheur du jour partout où il va, ce qui lui fait croire que sans eux, il est malchanceux et ne peut pas jouer. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il n'apprécie pas forcement Kuroko, puisqu'il est poisson et que lui est cancer et qu'apparemment, ils ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre.

Murasakibara Atsushi, le pivot de l'équipe, il mesure un peu plus de 2 mètres et c'est le plus grand de l'équipe. Sa défense est quasi imparable mais il affirme ne pas aimer le basket et ceux qui le crie sur tous les toits, à part ceux qui lui donne de la nourriture, car oui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de prendre à manger partout où il va. Il aime bien Kuroko, du moment qu'il ne parle pas de basket et adore lui caresser les cheveux, ce que n'apprécie pas forcément le petit joueur.

Aomine Daiki, est l'as de la génération des miracles, et aussi la lumière de Kuroko Tetsuya. Il se considère comme le plus fort et sa devise, qu'il ne cesse de répéter est "Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi". Il n'était pas comme ça avant mais à force de ne trouver aucun adversaire sur qui il peut se lâcher complètement sur le terrain, il en ait venus à ne plus aimer le basket.

Akashi Seijuro, dans le manga, c'est le personnage le plus mystérieux. On ne sait pas beaucoup de chose à son sujet, juste qu'il est le capitaine de la génération des miracles et qu'il possède "les yeux de l'empereur", qui lui permet apparemment d'analyser ses adversaires, de prévoir leurs attaques et grâce à sa grande intelligence de les contrer. C'est lui qui a recruté Kuroko, c'est lui aussi qui a mené l'équipe à la victoire de la Winter Cup trois fois de suite. Mais étrangement, dans deux épisodes différents, on le voit à la fois avec deux yeux rouge et une fois avec seulement un et un autre jaune. On peut aussi affirmer sans contestation, que c'est l'antagoniste le plus attendu et le plus étrange.

Avant, ses co-équipiers aimaient autant que lui le basket, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils en faisaient et qu'ils gagnaient, la génération des miracles à finit par soit détester le basket, soit l'utiliser pour écraser les autres et briser leurs rêves et cela, Kuroko ne pouvait plus le supporter, alors il est partit juste après leur victoire au championnat sans rien dire à personne.

Après le collège, la génération des miracles s'est divisée et ils sont tous aller dans des lycées différents :

Tetsuya Kuroko est allé à Seirin

Kise Ryouta est allé à Kaijo

Aomine Daiki est allé à Touhou

Murasakibara Atsushi est allé à Yosen

Midoraima Shintaro est allé à Shutokou

Akashi Seijuro est allé à Rakuzan

Dans l'histoire, Daniel avait terminé l'épisode où Seirin, l'équipe du héros de l'histoire avait réussi à vaincre l'équipe de Yosen, ce qui avait clos la saison 2. Elle attendait maintenant avec impatience l'arrivée de la saison 3. Aussi, elle s'inspirait aussi de leurs techniques qu'un humain normal pouvait faire, mais sa spécialité, était les dribles, les tirs, qu'elle ne manquait que rarement et l'analyse de ses adversaires et des tactiques pour la mener à la victoire, mais habituellement, elle était si forte qu'elle pouvait se payer le luxe de foncer dans le tas et de jouer perso.

* * *

**NDA : Daniel-Kei Yegunn n'a plus 16 ans mais 15. Alors "désolé" à l'avance si vous trouvez 16 au lieu de 15.**


	2. Un monde étrange

Chapitre 2 : Un monde étrange

Daniel ouvrit lentement ses yeux, le soleil était déjà levé, elle découvrit 7h20 sur son réveil.

-_"Hm…trop tôt, _se dit-elle pas encore tout à fait réveillée.

Elle décida alors de se rendormir pour 10 ou 15 minutes. Et, tenant la promesse qu'elle s'était faîte pour elle-même, elle se leva 15 minutes plus tard. Daniel retira lentement la chaleur qui la recouvrait comme dans un cocon. Les yeux mi-clos, elle mit un jean bleu foncé, un t-shirt blanc et un sweat noir qu'elle mit en dessous de son vêtement blanc aussi lentement qu'un zombie et alla préparer son petit déjeuner. Celui-ci terminé, elle regarda son téléphone qui indiquait 7h39. Elle alla alors se brosser les dents et les cheveux avant d'aller mettre ses baskets. La jeune fille se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle avait des cheveux noirs très courts qui arrivaient au niveau du cou, des yeux bruns et presque noirs et une petite boucle d'oreille qui était à son oreille droite, elle portait aussi deux plaque autour de son coup, un souvenir que lui avait laissé ses parents. Daniel ressemblait beaucoup à Himuro Tatsuya, avec le grain de beauté et le regard perçant en moins. Elle n'était pas très féminine et quasiment tout le monde la prenait pour un garçon à cause de sa coiffure, son manque de poitrine et de son attitude calme. Mais en fait, cette coiffure était due à une erreur, quand elle est allée se faire couper les cheveux, on l'avait prise pour un autre client qui avait demandé cette coiffure et résultat, elle avait fini avec cette coupe mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Puisque son téléphone n'affichait que 7h41, la jeune fille alla sur son ordinateur pour aller regarder un de ses épisodes préféré de Kuroko Basket. Cela fait, elle alla prendre son sac, sa carte de bus, ses écouteurs, mis sa casquette ronde bleu foncé sur sa tête et enfin, prit ses clés. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, une brise d'un matin du printemps vint l'envahir et elle frissonna avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle mit ses écouteurs sur son portable et fit passer l'une de ses musiques préférées, en l'occurrence l'ending 2 de son manga préféré.

Au lycée, personne ne lui parlait, et d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Quand l'heure de la sonnerie de 17h avait enfin sonné, tout le monde alla dans la cour pour attendre les bus. Daniel, en attendant le sien, ralluma son portable et mis ses écouteurs. Quand son bus arriva enfin, ne lâchant toujours pas ses écouteurs, elle monta dedans et s'installa sans dire le moindre mot, ignorant totalement les autres.

Le moment dans le bus pour rentrer chez elle était son meilleur moment de la journée, le son et les vibrations du moteur la berçaient en plus de sa musique, et à chaque fois que la jeune fille devait descendre du bus, elle poussait un soupir.

Le jeune garçon manqué fit le chemin qu'il avait fait ce matin dans le sens inverse sans la moindre émotion autre que l'ennui. Ce que l'adolescente n'avait pas vu, c'était la voiture qui fonçait droit sur elle. Quand la voiture la percuta, elle n'arriva plus à penser à rien, sa vie ne défilait pas devant ses yeux, alors elle pensa un instant qu'elle n'allait pas mourir mais quand elle retomba sur le sol, tout ce qu'elle vit ne fut plus que du noir.

* * *

Kei leva se paupières…pour les refermer aussitôt, une lumière aveuglante était devant ses yeux et l'éblouissait.

_-"Je suis morte ? _se demanda-t-elle en premier, toujours étourdie

Elle réajusta sa casquette pour se couvrir les yeux et se releva pour examiner son environnement.

La jeune fille se trouvait dans une ruelle, elle fit quelques pas mais elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Soudain, en regardant son reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin, elle crut qu'elle rêvait, elle se rapprocha, toucha son visage pour se prouver à elle-même que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas un rêve et constata que ce qu'elle voyait était bel et bien réel. Son visage…était modelé en 3D !

_"Mais…Mais…J'ai encore moins de poitrine qu'avant ! se dit-elle en premier._

_Non... Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ce genre de chose ! Mais où je suis bon sang ? Et pourquoi je suis en manga ?!_

_Bon, avant tout…elle inspira et expira lentement pour se calmer. Avant tout, il faut que je me calme."_

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, elle essaya de se calmer en respirant lentement. Cela fait, elle regarda autour d'elle, elle marcha un peu…pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même, mais tout réflexe quand on est perdu est d'essayer de retrouver son chemin, ou peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait la renseigner…

Mais, même après une dizaine de minutes, elle n'avait trouvé personne qui pouvait la renseigner, l'endroit où elle se trouvait était désert. Soudain, et cette fois, elle le perçut comme un cadeau du ciel, avec qui elle n'avait jamais été copine, un homme habillé en agent de police. Daniel se dirigea vivement vers lui, mais à peine arrivait-elle devant lui que…

-**Bla ! Bla ! Bla ! Bla ! **

…que l'agent lui crie dessus dans une langue qui ne lui est pas complètement étrangère.

-**Bla ! Bla ! Bla !**

Il n'arrêtait pas, Daniel décida tout de même d'essayer de rester calme et d'attendre qu'il est finit.

Voyant qu'elle n'écoutait pas, il lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans la direction…du commissariat. Tiens, c'est vrai. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué. La jeune fille essaya bien de se dégager pour s'expliquer le bonhomme la tenait très fermement et il ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à lui crier dessus en la traînant vers son Q.G. La jeune fille décida alors de se calmer, trouvant que gâcher ses forces inutilement ne servait à rien d'autre que de s'épuiser. Cela étonna le gendarme mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, il ne la lâcha pas non plus, de peur que l'idée de s'enfuir lui venait.

L'homme la fit s'assoir sur une chaise, devant un bureau, sans doute le sien. Il y en avait beaucoup dans le commissariat, l'homme s'était assis devant elle, croisa les bras et lui lança un regard pas du tout rassurant, cependant, elle resta calme et ne montra aucune émotion, Daniel n'avait pas peur puisqu'elle n'avait strictement rien fait.

L'homme commença à parler, toujours dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas :

-"**Bla Bla Bla…"**

Daniel fronça les sourcils, puis, elle demanda, sans grands espoirs qu'il comprenne :

-"Heu…Je suis désolé, mais…je ne comprends pas ce que vous dîtes, pourriez-vous…?"

Soudain, l'homme s'arrêta de parler, leva un de ses sourcils avant de continuer à crier :

**-"Bla bla bla !"**

La jeune fille poussa un soupir en abaissant lourdement ses épaules et sa tête, elle entendit alors, et là, elle sentait bien que c'était une question vu le ton :

-"**Bla bla bla bla ?"**

Elle relevât la tête, regarda l'officier d'un œil vide puis pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, pour dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Le gendarme fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers son ordinateur, il tapa quelques instants avant de lui montrer l'écran qui affichait :

-"_Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ce que je te dis ? Ou est-ce que c'est un mensonge ? Répond-moi franchement et ne me ment pas s'il te plaît ._

Daniel, comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire, fut touchée et émit un minuscule sourire, puis, elle hocha vivement la tête. Elle fut imitée par l'officier puis, il partit, la laissant seule.

Quand il fut hors de son champ de vision, elle s'affaissa sur sa chaise, épuisée émotionnellement, elle avait trop subi pour aujourd'hui. Elle n'en pouvait plus et c'est pour cela, que malgré elle, ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul, sans lui demander son avis. Sa dernière pensée, fut celle-ci :

-"Mais où j'ai atterris ?"

* * *

Daniel fut réveillée par des pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle, elle se remit en bonne position sur sa chaise et attendit. C'était l'agent de police qui revenait, il était accompagné d'une femme, elle avait des cheveux bruns clair qui étaient attachés avec un anneau couleur argent et des mèches pendaient aux deux coins de son visage. Elle était habillée comme un médecin, une blouse blanche au-dessus d'un habit à col qui était violet avec un stéthoscope autour du cou. Daniel, recula inconsciemment sa chaise, qu'allait-on lui faire ?

-"Je ne suis pas malade !" cria-t-elle, visiblement excédé que personne ne la comprenne.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent, surpris qu'elle hausse la voix mais la femme parla calmement :

-"J'espère bien, mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'examiner, juste t'aider à te faire comprendre".

La jeune adolescente ouvrit de grands yeux, elle n'avait même plus espéré que quelqu'un dans ce commissariat puisse la comprendre, cela la calma et elle se remit assise convenablement.

-"Bien, tout d'abord, cet officier va remplir un formulaire pour que nous sachions qui tu es, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Bien.

**-**Mais avant, je peux poser une question ?

-Oui ?

-Où est-ce que je suis exactement ?"

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, avant de répondre :

-"Mais…tu ne sais vraiment pas où nous nous trouvons ?

-Non…je ne me souviens pas de comment je me suis retrouvée ici, répondit Daniel en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. Alors ?

-Eh bien…, elle regarda l'officier d'un air un peu ahuri, nous sommes au Japon."

L'adolescente ne dit rien à cette révélation, elle se contenta de regarder les deux individus en face d'elle d'un œil vide, tout le contraire de ce qui se passait dans son esprit, là où une immense angoisse était en train de naître en elle.

-"Que voulez-vous savoir ?" demanda Daniel sans embâtages.

La demoiselle fronça les sourcils, surprise de ce soudain changement de comportement, elle regarda le policier, hocha la tête et ce dernier, prit la parole :

-**Bla ? fit l'homme.**

-Nom ?

Daniel réfléchit une microseconde, et elle s'était dit, qu'elle devrait prendre son nom asiatique, puisqu'elle est au Japon :

-Kei Yegunn

-**Bla Bla Bla, traduit la femme (F).**

**-Bla ? demanda l'homme (H).**

-Age ? (F)

-16 ans.

**-Bla Bla, (F).**

**-Bla ? **

-Date de naissance ?

-15 mai 1998.

**-Bla Bla Bla Bla (F).**

**-Bla Bla ? (H).**

-Lieu de naissance ?

-Strasbourg, en France, précisa la jeune ado.

**-Bla Bla, (F).**

-**Bla ?! Fit H surprit.**

**-Bla, fit F en acquiesçant.**

**-Bla ? (H).**

-Adresse ?

-Heu…je ne m'en souviens plus…_mince, cette manie d'oublier les choses importantes quand il ne faut pas !_ Pensa-t-elle.

**-Bla Bla, (F).**

**-Bla ? (H).**

-Parents ?

**-**Non.

-Pas de parents ?! Redemanda avec incrédulité **(F).**

-Non.

**-Bla Bla (F).**

**-Bla Bla, (H).**

-Il te demande pardon.

-C'est pas grave.

**-Bla Bla", (F).**

Le policier hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

**-"Bla Bla ? (H).**

-Sexe ?" (F).

Aaaaah… elle l'attendait celle-là :

-"Féminin".

**-Bla Bl…"(F).**

Il y eut un blanc, avant que la femme ne fasse :

-Hein ?!

-Je dis, féminin.

-Mais…ce n'est pas possible !

-Je suis pourtant bel et bien du type féminin.

-Non ?!

-Si, je suis du type féminin répondit l'adolescente en hochant la tête.

-Mais, tu te moques de moi, ta voix sonne comme chez les garçons et en plus, et plus que tout, ton prénom et un nom masculin !".

-C'est un prénom mixte.

-Mais tu n'as pas de poitrine !

Kei fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, vexée et assez complexée comme ça, elle répondit, excédée, mais tout de même avec une voix calme :

-Je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Question suivante.

-Attend ! Attend ! Donne-moi une preuve !

-Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je me déshabille non plus !

-Si !

Kei fronça encore plus les sourcils :

-Non

-Alors donne-moi une preuve !

-Laquelle ?

-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas eu tes…

Daniel soupira, avant de répondre en détournant le regard :

\- 1 semaine…

-Hmm…qwua ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant en mettant une main derrière son oreille.

\- 1 semaine !

-Alors dans trois semaines tout au plus, je veux avoir une preuve !

L'adolescente ouvrit de grands yeux avant de rougir, puis cria :

-Question suivante !"

Le policier, qui, n'avait visiblement pas comprit un traitre mot de la conversation, continua :

**-Bla Bla ?**

-Loisirs ?

-Quelle importance ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu verras.

-Basketball et lecture.

**-Bla Bla (F).**

**-Bla ! (H).**

-Bien, c'est fini, tu peux partir. (F)

-Pour aller où ?

La femme, qui allait commencer à partir, s'arrêta :

-Ah, c'est vrai ! Eh bien tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi !

-Je ne dérangerai pas ?

-Non, non ! Je vis seule de toute façon !

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai bien quelque chose…

-Non ! Non ! Je ne vais pas laisser une adolescente dehors !

-…

-De rien…de rien…

Quand elles sortirent, la jeune femme, s'exclama :

-"Ah, au fait, je ne t'ai pas donné mon nom. Je m'appelle Kana, Kana Rutinp.

L'adolescente baissa la tête, elle voulait vraiment se souvenir de ce nom, ce nom prononcé si chaleureusement…:

-Moi…

-Oui, oui je sais !

-Non, moi, je m'appelle Daniel, ou plus précisément, Daniel-Kei Yegunn

-Daniel ? Mais ?

-Mon tout premier prénom, il vient de mon père qui était d'origine française et Kei vient de ma mère d'origine asiatique, mais vous pouvez m'appelez comme vous voulez.

-Oh…oui, tes parents…Comment sont-ils morts ?

-Cancer et incendie, répondit-elle en d'une voix plate.

-Ah…des frères et sœurs ? demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

-Non…

-Ah ! C'est dur d'être enfant unique, moi-même j'en suis…commença-t-elle avec une voix enjouée en espérant détendre l'atmosphère qui était maintenant trop lugubre à son goût.

-Non, mon grand frère est mort dans le même incendie qui a tué mon père.

-Ah…je suis désolé…dit-elle morte de culpabilité d'avoir engagé aussi profondément la conversation.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'était il y a longtemps.

Après cette discussion bien que peu joyeuse, elles repartirent enfin chez Kana pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	3. Réflexions au parc

Chapitre 3 : Réflexions au parc

Daniel se réveilla en sursaut, pleine de sueur, elle referma rapidement ses yeux pour tenter de calmer sa respiration. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, où plutôt non, pas un cauchemar, Daniel avait revécue son passé en boucle toute la nuit, sans parvenir à l'arrêter. Elle se leva lentement, passant sa main sur son visage pour essuyer sa sueur. Kei se leva avec la rapidité d'un zombie comme à son habitude et s'habilla d'un jogging avec une veste noire avec une longue capuche de la même couleur pour aller rejoindre son hôte dans la salle à manger.

Il y a une semaine, elle avait pu visiter sa maison avant d'aller dans sa nouvelle chambre pour aller s'endormir. La maison était plutôt grande, sa chambre était au premier étage au fond à droite. A côté, il y avait une salle de bain et les toilettes. En face, le bureau qui faisait office de chambre à coucher pour Kana et à côté de celui-ci, une petite bibliothèque. Quand on descendait du premier étage, la droite menait au salon et à la salle à manger et à gauche, la cuisine et la porte qui menait au garage.

Quand elle arriva, le petit déjeuné était déjà prêt et Kana était aux fourneaux avec un tablier :

-"Ooooh ! Tu es déjà réveillée, viens t'asseoir ! J'espère que tu aimes les œufs !

-_Punaise, c'est vraiment comme dans les mangas cette histoire... se dit-elle en s'asseyant._

-Alors comme ça, tu es de ceux qui se lèvent tôt, pourtant…

-Non, jute le samedi, je fais de la course et je vais en profiter pour explorer les environs…

-Bien, mais il est comme même tôt… et mon instinct me dit que tu ne me dit pas tout…? "

Daniel la regarda avec des yeux vides, avant de mordre dans du pain et de répondre par une autre question pour essayer d'éviter le sujet :

-"Et vous ? Je me demande toujours la raison pour laquelle vous hébergez une parfaite inconnue chez vous.

-Rhoo, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pouvais pas laisser une jeune fille seule dans la rue. Et arrête de me vouvoyer ! Je n'ai que 26 ans !

-Je ne vous connais pas, même si ils sont morts quand j'étais jeune, mes parents m'ont appris à ne pas faire confiance aux étrangers.

-Mais enfin, nous partageons le même toit, la même table et le même déjeuner depuis déjà une semaine et…nous savons toutes les deux le vrai nom de l'autre, nous ne sommes pas des étrangers ! Et puis, je pourrais très bien être ta grande sœur ! Après tout, nous n'avons que 10 ans de différence !"

L'adolescente soupira, et essaya un dernier argument :

-"Et si j'étais en fait une délinquante, ou pire, une tueuse qui se cache sous la couverture d'une gentille petite adolescente de 16 ans parfaitement normale et sans défense ?

-Je suis ceinture noir d'Aïkido et de karaté, essaye un peu de me tuer pour voir !"

Daniel émit un énième soupir :

-"_Evidemment…._

-Alors ? Maintenant que la technique que tu as utilisé pour essayer de détourner la conversation est expirée, répond, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es levée si tôt ?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance…

-Ecoute…dit-elle en soupirant, tant que tu seras sous mon toit, je ne veux pas de mensonge venant de ta part, ce sera la seule et unique règle, ok ?

-D'accords, dit-elle, vaincue. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Ah ? Sur quoi ?

-…

-Allez !

-J'ai revu la mort de mes parents en boucle toute la nuit. Répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Kana se tut, encore une fois honteuse de ce qu'elle avait engendré, avant de froncer les sourcils à la vue du sourire de son invitée :

-C'est pas drôle !

-Mais si, regarde, je souris.

-Grrr…

La plus jeune continuait de sourire en ignorant les réprimandes de son aînée. Puis, une question vint sur les lèvres de celle-ci :

-Dis donc, en parlant de ne pas plaisanter, cela fait déjà une semaine que tu es chez moi, tu ne vas pas manquer tes cours ?

-Je m'en fiche…

-Ah non ! Puisque tu as 16 ans, tu dois encore aller à l'école !

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je vais repartir bientôt de toute façon.

-Non, si tu restes trop longtemps, ça peut te faire que tu vas peut-être louper ton année !

-Mais non…j'ai toujours eu des notes au-dessus de la moyenne…

-Hmm… alors vérifions ça ! Dit-elle en prenant le bras de l'adolescente pour l'emmener dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, Kana la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge du salon, face à la table basse et quitta la salle pour monter dans son bureau. Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et posa fermement un petit tas de feuille en face de Daniel :

-"Voilà, maintenant, tu vas remplir ce questionnaire, les premières feuilles sont pour évaluer ton Q.I., les autres, sont sur ta culture générale.

-J'dois passer des tests ?

-Oui, et je déciderai moi-même si oui ou non tu devras retourner à l'école, d'après ces résultats, alors réponds y sérieusement !

-Ok…ok…

Et elle se mit au travail, pendant ce temps, Kana monta à l'étage pour retourner dans son bureau. Elle avait de toute façon, test bon ou pas, décidé de la faire retourner à l'école en attendant qu'elle reparte chez elle. La jeune femme alla donc de ce pas l'inscrire dans le lycée où elle travaillait en tant qu'infirmière.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle entendit des coups à sa porte, elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la futur étudiante :

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, c'est pour mesurer tes connaissances, ce n'est pas…

-J'ai fini"

Kana resta un instant surprise de ses paroles, avant de faire :

-Hein ?!

-J'ai fini.

-Mais…

-Hmm ?

-A moi, il m'a fallu 3h pour les finir entièrement !

-Ben à moi, elle regarde l'horloge, 20 minutes. Les questions portaient sur des sujets que j'ai déjà fait il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors c'était facile. Au fait, j'ai pris mon petit dej, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en ai laissé. Bon, je sors, je vais visiter les environs, tu peux m'appeler sur mon portable, tiens, mon numéro, dit-elle en posant un bout de papier sur le bureau.

-T'as un portable ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Tu ne m'avais jamais demandé, et puis…il est devenu inutile, je sais pas pourquoi, mais tous mes contacts ont été effacés de ma carte mémoire.

La jeune sportive allait partir, quand…

-Attends !

-Quoi ?

-Tiens, prend le, on ne sait jamais…

La jeune femme lui tendait un casque avec un micro, comme sur les casques des pilotes d'avions.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un traducteur, avec ça, tu pourras comprendre le japonais et tu pourras le parler, ça devrait te faciliter la tâche. A mes heures perdues, j'invente toutes sortes de choses.

-Ouah…merci.

-De rien, jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ta famille, tu vas devoir t'adapter.

-Merci, je reviens vite, juste le temps de se défouler un peu…

Et avant que Kana ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Kei referma la porte et partit vers la sortie.

Kana, qui était à nouveau seule, examina les tests de sa protégée en attendant qu'elle revienne de sa balade.

Quand Kei sortit de la maison, elle mit ses écouteurs, sa musique, sa capuche et commença à courir. Elle avait dit la vérité à son amie au sujets de sa nuit mouvementée, mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, alors elle avait fait une petite blague pour tromper sa vigilance.

Elle courut à fond pendant plusieurs minutes pour se vider la tête, pour se défouler, tout en mémorisant le chemin du retour, ce serait franchement bête qu'elle se perde, ensuite, elle s'arrêta, reprit son souffle et continua avec un rythme moins rapide. Son parcours et son endurance, s'étaient finie dans un parc, elle en profita pour aller s'assoir sur un banc et jeta sa tête en arrière :

-_"Mais franchement, je suis où ? Rhaaa… attends, réfléchis, comment je me suis retrouvé là déjà ? Euh…j'étais en train de rentrer à la maison en écoutant de la musique, une voiture m'a percuté, et ensuite…je ne me souviens plus, je me suis réveillée dans la ruelle, non ? Mais le plus étrange, c'est que je n'ai pas de blessures et que je me sois transformée en personnage de manga. C'est tellement irréel, la seule solution qui me vient à l'esprit pour le moment, c'est que je sois morte et que vu mon amour pour les mangas, quelqu'un, un ange peut-être ? M'a transporté ici… "_

La jeune fille secoua sa tête, soupira, puis continua son monologue dans sa tête :

_-Nan…Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire des bêtises. Mais…je me demande bien qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée…"_

Daniel se remit debout et alla se remettre à courir, quand elle aperçut une cage de basketball de rue. A l'intérieur, il y avait trois garçons qui souriaient en jouant gaiement. Elle sourit et émit un tout petit ricanement :

_-C'est vraiment dingue, tout est sous forme de manga, même le basket, j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que je me sois transformée moi-même en personnage d'anime._

Elle alla partir, quand un bruit lui fit attirer son attention, aaaah… c'était cinq joueurs qui étaient en train d'embêter les trois messieurs qui étaient en train de jouer. Encore, une fois, la jeune fille fit un petit sourire mais cette fois, elle soupira en même temps. Elle s'approcha tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, de toute façon, les cinq faisaient suffisamment de bruit pour étouffer ses pas. L'adolescente se mit derrière un arbre pour écouter la conversation :

-"_Tiens…trois demoiselles en détresses. Qui va venir les sauver ?_

-Hey vous ! Vous pourriez au moins attendre qu'on ait fini !

-Hein ?! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps vous êtes sur le terrain ?!

_-Un dialogue banal, quelqu'un va évidemment venir leur prêter main forte, ce qui entraînera un défi, puis un match et pour finir la victoire de l'équipe des faibles grâce à la force du nouvel arrivant…_

-Nous, on doit s'entraîner ! On n'a un match important dans deux jours !

-Et alors ?! C'est que du basket ! Ce n'est pas grave si vous perdez, et puis c'est bon quoi, vous êtes là depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, dégagez de là ! De toute façon, le basket, ça ne peut servir qu'à devenir riche, ça ne sert strictement à rien de l'aimer ni de prendre ça à cœur ou de faire des efforts. Et puis, n'importe qui peut devenir fort et célèbre, donc c'est complètement inutile.

-C'est important pour nous ! Une personne comme toi ne peut pas comprendre !

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?!" dit-il en prenant par le col celui qui avait parlé.

La jeune fille soupira, elle s'était sans doute trompée, ça faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils s'enguelaient et toujours rien. C'était peut-être juste une scène banale, où cette fois, les faibles devaient perdre. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et alla faire demi-tour, quand elle pensa très vite :

-_Attend une seconde… c'est toujours comme ça ! Je parie qu'au moment où je vais abandonner et m'apprêter à retourner chez Kana, le personnage va arriver…_

D'ailleurs :

-Hey toi, enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit sur le basket ?!

_-Voilà…je le savais, voyons voir à quoi ressemble notre…_

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, la voix coupée, elle contempla avec stupeur LE personnage qui étaient maintenant derrière les cinq voyous. OH MY GOD ! C'est…

_-Aomine Daiki ?! Mais…qu'est-ce qui fout là ?! Attends…attends…si l'autre est là, alors…ça veut dire que…Tetsuya ou Satsuki ne doivent pas être très loin !_

Ah oui, en effet, le joueur fantôme se trouvait en dehors de la cage, tient, d'ailleurs, il vient de franchir la porte et de se placer devant celui qui avait empoigné le plus petit.

_-"Tiens ? C'est bizarre, normalement, je ne devrais pas être capable de le voir…c'est anormal, les autres ne semblent même pas l'avoir remarqué. _

-Heee ?! J'ai dit que le basket était, pour résumé "Un jeu facile et inutile".

-Ah ouais ? Et ben jouons pour voir, vous devriez être assez balèzes pour tenir des propos comme ça.

-J'aimerai moi aussi jouer", fit Tetsuya.

Ce fut une scène habituelle, tous s'écrièrent "Hein ?! Mais depuis quand il est là, lui ?! Bla Bla Bla… La spectatrice, fit un petit sourire, assez contente de pouvoir regarder ce match :

_-Ça promet d'être intéressant… je vais pouvoir admirer l'as et son ombre en 3D._

-Ah, ça risque d'être dur à 2 contre 5 ! s'exclama le chef des voyous.

-Ça serait normalement amplement suffisant en temps normal mais Aomine s'est blessé, il y a deux jours.

-Oï Tetsu ! Ne leur dit pas ça ! Et puis, moi, je pourrais les battre les yeux bandés !

-Je n'en doute pas, mais…fit Tetsuya.

-Mais tu sais bien que je t'ai interdit de jouer pendant au moins 3 jours, Daiki." Fit alors une voix.

Tout le monde, même ceux qui ne savaient pas à qui appartenait la voix, à part bien sûr, Tetsuya et Kei qui ont su garder leur calme naturel, ont frissonné.

_-"Tiens ? Il est là, lui aussi ? Ca veut alors dire que toute la génération des miracles est ici ?_

-Ou…oui, Akashi, mais…

-Tu contestes mes ordres ?

-Non ! Cria l'as en mettant ses mains devant lui comme si on avait pointé une arme sur lui.

-Bien, pour ce qui est de vous…dit-il en dirigeant son regard perçant vers les 5, j'espère que vous êtes prêt, car mes amis et moi, dit-il en désignant un groupe de cheveux arc-en-ciel, nous allons jouer.

-Ah ? Fit Aomine espérant pouvoir jouer.

-Non, pas toi.

-Mince…

Les méchants déglutirent, mais aucun moyens de s'échapper, non seulement parce que leur fierté en prendrait un sacré coup, mais en plus, Daiki, montait la garde sur la seule sortit de la cage…

Bref, ils n'avaient absolument pas le choix et ils étaient _coincés._


	4. Première impression

Chapitre 4 : Première impression

Kei regarda ceux qui avaient affronté la génération des miracles à terre en croisant les bras. Elle fut extrêmement déçue par leurs performances, ils n'avaient même pas déployé la moitié de leurs capacités.

-"_C'est dommage…j'aurai aimé pouvoir voir leur véritable force, mais bon, fallait pas trop espérer que des génies comme eux allaient tout donner face à des nuls de seconde zone, n'empêche, c'est vraiment dommage…je me demande bien, si j'aurai pu… non !"_

Elle réajusta sa capuche et commença à rentrer, chassant par la même occasion ses idées noires pleine de tentation mais elle devait obligatoirement passer devant la cage, donc devant eux pour pouvoir passer.

_-Il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient, si ça se trouve, je pourrais changer le cours de l'histoire. _

Daniel espérait de toutes ses forces qu'ils ne feraient pas attention à elle, mais…elle fit l'erreur fatale de commencer à trottiner, faisant du bruit et attirant par la même occasion leur attention, en effet, le parc était malheureusement désert, et personne n'avait fait de bruit, l'un à cause de l'effort, les autres, car ils n'avaient rien à dire. Elle s'arrêta de courir, deuxième erreur.

_-"Merde, ils m'ont vu…''_

La jeune fille réajusta encore une fois sa capuche, troisième erreur, il faisait un soleil de plomb et il était près de midi mais l'avantage, c'est que maintenant, on ne voyait plus du tout son visage.

_-Bon, tout d'abord, restons calme. Je ne suis qu'une joggeuse qui passait par là de toute façon…_

Elle se redressa et se remit à courir. Mais… car oui, pour le plus grand malheur de Daniel, il y a toujours un "mais":

-"Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?" demanda Akashi en la fixant du regard.

Elle s'arrêta de courir pour le regarder, elle ne mit que quelques secondes pour lui répondre :

-"J'ai regardé votre match.

-C'est étrange…je ne t'ai pas du tout remarqué".

La jeune fille décida de feindre la nonchalance :

-"Eh bien, tout le monde ne peut pas voir tout sur tout. "

Le jeune roux fronça les sourcils, visiblement un peu agacé par son manque d'attention malgré ses capacités visuelles.

-_"Oh…purée, il a l'air furax. Faut dire aussi, que j'aurai peut-être pas du dire ça, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse imaginer que son œil de l'empereur puisse faire une erreur. Bon, je ne vais pas rester là moi ! se dit-elle en commençant à repartir._

-Attend, ne sais-tu pas que ne pas se découvrir devant quelqu'un est malpoli ? Et puis, _tu devrais vraiment _enlever ta capuche, tu dois étouffer, non ?

-Ne sais-tu pas, que c'est très malpoli de menacer quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît même pas ?"

A cette phrase, les autres se raidirent. Kei, elle-même ne savais pas pourquoi elle lui répondait comme ça, c'est comme si son corps, sa bouche disaient des choses que son cerveau ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent mais, elle continua néanmoins dans le plus grand calme :

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, j'étais là avant, et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je montrerai mon visage à quelqu'un comme toi.

-A quelqu'un comme moi ? Il sourit.

-Oui, à quelqu'un comme toi… et enlève la main de ta poche !

-C'est un crime ?

-Ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire est un crime, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux sous sa capuche.

-Oh ? Et qu'allai-je faire ?

-Saisir les ciseaux qui sont dans ta poche, t'approcher de moi, et me porter un coup au visage".

Le jeune roux sourit, et avança d'un pas, ce qui fit reculer du même pas Daniel, pas par peur, mais par précaution. Pendant ce temps, les autres regardaient le combat qui se faisait en face d'eux, mais qui était ce mec ?

-"Nous connaissons-nous ?

-Toi non, mais moi oui. _Merde, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?_

-Oh ? Alors tu es juste un stalker ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors qui es-tu ?

-Juste quelqu'un qui passait par là par hasard et qui a surpris une querelle entre ados.

-Alors, tu étais là depuis le début ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu ?

-Un contre cinq, non merci.

-Et les trois autres ?

-Ils n'auraient pas été à la hauteur.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-C'est toujours comme ça, et puis, je savais que quelqu'un d'autre que moi allait intervenir…

-Savait ?

-_Quelle galère… _Ecoute, Akashi Seijuro, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et je n'ai pas non plus l'obligation de te répondre.

-Tu connais mon nom, ce n'est pas très juste que je ne connaisse pas le tien.

-Tu es plutôt célèbre et encore une fois, rien ne m'oblige à te le dire…

Une chanson de téléphone se mit à sonner ! Daniel sortit son portable de sa poche, se retourna et le mit à son oreille.

-Hmm ?

_-Y a pas de "Hmm" qui tienne ! Tu as vu l'heure ?! _

_-_Non

-_Il est déjà midi ! Tu avais dit que tu revenais vite, ça fait déjà 4 heures que tu es sortie !_

-Ah ? T'as compté ?

-_Rhaaa, rentre à la maison, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…_

-Ok

Et sans qu'elle lui laisse le temps de répondre, Daniel raccrocha. Quel coup de bol ! Exactement ce qui lui fallait pour s'échapper…

-Désolé, mais je dois y aller, nous n'étions même pas sensé nous rencontrer de toute façon, au revoir, dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main.

Quand elle fut partie, le capitaine murmura :

-"Sensé ?" répéta le jeune capitaine, un peu intrigué.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le reste de la bande s'était rapprochée :

-Hey, c'était qui ce mec ? demanda Aomine.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il a tenu tête à Akashi, et ça, je ne sais pas si je dois appeler ça du courage, où de l'inconscience répondit Midorima.

-Il était tellement cool ! s'exclama Kise, mais… comment a-t-il su pour les ciseaux ?

-J'ai faim…fit Murasakibara.

-Il avait l'air de nous connaître…dit Kuroko.

-Peut-être que c'est vraiment un stalker ? Redemanda Aomine.

-Oh non ! fit Kise.

-Il est intéressant… j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir…fit Akashi en ricanant d'un rire sinistre.

Les autres eurent des frissons, et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu être à la place du type qui avait tenu tête à leur capitaine ET qui lui avait désobéit.

* * *

Kei rentra environ une demi-heure plus tard, elle referma la porte dans un bruit sourd, la maison était calme…trop calme.

_-"Je le sens mal"._

Soudain, et surgissant de nulle part, Kana était, en un instant devant elle, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

_-"Je le sens pas, c'est la posture typique d'un parent en colère dans les mangas, j'ai rien fait pourtant…_

-Tu es enfin rentrée.

-Ah, oui, à ce propos, je suis désolée, on m'a retardé, alors j'ai…

-Ce n'est pas le problème.

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors ?"

Kana soupira, elle décroisa ses bras et cela fit apparaître des feuilles. Daniel comprit alors de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle se déchaussa et se dirigea vers le salon, elle s'assit finalement sur le canapé. Sa colocataire fit de même mais en face d'elle.

-"Tu retournes à l'école" dit-elle d'une voix calme mais qui ne laissait supposer aucun refus.

La jeune adolescente soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent lourdement.

-"Où est-ce que je me suis trompée ?

-Tu as eu presque tout bon, dit-elle en jetant les feuilles sur la table pour que Daniel puisse les voir.

-Presque ? _J'ai comme l'impression que c'est ce gros "presque" qui m'a trahie._

-Oui, sur le plan de la logique et la culture générale, on peut très franchement dire que tu es un génie.

-Mais…? _Ce n'est pas moi qui est intelligente, c'est ton test qui est en retard_".

Son interlocutrice soupira à son tour avant de répondre :

-"Tu as aussi une philosophie qui est assez intéressante…

-Alors quel est le problème ?

-Combien as-tu eu de véritables amis quand tu étais en France ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Répond tout simplement".

La jeune fille regarda ses feuilles un instant, s'était en fait son seul support sur lequel elle pouvait poser ses yeux, comme si, il allait lui donner la bonne réponse.

-J'en avais 6, non, 5.

-Pourquoi 5 et pas 6 ?

-La sixième m'a trahi.

-Et les cinq autres ?

-On ne se voit plus.

-Pas de contacts ?

-Juste des SMS de temps en temps

-Quand les as-tu rencontrés ?

-Au collège.

-Et quand avez-vous rompu le contact ?

-…un peu après la mort de mes parents, à la fin du collège dit-elle en détournant pendant une seconde les yeux.

-Je vois.

-Pfff…je crois avoir compris la raison pour laquelle tu veux me renvoyer à l'école, mais le résultat sera le même, nous nous quitterons quand je devrais retourner chez moi.

-Je sais, mais je ne veux pas te laisser avec une telle logique en ce qui concerne les sentiments humains.

-Qu'ai-je dis de mal à part la vérité ?

-La vérité, peut être modifiée selon le type de personne.

-Je le sais, mais comme tu as pu le lire, je ne suis plus intéressée par les études et encore moins l'amitié".

Kana fronça les sourcils, mauvais…

-"Ecoutes, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu t'arriver dans le passé, mais pour l'instant, tu vis au Japon, non en France. Tu dois t'adapter à ta nouvelle vie jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à contacter tes proches.

-Je sais tout ça, mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas m'adapter à cette vie, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Depuis que tu es arrivée ici, depuis qu'on t'a trouvée, tu sembles amicale mais tu veilles toujours à poser des limites, d'après ce que m'a dit le policier, tu ne devrais pas repartir avant un bon moment, alors pourquoi ?

-…

-As-tu déjà oublié la seule et unique règle dans cette maison ?!

-Non, mais je ne peux pas te le dire…

-Mais pourquoi ? Je sens bien que tu es mal, tu fais toujours tout pour ne pas te faire remarquer et tu n'acceptes jamais de sortir à moins que ce soit absolument nécessaire à l'exception de ta séance de jogging.

-Je sais.

-Attend, ne me dis pas que tu es vraiment une criminelle ? demanda la jeune femme avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Non, je te l'assure, personne ici ne débarquera jamais pour défoncer ta porte et m'arrêter…

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Non, la vraie question est qui es-tu réellement ?

-Je ne peux répondre qu'à moitié à cette question.

-A moitié ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Daniel Yegunn, j'ai 16 ans, et je viens de France et mon deuxième prénom est Kei. J'aime la lecture, le basket et les mangas, rien d'autre n'a d'importance pour moi. Je n'ai plus de parents et plus aucun frère, je n'aime pas les gens qui font de la méchanceté gratuite, je n'ai pas non plus de rêve précis…"

La femme brune l'arrêta d'un geste, demandant à ce qu'elle arrête :

-"J'ai compris, j'ai compris…, tu es vraiment douée pour détourner les conversations, je ne t'embêterai plus au sujet de ta vie d'avant, mais je veux que tu m'en parle dès que tu t'en sentiras prête, d'accord ?

-Ok

-Mais…va à l'école, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ni pour moi, fais-le au moins pour ton avenir.

-On ne se connaît que depuis une semaine, qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire autant attention à moi ?

-Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce qu'on est amies ?

-Non.

-Rhooo ! T'es méchante !"

Kei soupira, avant de dire de façon catégorique :

-D'accord, je veux bien retourner à l'école, mais seulement pour que tu arrêtes de m'embêter avec ça et j'ai quelques conditions…

\- J'accepte tout d'avance !

-premièrement, je ne veux en AUCUN cas…

-Oui ?

-…devoir porter une jupe. Sur ce point-là, je suis CATEGORIQUE, je ne porterai ni de robe, ni de jupe.

-Mais…

-Tu avais dit, TOUT.

-D'accord…mais, on va encore penser que tu es un garçon !

-Ça ne me dérange pas, et puis, ils vont forcément se rendre compte que je suis une fille à un moment où à un autre. _On ne sait jamais, vaut mieux essayer de brouiller les pistes au maximum._

-Et la deuxième ?

-Je veux être la seule à remplir mon dossier d'information.

-D'accord, tu as de la chance, je n'ai remplis que ton formulaire d'admission.

_-Aaaah…j'en étais sûr… pensa-t-elle en soupirant. _Donc, tu avais déjà tout prévu, j'me trompe ?

-Evidemment !

-Alors ? Dans quel lycée je vais aller ?

-Tu ne vas pas aller dans un lycée, tu vas d'abord revoir les bases et te créer un bon dossier…

_-Oh non, je le sens venir…_

-…donc tu vas retourner au collège ! Plus précisément au collège où je travaille, et son nom, c'est…

_-On parie ? On parie ?_

-Teiko !

_-…J'aurai dû parier. _Je vois… mais à part ce collège, il n'y a rien d'autre ?

-Eh non ! En plus, puisque c'est moi qui te recommande, tes frais de scolarités son à moitié prix ! C'est une offre en or !

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Quand est-ce que je commence ? Demanda la jeune fille résignée.

-Dans 3 jours ! Le temps de tout préparer !

_-_Dans quelle classe ?

-Tu seras une troisième année, dans la classe 3-A, dans la meilleure classe de tout l'établissement ! T'en as de la chance !

-Bien, Si tu le dis…_Ah…punaise, je la sens mal c't'histoire._


	5. Première rencontre ?

Chapitre 5 : Première rencontre ?

Trois jours étaient maintenant passés, et c'était maintenant l'heure d'aller à l'école ! Cependant, Kei ne semblait pas très enthousiaste et regardait son nouveau collège d'un œil vide et ennuyé. Elle alla rebrousser chemin, quand elle entendit une voix :

-"Ah! Tu es enfin arrivée, j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !

_-Evidemment, fallait qu'elle arrive au moment précis où je voulais m'en aller…_ Oui, mais bon, tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

-Oh ! C'est méchant. Mais bon, passons, viens, je vais te conduire jusqu'au directeur, j'espère que tu as bien rechargé ton casque !

-Oui…oui…

-Bien, alors allons-y !"

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la toute première journée de Daniel. Quand elle arriva au seuil de la porte, elle inspira un bon coup avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Comme elle s'y attendait, sa première impression de son directeur ne fut pas très…joviale.

_-"Il est exactement comme je me l'avais imaginé…"_

L'individu était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, il avait le regard dur et se tenait bien droit, il était habillé d'un costume cravate. Il avait une petite moustache sous le nez, les cheveux bien peignés et qui plus est, il fronçait ses imposants sourcils.

_-"On dirait Hitler… pensa immédiatement la jeune fille. _

-Bonjours, dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Bonjours, répondirent les deux jeunes femmes

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre école, monsieur Kei Yegunn, mais… je pensais, que vous étiez une fille ?

-Elle l'est ! fit Kana

-Comment ?

-Je suis une fille, dit le sujet de la conversation d'un ton parfaitement calme et poli.

-Ah ? Alors comment se fait-il que vous ne portiez pas la tenue réglementaire ?

-Je viens de France, et dans mon pays, chacun s'habille comme il veut. Et excusez-moi, mais je ne mettrai jamais de jupe ou de robe de toute ma vie.

-…

-Je suis désolé, elle n'est pas encore très habituée à notre culture ! s'exclama Kana d'un ton rapide.

-Pourtant, elle connaît parfaitement notre langue.

-Je lui ai donné un casque traducteur pour qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle puisse s'exprimer !

-Oh, je vois… étant donné le test que m'a donné Mme Rutinp, je laisse pour cette fois, mais tenez-vous à carreaux, comprit ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Bien, allez dans votre classe à présent

-Bien, monsieur.

-Au revoir fit Kana.

Quand la porte fut fermée, elles soupirèrent toutes les deux, contentes que cela se soit plus ou moins bien passé. Elle lui donna son emploi du temps, l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa classe, lui souhaita bonne chance et repartit. Seule, Daniel toqua et ouvrit.

-"Bonjours.

-Ah, bonjours ! Tu dois être Yegunn ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Ah, je t'attendais, on m'avait prévenu de ton arrivée. Bien… (Il se tourne vers la classe) je vous présente la nouvelle élève, celle dont je vous avais parlé. Alors, présente-toi !

-Je suis Kei Yegunn, ravie de vous rencontrer"

La classe murmura fortement sur ce nouvel élève… mais, avaient-ils bien entendu son appellation par le professeur ? Personne n'en était sûr.

-"Parle-nous un peu de toi, ta fiche ne donne pas beaucoup de renseignements, dit le professeur en regardant ladite fiche.

-Excusez-moi, mais de quoi dois-je parler ?

-Heu…de ta famille, où étais-tu avant, tes loisirs, par exemple…

-Pour des raisons personnelles, je suis récemment arrivée ici, au Japon et j'espère que vous serez sympa avec moi.

-Tes loisirs ?

-Le basket et la lecture.

-Tu sembles plus âgé ! Cria quelqu'un.

-Oui, j'ai 15 ans.

-Comment ça se fait ? demanda une fille du premier rang.

-Lors de mon arrivée, comme j'en connaissais peu sur la culture japonaise, une amie a décidé de me renvoyer au collège pour me faire réapprendre les bases.

-Pourquoi t'a un casque ?

-Je… commençai Daniel avant de se faire interrompre par le professeur.

-Stop ! Le cours va bientôt commencer, vous discuterez plus tard. Fit le professeur.

-Ah ? Bon…

-Bien, quant à moi, je suis , ton nouveau professeur de mathématiques, je pense que tu peux aller t'asseoir".

La jeune fille commença à chercher une place, elle en trouva une près de la fenêtre à l'avant dernier rang. Daniel s'avança pour y aller, et quand elle allait s'asseoir, le prof lui posa une question :

-"Hmm… mais dis-moi, le directeur t'a-t-il parlé de ta tenue ?

-Oui, il m'a autorisé à la porter.

-Ah, je vois. Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à dire… Alors, commençons le cours !

* * *

Comme le pensait Daniel, les cours étaient tout-à-fait… ennuyants. Bien sûr, elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'écrivait le professeur au tableau, mais comme la jeune fille pouvait entendre, elle s'ennuyait à mourir, car elle avait déjà étudié sur ce sujet. Les mathématiques étaient juste une question de logique et de mémoire…

La jeune fille ne cessait alors de regarder la fenêtre car elle trouvait que des nuages qui se déplaçaient étaient beaucoup plus intéressant que le cours. Quand le professeur distribua des copies sur le sujet qu'ils venaient juste de faire, elle eut tout de même peur un moment…mais Kana avait prévenu tout le monde pour qu'ils fassent une copie en français exprès pour la jeune fille, elle regarda la feuille et en à peine 15 minutes, elle avait déjà terminé tous les exercices. Daniel en profita pour réfléchir un peu :

_-"Bon, c'est plus simple que je ne pensais, mais je vais devoir essayer d'apprendre à écrire le japonais, ça pose problème de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'écrit le prof… _

_Le plus surprenant, c'est que je ne sois pas dans la classe de l'un d'eux. Amie comme je suis avec la chance, je pensais devoir en avoir au moins un dans ma classe, c'est bizarre… mais, je ne vais pas me plaindre ! "_

Elle soupira doucement avant de reprendre ses réflexions :

-_Je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient encore rendu compte que le basket ne les amuse plus, sinon, ils n'auraient pas souri de cette façon au match dans le parc, ce qui veut dire, qu'ils sont soit des premières années, soit des deuxièmes. Hmm… ça pourrait être intéressant de se mêler juste un peu à leur vie… pensa-t-elle en souriant. Non ! Mais à quoi je pense ?! Si je fais ça, je risque de changer quelque chose…mais, c'est tellement tentant !_

-Vous êtes bloqué quelque part ?" Demanda soudainement le prof.

La jeune fille le considéra quelques instants, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était rapproché autant, néanmoins, elle garda son sang-froid en disant :

-"Non, j'ai fini.

-Ah bon ? Alors faites les exercices 9, 10 et 11…

-Je les ais déjà fini.

-Hein ? Euh… et bien puisque c'est le cas, vous n'avez qu'à faire vos devoirs alors.

-J'ai déjà fait les exercices que vous nous aviez donné pour demain.

-Mais… vous n'avez pas bougé depuis… 20 minutes ! Vous n'avez pas pu finir tous vos exercices en un quart d'heure comme même !

-…C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait. J'ai déjà étudié ce sujet dans mon pays, alors je suis un peu en avance.

-Ah…bien alors, je n'ai pas d'autres exercices à vous donner".

Après cette phrase, le professeur était reparti à son bureau. Kei put entendre quelques murmures venant de ces camarades pendant qu'elle regardait les nuages :

-Ouah ! En plus d'être beau, il est super intelligent ! fit une fille à une autre.

-Pff… je trouve qu'il se la pète un peu pour un nouveau… fit un garçon.

_-Cliché mental totalement banal dans les mangas… je pense que maintenant, je vais avoir quelques ennemis parmi les mecs. Les filles, par contre… je me demande si elles vont continuer à parler de moi comme ça après quand elles se seront rendu compte que je suis en fille._

-Dites, tu sais à qui il me fait penser ? demanda une fille.

-Non, à qui ?

-Je trouve qu'il a la même aura que ceux du club de basket !

-Ouiii ! Je pensais la même chose, mais, il a quelque chose de plus…

-Distant ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! Mais pas tout à fait comme la génération des miracles.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas… c'est juste une impression.

-Bon ! Arrêtez les bavardages maintenant et finissez votre travail !" Fit alors le professeur.

* * *

Quand la cloche sonna enfin, cela signifia la fin des cours et celui d'un calvaire qui avait l'air d'être interminable. Car, oui, il était maintenant onze heures et demie et pour certains, il était l'heure d'aller manger.

_-Enfiiiiin ! J'ai bien cru mourir d'ennui ! _Pensa Kei en s'étirant.

Daniel se leva et, immédiatement, une horde de filles se dirigèrent vers elle pour lui demander de manger avec elle. Certaines voulaient même lui donner leur bentô, bien vite, elle fut submergée par cette vague de filles en furie.

_-"Oh là là… cette fois, gros cliché de la fille fangirl_ ! Désolé, mais, je…je dois aller voir l'infirmière pour des renseignements.

-Ooooh non ! Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

-Non merci".

Et aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle sortit de la salle, les garçons, excédés, lancèrent des regards de mort à l'endroit de sa disparition.

_-"Ouf, heureusement que j'ai eu cette idée, j'étouffais dans cette pièce."_

Au lieu de se diriger vers l'infirmerie pour voir son amie, qui était juste devant elle, la jeune fille monta les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre le toit.

_-Rhaa… voilà que je fais comme dans les mangas…le toit : le lieu préféré de quasiment tous les héros, là, où personne n'est "censé" venir vous déranger."_

Cependant, elle se mit dans un coin, s'allongea, mis ses deux mains derrière sa tête et regarda passer les nuages dans le ciel, son activité préférée depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans son collège.

_-Bah… y a personne, vaut mieux en profiter._

Puis, sur ces dernières paroles, elle ferma les yeux et après quelques instants, elle s'endormie, épuisée par sa moitié de journée de cours.

Daniel fut réveillée quelques minutes plus tard par le bruit de la porte du toit qui s'ouvrait, cependant, elle ne fit aucun geste pour modifier sa position. Car, premièrement, elle était là avant, et deuxièmement, elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour le faire. Mais…celui qui était arrivé, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille :

-"Tiens ? Il y a quelqu'un ? D'habitude, jamais personne ne vient sur le toit…

-C'est justement pour cette raison que je suis venue ici, un peu de silence ne fait de mal à personne dit-elle, toujours les yeux fermés en soupirant fortement.

-C'est vrai ! Mais moi, je déteste le silence ! Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu…

-Normal, je viens tout juste d'arriver dans cette école.

-Oh ? Je vois ! Tu es plutôt mignon ! Dis, dis, c'est quoi ce casque ? Rien n'est branché dessus, tu fais ça pour paraître cool ?

Excédée de ne plus pouvoir dormir, Daniel ouvrit les yeux avec l'intention d'incendier le nouvel arrivant en fronçant les sourcils. Quand elle vit qui était en face d'elle, Daniel réussi in extremis à garder un visage impassible. Celui qui avait osé la réveiller, n'était autre que… Kise Ryouta.

Elle essaya de feindre son ennui, pendant que, dans sa tête, elle échafaudait déjà un plan pour essayer de s'échapper, en tenant compte que si elle essayait de partir au mauvais moment, elle allait peut-être devenir la nouvelle attraction de son interlocuteur.

-Je ne vois pourquoi je devrais te le dire, je ne te connais pas après tout.

-Oooh, c'est méchant, mais nous allons tous les deux dans la même école, alors…

-Ce n'est pas une raison, va-t'en, dit-elle en se détournant de lui pour se recoucher sur le côté en mettant une de ses mains derrière la tête.

-Nooon, je veux savoir ! Dit-il en versant des larmes de crocodiles.

_-Je savais qu'il dirait ça, plus on le repousse, plus il attaque, je dois faire attention…pensa-t-elle en gardant un visage impassible semblable à celui de Kuroko. _

Pourquoi tu pleurs, enfin ?! Rhaa, ok…ok… soupira Daniel en lui faisant face.

-Ouais !

-En fait…"commença-t-elle avec une voix grave et lugubre.

A ces premiers mots, Kise, croyant que c'était pour quelque chose de grave, offrit sa plus grande attention pour la suite de la phrase.

-"…je…"

Mais, il avait de plus en plus peur de la suite, à cause de la voix que prenait la jeune fille, son ton et le temps qu'elle prenait pour s'exprimer, il pensait réellement que c'était pour quelque chose de tragique.

-"…fais juste ça pour paraître cool, c'est vrai.

Comme dans la plupart des scènes de manga, Kise tomba à terre devant la blague que lui avait faite Daniel, qui elle, rigola franchement en voyant la tête de son interlocuteur.

-Pfff, tu es vraiment tombé dans le panneau !

-C'est pas drôle !

-Si, si, la preuve, je rigole…

-Hmf. Dit-il en faisant une moue digne d'un enfant.

La cloche sonna à ce moment-là, Daniel, se leva alors pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie, et cette fois, c'était vrai.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Oui, je dois aller voir l'infirmière.

-Pourquoi ?

-Raisons personnelles.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais le blond, lui cria, juste quand elle disparaissait du pas de la porte :

-"Je m'appelle Kise Ryouta ! Et toi ?!"

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça, elle pensa :

-_Je sais et j'espère que tu vas tenir ta langue et garder cette rencontre pour toi._

* * *

Kei descendait tranquillement les escaliers pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie, mais en chemin, elle croisa un garçon qui n'avait pas l'air content :

_-"Aaah, je pense savoir ce qu'il me veut, nan mais franchement, j'ai pas envie de m'occuper de ses gamineries."_

Cependant, essayant de ne pas chercher la bagarre, elle lui dit un "bonjour" et continua son chemin.

-"Hé ! "

La jeune fille se retourna et sans qu'elle puisse réagir à temps, il l'a plaqua contre le mur en la tenant par le col.

-"Ecoute, tu vas pas pouvoir continuer comme ça longtemps !

-Continuer quoi ?

-Ton petit numéro du mec cool, un peu je m'en foutiste ! Ça marche peut-être pour les filles, mais pour les mecs, tu ne fais que te rendre ridicule !"

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux ennuyés.

-Espèce de…!

-Ecoute, ce que je fais est ma façon d'être, je n'ai rien contre toi ou les autres, je viens juste d'arriver ici, et si vous ne m'aimez pas, c'est votre problème, pas le mien. A moins, que vous ne soyez jaloux de mon rapide succès auprès des filles ?

-Quoi ?! Mais non !

-Je vois, je comprends ton point de vue, mais…

-J'ai pas dit que j'étais jaloux ! Arrête d'être aussi arrogant !

-…m'as-tu déjà entendu dire une seule fois que j'étais un mec ?"

Il y eut un blanc, puis, l'autre répondit en bégayant :

-Que… que veux-tu dire ? Bien sûr que tu es un mec… dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour en être aussi certain, tu dois être un de ceux qui m'ont mise au monde alors…

-Que…quoi ? Dit-il en relâchant un peu sa prise, un peu confus.

-Personne ne peux vraiment savoir le sexe de la personne qu'on a en face de nous quand celui-ci ne fait quasiment rien pour le montrer, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Si, mais…Non, enfin…

-D'après ce que je t'ai dit, à ton avis, suis-je une fille, ou un garçon ?

-Je…

-Allons, suis la logique…dit-elle en se dégageant complétement et en réajustant le col de son uniforme, ce n'est pas très compliqué comme problème.

-Tu…

-A ton avis, t'ai-je fais une blague pour me moquer de toi, ou est-ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre que je suis une fille ?

-Je…sais pas…

-Bien, je te laisse y réfléchir, mais le plus simple, est d'attendre un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il complétement confus que la situation lui ai échappé.

-Tu peux toujours demander au prof, enfin tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Je…

-Bien, si tu veux bien m'excuser, Kana m'attend. Lui dit-elle en soupirant et en partant sans lui jeter un regard.

-Je…heu…oui, désolé.

-_Je pense que j'ai réussi à l'embrouiller un peu, il va me laisser tranquille pendant un petit moment. Mais je crois pas que j'aurai pu faire ça dans la vie réelle, les mangas sont tellement mou et gentil…_

Avec le jeune collégien qui n'avait absolument rien comprit de la conversation, l'incident fut clos.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Daniel fit glisser la porte et entra. Kana était en train de lire un papier quand elle l'entendit arriver.

-"Ah, c'est toi ! Bienvenue, mais… ne devais-tu pas me retrouver à onze heures et demi ?

-J'me suis endormi sur le toit pendant environs dix…non vingt minutes, et ensuite j'ai été retardée par un mec qui voulait se battre…

-Quoi ?! Dis-moi qui c'est !

-Non, non, tout c'est bien terminé et il n'y a eu aucune violence finalement.

-Comment as-tu fais ?

-J'ai embrouillé son esprit, il était confus et j'en ai profité…

-Oh, bravo ! Comme attendu de la part d'une pacifiste comme toi !

-C'est lui qui n'était pas sûr de vouloir m'attaquer, il a probablement été forcé par un autre de la classe…

-Je vois, mais…

-Hmm ?

-Eh bien, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu as quitté ta classe à onze heures et demie, tu es allée sur le toit pour vingt minutes, ce qui fait… onze heures cinquante, le moment du tintement de la cloche. Jusque-là, j'ai bon ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Hmm, ensuite, un mec t'a attaqué, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, cinq minutes, tout au plus, ce qui me vient à me demander…

-Viens-en au faits… demanda l'ado en soupirant.

-Il est maintenant midi et en toute logique, la confrontation s'est faites à onze heures cinquante-cinq. Donc, qu'as-tu fais de onze heures cinquante à onze heures cinquante-cinq ?

-….

-Je t'écoute

-Attends, t'es entrain de m'agresser, juste parce que tu sais pas ce que j'ai fait durant cinq petites minutes ?! Tu te fiches de moi, là !

-Ah ? Tu essais de gagner du temps. Tu as donc quelque chose à cacher ?

-Bien sûr que (_oui) _non, j'ai rien à cacher, j'étais juste avec un…

-Un ?

-Oui, un. J'étais en train de faire une petite sieste quand un mec plus jeune que moi est arrivé

-Qui ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas voulu lui faire la conversation, il a dérangé ma sieste et en plus, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer encore et encore, c'était juste cinq minutes. _Autant essayer de lui cacher le plus de choses possibles sur la génération des miracles et moi._

-Oh ? C'est dommage…_ C'était peut-être l'occasion de te faire un ami…_

-Et ne pense pas que "c'était l'occasion de te faire un ami", tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas mon objectif en venant dans cette école.

_-Comment elle a su ?! _

Bien…bien sûr, je n'aurais pas pensé à ça, mais essaye comme même de faire un effort, d'accord ?

-…pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

-Rhaa…arrête de changer de sujet de conversation quand on en vient à parler de ça…

-Bon, ok, si t'as rien à me dire, je vais partir…

-Si froide ! Bon, ben puisque c'est comme ça, je ne te donnerai pas le bento que j'ai préparé exprès pour toi… déclara-t-elle en sortant ledit objet.

-C'est pas grave, je n'avais pas vraiment faim de toute façon…

-Méchante ! Dire que je me suis levée tôt exprès pour te le préparer ! Si c'est comme ça, je vais le manger moi-même !" Cria-t-elle en faisant une moue digne d'un certain blond et en serrant le déjeuner contre elle.

L'adolescente, soupira en souriant, elle fut assez amusée par le comportement de l'infirmière… Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais Daniel se dit que sa colocataire était vraiment une personne gentille pour lui avoir préparé exprès pour elle. Se rappelant un des mangas qu'elle a vu, elle se mit bien droite, les bras le long du corps et les pieds parallèles collés l'un avec l'autre. Puis, elle plia son bras droit pour qu'il atteigne son épaule gauche en s'abaissant légèrement en disant d'une voix mi- calme mi- moqueuse :

-"S'il vous plaît, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'offrir ce si précieux bento, mademoiselle ?"

La jeune femme la regarda un instant, et d'eux même, ses bras s'ouvrirent pour ensuite tendre le déjeuner à l'adolescente. Elle le prit délicatement et la remercia. Quand, Kana se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, il était trop tard…

-"Que…Mais ?! Espèce de sale… Rhaa profiter de ton apparence pour me substituer le bento ! J'y crois pas !

-Ah ah, faut bien que mon apparence masculine serve à quelque chose, non ? D'ailleurs, je suis surprise que tu sois tombé dans le panneau, tu sais pourtant bien que je suis une fille, non ?

-Evidemment, mais dans cette position, tu étais si élégante, j'ai été trop éblouie !

-Alors…je suis vraiment désolé d'être une fille. Dit-elle en souriant de manière sournoise.

-Hmm… sort d'ici ! Cria-t-elle

-D'accord, d'accord.

-Au fait, je viendrais te chercher à treize heures, nous devons aller quelque part, et le directeur est prévenu.

-Où on va ?

-Tu verras, tu vas manger au réfectoire ?

-Non, je vais retourner sur le toit mais si quelqu'un est là, j'irai.

-Bien, bon appétit alors !

-Merci.

Sur ce dernier remerciement, elle partit. Kei retourna sur le toit comme elle l'avait dit, et, à son plus grand soulagement, Kise Ryouta était parti.

-"_Il doit être parti au ref avec les autres. Tiens ? Je l'avais pas vu tout à l'heure…"_

En effet, dans un recoin du toit, se trouvait une petite habitation, certainement une remise. Une échelle en fer permettait de monter sur les plaques qui servaient de toit à la cave. La jeune fille y monta, mangea moins que la moitié de son bento et se remit dans la même position que la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire, les bras croisés derrière la tête avec une jambe pliée et une autre couchée sur le sol. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à penser, à penser, elle pensa tellement longtemps, qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, midi et demi sonnait. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et ses pensées furent nombreuses :

-_Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Croire à un retour possible ? Ou bien laisser la "routine" reprendre le contrôle de ma vie ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? En quoi devrais-je croire ? Et surtout, nom de Dieu, pourquoi je me retrouve ici ?! Et comment ?!_

Daniel, se dit soudain que rien n'avait de sens à se demander à soi-même alors que l'on n'a pas les réponses. Elle décida donc de se taire et d'écouter sa musique, se disant que cela ne servait à rien de se tracasser pour rien. La jeune fille enleva son casque traducteur pour mettre ses écouteurs et mettre une de ses chansons préférées. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir ni les voix des personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car sinon…

-"Aaaah ! Les cours du matin sont enfin terminés ! Fit la voix d'un certain as.

-Met la main devant ta bouche, c'est malpoli. Dit un certain horoscopien.

-C'est vrai, affirma d'une voix neutre un certain bleu.

-Taisez-vous, je ne cacherais pas ma joie de savoir que les cours sont terminés et qu'on va enfin pouvoir manger, n'est-ce pas, Murasakibara ?

-C'est vrai.

-Ah ! Ça ne s'applique pas à moi, j'ai terminé à onze heures et demie ! S'exclama un blond.

-Assez" fit une voix lugubre.

Et c'est ainsi, que Daniel Yegunn s'endormie au-dessus de sa plus grande "peur", sans se douter qu'elle se trouvait à un peine un mètre de ceux qu'elle admire tant… mais qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix.


	6. Je suis personne

Chapitre 6 : Je suis "personne"

Quand Daniel se réveilla, elle avait encore la tête dans le chou. Sur le coup, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite les bruits et la situation autour d'elle, non seulement à cause de la musique qu'elle avait toujours dans les oreilles mais aussi la fatigue qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. La jeune adolescente, toujours allongée, regarda l'heure de son téléphone en baillant :

-"_13h50, j'ai encore un peu de temps… Je vais y aller, Kana ne pourra pas me reprocher d'être en avance. Et puis, pour y aller, il me faut environ deux-trois minutes, donc j'pense qu'avec ça, je serai à l'heure."_

Toujours avec sa musique dans les oreilles et encore un peu dans les vapes, Daniel se leva lentement en frottant l'arrière de son crâne qui la démangeait à cause du temps trop longtemps passé sur un sol dur en prenant le reste de son bento. Elle redescendit l'échelle qu'elle avait montée un peu plus tôt en baillant et en se frottant un œil qui voyait un peu flou en se dirigeant vers la porte de la sortie, n'ayant pas fait attention à son environnement, elle n'entendit pas arriver un certain blond arriver par derrière et lui faire une accolade. Par pure réflexe, elle lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, puis dans le cou, ce qui l'empêcha de respirer correctement… il la lâcha et tomba à terre en se massant le cou. Kei se retourna pour voir son "agresseur" et dû faire un énorme effort pour garder son sang-froid. En effet, en plus du jaune, il y avait aussi : le rouge, le violet, les deux bleus et le vert. Se rappelant leur rencontre au parc, elle décida, pour sa sécurité aussi mentale que physique, de se taire et de faire comme si elle ne les avait pas vus. Ryouta, les larmes aux yeux, parla mais elle n'entendit rien à cause de ses écouteurs, donc, sortant de sa "méditation", la jeune fille les enleva, mais n'eut pas le réflexe de remettre son casque traducteur :

-"**Bla Bla Bla… fit Kise"**

Fronçant les sourcils, elle remit à moitié son casque en place :

-"…t'a fait ça ?

-Hein ?"

Elle remit complètement son casque, n'ayant pas saisi une partie de la phrase. Mais de toute façon, la seule chose qui la préoccupait était de sortir de leur champ de vision et fuir le plus loin possible…

-"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Redemanda le jeune mannequin.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus comme ça ?!

-Ben, j'étais content de te voir !" S'exclama Kise en souriant et en essayant à nouveau de faire un câlin au jeune garçon manqué.

La concernée qui avait esquivé soupira, avant de commencer à partir mais…

-"Attend ! On n'a pas eu l'occasion de discuter tout à l'heure ! Cria-t-il en s'accrochant à la jeune fille.

-_Mais, il va me lâcher oui ?! _J'ai pas envie de discuter ! On s'est à peine entrevu tout à l'heure, j'ai rien à te dire ! Cria-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

-Rhoo, dis pas ça, moi je te connais ! Je t'ai dit mon nom, on ne s'est pas juste "entrevu".

-J'ai oublié, maintenant lâche moi ! Je suis pas ta pote !

-C'est méchant !

-Je cherche pas à être gentille ! Mais, tu vas me lâcher, oui ?! T'es un mec bon sang, t'accroche pas à moi comme ça ! Tu connais pas le mot "dignité" ?!

-Si, mais quand je trouve quelque chose mignon, je le lâche plus, dit-il en souriant.

-Ben défoule toi sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Moi j'ai autre chose à faire…"Dit-elle en se dégageant pour partir.

Daniel, essaya de se précipiter vers la porte le plus discrètement possible. MAIS !

-Kise ? Qui est cette personne ?" Fit soudainement Kuroko Tetsuya

Daniel se retourna pour le regarder et fronça les sourcils, donnant sans le vouloir un air très… effrayant mais le jeune fantôme garda son air impassible, attendant sa réponse.

-_"Mince…je dois partir vite fait avant que les autres s'en mêlent…_

-Oh, c'est…

-Personne, on s'est juste croisé tout à l'heure… l'interrompit Kei en se dirigeant vers la porte et cette fois en enlevant son casque pour ne plus entendre les jérémiades du blond et espérant ainsi sortir de sa vie le plus vite possible.

-"**Bla Bla Bla !" Cria Kise avec des larmes aux coins des yeux.**

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle se dit qu'elle allait enfin se sortir de cette situation sans que personne ne l'en empêche, quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur… Kana !

_-Et merde… se dit-elle en remettant son casque tout en espérant que ceux de derrière ne vont pas parler._

-Ah ! Tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu m'avais dit que tu serais au réfectoire.

-Non, je t'ai dit que je serai soit au ref, soit sur le toit.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Bon, tu ne voulais pas m'emmener quelque part à une heure ? On y va ou pas ? Demanda Daniel paniquée que Kana puisse se mêler de la situation.

-Oui, oui… mais, tu n'as même pas mangé la moitié de ton déjeuné ! Cria-t-elle en pointant la boite du doigt.

-J'avais pas faim.

-Bon… mais t'as intérêt à manger ce soir !

-Hmm…"

Continuant à foncer les sourcils, elle regarda derrière l'adolescente pour qu'ils se défroissent comme par magie. Au contraire, un sourire naissait lentement sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne demande d'une voix enjôleuse :

-Tiens ? Qui sont ces beaux garçons ? Tes amis ?

-Non, répondit-elle catégorite.

-Oh ? Tu es sûre ? Lequel est le garçon qui t'as abordé tout à l'heure ?

-Aucun, il n'est pas ici.

-Ah ? Donc ça ne te dérange pas si je leur demande ?

-…non. _ Je vais faire ce que je ne pourrais JAMAIS faire dans la vie réelle._

-Bien !"

Sur ce dernier mot, elle se dirigea vers le groupe, mit une de ses main sur sa hanche et les regarda d'une manière très… espiègle. Trois sur les six reculèrent sans le vouloir.

-"Bien, il y a une heure et demie, cette élève a rencontré un autre élève, et il y a une haute probabilité que ce soit l'un de vous…", commença-t-elle en faisant un rayonnant sourire.

Daniel, fit comme dans les mangas, elle se mit presque parfaitement derrière son amie et attendit la suite.

-…alors, qui est-ce ?" Termina l'infirmière en utilisant une voix très lugubre.

Ce fut à cet instant que l'adolescente passa à l'action, elle se décala très légèrement et montra clairement son cou. Ensuite, elle forma sa main pour qu'elle se transforme en poing pour ne laisser que le pouce dehors. Elle mit ensuite la pointe de son ongle sur son cou et en traça une ligne, faisant comme si sa tête allait être coupée. Daniel avait fait cette pose tout en regardant le blond, toujours à terre devant son amie.

Kise, dans sa tête, était en train de peser le pour et le contre. D'un côté, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de mentir à leur jolie infirmière, parce que franchement, elle n'avait pas l'air de la gentille infirmière qu'il avait l'habitude d'aller voir quand il allait mal… elle était même carrément effrayante. MAIS, d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui dire, non seulement parce que : malgré qu'ils ne se connaissent pas, il craignait la colère de l'autre, mais en plus, il avait vraiment envie de faire connaissance avec son l'adolescent et s'il disait la vérité, ça n'arrangerai certainement pas leur relation et en plus, le blond le trouvait vraiment trop… mignon ! Il lui rappelait vraiment le petit fantôme mais en plus âgé, ce qui le rendait encore plus craquant.

-_Le pour l'a remporté !" Pensa Ryouta._

Un long silence s'installa, donnant sa réponse, Daniel poussa un très discret soupir de soulagement. Attendant encore quelques secondes, Kana prit le temps de détailler et de mémoriser les apparences des six au cas où…

-"Bon, tant pis. Apparemment, aucun de vous n'est le "coupable", je vous crois, je vous crois. Mais, si j'apprends que si l'élève en question est l'un d'entre vous, on retrouvera son corps mutilé de la tête au pied dans une rivière, comprit ?" demanda-t-elle en faisant un sourire trop flamboyant pour être honnête.

Personne ne répondit encore une fois, signifiant pour Kana une réponse positive, elle prit la main de Daniel pour l'attirer vers la sortie, mais juste avant de disparaître, la jeune fille hocha légèrement la tête pour remercier le bond de son geste. Laissant seul le groupe, Ryouta revint s'assoir près de ses camarades et Daiki demanda d'une voix un peu incertaine :

-"Heu… alors ? C'était qui ce mec Kise ?

-Un futur ami ! Répondit le blond en faisant un rayonnant sourire.

* * *

Kana et Daniel dévalaient les escaliers et arpentaient les couloirs, en plus de ça, la jeune femme tenait toujours la main du jeune garçon manqué, s'attirant inconsciemment presque tous les regards des élèves qu'ils rencontraient. Cependant, l'adolescente, ne ressentant aucune gêne se laissa traîner par son amie jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Arrivées à destination, la plus jeune regarda la plus âgée faire les cent pas entre son bureau pour mettre des affaires dans son sac à main et la fenêtre pour regarder elle ne savait quoi. Pensant qu'il était temps qu'elle ait des explications, elle se décida à engager la conversation :

-"Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire où est-ce qu'on va ?

-On va au commissariat, Tatsuma veut te réinterroger.

-Tatsuma ? C'est celui avec qui tu étais la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi il veut me réinterroger ? Demanda Kei en fendant l'innocence.

-Je ne sais pas.

_-Et mer**, je suis sûre qu'il a rien trouvé sur moi et qu'il veut des explications ._Au fait, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Ouais.

_-Tiens ? Elle ne s'étend pas ? Se demanda-t-elle avant que sa bouche ne se fende en deux._ Depuis quand ?

-La maternelle. Répondit-elle en détournant le regard très furtivement.

_-Elle a honte ? Son sourire se tendit encore plus. _Donc vous êtes amis d'enfance…

-Oui.

-Vous étiez proches…?

-Comme tous les amis d'enfance, dit-elle en détournant la tête.

-…ou très proche ? Non mais attend, tu rougis ! T'es amoureuse ?

-Non !

-Si !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Je le vois sur ton visage !

-Je…

-Je ? Donc tu l'es !

-Ben, ouais…

-Ouah ! Mais c'est que tu rougis comme une tomate en plus ! Vous êtes ensembles depuis quand ?

-On n'est pas encore ensemble…

-Ah ? Mince…

-Ouais, mais je ne m'avouerai jamais vaincu ! Je suis persuadée qu'un jour, mon vœu se réalisera ! S'exclama la jeune femme en arpentant le poing de la victoire.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, mais… tu sais s'il a les mêmes…

-Les mêmes quoi ?

-Ben les mêmes sentiments pour toi.

-… "fit l'infirmière, même si son visage en disait long. Elle se détourna pour sortir de la salle en bafouillant un mot d'excuse que la jeune fille n'entendit jamais.

Kei regarda pendant quelques secondes la porte qui avait servie d'échappatoire à son amie, elle était sorti en rougissant, elle qui était habituellement si fière et si enjouée, Daniel était vraiment surprise de son attitude. A l'amour…

Puis, pour passer le temps, la jeune fille se coucha sur l'un des lits en position vertical en posant son bras sur ses yeux. Se détendant au maximum, elle replongea dans ses pensées :

_-"En attendant, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais dire à l'agent, je devrais tout leur raconter ? Après tout, j'oublie souvent que je suis dans Kuroko Basket, peut-être que Kana et Tatsuma me croiraient si je leur disais. Mais… en même temps, l'auteur s'est un peu inspirée la vie réelle, alors…peut-être qu'ils vont me prendre pour une folle…Pu***, mais dite moi ce que je sois faire ! "_

Toujours à réfléchir, la jeune fille n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir à cause de sa concentration sur son monde intérieur et parce qu'elle se couvrait les yeux. Mais quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle faillit bien avaler de travers, manque de chance, Kuroko Tetsuya était venu à l'infirmerie, son personnage préféré dans son anime préféré était devant elle. Faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, ce qui semblait normal pour lui, elle regarda son téléphone pour faire croire qu'elle était occupée, jetant furtivement des coups d'œil dans sa direction. Quand Daniel regarda pour la troisième fois son idole, elle remarqua qu'il avait dans ses mains des pilules contre la fatigue et la fièvre et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche, elle lui conseilla avec un ton plutôt détendu :

-"Je pense que si tu prends ça avec un milk-shake, tu ne sentiras pas le goût du médicament.

-Hein ? Est le seul mot qu'il put dire tellement il était surpris d'être vu.

-Et puis, je ne sais pas si t'as le droit de prendre des médicament comme ça, tu devrais d'abord demander à Kana avant de prendre n'importe quoi."

Après ces quelques secondes de surprise, il sourit, s'inclina légèrement et dit d'une voix amical mais polie :

-Je vous remercie, j'y penserai.

Daniel hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle avait entendu. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, mais mal à l'aise, Daniel fit mine de retourner à ses activité sur son portable. Kuroko en revanche, était assez intrigué par le nouveau personnage que collait son pseudo-ami Kise.

-"Tout à l'heure, nous n'avons pas été présenté, je m'appelle…

_-Tais-toi et laisse-le finir sa phrase._

-Kuroko Tetsuya, ravie de vous rencontrer, déclara-t-il en faisant un arc.

-Moi aussi, je m'appelle Kei Yegunn, je viens d'arriver dans ce collège. Tu as quel âge ?

-12 ans, mais, vous avez l'air beaucoup plus âgé, vous.

-C'est vrai, toi aussi, j'ai du mal à croire que tu seras dans l'équipe qui…_Et..mer** ! Mais ta gu**. Pu** tu ne peux pas la fermer ?! _Heu, je veux dire que toi aussi tu as l'air plus âgé, tu es plutôt grand pour ton âge.

-On me dit souvent le contraire… déclara-t-il d'un ton plat même si ses yeux exprimaient de la peine.

-Ah, désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, et vous ? Quel âge avez-vous ?

-J'ai 15 ans, je devrai être au lycée, mais je devais retourner au collège pour réapprendre les bases du japon. Je pense que je vais rester pendant un certain temps. Au fait, tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux, je me sens mal à l'aise, dans mon pays, les plus jeunes n'accordent pas autant de respect à leurs aînés, alors…

-Vous…heu tu n'es pas originaire du japon ?

-Non, je suis de…

Kei fut interrompu par l'interruption de Kana qui revenait, les joues un peu plus rouge qu'il y a quelques minutes, l'adolescente comprit que leur "chauffeur" était arrivé et qu'il était temps pour elle de faire son chemin vers la potence qui l'attendait, pendant juste une fraction de seconde, ses yeux laissèrent échapper de la peur et de l'angoisse. Cette microseconde avait suffi à Tetsuya pour la distinguer et il n'en fut plus qu'intriguer. Ils retrouvèrent tous les deux un visage stoïque et l'ambiance légère et amicale disparue en un instant. Kana, trop occupée à essayer en vain de cacher ses joues rosies ne remarqua pas le jeune fantôme, Daniel en profita, elle lui fit un sourire pendant que Kana était occupée à prendre son sac pour ensuite la suivre avec un dernier hochement de tête silencieux pour dire "au revoir" à Kuroko.


	7. Questions gênantes et nerfs à bout

Chapitre 7 : Questions gênantes et nerfs à bout

Daniel et Kana avaient fait forte impression en montant dans une voiture de police en plein milieu du portail de l'école. Néanmoins, elles ne firent pas attention aux commentaires et rumeurs qui fusaient et montèrent tranquillement dans la voiture. Kei avait un peu réfléchi sur comment elle allait essayer de s'en sortir, la ruse était plutôt sournoise, mais si cela signifiait ne pas être sur une table d'opération à se faire disséquer par des chercheurs complètements fous, elle était preneuse et le ferait sans, ou presque sans remords, et puis… elle faisait en même temps une "bonne action".

Arrivés devant une maison, ils descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la maison, et après quelques paroles banales sur si chacun voulait quelque chose à boire, Daniel demanda :

-On est où ?

-Chez moi, répondit Tatsuma en s'asseyant sur canapé en face de celui dans lequel s'étaient mises les deux femmes.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, le policier commença son interrogatoire doucement :

-"Dis-moi, maintenant que Kana t'as donné son casque, tu comprends ce que je dis ? Juste pour vérifier…

-Oui, mais je crois qu'il va bientôt être à court de batterie, ça fait un jour et demi que ne l'ai pas rechargé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce ne sera pas très long.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda en essayant de représenter l'innocence même.

-Eh bien… oui et non. Répondit Tetsuma en se tordant les mains et en regardant Kana.

-Tu peux nous expliquer s'il te plaît ? Demanda gentiment Kana en voyant son trouble.

-Eh bien, voilà. Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé sur les noms que tu m'as donné Kana, ni sur Daniel Yegunn, ni sur Kei Yegunn et encore moins sur Daniel-Kei Yegunn. Il n'y a personne de ce nom-là habitant en France faisant un voyage pour le Japon. Je ne comprends pas, mais le plus étrange, c'est que quand j'ai essayé de comparer ta photo et tes empreintes pour trouver des informations sur toi pour les mettre dans nos fichiers, tu n'y étais pas…

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'adulte.

-Il n'existe aucune trace de toi dans les fichiers de la police, pensant que c'était normal vu ta situation, j'ai regardé sur celle de la police de France, et eux non plus non jamais entendu parler de toi, de ta famille et encore plus bizarre, tu restes inconnu à leur bataillon. Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?"

La concerné, garda un sang-froid exemplaire face à cette situation, alors qu'à l'intérieur, c'est comme si son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine et elle se demandait même si les autres pouvaient l'entendre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête pour regarder ses mains.

-"Est-ce que par hasard, tu serais liée à une enquête policière ? " Demanda Tatsuma.

L'adolescente releva la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux, de peur et de surprise, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Kana lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied :

-Bien sûr que non ! On a déjà parlé de cette éventualité avec elle…

_-Parler…parler… on a plutôt blagué sur le sujet, mais bon…pensa rapidement Kei._

-…et on s'est bien entendu ! Elle n'est en aucun cas une criminelle ! Cria Kana en croisant les bras.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! J'émets juste l'hypothèse qu'elle est peut-être un témoin protégé ! S'exclama très vite le jeune homme.

-Explique ? Demanda Kana en lançant à son ami un regard mi- intéressé mi- sombre.

-Eh bien… Dans une affaire suffisamment importante qui a un ou plusieurs témoins, il arrive que les enquêteurs effacent temporairement leur identité et toute trace des individus pour leur sécurité, pour qu'ils soient complètement invisibles, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé pour que le danger ne les atteigne pas. Cela expliquerait une partie des choses, même si ce niveau de sécurité pour Daniel est très… non quasiment parfait. A part les informations qu'elle nous a dites, je n'ai absolument rien trouvé sur elle. Comme je le disais, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé."

Tous les regards se portèrent sur la jeune adolescente qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, mis à part son visage qui est devenu stoïque, elle n'a rien changé. Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Mais en même temps, elle ne peut pas utiliser cette hypothèse pour elle. Car si par malheur, Tatsuma découvrait qu'aucun enquêteur ne la connaissait, elle aurait droit à encore plus de question et de suspicion. On l'accuserait même peut-être d'être une terroriste, et Tatsuma serait peut-être le premier à entrer dans la maison de son amie pour lui mettre les menottes aux poignets. Elle en fut si surprise, qu'elle oublia instantanément le plan qu'elle avait en tête.

-"_Non, je dois tout leur dire, mais est-ce qu'ils me croiront ?" Pensa la jeune angoissée._

-Alors, Daniel ? Je ne te demanderai pas d'autres explications, répond moi juste par un oui, ou par un non. Demanda le jeune homme en faisant des signes pour l'encourager pendant que Kana la regardait avec une certaine impatience.

-Je… non. Dit-elle platement. La vérité est bien plus compliquée et plus bizarre que ça.

-Explique-toi," demanda son amie en posant la main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement.

Daniel se dégagea doucement, se mit contre le dossier de la chaise et croisa les bras, les deux adultes comprirent instantanément qu'elle se mettait en position de défense.

-"Je… la raison pour laquelle je ne suis sur aucun des fichiers, c'est parce que…je…" commença la jeune fille avec lenteur comme pour retarder l'inévitable et essayer de refouler la boule dans son ventre qui faisait qu'elle avait envie de vomir. "

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, crispée, les rouvrit et regarda droit dans les yeux de Tatsuma, oui parce que c'est lui qu'elle devait convaincre en premier, puis dans ceux de Kana et lâcha d'une voix tremblante comme si elle devait avouer une grosse bêtise qu'elle avait faite :

-"Je…Je ne suis pas de ce monde." Murmura-t-elle en refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et en se pinçant sans s'en rendre compte les bras.

Sa dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure, pourtant, les deux autres personne présentent dans la pièce avait bel et bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

-"Bon arrête et dis-nous la vérité", cria presque Tatsuma d'une voix incertaine.

Ce fut trop pour Daniel, elle avait dû puiser dans ses forces mentales pour leur avouer la vérité, mais là, elles étaient à sec et ses nerfs lâchèrent… ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses bras se crispèrent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et elle faillit mordre sa langue, ses dernières défense mentales tombées, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur jaillit comme une cascade, impitoyable, arrosant Kana qui n'avait rien dit et encore plus Tatsuma qui avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait, mais alors surtout pas dire. Elle se leva brusquement, les yeux embués de larmes, elle cria :

-La vérité ?! Mais la voilà la vérité ! Je ne suis pas de ce monde ! Pour moi, c'est vous qui êtes des personnes étranges ! Est-ce que vous savez tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour ne pas me faire prendre ?! Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer les actions et sentiments que j'ai dû refouler pour ne pas qu'on découvre qui je suis pour qu'on ne mette pas sur une table d'opération à me faire disséquer pour voir si je ne suis pas un monstre ?! A votre avis, si vous vous trouviez dans un endroit que vous ne connaissez pas, avec une langue que vous ne connaissez pas, avec un temps que vous ne connaissez pas et surtout avec des gens qui peuvent à tout moment vous arrêter pour vous tuer parce que vous êtes peut-être un monstre, que feriez-vous ?! Hein ?!"

Kei marqua une pause, puis reprit en ravalant une bouffée d'air :

"-Non, en fait ne répondez pas, vous ne pourriez _jamais _comprendre…En plus, vous savez quoi ? Allez, maintenant que suis à ce stade, autant vous parler de _ça _! Voyez-vous, il y a quelques jours, je me suis évanouie en pleine séance de jogging, avec des douleurs insupportables aux articulations de mes bras et dans mes jambes, quand j'ai pu _enfin _remarcher, je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais faire _ça _!" Cria-t-elle en soulevant son pied avant de l'abattre violemment sur le sol.

Kana et Tatsuma regardèrent avec surprise, incrédulité et horreur le cratère qui s'était formé sous le pied de la jeune fille. Rendu muet par le discourt et par son action, Daniel continua sur sa lancée en frappant la table qui était devant elle avec seulement son poing, se brisant instantanément, la jeune adolescente cria :

-"En fait, allez-y ! Traitez-moi de monstre ! J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus de me retourner à chaque bruits derrière moi ! J'en ai marre, assez ! ASSEZ !"

Après ça, elle alla se mettre dans un coin de la pièce, se mit en boule comme pour se protéger avec une carapace invisible et pleura de tout son saoul en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passer après ça.

* * *

Quand Kana fut la première remise de son choc mental, elle se leva pour se diriger vers Daniel et se pencha vers elle, mais l'adolescente recula. Ce geste fit profondément souffrir la jeune femme qui considérait la fragile adolescente, malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec Kei, comme la petite sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qu'elle devait protéger.

Prenant de court la plus jeune, l'adulte la prit dans ses bras, voyant sa détresse, selon elle, n'importe qui réagirait pareille, mais pas du point de vue de Kei, qui considérai ce geste comme une très profonde marque d'affection pour elle. Kei essaya en vain de refouler ses sanglots et ses larmes, mais rien n'y fit et elle continua de pleurer, elle pleura, elle pleura tellement fort en fermant instinctivement les yeux qu'elle finit par s'endormir à même le sol dans les bras de son amie qui l'avait bercé. Mais elle dit avec ce qui lui restait de force :

-"Ce n'est pas réaliste…"

L'aînée l'installa sur le canapé sans comprendre et porta son regard sur elle, lui caressant les cheveux et continuant de la bercer pendant un moment, quand elle fut sûre que l'adolescente ne se réveillerait pas, l'infirmière se tourna vers le policier en le transperçant avec son regard lugubre et plein de reproche avant de prendre la parole d'une voix dure, mais pas trop quand même pour ne pas réveiller sa protégé :

-"Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ?! Même si c'était une vérité farfelue, ça se voyait comme un nez sur le visage qu'elle ne plaisantait pas !

-Comment je pouvais deviner ?!

-Enfin, tous les signes étaient là ! T'es bigleux ou quoi ?! Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle se mettait en positon de défense pour se protéger émotionnellement ? En plus, elle était sur le point de pleurer quand elle nous a avoué que…

-Qu'elle venait d'un autre monde ? Attend, tu crois vraiment ça, toi ?

-Evidemment, je la connais mieux que toi, tout ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, elle ne sortait que si c'était nécessaire, c'est-à-dire pour l'école et pour faire son jogging, et encore, quand elle fait son sport, elle met tout le temps sa capuche, je me demandai pourquoi, maintenant je sais ! Oh mon dieu, et en plus, je l'ai forcé à aller à l'école, elle a dû puiser dans sa volonté pour accepter…

-Je ne crois pas, je pense plutôt qu'elle devrait voir un médecin, et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Tu n'as pas entendu, cette gamine est terrorisée, il suffit de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle ne ment pas !

-Et qui nous dit qu'elle ne joue pas la comédie pour nous duper et que la mort de ses soi-disant parents est totalement fausse ?!

-Encore une fois, il suffit de la regarder pour savoir que cette petite fille en a bavé et que la vie n'a pas été clémente avec elle !

-Une petite fille ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Elle a seize ans ! Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que nous faisions à son âge ?!

-Non, bien sûr que non, nous mentions, nous trichions, nous allions où bon nous semblaient, mais elle n'est pas comme ça !

-Tu ne la connais que depuis deux semaines ! Ce n'est pas assez pour bien pour…

-Si ! Un seul mot de plus, un seul et je te jure que tu feras partie de ma liste noir ! Sentiments pour toi ou pas !

-Que…

-Tshh.

-Mais…

-Moutchhhouchou. Dit-elle en levant son doigt en signe de dernière avertissement.

-Bon, d'accord, imaginons, je dis bien imaginons que son histoire est vraie, que devons-nous faire dans ces cas-là ?

-On ne fait rien, à part essayer de la comprendre et la soutenir, on ne fait rien.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, je voudrais la croire, mais je ne peux pas, je veux juste une preuve, juste une preuve qu'elle dit la vérité. Ce n'est pas grand-chose…

-Je sais, nous allons attendre qu'elle se réveille pour prendre une décision. Ensuite, nous aviserons, moi en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas besoin de preuve pour la croire, la peur que j'ai vu dans ses yeux me suffit largement.

-Pas à moi.

Ainsi, ils firent chacun quelque chose de leur côté, Tatsuma essayait de réparer les dégâts, pour sa table, ce n'était pas très grave, il suffisait de la jeter et d'en racheter une, mais pour ce qui est du sol, cela allait prendre du temps. Pendant que Kana veillait l'adolescente, suivant chacun de ses mouvements, et essuya de temps à autre une larme qui coulait sur le visage endormi de Kei.

Quand elle se réveilla, en fin d'après-midi, la première chose qu'elle se dit et qu'elle espérait était que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, mais en voyant le visage de son amie et de celui de Tatsuma, elle comprit instantanément que tout ce qu'elle avait fait été vrai et elle se cambra, mettant ses bras autour de ses genoux qu'elle avait replié sur son visage pour se cacher.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je te crois. Dis doucement Kana.

-Mais pas lui, c'est ça ? Demanda d'une voix encore tremblante Daniel.

-En effet, oui. Est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais une preuve de ce que tu avances ?" Fit le policier d'un ton sec.

L'aînée lui lança un regard réprobateur et alla répliquer une phrase cinglante, mais fut arrêté par la plus jeune qui prit la parole d'une voix qui était redevenue calme :

-"C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile à avaler, mais je ne crois pas que…"

Pour une raison inconnue, elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase, avant de mettre la main dans sa poche et de sortir son portable.

-Enfin, peut-être mon portable ? Dans les mangas, tous les personnages aussi principaux que secondaires ont généralement le même portable, peut-être que le mien est tout comme moi, non répertorié dans le monde…

-Dans les mangas ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux dire que pour toi, tu es dans l'histoire d'un manga ? Demanda Kana

-Oui.

-C'est complètement absurde ! Cria Tatsuma.

-Sur ce point-là, vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez…"

Elle replongea la tête dans ses bras après avoir donné son portable à Kana. Qui elle, l'examinait sous tous les angles. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence régna, jusqu'à ce que Daniel pose la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps :

-"Dis Kana, t'es calé en ce qui concerne l'informatique, hein ?

-Effectivement, je peux m'en vanter…

-Alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça ?

-J'ai été refusé parce que je n'avais pas suffisamment de bons points dans mon dossier.

-Ah…"

Un autre silence s'installa, moins tendu que l'autre mais quand même… Après plusieurs minutes à attendre, Tatsuma et Daniel purent faire un peu connaissance. Jusqu'à ce que l'adulte femelle cria :

-C'est bon !

-Quoi ? Demanda le policier.

-Ce modèle de portable ne fait pas partie des ventes.

-Tu en es sûre ? Tu sais, il existe de nombreux de modèles, tu en as peut-être raté…

-Non, je suis sûre à 100% ! Et crois-moi, sur ces sujets-là je ne me trompe jamais !

-Bien…" fit Tatsuma en soupirant.

Il se retourna pour voir Daniel et fit un arc, s'excusant pour ne pas l'avoir cru. La jeune fille fut très surprise de ce comportement, mais en même temps très gênée.

Après une très longue discussion sur toute la vie de Daniel, qui n'omettait presque aucun détail, les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent chez l'aînée, mais cette longue conversation avait permis à Kei et Tatsuma de se rapprocher, mais l'adolescente sut que les deux adultes l'étaient maintenant encore plus et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle eut l'impression qu'elle était aussi légère qu'une plume.


	8. Validation ou pas ?

Chapitre 8 : Validation ou pas ?

Quand Daniel et Kana passèrent le pas de la porte, elles ne discutèrent pas, elles avaient déjà mangé chez Tatsuma et n'avaient pas la moindre envie de faire quelque à part d'aller se coucher. L'adolescente et l'adulte montèrent donc et allèrent chacune dans leur chambre respective après un petit "bonne nuit" à peine inaudible. Enlevant sa veste et son pantalon avec la rapidité d'un zombie, la plus jeune se mit en sous-vêtement et alla directement dormir. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes pour s'endormir, mais dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, d'autres se rouvrir.

Kei se trouvait dans une pénombre intense, rien ne passait, elle ne voyait qu'elle et avait l'impression de voler. Ses yeux, malgré le fait qu'elle était consciente était totalement vide, elle était là, mais en même temps, pas complètement là…

Après quelques instants dans les ténèbres absolues, la jeune fille distingua une petite forme au loin. Elle n'eut pas faire un mouvement, son corps alla de lui-même vers cette ombre. En regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut que la forme n'était pas aussi grande qu'elle avait pensé, au contraire, elle ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètre et avait la forme d'un chat. Etrangement, cette peluche avait, tout comme elle, l'air de briller dans le noir.

Malgré la pénombre, elle la voyait parfaitement, la peluche avait la fourrure grise avec des rayures noires, ses quatre membres n'avaient pas d'orteil ni de doigts, juste des bouts de tissus avec de la mousse dedans. Ensuite, il portait un t-shirt de marin avec une inscription rouge dessus, avait des yeux verts et une petite queux.

_-"Oh ! Mais… c'est ma peluche !"_

L'adolescente avait sans peine reconnu sa peluche préféré quand elle était petite, elle l'emmenait partout où elle allait, matin, midi et soir. Elle ne la lâchait jamais et y était très attachée, malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné de nom, c'est pour ça, que quand l'enfant l'avait égaré, elle avait sentie comme un vide au fond d'elle. Daniel avait cherché, cherché, mais ne l'avait pas retrouvé.

Soudain, même si l'adolescente s'y attendait un peu, la peluche se mit à parler :

-"Hellooooo ! Comment ça va ? Tu t'adaptes bien à ta nouvelle vie ?

-Tu parles de quoi ?

-Ben de ta nouvelle vie dans ton manga préféré bien sûr ! Alors ?

-C'est irréel… dit-elle d'un ton plat.

-C'est tout ?! Et dire que j'ai dû ramer pour t'avoir ce… oh m***."

Le chat s'était arrêté en voyant la tête qua faisait sa propriétaire. Maintenant qu'elle avait expérimenté la vie dans un manga, elle pouvait tout à fait croire que son rêve n'était pas tout à fait un rêve mais quelque chose qui s'est introduit dans sa tête.

-"Donc… commença la jeune fille en joignant ses mains et en faisant un sourire trop flamboyant pour être honnête. TOUT ce qui m'arrive, c'est à vous que je le doit, c'est ça ?"

Le chat "recula" d'un pas, un peu intimidé, avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante :

-"Heu… non, je ne dirais pas TOUT, mais… dit-il en avalant sa salive, on peut dire que je… que je suis l'élément déclencheur de tout ça, oui."

Kei resta quelques secondes silencieuse, clignant bêtement des yeux. Elle s'avança un peu, tandis que le chat recula. Faisant un sourire trop forcé pour être honnête, elle parla avec une voix qui cachait assez mal sa colère après que son chat essaya vainement de calmer le jeu :

-"Ah, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends. J'aimerai en discuter plus en détail, vous voulez bien ? Demanda la jeune fille en se rapprochant encore plus.

-Heu… si tu veux, mais tu peux ne pas t'approcher, tu me fais peur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je ne vais pas vous manger, juste vous égorger… "

Le chat déglutit, puis recula encore d'un pas.

-"Que… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi ?

-Vous me demandez pourquoi ? Mais parce que depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'ai emmagasiné énormément de stress, de peur et d'incertitudes en moi… et voilà, que quelqu'un débarque dans MON rêve, dans MA tête, pour m'annoncer que c'est à cause de lui que je me retrouve à me cacher dans un autre monde. A votre avis, comment devrai-je réagir ? Eh bien, je vais vous répondre : En lui pétant la geu***. Répondit Daniel avec une voix parfaitement calme mais parfaitement effrayante.

-Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ? C'est l'univers dans lequel tu as toujours voulu aller, non ?

-Non.

-Mais pourtant, après l'incendie, tu as dit que tu maudissais le monde et tout ce qui allait avec et que tu aimerais ne jamais être née dans celui-ci si s'était pour souffrir comme ça…

-Attendez, comment vous savez ça, vous ?" Demanda la jeune fille en sentant sa colère s'estomper un peu à cause de la surprise.

Encore une fois, la peluche se maudit, elle et sa langue trop pendue. Le chat se rendit compte que maintenant qu'il avait dit ça, il était coincé et qu'il devrait dire toute la vérité, ou du moins une partie…

-Bon écoute, tu vas peut-être trouver ça incroyable, mais je te demande de me croire.

-Au point où j'en suis, je pourrais croire aux extraterrestres et aux fantômes, alors…

-Eh bien, en fait… je suis ton ange gardien.

-Ah…

-Tu dois me croire !

-Oui, oui, je vous crois, c'est juste que je me demandais…

-Hmm ?

-Ben… pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris l'apparence d'une peluche.

-Juste pour ça ?!

-Oui, moi, les anges je me les imaginais autrement…

-Je sais, je sais, on nous imagine tout le temps comme on n'est pas mais tout ça c'est à cause des préjugés à la télé ! Mais en fait, nous avons tous différentes apparences, ça peut aller d'un animal, à une nouvelle planète, bon ça on évite, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire… Mais l'inconvénient de ce pouvoir, c'est qu'on est obligé de dire la vérité, c'est assez gênant…

-Oui, oui… Mais pourquoi en _cette _peluche ?

-Ben, c'était ta peluche préféré non ? Je me suis dit que tu serais plus à l'aise…

-J'ai seize ans et non plus six. Et comment vous savez ça ?!

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis ton ange gardien, je veille sur toi. Mentit à moitié la peluche.

-Bon… vous allez donc pouvoir m'expliquer… ?

-Je répondrais à toutes tes questions ! Mais tutoie moi alors, le "vous" me met un peu mal-à-l'aise… dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-D'accord, alors depuis combien de temps es-tu un ange ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi elle sur moi ta première question ?

-Tu connais tout sur moi et moi rien sur toi, je trouve ça assez injuste.

-Ah ? Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. _Je crois bien que j'ai été trop occupé à regarder comment tu allais._

-Alors ?

-En fait, je ne suis qu'un petit nouveau, je ne sers que depuis trois ans.

-Trois ans ? Mais… tu n'as que deux ans de plus que moi alors… se dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour eux deux.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Tout le monde m'appelle Miki.

-C'est mignon. Comment es-tu devenu un ange ?

-Je ne peux pas te parler de ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je serai punie, c'est une des lois des anges : "Aucune information concrète sur les anges ne devront être révélées aux humains avant leur mort."

-Alors on devient un ange ou du moins on reçoit quelques informations juste quand on meurt, hein ?"

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de révéler, il fit un geste presque enfantin, il se mit les deux après bras devant le bouche, comme pour se faire taire lui-même. L'adolescente émit un petit rire, ce qui fit sourire à son tour la petite peluche :

-C'est bon, je n'irai pas te dénoncer…

-Hmm… Tu as d'autres questions ?

-Oui, comment ça se fait que ma force, ma vitesse, ma précision et mon endurance ont augmenté de façon si fulgurante ?!

-Eh bien… commença Miki en se frottant la nuque, ça, c'est aussi de ma faute. En fait, j'ai organisé ce "petit voyage" il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant… A l'époque de tes quatorze ans, tu as comblé le vide qu'avait creusé la mort de ton frère et de ton père en jouant au basket. En peu de temps, tu as appris les règles, des bonnes tactiques et surtout, tu as un peu redressé la barre. Quand j'ai revu tes yeux briller comme ça, j'ai immédiatement fais une demande pour essayer de te rendre plus… épanouie dans ce sport… mais on n'a refusé ma demande trop importante en pouvoir, en temps et en énergie. Alors j'ai gravi les échelons, je me suis battu pour avoir gagné de l'expérience, monter en grade et ainsi avoir plus de puissance pour t'organiser tout ça et te donner quelques… attribut en plus. Quand j'ai découvert ta nouvelle passion, je me suis plus concentré sur mon nouveau travail plutôt qu'à toi, tu n'avais que quatorze ans à l'époque et le temps dans mon monde ne passe pas aussi vite que le tien et résultat, quand j'ai eu assez de pouvoir, deux ans se sont écoulés et…

-Et résultat, les "attributs" que tu m'as donné, étaient destinés à une ado de quatorze ans et pas à une de seize ans et du coup, ça a débordé, c'est ça ?

-Tout juste.

-Rhaa, donc t'as merdé ! S'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses deux mains sur son front.

-…

-Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi mes "attributs" sont arrivés beaucoup plus tard après mon arrivée.

-Techniquement, ta croissance n'était pas encore totalement terminée.

-Quel rapport ?

-Eh bien, tu vois, juste avant d'entrer dans leur hôte, ses pouvoirs ont une volonté propre et reconnaisse celui ou celle dans qui ils doivent aller. Ils ne t'ont pas reconnu tout de suite, alors ils ont cherché, puis t'ont trouvé, mais tu n'avais pas fini d'atteindre le stade cinq de ta croissance et donc ils ont attendu.

-Ok… et maintenant ? Ils ont encore une volonté ?

-Oui, ils agiront comme des gardiens, quand tu seras à bout au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger, ils interviendront, pareille si ta vie est en danger mais sinon, c'est toi qui contrôle.

-D'accord… Maintenant, pourquoi tu te révèles aujourd'hui ?

-Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui est assez grave pour que j'intervienne. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches de cette "génération des miracles" ?

-J'ai peur de changer le cours de l'histoire…

-C'est pour ça ?

-Hmm… fit-elle en hochant la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ton intervention ne changera pas, ou presque, l'histoire de ce manga.

-Presque ? Je n'aime pas ce "presque".

-Je dis presque parce je leur ai jeté un sort…

-Quel genre ?

-Personne de ce monde ne pourra parler de toi sans que je leur donne l'autorisation, donc tu peux gambader autant que tu le veux et sur le point historique, cette "génération des miracles" gagnera juste une amie, une rivale ou une adversaire, à toi de choisir.

-Mais… j'ai comme même des doutes.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de ne pas t'inquiéter et de me laisser faire.

-…

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-J'en sais rien, tu ne me montre pas ton vrai visage, tu m'observe depuis longtemps sans que je le sache, tu t'introduis dans ma tête, dans mon rêve, et tu prends l'apparence de ma peluche préféré pour essayer de gagner ma confiance…"

La petite peluche baissa la tête, un peu honteuse, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Miki sentit une main sur sa petite tête, une main rassurante avant d'entendre la voix de sa protégée :

-Mais, tu as tout fais pour essayer de me faire plaisir et de m'aider, quitte à faire quelque bêtises et je t'en remercie. Oui, merci."

Si Miki avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait à cet instant. Après avoir fait un sourire à Kei, il sourit et lui demanda :

-Tu as d'autres questions ?

-Oui, comment je retourne chez moi ?

-Eh bien, pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

-QUOI ?!

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire des recherches ! Continua la peluche en agitant les mains devant elle.

-Bien, dit l'adolescente en se pinçant l'arête du nez, je compte sur toi.

-Hmm… Tu as encore des questions ?

-Oui, est-ce que je peux utiliser les techniques de ce monde ? Du genre alley-op ou un tir en sautant en arrière ?

-Eh bien, je pense que oui, tu t'es très bien adaptée et tes forces ont augmentées, je pense que tu pourras copier les techniques les plus invraisemblables et tu pourras même en créer si tu le désire vraiment. D'autres questions ?

-Non, pas pour le moment. Mais je te demanderai de ne pas intervenir dans ce que je fais dans ce monde, ok ?

-ok, je n'interviendrai pas, sauf si c'est une extrême urgence.

-Merci.

-Bien, au revoir.

-Hmm… on se reverra ?

-Oui."

Miki lui fit un dernier sourire avant de disparaître, ce fut à ce moment, que Daniel ferma vraiment les yeux, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. La jeune fille n'avait presque plus aucune crainte, mais ce n'était pas encore gagné…

""""""""""""""""

Quand Daniel se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que ce rêve n'était dû qu'à son imagination. Elle avait enfin des réponses à ses questions et elle en était infiniment soulagée. Complètement réveillée, elle se leva presque sans regret et s'habilla vite avant de sortir de sa chambre en fermant la porte et de descendre dans la cuisine où se trouvait son amie Kana. Quand la jeune femme sentit la présence de sa protégée, elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire avant de l'encourager à s'installer… quand ce fut fait, Kana servit leur petit déjeuné, commença à manger pendant que l'adolescente en faisait autant.

Elles avaient toutes les deux mangé très vite, cela facilita les choses, Kana alla s'assoir sur la chaise en face de Daniel et engagea la conversation d'un ton assez léger :

-Alors, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Pas très bien, non. J'aimerai qu'on parle d'hier.

-Ok. Tu veux parler de quoi ?

-Répond juste à mes questions, mais je ne veux pas te forcer, si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je ne te forcerai pas et j'attendrai que tu sois prête à m'en parler, d'accord ?

-Hmm… fit l'adolescente en hochant la tête.

-Bien, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand tu t'es évanouie ?

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, et puis je me trouvais assez bizarre comme ça.

-Je vois, déclara l'infirmière en soupirant. Mais maintenant que je suis au courant de tout, tu me préviens au moindre problème, compris ?

-Oui.

-Bien, jusqu'à quel point ton physique a augmenté ?

-Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant, au point que je puisse creuser un cratère dans le sol rien qu'avec mon pied…

-Pour l'instant ?

-Oui, je pense que ça va continuer, mais ce n'est qu'une intuition.

-Je vois, arrives-tu as contrôler ta force ?

-Etonnamment oui, il suffit que je garde mon calme.

-Bien, alors on doit éviter les émotions trop fortes…

-Je pense aussi.

-Ok, je n'ai pas d'autres question pour le moment, mais encore une fois, s'il y a le moindre problème, je veux être au courant, ce sera la deuxième règle dans la maison.

-D'accord.

-Tu as rechargé ton casque ?

-Oui.

-Bien, alors viens, je vais te conduire jusqu'à l'école.

-D'accord, merci.

-De rien. Au fait, tes camarades ont remarqué que tu étais une fille ?

-Je ne pense pas, les filles me courent toujours après en essayant de se rapprocher de moi, et les mecs ne m'aiment toujours pas. Mais au fait, et toi ?

-Quoi moi ? Demanda Kana en fermant la porte de leur maison.

-Ben, comment ça se passe entre toi et Tatsuma ?

-Que… fit l'adulte en fermant violemment la portière de la voiture où elle venait d'entrer.

-Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier quand tu es resté seule avec lui, tu sais, juste avant de repartir, quand moi j'étais dans la voiture ?

-Absolument rien !

-Tu n'es pas tu tout convaincante… Tu lui as avoué ?

-Non ! Je… je lui ai fait un bisou sur la joue. Pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit…

-C'est tout ?! Il a rougi ? Dans les mangas, on voit facilement quand un personnage rougit ou pas.

-Hein ? Comment ?

-Des traces rouges apparaissent sur la joue juste en dessous des yeux.

-J'ai pas regardé. Je me suis retournée juste après ça et on est parties.

-Rhaaa… dommage !

Les deux soupirèrent et l'adulte démarra la voiture pour se diriger vers le collège Teiko, où dorénavant, Kei n'avait plus peur d'aller.


	9. Quiproquo

Chapitre 9 : Quiproquo

Quand Kana et Kei passèrent le portail de leur lieu de travail, elles ressentirent immédiatement les regards posés sur leur personne. Les deux jeune femmes se regardèrent, intriguées toutes les deux. Daniel haussa les épaules, indifférentes et se dirigea vers sa classe, quittant Kana qui fit de même.

Quand l'adolescente entra dans la classe, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte que quelque chose s'était passé pendant son absence d'hier.

-_"J'y pense, hier Tatsuma est venu nous chercher avec sa voiture policière… j'espère qu'ils ne pensent pas que je suis une criminel…"_

Feignant l'indifférence, Kei se dirigea vers sa place, sentant les différents regards sur elle, il y en avait plusieurs, certains reflétaient de la surprise, d'autres étaient déçus, et d'autres encore étaient remplis de dégout…?

_-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_

Plusieurs garçons, dont celui qui l'avait cherché depuis son arrivée ici, s'approchèrent d'elle, un plus grand que les autres parla d'une voix dédaigneuse :

-"Alors ? C'était bien la prison ?"

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, intéressée, elle savait que le prof n'allait pas tarder à arriver, alors elle ne risquait pas tellement si une bagarre éclatait… d'autant plus que ses nouvelles capacités lui permettraient de s'en sortir indemne.

-"De quoi tu parle ?

-Hier, une voiture de police t'a embarqué avec l'infirmière, alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-Ah ça ? Rien, le policier voulait juste me poser des questions, on n'est même pas aller au poste.

-Et pourquoi l'infirmière t'a accompagnée ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Laisse-moi, le prof va bientôt arriver, tu veux avoir des ennuis ?

-Et bien qu'il vienne, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser, depuis que t'es arrivé ici, on ne parle que de toi sans vraiment en parler… On ne connaît rien de toi après tout… Tout n'est que rumeurs.

-Ah ? Eh bien attendons alors."

Daniel put voir une veine sauter sur le front de son interlocuteur, visiblement, il n'aimait pas l'attitude calme et nonchalante de la jeune fille et il sentait que toutes la classe à part lui et ses hommes étaient en train de se tourner vers son adversaire. D'après les informations qu'il avait pu réunir, il pouvait sans peine deviner que son interlocuteur cachait beaucoup de choses et il comptait bien demander à leur prof des explications devant toute la classe pour que l'adulte ne puisse ignorer ses demandes.

Et comme l'avait dit Kei, leur professeur de mathématique, , arriva quelques minutes plus tard. La tension était électrique, il demanda avec une autorité qui cachait mal son enthousiaste :

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-On discutait avec Yegunn et on se demandait tous pourquoi il en disait si peu sur lui…

-Ce n'est pas important, tant que chaque élève respecte les règles de l'établissement, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut.

-Eh bien, parlons-en des règles… Dîtes –moi professeur, est-ce qu'un élève et un membre de l'établissement peuvent avoir une relation amoureuse ?

_-Ah… c'est donc là où il voulait en venir… ben on va rigoler alors…_

-Non, sinon ils seraient tous les deux renvoyés en plus d'être dénoncé à la police, étant donné que les élèves sont mineurs…

-C'est intéressant… dit-il en regardant fixement Kei qui avait le menton sur la main.

-Ah, je vois… "Déclara le professeur comprenant parfaitement la situation.

Le professeur se tourna vers son élève féminin en se passant la main sur son visage, la regardant avec des yeux blasés. Les élèves qui suivaient l'échange ne comprenaient pas du tout la réaction de leur professeur. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et toujours en la regardant, il demanda d'une voix fatiguée :

-"Bon, tu lui expliques ?

-Hum… non. Je vous laisse le faire.

-Bien, alors écoute bien… commença en se tournant vers le jeune homme, ton accusation est purement erronée, alors abandonne avant de te prendre une claque mentale.

-Elle n'est pas fausse ! Quand c'est la pause du midi, il va tous les jours à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle lui donne un bento, UN BENTO ! Ils rentrent ensemble, et ils y en a même qui les ont vu s'appeler par leur prénom et se faire une accolade ! Si ça ce n'est pas le genre de chose que font des petits-amis, alors c'est quoi ?!

-C'est ce que fait une mère pour son enfant !

-_Hein ? Pensa silencieusement Daniel._

-Hein ? Fit l'adolescent incrédule.

-Oui, Mlle Rutinp est la tutrice légale de Kei Yegunn.

-_Hein ?! S'exclama la concernée mais toujours avec un visage stoïque._

-Mais ?! Elle est super jeune ! Elle l'a eu à quel âge ? Dix ans ?! C'est pas possible !

-Nooon…, mais un parent adoptif, c'est possible.

-Quoi ?! Mais…"

Ce fut à ce moment que la classe choisit pour éclater de rire, humilié, le chef se tut et sortit de la classe en courant.

_-"Je me sens mal pour lui…_Pensa Daniel en grimaçant. Par contre, je ne crois pas que ait dit la vérité…_c'est aussi honteux de prétendre le fait que je m'habille en garçon alors que je suis une fille ?"_

Silence mental pendant quelques instants avant :

-"_Oh et puis on s'en fout…"_

* * *

Après l'incident, la journée se passa calmement, le malentendu expliqué, les regards ne se tournaient plus vers elle quand elle passait dans les couloirs ou du moins pas de manière négatives…

A la maison, quand la jeune fille raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant sa journée, l'adulte avait éclaté de rire, assez flattée de cette rumeur. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien et quand les deux femmes allèrent se coucher, Daniel s'endormit très vite, mais toutefois, ses rêves furent une nouvelle fois rempli de cauchemar, pas de se parents mais d'elle-même. Elle rêvait qu'elle tombait et cela n'était pas des plus agréables.

Le lendemain matin, elle essaya du mieux qu'elle put de cacher sa fatigue, pensant qu'un petit déjeuné allait la réveiller. Elle se prépara assez vite et descendit dans la cuisine pour manger, après ça, Kana la conduisit avec sa voiture et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, elle dormit pendant les cours, quasiment toute la matinée. Pendant la pause, elle descendit à la bibliothèque de son collège pour tâter le terrain et voir s'il y avait des livres de sa langue.

Elle demanda à la documentaliste si elle pouvait trouver son bonheur :

-"Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous auriez des livres en français ?

-Hum, je ne crois pas… peut-être, je vais regarder, une seconde."

La jeune femme s'absenta un petit moment, Daniel en profita pour observer son environnement, les murs étaient peint avec une couleur jaune-orange, donnant à l'endroit un air chaleureux. Il y avait plusieurs longues de livres et deux endroits insonorisés pour pouvoir travailler au calme et plusieurs fauteuils avaient été installés dans un coin pour permettre de lire confortablement et bien sûr, deux rangés de cinq tables avaient été mis. Parcourant la salle du regard en se déplaçant pour tout voir, elle aperçut, un peu caché par les étagères une touffe bleue. En s'approchant encore un peu, elle put maintenant voir qu'une personne était là, et évidemment, Kuroko Tetsuya, le seul réellement passionné de lecture dans la génération des miracles.

-"Salut, tu lis quoi ?" Demanda Daniel bien qu'elle ne sache pas lire le japonais.

Le jeune collégien sursauta, concentré sur sa lecture et pas habitué qu'on l'interpelle, s'était complètement laissé submergé par la surprise. Mais reprenant vite son visage impassible, il montra, au plus grand malheur de Kei, la couverture de son livre. Faisant semblant de comprendre, elle hocha la tête puis repartit vers le comptoir.

La bibliothécaire revint quelques minutes plus tard :

-Non, je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons pas de livre en français, allez voir à la bibliothèque "X", peut-être en auront-ils, après tout, c'est la plus grande de la ville.

-Merci. Dit-elle en laissant échapper un soupir déçu, au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Elle salua une dernière fois le fantôme et sortit de la pièce.


	10. Aide aux devoirs et copieur copié

Chapitre 10 : Aides aux devoirs et copieur copié

La semaine passa très vite et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire "ouf", Daniel était déjà en weekend. Le samedi matin, elle se leva tôt, mit un jogging et une veste à capuche et alla prendre son sac dans lequel elle mit une barre de protéine et une bouteille d'eau. Kana était toujours endormi, la jeune joggeuse laissa un mot avant de passer très discrètement la porte de la maison pour aller courir, après, elle mit sa capuche, ses écouteur et commença à courir. Elle s'était renseignée et apparemment, la bibliothèque était à à peine un kilomètre de son parcours habituels…

Kei courra comme d'habitude jusqu'au milieu de son parcours, elle se dirigea alors vers la direction alors de la bibliothèque en trottinant, économisant ainsi un peu son énergie. Le bâtiment était grand, plus en longueur qu'en largeur… l'intérieur était fait de rouge foncé avec des tables marrons foncé, le plafond en revanche était d'un brun très clair et cela faisait une ambiance assez lugubre et posée. La jeune fille entra, toujours avec sa capuche mais elle enleva ses écouteurs pour enfin se diriger vers le comptoir où était installée une jeune femme qui avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine.

-"Excusez-moi."

La femme leva la tête, signe qu'elle écoutait.

-"Est-ce que vous auriez des livres en français ?

-Deuxième étage, allée six, étagère neuf.

-Merci."

La jeune fille se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au deuxième étage et partit donc vers l'allée six et l'étagère neuf. Quand elle y arriva, ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand, de l'étagère neuf à quinze, il y avait une très grande quantité de livre en français ! Il y en avait, à la grande surprise de Daniel, de tous les genres : de la littérature classique, des livres gastronomiques, des livres d'horreurs, des romans policiers, des romans fantastiques, des romans philosophique et surtout, surtout… DES MANGAS !

Pour Daniel, cela représentait la quête du saint Graal, son but ultime ! Elle n'avait absolument rien lu depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le monde de Kuroko no basuke et elle s'ennuyait terriblement !

_-"Aaaah, super…"fit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement._

Elle prit le tome un d'un manga au hasard et lu son résumé pour ensuite se diriger vers la cage d'escalier pour essayer de se faire une carte pour pouvoir l'emprunter.

MAIS, elle aperçut, en passant par la porte, un visage qu'elle connaissait. La jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus pour affirmer ce qu'elle avait vu et reconnu… Kise Ryouta ?!

-"_Mais qu'est-ce qu'un cancre de bibliothèque comme lui vient faire ici ?!"_

Kei s'approcha un peu plus pour voir ce qu'il faisait et à sa grande, il avait le nez dans les bouquins, d'ailleurs, il était en train de se rapprocher d'un livre en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement, il n comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait dans son livre…

_-"Est-ce qu'il croit réellement que s'il se rapproche, il va mieux comprendre ?"_

Daniel se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à être derrière lui, elle regarda alors au-dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qui l'ennuyait autant… les mathématiques. La jeune fille n'aimait pas particulièrement ça, même si elle était assez forte, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle adorait cette matière, néanmoins… la jeune capuchonnée avait déjà abordé le sujet qui posait problème au blond, alors pourquoi elle ne l'aiderait pas ?

_-"Il ne peut pas voir mon visage, je ne risque pas grand-chose…_ Tu es bloqué sur ce sujet ?"

Le plus grand, surprit, sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri, il se reprit vite en arborant une expression méfiante mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

-"J'ai déjà étudié sur ce sujet, tu veux que je t'explique ? Demanda la jeune fille d'un ton calme.

-…oui, je veux bien, merci."

La jeune fille s'installa sur le siège d'en face, posa son manga à l'écart et commença à parler de formules mathématiques pendant que le blond essayait en vain d'apercevoir son visage. Excédé par le fait qu'on l'observe alors qu'elle essai de rendre service, Daniel leva son regard vers le blond avant de parler d'une voix froide :

-Arrête de me fixer, tu veux comprendre ton cours ou pas ?

-Excuse-moi ! Mais… pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas ta capuche ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on voit mon visage.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour faire parler les curieux, maintenant tu te tais et tu écoutes, sinon je pars et tu te débrouilles tout seul.

-Désolé", dit-il en faisant un de ses sourires de mannequin.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant trois quart d'heures, jusqu'à ce qu_'enfin_ le blond est retenu toutes les formules qu'il devait connaître par cœur. Trois longs quarts d'heure à expliquer toujours la même chose. Mais Daniel avait réussi à lui faire retenir sa leçon de mathématique.

Quand ils eurent _enfin_ terminé, Kei se leva, prit son ouvrage avant de se précipiter là où elle l'avait trouvé pour le ranger et partir le plus vite possible et quitter le bâtiment, parce que là, la jeune fille avait eu sa dose ! La jeune fille était sortie de la bibliothèque, quand elle entendit une voix qui l'appelait :

-"Ohé ! Oooooohééééé ! Attendeeeeeez !"

Kei se retourna pour voir un idiot courir vers elle, par reflexe, elle se mit à courir à son tour.

-Attendeeeeeeeez ! S'il vooooous plaît !

Courant à s'en perdre haleine, elle ne fit pas attention à ce que disait Kise et se remit à courir plus vite… pour finalement arriver à bout de souffle dans un parc. Dans LE parc, celui où elle avait rencontré pour la première l'intégralité de la génération des miracles.

_-Et…zut._

* * *

La jeune fille se pencha pour mettre ses mains sur ses genoux, essoufflée. Le blond n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper maintenant qu'elle s'était arrêtée, néanmoins, il était lui aussi n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, il parla en haletant :

-Mais pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté ?

-Parce qu'un idiot me courrait après.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ! Dire que je voulais vous remerciez de m'avoir aidé !

-De rien mais si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois terminer mon parcours…

-Ton parcours ?

-Oui, je suis juste passé à la bibliothèque pour voir s'ils avaient les livres que je voulais… mais à la base, je devais faire un peu de sport.

-Ouah ! C'est drôlement courageux, moi je ne pourrais pas le faire ! Tu dis que tu es sorti pour faire du sport ?

-Oui. _Ouh là, je le sens venir…_

-Eh bien, j'aimerai jouer contre toi au basket! Et le perdant paye le déjeuné !

-Non mer… **greeeeeiiiiiiii. **

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Ah, c'est mon ventre, il n'a pas l'air d'accord avec moi…

-Alors écoutez-le ! S'il vous plaît… Demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chiot.

-…

-S'il vous plaît…

-Bon… d'accord, mais le vainqueur aura le droit de choisir ce qu'on mange.

-Ok, marché conclu !

-Bien et arrête de me vouvoyer.

-Ok !"

Ils se serrèrent la main et à la grande surprise de Kise, il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait même pas le nom de son interlocuteur, il fit alors son introduction :

-Ah, je ne me suis même pas présenté, je m'appelle Kise Ryouta ! Et toi ?

-Da…_Non ! _…i

-Hein ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Dai.

-Dai ! Et ton nom ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

-Moi je te l'ai donné ! S'indigna le jeune homme en se pointant du doigt.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-Dis… tu as déjà entendu mon nom ? Ou mon visage quelque part ?

-Non…_mais pourquoi il me dit ça ?!_

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, maintenant on le joue ce match ou pas ? Demanda la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la cage de basket.

-Oui ! Mais…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu vas jouer comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Ben… ta capuche.

-Oui, je vais jouer comme ça.

-Tu ne veux pas l'enlever ?

-Non. "Déclara-t-elle catégorique.

Sur cette dernière parole, elle s'en alla vers le terrain de basket, le blond la suivant d'un pas rapide. Quand ils arrivèrent, Daniel prit une balle est la tâta avec ses mains, appréciant le contact avec la matière, mais elle ne fut pas assez dans la lune pour ne pas percevoir le jeune blond essayant de se faufiler derrière elle pour essayer de lui enlever sa protection sur la tête. La jeune fille esquiva néanmoins en changeant de direction puis elle le menaça d'un ton sec :

-"Tu refais ça et je te jure que tu t'en mordras les doigts, comprit ?

-Oui, désolé.

-Bon, on fait comment pour savoir qui aura la balle ?

-Hmm… ben je te la laisse, ce n'est pas si gra…"

Le jeune adolescent s'interrompit, car, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'autre, il pouvait néanmoins sentir le froncement de sourcils de celle-ci et le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

-"Ce n'est pas si grave ? Donc tu me sous-estimes ?

-Hein ?! Non, non ! Je voulais juste te laisser la balle pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé, je ne te sous-estime pas ! Se rattrapa Kise en secouant les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

-J'espère bien, parce que même si tu es fort, ce n'est pas la peine de rabaisser les autres. Bon, le premier qui marque gagne, je ne pense pas que mon ventre tiendra bien longtemps.

-D'accord ! Et tout à l'heure, je ne te rabaissais pas !

-Bien, dans ce cas, je prends volontiers le ballon…"

Daniel se mit au milieu du terrain, tandis que Ryouta se mit à un peu plus d'un mètre du panier, prêt à attaquer. La jeune fille commença à dribbler sur elle-même. Puis, elle s'avança d'un pas… prenant ça pour un signal, Kise courra vers elle tandis que la jeune fille se mit à courir également vers lui. Quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face, la capuchonnée réussit à passer par le côté droit en envoyant la balle dans son autre main, la mettant ainsi à l'abri de son adversaire pendant quelques secondes.

Ces quelques instants lui suffirent pour passer le blond, se mettre en dessous du panier et sauter pour faire un dunk…. Juste avant que le copieur fasse de même et se mette au-dessus de lui en levant le bras pour lui boucher la vue.

_-"Tiens ? J'ai déjà vu cette scène ! Et si… ?"_

Voyant bien que cette scène lui était familière, elle fit pareille que l'originale et enroula son bras sur lui-même tel un serpent et ainsi lancer la balle à l'aveugle par derrière.

A la grande surprise des deux joueurs, la balle rentra et le bruit du filet pouvait ainsi témoigner que quelqu'un avait effectivement battu Kise Ryouta, le membre copieur de la génération des miracles.

-"Hein ?!" S'exclama le copieur.

La balle retomba sur le sol, durement, simplement et impitoyablement. Tandis que Kise Ryouta, membre de la célèbre génération des miracles, ouvrait sa bouche et ses yeux en grand à cause de sa pitoyable défaite, Daniel-Kei Yegunn alias Dai pour la journée, savourait avec délectation sa victoire contre son adversaire... sous sa capuche évidemment. Avec néanmoins une pointe de surprise, elle ne se pensait pas capable de faire l'action qu'elle venait de faire ni le fait d'avoir battu un génie du basket si facilement.

Parce ce que malgré tout, Daniel détestait plus que tout, avec le fait de recevoir des ordres, perdre. Enfin oui, mais en même temps, non. Dans son enfance, son frère n'arrêtait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et de la narguer quand il gagnait et qu'elle perdait, cela ne la dérangeait aucunement au niveau scolaire, mais… en revanche, le sport était une autre histoire. Son frère lui jetait des regards et des sourires victorieux et cela, au fils des ans, l'insupporta de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et qu'elle se venge, par malheur et par mégarde, sur un camarade de classe en primaire qui l'avait battu en sport… le pauvre s'est retrouvé pendant trois heures dans la réserve jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le retrouve et lui-même ne sut jamais ce qu'il était advenu. La jeune fille détestait donc par-dessus-tout qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle avait perdu et pas l'action en elle-même. Et vu le caractère de Kise Ryouta, il valait beaucoup mieux que ce soit Kei qui gagne et non l'inverse…

Mais elle était elle-même devenu comme ça, mais seulement à l'intérieur, la jeune fille s'empêchait de crier sa victoire écrasante devant les autres, par fierté, par compassion mais aussi un petit peu par peur. Peur de la réaction des autres si elle se vantait trop.

Toujours emplâtré par la surprise de sa défaite, le jeune basketteur était pétrifié. Daniel le sortit de sa torpeur en lui rappelant subtilement sa promesse :

-"J'aimerai manger au Maji Burger.

-Hein ? Fit Kise réveillé.

-Je dis que j'aimerai bien aller manger au Maji Burger.

-Ah ? Oui ! C'est moi qui paye.

-Super ! S'exclama la jeune fille en s'étirant. Avec toi, c'est bon, je considère avoir fait mon sport du weekend.

-On y va ? Demanda le jeune garçon en se préparant à partir.

-Hmm… "Répondit Daniel en acquiesçant.

Arrivés au restaurant, ils s'installèrent sur une table et commencèrent à manger. Daniel avait pris des frites avec un hamburger et du coca et Kise à juste pris un dessert au chocolat.

-"Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Si mais je n'ai pas assez pour avoir plus, j'ai oublié le reste de mon argent chez moi…

-Ah…"

Se sentant un peu coupable et entendant très distinctement les plaintes sonores du ventre de son interlocuteur qui baissait la tête pour essayer de cacher ses larmes de déception et de douleur, la jeune fille poussa lentement son hamburger vers le blond avec le bout de ses doigts.

-"Tiens, je n'ai pas très faim finalement, je pense que le coca et mes frites vont me caler.

-Oooh ! Merci ! Cria Kise avec des larmes aux coins des yeux avant de s'emparer de sa victime et de le manger à pleine dent.

-De rien."

Le silence régna, chacun mangeait à son rythme et malheureusement pour Kei, Ryouta avait terminé avant elle, il décida donc d'engager la conversation :

-Dis, comment as-tu fais tout à l'heure ?

-De quoi ?

-De ton panier de tout à l'heure, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça…

-…

-Ah, désolé mais c'est juste qu'avant toi, une seule personne avait réussi à me battre à un un contre un avant et surtout pas de cette manière, alors je me demandais…

-Tu te demandais comment j'avais pu te battre ? Demanda Daniel avec une pointe de colère.

-Non ! Enfin… si, je l'avoue.

-C'est simple, j'ai juste joué sur l'effet de surprise.

-L'effet de surprise ? Répéta Kise en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je puisse te passer, alors tu t'es laissé distraire pendant quelques secondes et ça m'a permis de marquer…

-Mais… et ton tir de tout à l'heure ? Je me suis repris et j'ai sauté pour t'empêcher de marquer…

-Tu ne t'en ais peut-être pas rendu compte, mais quand tu as sauté, tu m'as très légèrement poussé, cela m'a permis de m'équilibrer et j'ai pu lancer par derrière.

-Quoi ?! Donc…

-Oui, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu marquer, encore merci… Ryouta."

Soudain, et pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, le blonde en face d'elle se mit à la regarde avec de grands yeux surpris :

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kei.

-Tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom…

-Et alors ?

-Ca veut dire qu'on est amis ?

-_Ah oui, c'est vrai… mince, j'avais oublié que dans les mangas, tout le monde s'appelle par son nom. _J'en sais rien, à toi de voir, c'est vrai qu'on doit s'appeler par nos nom ici…

-Ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Rien, laisse tomber…

-… donc on est amis ?

-Peut-être, c'est à toi de choisir, monsieur le célèbre mannequin.

-Hein ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais ?!

-Qui t'était ?

-Tout à l'heure, je t'ai demandé si tu m'avais déjà vu quelque part !

-_Aaaah… c'était dans ce sens-là qu'il parlait ?_ J'avais déjà entendu parler de toi, une amie est une de tes fans et elle n'arrêtait pas de me tanner à ton sujet.

-Quoi ? Donc tu m'as menti ?!

-Je n'avais pas compris le sens de ta question.

-Si ça se trouve, tu m'as suivi et tu as fait comme si tu étais venu par hasard !

-Oh ! Te fais pas de films, au départ, je voulais juste t'aider mais si tu le prends comme ça alors parfait. Tu as donc ta réponse… Dit-elle avec une voix parfaitement calme.

-Ma réponse ?

-Du fait qu'on soit amis ou pas."

Sur le coup, Kise ne comprit pas tout de suite, il la regardait juste avec des yeux incrédules, ses pensées étaient très confus et il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement ni à savoir si Daniel mentait ou pas. Son instinct de mannequin lui disait qu'elle n'était qu'une folle mais son "cœur" lui affirmait qu'elle était sincère. Le jeune mannequin repensa aux moments passés avec son interlocutrice et il décida d'écouter son cœur plutôt que sa raison.

-"Non, je te crois, je veux toujours être ami avec toi…

-Comme tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Dis, dis, maintenant qu'on est amis, tu peux me montrer ton visage ? Je voudrais savoir… et ton véritable nom aussi !

-… Non, désolé. Etre amis ne signifie pas que je puisse te montrer mon visage. Si tu veux que je te le montre, tu vas devoir le mériter et pour cela, tu vas devoir gagner honnêtement et sincèrement ma confiance.

-Je le ferai !

-Bien…"

Le silence revint, persistant. Kise cherchait désespérément un sujet de conversation qui tiendrais plus longtemps que les autres… et finalement, il en trouva un :

-Dis, tu es dans quelle école ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?! Demanda-t-il en faisant une moue.

-Parce si je te le dis, tu voudras y aller. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu y fasses des bêtises.

-Pas faux… ben moi, je suis du collège Teiko ! Et je suis dans l'équipe de basket !

-…

-Et dans le club, mon équipe et moi, on est appellé "la génération des miracles" !

-Donc, j'ai réussi à battre un génie qui accomplit des miracles ?

-Ouais ! Et même si je suis le plus faible, je suis fort du moment que je ne joue pas contre un des membres de mon équipe ! A ce jour, les personnes qui ont pu me battre ne se compte que sur les doigts d'une main !

-… Ça va les chevilles ? Pas trop enflées ?

-Hein ? Quel rapport ?

-Rien, laisse tomber.

-Et toi ? Vu ton niveau, tu dois être capitaine, non ?

-Non, je ne fais partie d'aucune équipe.

-Eeeeeh ?! Mais…

-Je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

-Ah, bon… Dis un Ryouta déçu. Bon, maintenant, j'aimerai un conseille !

-Lequel ? Fit Daniel en poussant un discret soupir.

-Eh bien, dans mon collège, il y a un garçon…

-Hmm…?

-Il vient tout juste d'arriver et quand je lui ai adressé la parole pour la première fois, il m'a tout de suite plus…

-_Je pense que c'est moi…_ _mais_ _j'ai été désagréable avec toi et je t'ai tout de suite plu ? Mais t'es maso ou quoi ?!_

-En fait, c'est l'un des seuls mecs qui n'a pas voulu que je lui fasse un autographe, il ne m'a rien demandé et il m'a même ordonné de partir… Dit-il en souriant.

-Hmm… et après ?

-Ben, j'aimerai qu'il devienne mon ami mais, le problème, c'est…qu'il ne m'aime pas.

-Je vois, qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir avec tout ça ?

-Je voudrais savoir comment je dois faire ! J'ai déjà essayé de l'approcher mais à chaque fois, soit il m'ignore, soit il s'en va ! Il ne prend même plus la peine de me parler !

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le laisser tranquille ?

-Parce que je veux qu'il soit mon ami, le fait qu'il ait été méchant avec moi le premier jour signifie qu'il se fiche de ma popularité et que c'est quelqu'un qui voit au-delà des apparences ! Et donc ça doit être quelqu'un de sincère !

-Comment il s'appelle ? _Autant jouer le jeu…_

-Son nom, c'est Kei Yegunn, il a trois ans de plus que moi d'après ce qu'on m'a dit et apparemment, c'est le plus intelligent de sa classe. Il devrait être au lycée mais à cause de raisons personnels, il devait revenir au collège !

-Tu ressembles à un stalker.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je m'intéresse, c'est tout !

-Comme un stalker…

-Rhaaa non ! Ah oui, encore une chose étrange, il porte tout le temps un casque sur ces oreilles mais le plus bizarre, c'est que les profs ne lui disent rien et parfois, ils lui demandent même si il a assez de batterie…

-Ecoute, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime bien mais qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment le montrer… Comment s'est passé votre première rencontre ?

-J'ai interrompu sa sieste, il m'a fait une blague de mauvais goût puis il est partis…

-Et tu dis que ça t'as plu ?!

-Ben oui, ça prouve que je ne l'intéresse pas et qu'il n'a aucune intention de profiter de moi ! Enfin je crois…

-Je vois…

-Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Je pense que ta façon de penser est erronée.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Je suis sûre qu'en fait, il ne t'a pas reconnu la première fois qu'il t'a vu et quand il s'est rendu compte de qui il avait à faire, il était trop tard. Il voulait peut-être faire plus connaissance avec toi mais comme il t'a envoyé bouler la première fois, il a trop honte pour te parler…

-Donc en fait, c'est un grand timide ! Un tsundere, comme Midorimacchi !

-Midorimacchi ?

-Oui, c'est un ami du même genre, il ne sait pas montrer ses sentiments… Dit le blond en faisant un sourire désolé.

-Ah… non, peut-être pas à ce point-là, mais oui, si tu le connais un peu mieux, il pourra peut-être vaincre sa timidité.

-Ouah ! C'est un bon conseille, merci Daicchi !

-_Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer du niveau de confiance qu'il a mis en moi… _Daicchi ?

-Je rajoute –cchi aux noms des personnes que je respecte.

-Ah, je suis flattée.

-Dis, dis Daicchi, est-ce je pourrais t'inviter à mon club de basket ? Je voudrais bien te présenter à mes autres amis ! Particulièrement à un qui est très fort…

_-Aomine Daiki. _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, ils vont se méfier de moi. Et puis, toi aussi, tu devrais plus te méfier de moi…

-Non ! Moi, j'ai confiance en Daicchi !

-Je pourrais très bien te trahir un jour, ou te mentir…

-Ce n'est pas grave car je sais que ce sera pour une bonne raison !

La jeune fille soupira avant que sonne son portable, qu'elle sortit pour répondre à l'appel. C'était Kana qui voulait qu'elle rentre, ce qu'elle fit rapidement après avoir dit un "au revoir" à son nouvel ami. Mais juste avant de partir, elle lui cria :

-"Je serai à la bibliothèque la semaine prochaine si tu souhaites y venir !"

Puis, Daniel s'en alla, sous le regard et le sourire du blond.


	11. Pierre-papier-ciseaux !

Chapitre 11 : Pierre-papier-ciseaux !

Le lundi suivant, tout ce passa avec une certaine habitude, Daniel n'avait pas de difficultés particulières dans une des matières qu'elle étudiait à part le japonais, ni dans le sport… La jeune fille avait rajouté une condition pour accepter son transfert, c'était de ne pas faire sport dans l'établissement et étant donné qu'elle faisait environs trois heures de sport tous les weekends, cela n'avait pas dérangé l'aînée de lui faire une dispense pour toute l'année. C'est pour cela, que pendant que tous ses camarades de classes suaient à grosse goutte dans l'un des gymnases de cet énorme établissement, elle, était confortablement assise dans son coin fétiche sur toit pour manger le bento que lui avait préparé la très gentille infirmière de son école. Mais, malgré ce confort, la jeune fille, attendait inconsciemment, avec une pointe d'impatience, la venue d'un certain blond…

Tiens d'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à venir… En effet, un quart d'heure après être arrivée, le jeune mannequin était venu la rejoindre avec son habituel sourire joyeux et espiègle.

Daniel ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit sourire discret en voyant que le jeune sportif avait écouté son conseil et qu'il avançait d'une manière tranquille, comme si il ne voulait pas l'effrayer…

Kise Ryouta s'est lentement assis à côté de la jeune fille, quand ce fut fait, il demanda de façon enjouée :

-"Je peux manger avec toi ?

-Si tu veux, répondit Daniel en haussant les épaules d'une manière faussement ennuyée.

-Merci. Dit le blond en s'installant confortablement et en sortant son propre déjeuné.

Après quelques instants où personne ne parla, Kei décida de parler la première à la grande surprise du plus jeune :

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit la première fois, je venais d'arriver et je ne savais pas comment réagir face à quelqu'un, tu étais le premier à me parler…

-C'est vrai ?! Ouah, c'est super, donc j'ai été le premier à faire ta connaissance ?

-Ben, oui. En tout cas, tu étais le premier à m'adresser la parole. Ah et encore merci de n'avoir rien dit à Kana, elle m'aurait posé une avalanche de question si elle avait appris que j'avais parlé à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Kana ? L'infirmière ?

-Oui.

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-On habite ensemble…" Avoua l'adolescente d'un ton plat.

Silence.

-"QUOI ?!

-Kana et moi habitons ensemble dans la même maison.

-QUOI ?!

-…

-Mais… il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

-Oui…

-QUOI ?!

-… elle est devenue depuis peu, ma tutrice légale._ Autant se servir de cette info._

-QU… ah, je vois, se calma l'adolescent.

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense _ça_ ?

-Ben, l'infirmière est une femme, et toi, tu es un garçon et vous vivez ensemble, alors…

-… ah, je vois._ Ben quand tout le monde apprendra que je suis une fille, je suis sûre que ce sera vraiment marrant…_

Silence, encore…

-Dis **Yegunn-sempai**, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais intéressé par le basket ?

-Ah ? Euh, non pas vraiment… _Mais d'où il tient cette info lui ?!_

-En fait, je SUIS du club de basket, ça te dit d'aller y faire un tour ?

-Heu, non merci.

-Et puis, je pourrais te présenter à mes autres amis ! Continua le blond sans écouter un traitre mot de ce que lui disait l'autre.

-Non, merci.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée !

-NON MERCI !" Hurla Daniel pour qu'il arrête de l'ignorer.

Le blond la regarda avec de grands yeux, surprit qu'elle hausse le ton, il pencha la tête et lui demanda avec une voix déçue et des yeux de chiots :

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai d'autres choses à faire…

-Comme quoi ?

-Je dois aller faire un truc dans…euh…_Et me*** !_

-Tu n'as rien à faire !

-Si !

-Alors quoi ?

-J'ai pas envie de te le dire.

-Menteur !

-Bon… commença Daniel, tu vas pas me lâcher avec ça ?"

Le blond secoua négativement la tête.

-Alors faisons un pari.

-Un pari ?

-On va jouer à un jeu. Si je gagne, tu me fous la paix avec cette histoire et t'as un gage en prime et si tu gagnes, je viens avec toi.

-Eeeeeh ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit à un gage, toi ?!

-… je te trouve bien insolent mais ok… si tu gagnes, tu auras le droit à poser UNE et UNE seule question.

-Super ! Mais à quoi on va jouer ?

-A toi de faire des propositions puisque c'est moi qui te défie.

-Je veux parier sur un match de basket !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Je suis pas bête, tu as dit toi-même que tu faisais partie du club de basket, je vais pas prendre de risques.

-Zut…

-Et ben ouais.

-Ben, le foot ?

-Bon, je vais te le dire une première fois et une dernière fois : Pas de défis sur le sport. Je ne trouve pas ça très équitable étant donné ta réputation.

-Tu as entendu parler de moi ?

-Oui, tu es assez célèbre dans le coin… Kise Ryouta, le beau sportif qui est aussi mannequin…

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?

-Parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé. Et puis arrête de flipper comme ça, si j'avais voulu profiter de toi, ça aurait été moi qui serais venu vers toi et non l'inverse.

-Je n'ai pas pensé ça !

-Et tu dis que je suis un menteur ? Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que j'ai pu l'entendre.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Bon, je m'en fiche, choisi le jeu.

-… fit-il avec une mine boudeuse en croisant les bras comme un enfant.

-Alors ?

-Je réfléchis !

-Ooooh, s'exclama Kei d'un ton faussement surpris.

-Méchant !

-Ha Ha ! Choisi vite avant qu'il y est des morts.

-Bon d'accord ! Je veux jouer à pierre-papier-ciseaux !

-Ok. Confirma la jeune fille en se mettant en position pour jouer.

-Bien, je suis imbattable !

-…

-Attention, pierre-papier…"

Tous les deux mirent leur main dans leur dos et attendirent que le combat commence…

-"CISEAUX !"

Et le résultat tomba impitoyablement. L'un des deux souriait pendant que l'autre, ben…


	12. Rencontre à visage découvert

Chapitre 12 : Rencontre à visage découvert

Daniel-Kei Yegunn regardait sa main en la maudissant et en l'insultant de toutes ses forces, elle qui d'habitude était assez chanceuse au pierre-papier-ciseaux, avait… perdu.

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas le croire et heureusement pour Ryouta, il ne s'est pas trop attardé sur sa victoire, sinon qui sait ce qu'elle allait faire s'il s'était vanté. Son ami lui avait donné rendez-vous à midi à l'intérieur du gymnase A : Le gymnase spécialement pour l'équipe 1, c'est-à-dire celle de la génération des miracles. Il y avait en tout quatre gymnases : Le premier était destiné aux meilleurs de l'équipe des titulaires. Le deuxième à ceux qui étaient bons mais pas suffisamment pour jouer en portant l'emblème du collège Teiko. Le troisième, quant à lui était réservé aux moins bons, les nouveaux sont généralement dans celui-là et enfin le dernier était utilisé pour les cours normaux.

_-"Punaise, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai perdu ?! Tout est de TA faute ! Stupide main ! Cette fois, ils vont pouvoir me détailler ! En plus, Kuroko m'a déjà vu ! Et je ne parle même pas de l'autre psychopathe roux qui va, je suis sûr tout faire pour m'emmer**, même inconsciemment ! Bon sang…"_

Kei serrait les dents, plus frustrée qu'autre chose, elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller dans la gueule du loup sans protection… surtout avec Satsuki Momoi dans les parages, Daniel était sûre qu'elle allait être la pire et qu'elle va lui poser tout un tas de question. Inconsciemment, elle se mordit à l'intérieur de la bouche, tique qu'elle avait depuis toujours avec le fait de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang.

_-"Bon, on va se calmer, c'est juste une visite de courtoisie, j'ai pas besoin de m'affoler. Il me présente, ils se présentent, je joue la comédie et ensuite, je m'en vais vite fait. Le seul problème, c'est Kuroko, comment je devrais faire pour ne pas qu'il s'en mêle ?"_

Tout en réfléchissant, Daniel abandonna l'intérieur de sa bouche pour s'attaquer à la peau sur ses lèvres, toujours aussi perturbée, quand soudain, elle eut une idée…

-"_Et si, je demandai à Kana ? Comme il a l'air fragile, je pourrais dire qu'il est peut-être malade… et vu le scandale qu'elle me fait à chaque fois que je vais mal, elle le retiendra sûrement suffisamment longtemps !"_

Elle-même convaincue de son idée qui n'exigeait pas grand-chose, Daniel hocha la tête avec conviction.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'à midi moins le quart, elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers le lieu de travail de son amie. Quand elle entra, Kana était en pleine discussion avec son téléphone, néanmoins, Kei ne put quasiment rien entendre :

-"…ok, à plus tard", salua-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

La jeune femme sourit avant de se tourner vers sa protégée :

-Ah, Daniel. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui, est-ce que tu pourrais faire un examen médical ?

-Bien sûr, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, en fait : Juste après que tu sois parti de la pièce quand Tatsuma devait venir nous chercher, un garçon plus jeune que moi…

-Dans cette école, tout le monde est plus jeune que toi !

-Laisse-moi finir, il est venu dans l'infirmerie et il a regardé les médicaments qu'il y avait. Je me demandais si tu pouvais l'examiner, juste pour être sûr…"

Kana la regarda avec surprise, juste avant d'ajouter :

-Ooooh, tu t'intéresses enfin à quelqu'un ? Tu t'améliores…

-Ouais… ouais…

-Si la santé de quelqu'un est en jeu, je veux bien l'ausculter. Quel est son nom ?

-Kuroko Tetsuya. Il a les cheveux et yeux bleus.

-Bien, je vais le faire.

-Merci mais fait attention, il a une faible présence, alors ne sois pas trop surprise s'il apparaît devant toi sans que tu t'en rendes compte."

L'adulte la regarda sans comprendre et l'adolescente lui fit un petit sourire avant de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger vers le point de rendez-vous…

Quand la brune arriva dans ledit gymnase, elle put contempler son ami et Aomine Daiki en train de s'affronter face à face et comme elle s'y attendait, Ryouta perdu… mais de peu. Avant de se dévoiler, elle patienta un peu, attendant _le_ moment avec impatience. D'ailleurs, cela ne tarda pas :

-_"Tetsuya Kuroko est attendu à l'infirmerie pour un examen médical __**OBLIGATOIRE**__." Annonça le haut-parleur avec la voix de l'infirmière qui se faisait menaçante. _

Le concerné leva la tête, pour ensuite diriger son regard vers son capitaine qui hocha légèrement la tête. Puis, il partit vers la sortie d'où Daniel avait déserté pour se cacher quelques instants dans les gradins et quand on ne le vit plus, Kei décida qu'il était grand temps de se montrer.

Malheureusement, son ami blond semblait l'avoir totalement oublié, subjugué par son rival Aomine en criant plusieurs fois qu'il voulait une revanche et que la prochaine fois, il le battrait.

_-"Ca n'arrivera pas avant loooongtemps", se dit la jeune brune._

Seulement, agacée d'être ainsi ignorée, elle se mit à crier :

-"Kiiiiiise !"

L'appelé tourna la tête en entendant son nom, ainsi que… TOUS CEUX QUI SE TROUVAIENT DANS LE GYMNASE ! Le blond la rejoignit vite pour essayer de lui faire un câlin mais la brune esquiva sous une moue déçue de Ryouta.

_-"Zut, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de crier comme ça… pensa la jeune fille avec angoisse malgré son visage plus ou moins impassible._

-**Sempai** ! Tu es venu ! Et pile à l'heure en plus !

-Ben oui, on avait un pari, non ? Expliqua la jeune fille en étirant légèrement ses lèvres.

-Ha ! Ha ! Oui, c'est vrai mais je suis quand même content ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire enfantin.

-Hum…"

Entretemps, les autres s'étaient rapprochés et les regardaient avec des yeux intrigués. Daniel garda son calme mais continuait de regarder le visage joyeux de Kise, un peu intimidé par la génération des miracles.

-"Pourquoi tu voulais me faire venir, au fait ?

-Ah oui ! Je voulais te présenter mes amis !"

Il déplaça son regard sur lesdits amis qui regardaient toujours Daniel comme si elle était une bête curieuse avant de déclarer :

-"Je vous présente Kei Yegunn, il a trois ans de plus que nous, dit-il en s'adressant à sa bande avec enthousiaste.

-Bonjour, dit-elle simplement, totalement mal à l'aise devant eux, même si elle était légèrement plus grande que Midorima, elle essayait en vain de se faire aussi petite qu'une souris.

-Salut ! Alors comme ça, tu es tombé dans les filets de cet abruti ? Demanda avec humour l'as en désignant Kise.

-Ah… ouais. Répondit Daniel en se détendant un peu. J'ai pas trop eu le choix, vu qu'il essayait de me sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'il me voyait.

-Eh ! C'est méchant ! Cria le petit blond.

-Mais je suis sûr que c'est la vérité, rétorqua avec amusement le bronzé.

-…

-Ha ! Ha ! Moi, c'est Aomine Daiki, ravi de te rencontrer ! tu peux m'appeler Daiki si tu veux.

-De même Daiki.". Répondit chaleureusement son interlocutrice.

Daniel regardait les autres membres en leur envoyant des messages subliminaux pour leur demander de se présenter au plus vite pour qu'elle puisse partir. Akashi semblait être le premier à avoir comprit :

-"Je m'appelle Seijuro Akashi, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Pareillement, fit Daniel en lui souriant.

-Midorima Shintaro…

-_Il ne peut pas faire de phrase ?! Avec sujet, verbe et complément ?! Je suis sûr que sa prochaine question sera : Quel est ton signe astrologique ?_

-… de quel signe astrologique es-tu ?

_-Ah… j'y étais presque. _Je suis cancer.

-Ah. Alors ravi de te rencontrer. Tu peux m'appeler Shintaro.

_-Quoi ?! Donc il se base vraiment sur ça pour faire ses relations ?! _Aussi…

-Bonjour Yechin, salua le violet en penchant sa main pour essayer de la mettre sur la tête de la jeune fille, je suis Murasakibara Atsushi. Est-ce que tu as des bonbons ?

-_Lui n'est pas mieux ! _Non, désolé. Dit-elle en esquivant.

-Oooh, dommage. Répondit le grand un peu déçu et vexé.

-Kise en a par contre…

-Ah, merci. Au fait, Yechin peut m'appeler comme il veut.". Dit-il avant de prendre un sourire enfantin et de se diriger vers le blond avec des yeux de chiots pendant que lui n'était pas content qu'on essaye de lui piquer ses friandises.

Il y eut du chahut à cause de leur "dispute" mais finalement, Murasakibara fut le vainqueur pendant que le blond laissait tomber des larmes.

-"Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Kei ? Demanda le capitaine.

-J'ai perdu à un pari contre Ryouta donc j'ai dû accéder à sa demande et venir."

-Bien, pourquoi l'as-tuamené, Ryouta ? Demanda Akashi, reprenant le contrôle de la conversation et en ne faisant pas attention à l'appellation de la jeune fille.

-Je l'ai amené ici parce qu'il vient d'arriver et qu'il n'a pas encore d'amis et en plus, il est intéressé par le basket, alors je me suis dit…

-QUOI ?! C'est juste pour ça ? S'écria Daniel avec une certaine colère et avec un peu de gêne.

-Oui et pour que tu rejoignes le club !

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, vous avez déjà largement assez de membres dans la branche un, deux et trois. De plus, qui te dit que je sais jouer ? Demanda la jeune fille en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

-Mais, d'après mes informations, tu as dit, lors de ta présentation de ton premier jour que tu aimais le basket…

-Mais pas que j'y jouais, je regarde seulement des matchs à la télé. _C'est faux, je n'ai jamais regardé un véritable match mais bon, il le sais pas lui._

-Ah, zut…

-Oui comme tu dis.

-Hey, calmez-vous, si tu ne sais pas jouer, on pourra t'apprendre, déclara l'as. Mais au fait, c'est quoi ce casque ? Y a rien de branché dessus…"

Et avant que Daniel ait pu faire quelque chose, Daiki enleva son casque traducteur de ses oreilles pour le regarder de plus près. Elle essaya de récupérer son bien, mais malgré le fait que sa taille soit bien supérieure à son voleur, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à le récupérer et elle commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Kei lui cria la seul insulte un peu près gentille qu'elle connaissait, toujours en essayant de lui faire lâcher son traducteur :

-"**Baka !** _Rend le moi !_

-**Bla Bla Bla ! Ha Ha ! Cria Aomine en riant.**

_-Et en plus, il se fout de moi ?! Mais je vais le… ! Pensa Daniel avec colère._

-**Bla Bla Bla ! Fit Daiki toujours en la narguant légèrement.**

**-Bla Bla Bla Bla ! Gronda son ami blond.**

-_Mais il va se tenir tranquille oui ?!"_

Daniel perdit alors son calme et elle sauta encore pour atteindre l'objet tant convoité mais au lieu d'atteindre l'avant-bras et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, la brune atteignit largement le dessus de la main du basketteur :

_-"Mer** ! J'ai sauté trop haut ! Fichues capacités, Miki aurait comme même pu faire attention !"_

Mais malgré tout, Kei mêla la gêne au pratique et elle attrapa son casque tant convoité pendant qu'_enfin_, elle redescendait pour atterrir sur le sol. Tous les membres de la génération des miracles la regardaient avec de grands yeux, en particulier le capitaine sadique et l'as nouvellement excité à l'idée d'un adversaire qui deviendrait potentiellement très fort selon lui.

Daniel-Kei Yegunn se précipita vers la sortit aussi naturellement que possible en leur disant un rapide "je dois y aller…", mais malheureusement pour elle, la chance n'était pas de son côté… comme toujours.

Car, oui. Daniel-Kei Yegunn avait une malchance de malade, qui tenait presque du divin. Juste devant elle, Kuroko Tetsuya et Momoi Satsuki, lui bloquaient le passage entre la sortie et elle. Maintenant, trois des membres de la génération des miracles qu'elle ne voulait ABSOLUMENT ne pas voir EN MÊME TEMPS étaient autour de la jeune fille. Et maintenant, Daniel avait la désagréable impression d'être une petite souris encerclée par une horde de chat et cela ne lui plut pas, mais alors pas du tout…

_-"MAIS POURQUOI CA N'ARRIVE QU'A MOI ?!"_

* * *

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de reculer très légèrement mais ce fut assez pour que trois des membres de la génération des miracles s'en rende compte, dont Kuroko qui s'était aperçut de la présence de la jeune fille. Cependant, elle se reprit vite et marcha en direction de la sortie en dépassant le fantôme sans le regarder, Daniel espérait qu'il ne dirait rien même si s'était peine perdue…

-"Bonjour, salua simplement le bleuté.

-Salut". Répondit la jeune fille avec angoisse.

Daniel n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui répondre par politesse, mais en faisant ça, elle attira l'attention de sa voisine, Momoi Satsuki.

-"Qui es-tu ? Tu connais **Tetsu-kun** ? demanda la rose.

-C'est Kei Yegunn**-sempai**, je l'ai invité pour qu'il voit le club de basket ! Déclara Ryouta en passant une main sur l'épaule de Daniel.

-Kei Yegunn… Ah oui, tu es celui qui vient d'arriver, tu es intéressé par le basketball ?

-Hee, non. Je ne sais même pas y jouer." Mentit Daniel en souriant légèrement.

Satsuki l'observa quelques instants avant de regarder sur son bloc-notes et de reposer son regard sur la brune.

-"Tu as pourtant le physique pour…

-Je ne pense pas ! Rétorqua Daniel en faisant un faux sourire.

-Et puis, tu nous seras utile ! Je n'ai entendu que des éloges à ton sujet, par contre ta fiche ne donne pas beaucoup d'information…

-_Normal puisque c'est moi qui l'est remplie… _Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? Demanda Daniel un peu curieuse de savoir si elle avait caché ce qu'elle voulait.

-Kei Yegunn, 16 ans, aime la lecture et le basket…

-J'aime seulement le regarder ! Intervint la concernée.

-Dispensé de sport pour toute sa scolarisation pour une mystérieuse raison…

-J'ai une raison ! Mais c'est personnel…

-A une mystérieuse relation avec l'infirmière du collège…

\- On n'est pas ensemble ! C'est ma tutrice !

-Et est le meilleur de l'établissement au niveau scolaire grâce à ces excellentes notes écrites en particulier dans sa LV1 Français et LV2 Anglais mais ne s'en sort pas pour le japonais et parle très peu en classe et a une attitude passive.

-Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?!

-En bref, tu es le personnage le plus mystérieux de tout le quartier ! Tu surpasses même notre capitaine ici présent ! Cria-t-elle avec enthousiasme et avec un très long sourire tout en ignorant la question.

-_Bon, j'en ai assez qu'on m'écoute pas ! VENGEANCE ! _Moi aussi, j'ai "entendu" parler de toi…

-Ah ? Et que dit-on ?

-Momoi Satsuki, gestionnaire du club de basket, amie de la génération des miracles et amie d'enfance de leur as, Aomine Daiki que tu appelles "**Dai-chan**". D'après mes sources, tu ne sais pas cuisiner…

-Que…c'est faux ! On a plusieurs fois goûté mes plats ! Rétorqua-t-elle en faisant une moue et en regardant son ami d'enfance qui regardait avec amusement le combat qui était devant lui.

-Et tu as déjà failli tuer Daiki plusieurs fois à cause de ce fait.

-C'est pas vrai ! Hein, **Dai-chan** ?" Cria la jeune fille en posant son regard sur son ami.

Ami qui, quand on avait fait mention de son nom, avait détourné le regard pour ne pas croise celui de sa manager en sifflotant un air inventé.

-"Je continue : Tu as tendance à agir de manière très enfantine, mais quand il est question d'un match de basket, tu deviens calculatrice et très observatrice et du moment que tu as des informations concernant l'équipe adverses, tu planifies des stratégies, pour non seulement contrer tes adversaires, mais aussi retourner la situation à l'avantage de ton équipe, prédisant leurs mouvements à l'avance… _Merci Nautiljon._

-Hein ? Mais…Comment…?

-Et en ce qui concerne…"

Daniel se pencha pour atteindre l'oreille de son interlocutrice et mit sa main près de sa bouche pour étouffer les paroles qu'elle disait à la rose :

-"… ton amour à sens unique pour Tetsuya, que tu appelles **Tetsu-kun**, tu l'as rencontré la première fois quand il t'a offert une "glace cadeau" gagnante alors que tu déprimais de ne pas encore avoir de véritables amis. On peut dire que tu as eu un "coup de foudre" pour le petit fantôme, pas vrai ?"

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses rougit furieusement après la déclaration de Daniel sous les yeux interloqué des autres. Cette dernière sourit puis s'excusa en se frottant la nuque :

-Ah, désolé. D'être aussi impolie.

-Je… c'est rien.

-D'accord. Et encore désolé. Bon ben je vais y aller, je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontré en tout cas… salua-t-elle en faisant un signe de la main. Et Ryouta, désolé mais je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête cette fois.

-Mais, **Sempai** !

-J'ai rien de plus à dire à ce sujet."

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle sortit du gymnase en espérant ne pas avoir fait de grosses gaffes.

**(NDA : Toute la conversation qui suit se déroule en japonais, mais j'évite le "bla bla" habituel parce que sinon ce serait bizarre et assez inutile.)**

Mais… une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Aomine demanda au bleuté clair :

**-"Tu la connais Tetsu ? **

**-Oui.**

**-Comment ? Continua le roux.**

**-A l'infirmerie et à la bibliothèque."**

**Le capitaine donna alors ses ordres :**

**-"Ryouta, tu vas t'occuper de te rapprocher de lui, je veux tout savoir de lui mais fait attention à ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, sinon il se méfiera, il est plus rusé qu'il ne laisse le croire.**

**Satsuki, essaye de te renseigner sur son passé le plus discrètement possible. Creuse profondément pour **_**tout**_** savoir.**

**Kuroko, surveille-le à partir de demain mais ne te fait pas prendre, je l'ai vu te discerner quand tu es entré dans le gymnase, il a assurément de bons yeux.**

**Shintaro, voit avec tes sources pour qu'ils enquêtent sur lui.**

**Atsushi et Daiki, renseignez-vous auprès de notre infirmière, elle sait sûrement des choses intéressantes.**

_**Quant à moi, je vais faire quelques recherches de mon côté. Son saut de tout à l'heure était vraiment impressionnant, jusqu'à quelle hauteur peut-il sauter ? se demanda-t-il en souriant de manière intéressée. **_

**Les autres hochèrent la tête et décidèrent qu'ils le feraient plus tard mais Kise ne put s'empêcher de poser une question :**

**-Pourquoi tu veux en savoir plus sur sempai ?**

**-Je veux savoir.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Son saut de tout à l'heure était prodigieux, je le veux dans l'équipe. Il pourrait nous être extrêmement utile.**

**-Ouah, super ! Cria le blond avec enthousiaste.**


	13. Un contre un Problème ?

Chapitre 13 : Un contre un = Problème ?

Quand Daniel sortit du gymnase, elle avait bien sentit que le capitaine aux cheveux rouges n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement, surtout après avoir vu son saut qu'on pouvait qualifier comme _impressionnant._

Elle devait faire très attention à l'obstination d'Akashi, même si elle ne savait pas beaucoup de choses sur lui dans l'anime, Daniel pouvait sans mal constater à quel point il était têtu quand il s'y mettait et surtout _très _calculateur. Et l'adolescente se dit qu'il allait certainement enquêter sur elle pour trouver des informations pour pouvoir la recruter dans le club.

_-"Ça ne sert à rien d'y penser. Il ne pourra rien trouver sur moi…"_

Mais elle ajouta juste à cet instant avec angoisse :

-"_Non, en fait, justement… il ne va rien trouver sur moi et ça va encore plus empirer les choses…"_

Daniel réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer avec lassitude et passer à autre chose car elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, alors autant ne rien faire jusqu'au moment où elle n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de se justifier ou de mentir.

Sur cette pensée, la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour essayer de soutirer le plus discrètement possible des informations à son amie sur l'examen mais quand la brune entra, elle n'y trouva personne. En fouillant un peu, Daniel découvrit une note à l'intention de ceux qui venaient :

-_**Je-…-partis-…-vous, essaya de traduire Daniel.**_

_P-S : Si c'est toi Daniel, tu peux m'appeler sur mon portable, mais seulement si c'est un cas D'EXTREME URGENCE ! Sinon, évite. Je suis occupé je ne rentre pas ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas."_

Kana avait eu l'intelligence d'écrire le postscriptum en Français et la brune lui en fut très reconnaissante. Mais poussant un soupir déçu, la jeune demoiselle sortie la pièce en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire en attendant la reprise des cours.

Finalement, la journée se passa vite et Daniel put quitter un tout petit peu plus tôt grâce au fait que son professeur de Japonais soit absent au grand soulagement de l'élève paresseuse. Parce que oui, elle avait vraiment du mal à apprendre cette nouvelle langue… mais elle arrivait _in extrémis _à survivre et à se placer au-dessus de la moyenne de la classe.

_-"Moi je dis, vive sa langue maternelle… Tiens, puisque Kana est sortie, je vais pouvoir en profiter !"_

La pensée d'aller à la bibliothèque pour aller lire un manga _en français_ s'insinua dans son esprit et elle sourit à l'idée.

-"_En plus, je ne croiserait sûrement pas Ryouta puisqu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit… Pour les autres, autant ne pas prendre de risques."_

Juste par précaution, juste avant de se diriger vers la sortie du collège, Kei se dirigea vers les toilettes _des femmes, _où par "chance", il n'y avait personne pour se changer, enfiler son jogging habituel** (**_**NDL : Ne me demandez pas pourquoi elle l'a, elle l'a c'est tout !)**_ et mettre sa capuche sur sa tête.

Daniel quitta alors l'établissement en fin d'après-midi pour tranquillement se diriger vers la bibliothèque et y resta environ une heure. Ensuite, elle prit le chemin du retour mais passa sans faire attention devant le portail de son école !

Kei ne s'en est aperçut, que quand elle sentit un contact humain sur son dos et entourant son cou et ses épaules.

Et c'était un contact _humain._

-"Daicchi ! Je t'ai reconnuuuuu !" Cria une voix que Daniel ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle se retourna pour voir le visage tout joyeux de son ami Kise Ryouta.

_-"C'est bon, j'ai ma capuche. _Ah salut Ryouta. Comment t'a fait pour me reconnaître ?

-J'ai reconnu ta démarche, je suis fort hein ?

-… non, sérieusement ?

-Ha ! Ha ! Non je plaisante, j'ai reconnu ton jogging qui a des ailes dans le dos en plus du fait que ce n'est pas commun que quelqu'un se balade en capuche dans la rue !

-Ouais, c'est vrai… Avoua Daniel en laissant échapper un petit rire gêné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Heu…je rentre de la bibliothèque et je passais par là pour rentrer…

-Ah… Tu habites près d'ici ?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda la brune en changeant brutalement le sujet de la conversation.

-C'est mon école ! Je te l'ai dit, tu as oublié ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Fit la jeune fille en essayant de paraître naturel.

-Booou ! C'est pas gentil !

-Désolé, désolé. Au fait, tu fais quoi ?

-Ah ! Je voulais aller mange une glace, mais maintenant, je veux t'affrooonter ! Cria Kise en sautant comme un gamin.

-Pas envie…

-Ooooh pourquoi ?! Demanda le blond en faisant une moue.

-Pas envie je te dis, j'en aie déjà fait avec toi hier…

-Je veux ma revanche !

-…

-Si tu joues, je t'offrirai une glace !

-T'essais de me soudoyer ? Fit Daniel en esquissant un sourire amusé.

-Oooooui ! S'il te plaît ! Hurla Ryouta en faisant ses yeux de chiot.

-Bon… ok. C'est demandé si gentiment, je veux bien jouer avec toi.

-Super !"

Juste à ce moment, Kei se rendit enfin compte que quelque chose n'allait pas… Puis, elle se souvint avec angoisse que dans les rares flashes blacks de l'anime, toute la génération des miracles semblait aimer sortir manger après leurs cours. Daniel n'eut pas le temps de se maudire car son ami enchaîna :

-"Je vais tout de suite prévenir les autres !"

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose, Ryouta se dirigea en courant vers les portes de son collège où ses amis basketteurs venaient d'apparaître comme par magie. Et au lieu d'avoir peur, Daniel se mit à sourire :

-"_Ils ne peuvent pas voir mon visage, je vais pouvoir me lâcher sans risques ! C'est super !"_

La brune décida alors de suivre son ami blond pour pouvoir se présenter sous sa forme de "Dai". Daniel s'approcha mais resta à une certaine distance cependant suffisante pour entendre la conversation de Kise qui faisait un grand sourire en parlant d'une voix mi-joyeux mi-déçue :

-" Je suis désolé mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu, allez-y sans moi !

-Oï Kise ! C'est toi qu'a voulu sortir tous ensemble pour aller manger et maintenant tu nous pose un lapin ? Qu'est-ce qui est si important ? Demanda Daiki avec curiosité.

-C'est vrai **Kise-kun**, tu exagères… Ajouta Kuroko avec impassibilité.

-Kichin est un menteur ! Cria un certain gourmand violet.

-Tu es pitoyable, Kise… _(__**NDA : C'est p'tete un peu dur là…), **_fit Midorima.

-… fut tout ce que dit leur capitaine, même si son regard en disait long.

-Je suis désolé ! S'excusa le blond, baissant la tête en positionnant ses mains devant son visage.

-Qu'as-tu de prévu, Ryouta ? Demanda finalement le capitaine, contaminé par la curiosité de l'as.

-Je vais... "

Daniel décida d'intervenir à ce moment, autant participer à la conversation puisqu'il n'y avait aucun risque :

-"Oh Ryouta ! Tu viens, oui ou non ?

-J'arrive ! Une seconde…"

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la voix et ils regardèrent la silhouette de Daniel avec une grande curiosité qu'ils ne cherchaient même pas à cacher. Elle se rapprocha pour pouvoir faire face au groupe.

-"Qui es-tu ? Demanda finalement Midorima d'une voix neutre, devançant les autres.

-Quelqu'un qui veut un match pour avoir sa glace.

-Hein ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Ryouta m'a soudoyé pour pouvoir jouer contre moi, si je gagne j'ai une glace et si je perds… Tiens ? On n'a pas encore décidé ce que je ferai si je perdais ! Avoua soudainement Kei d'une voix faussement amusée.

-Je veux une glace… déclara mollement Atsushi.

-Pourquoi n'enlèverais-tu pas ta capuche en cas de défaite ? Je voudrais _vraiment _curieux de savoir pourquoi tu caches ton visage… Proposa (ordonna) Akashi.

-Raisons personnelles. Désolé, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ah oui ? Demanda le roux d'une voix menaçante.

-Oui. Répondit catégoriquement Daniel.

-…

-…"

Silence très lourd jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine le rompe au plus grand soulagement des autres :

-"Je _veux_ vous accompagner ! T'es fort ?

-Ouais, je m'en sors. Répondit modestement Daniel.

-Maaaaais eeeeeeuh ! Je voulais y aller juste avec toi, moi ! Je veux ma revanche ! Cria Kise.

-Tu l'auras, t'inquiète… alors arrête de pleurer.

-Vous avez battu **Kise-kun **? Demanda avec étonnement Kuroko.

-O…Commença la brune.

-Ouais ! Et Daicchi était vraiment très impressionnant ! Il a enroulé son bras pour tirer par derrière, j'ai rien pu faire ! L'interrompit le blond en criant avec enthousiasme.

-Ouah ! Fit l'as avant de sourire de manière pas très rassurante.

-Peut-on vous accompagner ? Demanda poliment le plus petit de tous.

-Nooon ! Hurla Ryouta.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea le bleuté clair.

-Parce que sinon, je sais bien que je vais devoir payer pour tout le monde ! Vous m'avez déjà fait le coup ! Répondit le blond en faisant une moue.

-Ryouta…" Commença Akashi d'une voix menaçante.

Le blond regarda son capitaine qui avait maintenant une voix menaçante avant de baisser le regard et de se résigner à les laisser venir avec eux pendant que le roux souriait de manière triomphale.

-Quel est votre nom ? Demanda Tetsuya

-Tu peux me tutoyer.

-Quel est ton nom ?" Modifia le fantôme.

A ce moment, toute la génération des miracles se tourna vers Kei, à part Ryouta, un petit peu gêné de ne pas avoir demandé avant.

-"Vous pouvez m'appeler Dai" Répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers reste du groupe.

* * *

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au parc où se situait une cage de basket, Daniel et Ryouta n'avait pas arrêté de murmurer des paroles qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre à l'arrière du groupe. Kise avait entraîné son amie à la fin du groupe parce qu'il savait que cela ne plairait pas au reste de la génération de miracles car ils étaient tous plus ou moins curieux de la jeune capuchonnée. Malgré ce petit intérêt, personne ne contesta le fait que les deux amis étaient dans leur dos à comploter on ne savait quoi… Pourtant, ce n'était rien de tel :

-Dis, dis Daicchi, si tu perds… je gagne quoi ? Demanda le blond sur un ton de confidence.

-Oublie Ryouta, je n'enlèverai pas ma capuche, même si je perds.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Pour faire parler les curieux.

-Maaais eeeeuh ! Bon, alors je veux avoir le droit de te poser trois questions ! Comme avec Aladin et son génie !

-Non. Pas trois mais je suis pas avare, je veux bien t'en laisser une. Par contre, rien sur mon nom ou sur mon apparence physique.

-Hmm… Bon, d'accord !"

Après quelques secondes de silence, Daniel se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait posé aucune question sur les autres, alors qu'une personne normale devrait au moins se demander qui sont les gens qui l'accompagnent pour aller quelque part…

-"A moi maintenant, tu peux me dire qui sont ces types ? En particulier le _petit _roux." Demanda la jeune fille en accentuant exprès le petit.

Sentant instinctivement qu'on parlait dans son dos, aussi bien dans le sens littéraire qu'au sens propre, Akashi se retourna pour voir que Kei tournait la tête vers lui. Kise, se sentant lui aussi observé par son capitaine sadique, chuchota aussi bas que possible :

-"Alors, pour commencer, le plus petit qui a des cheveux bleus, il s'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya mais moi, je l'appelle Kurokocchi ! Je le trouve vraiment très mignon avec son regard impassible.

Après, celui avec les cheveux bleu foncé, c'est Aomine Daiki. Je l'appelle Aominecchi, il est super fort en basket et je pense qu'il te ferait un bonne adversaire coriace…

_-Je n'en doute pas, Ryouta._

-…C'est aussi la lumière de Kurokocchi, ils sont très synchro et joue super bien ensemble sur le terrain. Et c'est aussi l'un des seuls qui a réussi à me battre à chaque fois que je joue contre lui !

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en vanter de ça.

-Ha ha… Ensuite, le mec aux cheveux verts, c'est Midorima Shintaro. Moi, je l'appelle Midorimacchi, attention, c'est vraiment un **tsundere**, il est aussi accro aux horoscopes et à la chance… D'ailleurs, je m'étonne qu'il ne t'ait pas encore demandé ton signe astrologique… expliqua Kise en posant un doigt sur le bout de son menton.

Bref après, celui avec des cheveux violet et qui arrête pas de manger, ben c'est Murasakibara Atsushi. Muracchi (**NDA : Je ne sais pas comment il l'appelle et le nom est trop long)** est un vrai gourmand, tu lui offre de la nourriture et il est ravi pour la semaine.

Et enfin, le _petit _roux…"

Akashi réprima un frisson.

-"… comme tu l'appelles, c'est mon capitaine, Akashi Seijuro. Méfie-toi, c'est un grand manipulateur ! Et surtout, il est d'un sadisme ab-so-lu. Quand il veut quelque chose, il fait absolument tout pour l'avoir. Tiens, par exemple, il m'a demandé d'espionner un ami pour pouvoir recueillir des infos sur lui pour pouvoir probablement lui faire du chantage et l'obliger à s'inscrire dans notre club de basket…

-Naaan…_J'en étais sûre. Je le savais…_

-Siii, je me sens un peu mal mais si je peux jouer au basket avec mon ami tous les jours alors ça ne me dérange que très peu. Tu ne le répète pas, hein ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne !" Fit Daniel avec un sourire un peu trop flamboyant pour être honnête.

Puis, ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à leur destination : Le parc.

Ryouta et Daniel entrèrent chacun leur tour dans la cage de basket pendant que les autres restaient en dehors. Midorima et Kuroko étaient curieux, Aomine était excité, Akashi était grandement intéressé et Murasakibara, lui… s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qu'il voulait était allé manger avec le restant de l'équipe.

Ils se mirent tous les deux au centre et Kei sortit alors une pièce de monnaie :

-"Cette fois, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Pile ou face ?

-Je choisis pile !

-Dans ce cas, je prends face."

Puis, sur ces derniers mots, la brun lança la balle et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même. Quand elle tomba dans la main de la jeune fille, le résultat tomba… : PILE

-"Yes !

-…

-On va jusqu'à combien ?

-Celui qui marque dix points gagne."

Ryouta s'éloigna pour prendre le ballon dans ses mains et commencer à dribbler en fléchissant un peu les jambes pendant que Daniel… ne faisait absolument rien. Elle restait là, à le fixer sans bouger, bien droite… les bras ballants le long du corps près du panier duquel elle devait défendre.

En voyant ça, Kise fit une moue et demanda :

-Dis donc, Daicchi… tu ne me sous-estimerais pas par hasard ?

-Hein ? Bah… non. Pourquoi ?

-Je trouve que tu es plutôt décontractée.

-Hein ? Bah… y a une position spécifique pour jouer au basket ?

-Non mais…

-Alors de quoi tu te plains ?

-De rien… c'est bon, je me tais.

-Daichin a raison je trouve… Cria Murasakibara.

-Bien sûr que tu peux comprendre, tu as la même Murasakibara, répliqua Midorima.

-Ah bon ? Ah oui…"

Tout le monde laissa échapper un soupir, avant de rediriger leur conversation sur le match. Ryouta recommença de dribbler et s'élança pour contourner la jeune basketteuse par la droite, s'approcher un peu du panier et en marquer un en faisant un lay-up… tout ça, sans que la jeune fille n'ait fait UN SEUL geste pour l'arrêter.

_-"Il joue normalement, sans copier les autres._ Se dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien fais ? Cria Kise en croisant les bras pour faire la tête.

-Je voulais voir un truc… répondit Daniel en prenant la balle dans ses mains.

-Quoi ?

-Un truc."

Le blond continua de faire la tête en fronçant les sourcils mais il se réveilla en voyant Daniel en train de dribbler sur elle-même.

-"A moi !" Cria Kei.

La jeune fille se mit dans la même position que Kise et commença à dribbler pendant que le blond se rapprochait d'elle pour tenter de lui reprendre le ballon. Arrivés à la même hauteur, ils étaient au milieu du terrain.

Leur regard se "croisèrent" avant que le blond ne décide d'élancer sa main pour attraper l'objet tant convoité… avant qu'il ne disparaisse de la vue du blond.

Daniel avait fait passer l'objet entre ses jambes pour qu'il échappe au blond pour ensuite le contourner vers la gauche, s'approcher un peu du panier pour se mettre sur son côté et tirer à environs six mètres de distance. Ce panier à trois points lui donna l'avantage et le ballon retourna dans les mains de son adversaire quand il retomba au sol.

Le match continuait et bientôt, ils arrivèrent presque à la fin. Daniel avait l'avantage d'un point grâce à son panier du début : 9-6.

-"_Mouais… bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuis mais j'aimerai bien passer à la vitesse supérieur ! Parce que mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est lent ! Pensa Daniel avec une certaine curiosité._

-"C'est pas juste ! Cria soudainement Ryouta.

-De quoi ? Demanda Dai en haussant un sourcil.

-T'es même pas essoufflée !

-J'ai de l'endurance, qu'est-ce tu veux ?" Répondit Kei en haussant les épaules.

En effet, la jeune fille ne transpirait même pas alors qu'au contraire, son adversaire avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

-"_Finalement, les CDM _**(NDA : Capacités de Miki)**_ peuvent m'être utiles. _Ryouta ?

-Hmm ? Fit le blond en relevant la tête.

-SI je gagne, moi aussi, je veux avoir le droit de te poser une question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je viens juste de me rendre compte d'une chose… _Je ne connais presque rien de la "zone"._

-De quoi ?

-Si je gagne, tu verras bien."

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Daniel passa le ballon à Ryouta pour la balle de match.

Pendant ce temps, en dehors de la cage, chaque membre de la génération des miracles réfléchissait à leur manière :

-_"__**Je veux l'affronter ! Il maîtrise totalement le match contre Kise ! **__Pensa Aomine avec excitation._

_-__**Il n'est pas mauvais. Je lui demanderais son signe tout à l'heure. **__Se dit un certain horoscopien._

_-__**Daichin est très rapide… En les voyant bouger comme ça, j'ai envie de manger une glace. **__Pensa Atsushi en continuant de grignoter ses gâteaux__**. J'espère que Daichin va gagner…**_

_-__**Dai-kun est vraiment très rapide pour sa taille. Quoique, Aomine-kun fait la même chose, je me demande qui serait le gagnant entre ces deux-là… **__Se fit Kuroko à lui-même._

_-__**Il est de la même espèce que nous…**__Pensa Akashi en laissant échapper un sourire pas très rassurant._

Puis, Akashi Seijuro se mit finalement à analyser la technique et les mouvements de son adversaire :

-" _**J'ai l'impression que ce "Dai" adore faire tourner en bourrique les autres**_, _**depuis tout à l'heure, je suis certain qu'il n'utilise même pas le tiers de ses capacités… Il a du cran de ménager un membre de la génération des miracles, même si c'est Ryouta. C'est certain, il prend son temps et essaye de s'amuser le plus possible… Ses points forts semblent être la vitesse, les dribbles et la précision. Il est du même type que Daiki et Shintaro… un mélange des deux. Il me semble qu'il a tiré à six mètres du panier tout à l'heure… jusqu'où peut-il tirer ? Huit mètres ? Dix mètres ? Ou plus ? **_

_**Quelles capacités cache-t-il encore ?! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Ryouta n'est pas de taille, peut-être Daiki ? Hmm… faut voir…**_

Le jeune capitaine regarda l'as avec un réel intérêt, il avait vraiment envie de savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller l'adversaire du blond. Puis, il reporta son attention sur le match qui se tenait devant lui : Ryouta avait la balle et Daniel lui faisait face, toujours les bras le long du corps, attendant que le blond passe à l'attaque. Ce qu'il fit sans tarder mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, Kei s'était précipitée pour être à côté de lui, tendre simplement la main et sous l'expression de surprise de Kise, lui prendre la balle aussi facilement qu'on prendrait la barbe à papa d'un enfant à la fête foraine (**NDA : Je dis ça, mais je l'ai jamais fait) **pour ensuite repartir vers le panier adverse, sauter et faire un dunk dans les règles de l'art.

_-"Purée, VIVE MOI !" Pensa avec enthousiasme Daniel en sachant qu'elle avait gagné._


	14. Interrogatoire

Chapitre 14 : Interrogatoire

La balle retomba durement sur le sol sous les regards plus ou moins surpris des autres et sous le sourire caché de Daniel. Quand elle retomba à son tour sur le gravier, Kei sentit un poids contre elle, plus précisément au niveau de son dos, encore. C'était Ryouta qui lui faisait un câlin en essayant de cacher ses larmes. Compatissante, la brune fit mine de n'avoir rien vu et regarda ailleurs pendant un petit moment, après tout, elle avait aussi perdu de nombreuses fois contre _son frère_, qui lui, n'avait fait aucun geste quand petite, elle pleurait de déception. En plus de cela, Ryouta n'avait pas dû beaucoup expérimenté le goût de la défaite durant sa vie étant donné son physique et ses capacités de copiage. Quand ses pleurs s'estompèrent après quelques minutes, Ryouta avait repris son sourire enfantin habituel et son regard pétillant. D'ailleurs, sa voix aussi était revenue comme avant :

-"Bon, on va manger ? Demanda-t-il avec entrain.

-Bonne idée ! Je meurs de faim ! Intervint un certain bronzé.

-Ah non ! Je dois une glace juste à Daicchi !

-Allez ! T'es mannequin, tu dois avoir de l'argent à dépenser !

-Pas pour toi !"

Pendant que les deux se crêpaient le chignon, Midorima, Kuroko, Atsushi et Akahi s'étaient rapprochés autour de Daniel discrètement.

-"Où as-tu appris à jouer ? Demanda soudainement le vert.

-Quelque part. Répondit évasivement Daniel en gardant un visage neutre.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda le géant.

-… C'est un interrogatoire ? Interrogea Daniel avec méfiance.

-Non, juste une conversation. Répondit un certain capitaine sournois.

-_Alors oui, c'est un interrogatoire. Pensa la jeune fille en commençant à avancer pour aller manger._

-Depuis quand ? Répéta Akashi en la suivant avec le reste du groupe.

-J'y ai joué pendant les cours de sport pendant toute mon enfance, mais j'y ai vraiment pris goût un peu après mes treize ans.

-Avec qui ? Continua Atsushi.

-Personne en particulier.

-Tu as atteint ce niveau sans personne pour t'aider ?! Fit Daiki en s'ajoutant à la conversation.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Ouah ! Daicchi est vraiment impressionnant ! S'exclama Kise.

-Merci, c'est sympa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans le basket ?" Demanda le plus petit de tous.

Sur cette question, Daniel prit le temps de réfléchir, ce n'était pas vraiment une question difficile mais la jeune fille voulait choisir sa et réponse et ces mots avec soin. Après exactement quatre minutes de réflexion et sous le regard impatient des autres, Kei répondit :

-Hmm… Il y a plusieurs choses. Commença Daniel d'une voix incertaine.

-Explique. Ordonna Seijuro.

-Ben, en tout premier, je dirais que c'est l'excitation d'un match, quand rien que pendant un instant décisif, tout peut changer pour totalement inverser le cours d'un match. Après, je pense que j'aime le fait de se dépenser et de mesurer ses capacités à celles des autres pour pouvoir être plus fort en plus du fait que ça me permet de me vider la tête. Oui, je pense que c'est ça que j'aime dans le basket…

-Je vois…

-Hey tu es un peu le mélange entre Aominecchi et Midorimacchi !

-Si tu le dis…

-T'as des frères ou des sœurs ? Demanda le bronzé.

-Peut-être. Répondit platement la jeune fille sans donner de détail.

-Des animaux ? Ajouta Ryouta.

-Non. Continua Daniel sur le même ton.

-Où habites-tu ? Demanda Kuroko.

-Quelque part.

-Où ? Redemanda Akashi avec un ton autoritaire.

-Quel-que part. Désolé mais je ne vais pas donner mon adresse à n'importe qui. Répondit encore une fois Kei mais cette fois en séparant bien les syllabes sous le signe de l'énervement.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Dans quel établissement te trouves-tu ? Continua le roux.

-Quelque part.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre cette fois ?

-J'ai réservé le même traitement que Ryouta. Si je vous le dis, je suis sûre que vous irez faire des bêtises.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous comme lui.

-Même.

-Hé ! Fit le concerné.

-Désolé, désolé… S'excusa Daniel.

-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré **Kise-kun **et toi ? Demanda Tetsuya.

-Par l'intermédiaire des études.

-Des quoi ? Excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce mot soit dans le vocabulaire du cancre ici présent. Se moqua Midorima.

-C'est pas gentil ! Cria le blond.

-Mais c'est vrai, répliqua le petit bleuté.

-On s'est rencontré à la bibliothèque. Je passais par là et j'ai vu Ryouta en train _d'essayer _de comprendre son cours en approchant son livre pour mieux voir. On va dire que j'ai eu de la peine pour lui et je suis allée l'aider.

-C'était sur quel sujet ? Demanda Shintaro.

-Les fonctions linéaires.

-Aaaaah, voilà comment il a eu une note presque parfaite lors du dernier contrôle en math ! S'écria Daiki. Et voilà pourquoi il n'a pas voulu dire comment il avait fait ! Je me disais aussi…

-Je peux très bien réfléchir quand je veux ! Hurla le blond.

-J'en suis sûre Ryou ! Se moqua Daniel.

-Ah mais au fait, on ne s'est même pas présentés ! Fit remarquer un peu tard Aomine.

-Ah mais s… Alla crier Ryouta avant de se faire arrêter par son amie.

-C'est vrai, allez-y, j'écoute. Fit Kei.

-Moi, je suis Aomine Daiki. Tu peux m'appeler Daiki, si tu veux ! Je veux t'affronter !

-Midorima Shintaro, tu peux m'appeler Shintaro mais ne va pas croire que ça me fera plaisir.

-Alors pourquoi tu me donnes la permission ? Interrogea Daniel.

-Tu as gagné mon respect. De quel signe es-tu ?

-Astrologique ?

-Oui.

-Je suis cancer.

-Ah… Se contenta de dire le vert.

-Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, ravi de te rencontrer. Annonça le fantôme en faisant un léger arc.

-Je m'appelle Murasakibara Atsushi. Daichin peut m'appeler Atsushi !

-Mon nom est Akashi Seijuro, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux mais fait que ce ne soit pas gênant. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi. Répondit Daniel à toutes les présentations.

-Dis, maintenant qu'on a échangé tous nos noms… Commença Daiki.

-Ne Pas.

-Tu ne savais même pas ce que je voulais te demander !

-Si, tu voulais dire : "Tu peux enlever ta capuche ?" ou alors "Tu nous montres ton visage ?".

-Comment tu le sais ?!

-Ryouta m'a demandé la même chose."

Et bizarrement, à la fin de la phrase de la brune, ils étaient tous arrivés devant le Maji Burger. Et malheureusement pour un certain blond, il dût payer pour TOUT LE MONDE.

Tetsuya prit une glace à la vanille.

Seijuro une glace à la pistache.

Shintaro une glace à l'eau.

Daiki une glace au chocolat.

Lui-même, une glace au nutella.

Daniel une glace à la framboise.

Et enfin, pour Atsushi… tout le magasin… non je plaisante, juste six boîtes remplies de glace au caramel.

Puis, à une heure plus ou moins tardive, Kei fut contrainte de partir et de quitter le groupe pour rentrer chez elle. Les autres la regardèrent faire mais juste par précaution, la jeune fille fit plusieurs fois le tour du pâté de maison pour s'assurer que _personne _ne la suive.

-"_Mince, j'ai oublié de demander à Ryou au sujet de la "zone". Ils m'ont bien eu ces enfoir**. Bon ben tant pis, je laisse passer pour cette fois…"_Pensa gentiment Kei.

Arrivée dans son lit, Daniel se fit la réflexion que finalement, ils n'étaient pas si terrible que ça et qu'elle allait _peut-être,_ elle dit bien _peut-être,_ rejoindre le club sous le nom de Kei Yegunn sans que Akashi Seijuro n'ait à user du chantage. Elle se dit aussi qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer du fait que personne n'ait encore remarqué qu'elle était une fille et non un garçon. Sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Quand Daniel se réveilla dans sa chambre le lendemain matin, elle se rendit immédiatement et étrangement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ne comprenant pas d'où venait ce sentiment, la jeune adolescente commença à laisser aller son regard autour d'elle à travers la pièce.

Quand enfin, Kei se rendit compte ce qui n'allait pas, elle eut un très léger mouvement de recul. En effet, dans sa chambre, sur le meuble qui lui servait de bureau, se trouvait sa très ancienne peluche qu'elle avait perdue il y avait de cela dix ans, quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille. La jeune fille se défit lentement de son cocon de chaleur, s'asseyant sur son lit, elle continua de regarder le petit chat pour enfin parler d'une voix mi- calme, mi- curieuse :

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Miki ?"

Sortant de sa transe et de son sommeil, l'ange releva la tête pour poser son regard sur sa protégée.

-"Je n'ai pas le droit de te rendre visite ?

-Si mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes.

-J'ai toujours été là, c'est juste que tu ne pouvais pas me voir.

-Tu ne vas pas me sortir que maintenant, je peux voir les fantômes ou un truc du genre ? Demanda Daniel en poussant un soupir fatigué.

-Je ne suis pas un fantôme ! Dire que je suis resté ici tout ce temps exprès pour pouvoir t'expliquer !

-Tout ce temps ? Répéta l'ado avec une voix lugubre.

-Heu… Je me cachais les yeux !

-Bon, passons… Que voulais-tu m'expliquer ? Demanda Daniel en poussant un soupir las.

-Tu as acquis une nouvelle capacité grâce à ton match d'hier ! Cria Miki avec enthousiasme.

-Ah ? Laquelle ? Demanda Kei maintenant très intéressée.

-Maintenant, tu peux te servir de ton "œil de Dieu" !

-J'aime bien le nom, ça consiste en quoi ?

-D'abord, tu n'auras plus aucun angles morts et tu pourras voir plus ou moins loin qu'un humain normal selon ta volonté !

-Comment ça ?

-tu pourras soit augmenter ton champ de vision, soit le diminuer, c'est aussi simple que ça mais ça te coûtera de l'énergie étant donné que tu as acquit cette capacité au fils de ton match et non à la naissance.

-…D'accord. Ensuite ? En quoi ça diffère de l'œil de l'empereur ou de l'œil du faucon ?

-En plus de n'avoir AUCUN angles mort dans ton champs de vision, tu peux avoir des informations sur quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant ! Nom, prénom, spécialité…

-Je vois, un peu comme l'entraîneuse de Seirin ?

-Oui, mais en mieux ! J'ai vu l'anime, elle, elle ne peut savoir que les capacités physiques des joueurs alors que toi, tu peux avoir toutes les informations que tu veux !

-Que je veux ?

-Enfin, non. Ca dépend du niveau de l'ouverture d'esprit de ta victime.

-Donc, quelqu'un comme Ryouta, je n'aurais pas de mal mais une personne comme Seijuro, ça sera difficile ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! En plus, si tu t'entraînes suffisamment, ton regard s'aiguisera et tu pourras même voir tes adversaires au ralenti et les contrer !

-Je vois, je vois…ben c'est super, merci !

-Oh ! Je n'ai rien fais, c'est toi qui progresse, pas moi.

-Hmm ...

\- ...

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda soudainement Daniel après quelques minutes de silence.

-Hmm?

-Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc, t'a l'air pâle même pour une peluche.

\- ...

-Vas-y, crache le morceau.

\- ...

-Tu veux pas le dire ? Je veux pas te forcer…

-Tu ne me force pas, c'est juste que…

-Hmm?

-Ben, hier… je t'ai un peu observé.

-Et ? _J'ai l'habitude qu'on me dise ça maintenant… C'en ait effrayant._

-Et, tes nouveaux amis t'ont posé des questions…

-Et ? _Accouche !_

-Et... y en a une qui m'a… intrigué ?

-Laquelle ?

-Quand ils t'ont demandé si tu avais des frères et sœurs…

-Oui et ben ?

-Tu as dit que tu n'en avais pas.

-C'est faux, je n'ai juste pas donné de détail.

-Mais... tu aurais au moins pu leur dire que tu en avais un !

-Désolé, mais j'ai plus de frère.

-C'est vrai mais t'en a eu un !

-J'allais pas leur raconter ma vie !

-Non ! Mais t'aurais pu dire qu'il était partit en voyage !

-Je ne vais pas leur mentir inutilement, ça m'apporterais encore plus d'ennui avec eux. Il est mort, il existe plus. Point barre.

-Mais il a existé !

-Oui mais dans le _passé _! Cria Daniel plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Mais... c'est que !

-Quoi ?

-Quoi "quoi" ?

-Tu n'aurais pas un truc _**important **_à me dire par le plus grand des hasards ?

-Heu… Pourquoi ? Déglutit la peluche en essayant de dévier la conversation.

-Parce que comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer la dernière fois, plusieurs de mes capacités ont très fortement augmenté… dont mon sens de l'observation et de déduction.

-Ah ?

-Oui et tout me montre que tu ne me dis pas _**tout**_.

-_Je peux même pas mentir, c'est vraiment pas juste._

-Tu préfère garder le silence ? Donc t'a un truc à cacher. Au fait, pourquoi tu prends ça tellement à cœur le fait que j'ai dit que je n'avais pas de frère ?

'Vous ...

-Il est mort, donc tu l'as peut-être rencontré ?

\- ...

-Ton silence en dit long… et il te rend encore plus suspect.

\- ... "

Miki gardait obstinément le silence et Daniel comprenait très bien pourquoi. D'après ce que lui avait dit son très cher gardien, les anges ne peuvent pas mentir car cela est contre leur nature. Donc… Miki avait bel et bien quelque chose à cacher mais comme il ne peut dire que la vérité, il préfère se taire.

Après quelques minutes ne contenant qu'un long silence de plomb, la petite peluche sembla enfin avoir retrouvé la parole :

-"Tu sais, ton frère serai sans doute très triste d'entendre qu'il ne compte plus pour toi.

-… Il compte toujours bien sûr mais plus autant qu'avant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah parce qu'il n'est plus là. Tu devrais le savoir, la mémoire et le chagrin s'estompe au fil du temps.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas pleuré quand on t'a annoncé la mort de ton frère et de ton père ?

-… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce je m'étais déjà faîte à l'idée que tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre… dont ma mère, mon père et mon frère.

-Tu n'avais que neuf ans à l'époque de la mort de ta mère. C'est cet évènement qui t'a mûri et qui t'a fait changer ?

-Peut-être… Mais ? Attend.

-Quoi ?

-… _Attend, attend… il m'a dit qu'il n'était entré dans le service des anges gardiens que depuis trois ans… donc quand j'avais treize ans. DONC ! Comment il sait pour la mort de ma mère d'il y a sept ans ? _Se demanda Daniel en regardant suspicieusement la peluche.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-_Et pourquoi il prend à cœur le fait que je ne sois pas triste à propos de "l'autre" ? Beaucoup de question, mais pas beaucoup de réponse. C'est suspect tout ça !_

-Eho?

-_Attend, attend, je me fais peut-être des films ! Il a dit qu'il était mon ange gardien, il a très bien pu enquêter sur moi avant !_

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-_Mais, dans ce cas… qu'est-ce qu'il ne veut pas me dire ?_ Hmm, quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu ne dis rien depuis un moment… et tu me regardes bizarrement.

-_Je ne devrais pas lui dire, il ne me dirait rien et en plus, il saurait que je me méfie. Je vais devoir attendre. _Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est rien.

-Tu m'inquiète parfois.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Dit-elle avant de se lever, se détourner de Miki et à commencer à mettre son uniforme pour partir.

Daniel prit son petit déjeuné en se rendant compte de l'absence de Kana sans vraiment s'inquiéter et sortit de la maison en souhaitant une bonne journée à son "ami" pour enfin se détourner vers la sortie en faisant un sourire digne d'un certain capitaine roux et peut-être même pire…


	15. Réconciliation ?

Chapitre 15 : Réconciliation

Daniel ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder ses nouveaux "amis", elle n'avait pas prévue de se déguiser de la sorte pour mener une seconde vie mais il en allait de sa sécurité aussi bien physique que mentale car la brune savait bien que sa capuche l'avait sauvée plus d'une fois d'une situation qui serait devenue gênante. La jeune fille n'avait pas non plus prévue que personne n'irait creuser un peu plus loin pour se rendre compte qu'elle était une fille et ça commençait à devenir de plus en plus gênant de "mentir" de la sorte. Toutes ses réflexions furent interrompues par la vision de _toute _la génération des miracles réunie devant le portail de l'école.

_-"Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'ils attendent. Ryouta m'a dit hier que Kuroko devait me surveiller pour recueillir des infos sur moi."_

Daniel s'avança néanmoins sans modifier sa vitesse de marche, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? Malgré le fait que mentir à ses nouveaux amis comme on pourrait les définir la mettait mal à l'aise, la jeune fille n'était plus "Dai".

Kei arrivant à leur hauteur salua Ryouta de la main avec un sourire plus ou moins forcé et s'engouffra dans l'établissement. Visiblement, non. Elle se faisait totalement des films quand elle vit qu'il ne la rejoindrait pas ni aucun des autres membres malgré les regards fugaces qu'elle sentait dans son dos.

* * *

Kei entra doucement dans sa salle de classe, les yeux des filles directement sur elle accompagné de chuchotement et de certains gloussement. Elle alla s'installer à sa place et comme d'habitude, la brune s'y affala en mettant sa tête dans ses bras en attendant le professeur. Mais contrairement aux autres matins, la jeune fille sentit un léger frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, fugace mais bien là.

-"_Akashi ? Déjà ?"se demanda mentalement Daniel._

Elle releva la tête et son regard vint directement se poser sur la porte d'entrée de leur classe… mais rien. La sortie était fermée et tous les élèves étaient rentrés, ne manquant plus que leur professeur de _français…_ Le meilleur cours et le préféré de Daniel. La brune laissa alors parcourir son regard à travers la salle et vit que le chef du groupe- qui n'était plus venue depuis l'incident du fait qu'elle soit potentiellement en relation avec son amie Kana – en train d'essayer de la regarder discrètement en lui jetant des regards de temps en temps.

_-"Encore… mais il apprendra donc jamais ?" pensa Kei en soupirant d'ennui."_

Son petit jeu dura jusqu'à ce que leur prof arrive, tous allèrent donc rejoindre leur place attribuée et le cours pu tranquillement commencer pour le plus grand soulagement de Daniel.

* * *

La matinée passa très vite et le déjeuner arriva tout aussi vite. Kei se leva et s'apprêta à se diriger vers l'infirmerie quand elle se souvint avec douleur que sa chère amie Kana n'était toujours pas rentrée de son "voyage". Elle se promit mentalement de l'appeler plus tard pour lui demander ce qu'elle fabriquait au point de l'oublier, elle et son très cher déjeuné.

_-"Mince, pas pensé à ça. Comment je vais faire ?"_

La brune poussa un énième soupir, avant de baisser les bras et de se dire qu'elle n'aurait qu'à tenir jusqu'au soir venant, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ne mangeait pas le midi. Lors de son passage au lycée, elle avait de nombreuses fois sauté un repas par paresse ou parce qu'elle avait oublié.

-_"Ben j'ai qu'à en profiter pour aller m'inscrire au club de basket… pensa distraitement Daniel. Pas comme joueur, ce serait trop risqué… pas non plus comme manager, j'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre, pareille pour aider l'entraineur. Donc…"_

Kei soupira encore puis eut une idée :

_-"Tiens… et pourquoi pas aide-soignante ? Kana m'a un peu montré les ficelles de son métier, je pourrais participer ? ET comme ça, Akashi me lâcherai en partie la grappe."_

Moment de silence jusqu'à ce que le mec qui l'avait regardé tout au long des cours du matin s'approche d'elle, alors mettant son idée de côté, Kei lui fit face avec un visage neutre et des yeux fatigués.

-"_Je crois qu'il s'appelle Aito Yagama. Tiens, c'est l'occasion de tester ma "vision"._

Daniel se mit à contempler longuement pendant que celui qui lui faisait face lui parlait malgré le fait qu'elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Mais plus les secondes passaient sans que rien ne se produise, plus la jeune fille devenait sceptique. Après qu'une minute soit passée, Kei songea qu'elle demanderai à sa peluche quand elle arriverai à la maison.

_-"Ca ne marche pas…"_

Telle fut sa pensée avant de soudainement se souvenir que quelqu'un lui parlait.

-"…. Donc je voulais savoir si t'accepterais. Pour rembourser tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Et comme ça, on sera quitte, ok ?

-Hein ? Euh…? Excuse-moi ? Désolé, tu peux répéter ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à le redire !" Cria l'homme avec une certaine gêne que Daniel ne comprenait absolument pas.

Malheureusement, en criant de la sorte, il avait d'un coup attiré tous les regards sur lui et la jeune fille... se faisant, il prit le col de la chemise de Kei par derrière et le traîna en dehors de la classe… puis en dehors du bâtiment pour finalement se retrouver dans un endroit qui se trouvait un peu après la cour. Daniel fut enfin relâchée, elle s'était laissé faire parce qu'elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi il voulait lui parler sans être exposé. Car oui, ce n'était certainement pas pour la tabasser qu'il l'avait traîné comme ça et bizarrement, elle en était persuadée.

L'homme reprit son souffle puis dirigea son regard dans celui de Kei avant que celle-ci ne demande des explications car elle n'avait pas écouté. Le garçon était plus ou moins gêné mais recommença d'une voix forte après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air :

-"Je m'appelle Yagama et j'aimerai que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir fait toutes les crasses que je t'ai faite. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu jaloux de toi… tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu es déjà devenu l'un des mecs les plus populaires de tout le collège…

-…

-Et donc, je voulais m'excuser en te proposant un… arrangement ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda d'une voix neutre son interlocutrice.

-Bah, après l'incident de la dernière fois, je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais rien sur toi et que je n'avais même pas essayé de te comprendre. Alors…

-Pourquoi veux-tu t'excuser ?

-Parce que je m'en veux !

-Donc, ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour ta conscience que tu t'excuse ?

-Hein ? Je…"

Devant la confusion du visage de Yagama, Daniel se mit soudain à culpabilisé, il faisait des efforts pour s'excuser et elle n'en faisait aucun pour le mettre à l'aise. La jeune fille prit donc son courage à deux mains et tendit son bras :

-J'accepte tes excuses, reprenons tout à zéro. Je m'appelle Kei, Kei Yegunn.

-Ravi aussi. Moi, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Yagami, Aito Yagama."

Aito lui prit la main et tout à coup, même si Daniel s'en était douté, les informations apparurent à l'intérieur de sa rétine. Elle pouvait maintenant "voir" tout à propos de lui.

-"_Aito Akihiko Yagama, 16 ans. A redoublé en raison de son manque de point en langue et par la suite, de petits délits comme dessiner des graffitis sur les murs ou encore tricher aux examens. Taille : 1m65. Poids : 56 kg. Il est né à proximité et ses parents travaillent dans un restaurant familial. N'a pas de frère mais a une grande sœur partit aux états unis pour réaliser son rêve et devenir médecin. Aime les jeux vidéo, la natation, les filles et les pommes. Déteste fumer, les études et les épinards. Ses cheveux sont noirs de nature mais il les a teint en blond et ses yeux sont un mélange entre du bleu et du vert…_

A la vue de toutes ses informations arrivant dans son cerveau, Daniel en eut mal à la tête et oublia la plupart d'entre-elles… mais elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant qu'il détestait les épinards. Elle chancela un peu, étourdie mais se reprit vite sous l'œil inquiet de son interlocuteur :

-"Hey, ça va ?

-Ouais, juste un vertige.

-Ah, encore une dernière chose…

-Hmm ?

-Frappe-moi.

-Hein ?

-Frappe-moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour me faire payer tout ce que je t'ai fait subir !

-Non merci. Je suis du genre pacifique. Mais si t'insiste pour me rembourser, je veux bien que tu me payes le déjeuner."

Aito la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'accepter de bon cœur en laissant échapper un rire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire où les amis de son compagnon l'attendaient. Ils se présentèrent tous et chacun s'excusa pour avoir plus ou moins contribué. La jeune fille accepta de manger avec eux puis de traîner après leur repas mais elle ne participait à la conversation que quand on lui demandait son avis. Finalement, la brune ne s'était pas vraiment rapprochée d'eux, sauf pour Aito Yagama qui s'activait au mieux pour la faire sentir à l'aise, même si elle ne lui donnait pas encore toute sa confiance. La jeune adolescente ne pouvait absolument pas croire que "du jour au lendemain", le garçon qui était le plus méchant avec elle soit tout à coup aux petits soins de sa personne. Mais malgré tout, son esprit avait l'espoir qu'il l'avait accepté et qu'il voulait tout simplement devenir ami avec elle.

* * *

La journée passa vite et l'heure de la sonnerie de la fin du calvaire retentie et tout le monde quitta l'établissement, à l'exception de Daniel et de ceux qui avait traîné avec elle. Aito et les autres dont elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à leur demander leur nom, lui proposèrent d'aller manger quelque chose. N'hésitant pas très longtemps en raison du fait que de la nourriture soit en jeu, elle accepta et ils partirent donc en direction d'un fast food très bien connu : Le Maji Burger !

Ils commandèrent au comptoir et apparemment, c'était son ami Aito qui payait. Le groupe alla s'installer près d'une fenêtre et les garçons commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien… jusqu'au sujet de conversation qu'ils préféraient en demandant, au plus grand damne de Daniel, son avis. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment suivie la conversation et fut un peu perdue quand un des amis de Yagama lui posa la question :

-"Et toi Kei ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Eh ! T'es dans la lune mon gars ! Suis un peu.

-Désolé.

-T'excuse pas, c'était une blague ! S'exclama Aito avec humour.

-Ha… Ha… Fit Kei, un peu gênée.

-Bon alors… avec les autres, on se demandait si tu as une petite-amie, après tout, tu as 16 ans ! Tu dois avoir de l'expérience ! Continua l'un des autres.

-Et vous ? Demanda Daniel en changeant habilement la conversation vers eux.

-Oh bah tu sais, nous on a que quinze ans ! Les filles ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à nous. Il n'y a que toi et Aito qui deviez avoir des conquêtes !

-Oh non, pas tant que ça ! Cria Yagama.

-Alors ? Reprit l'autre.

-Heu… ben je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée par les filles vous voyez… _Houlà ça prête à confusion ce que je viens de dire !_

-Alors les mecs ?!

-Non pas vraiment ? Fit Daniel d'une voix incertaine. Je ne suis pas très intéressé par l'amour.

-Mais ?! L'amour, c'est la graine de la jeunesse ! Cria l'un des trois autres en brandissant le poing en l'air (**NDA : Ils sont en tout cinq, dont Aito et Daniel). **Comment peux-tu… ?

-Allons Akito, tu vois bien que tu le gêne, intervint Aito.

-Alors, ça veut dire que tu n'as encore embrassé personne ?!

-En toute logique, oui." Répondit platement Daniel avec des yeux ennuyés.

L'autre fit mine de s'évanouir et Kei ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un comédien de théâtre. Elle émit un petit sourire quand son ami Aito frappa légèrement Akito sur la tête. C'est alors, que pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, le dernier garçon lui adressa la parole d'une voix calme :

-"Sinon, tu as choisis un club ?

-Eh bien, un ami m'a proposé de venir dans son club.

-Et tu vas accepter ? Demanda Akito qui avait repris son calme.

-J'hésite. Mais je ne veux pas jouer, juste aider pour… soigner peut-être ?

-C'est quel club ? Demanda Aito.

-Basket.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu avais dit que tu aimais le basket quand tu es arrivée. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer ?

-Ben parce que j'aime seulement regarder, en plus du fait que je ne sais pas jouer. _Purée, je suis passé maître dans l'art du mensonge, moi._

-Ah… Bah, de toute façon, même si tu savais jouer, il y aurait toujours cette "génération des miracles". Elle joue à tous les matchs et tous les autres se contentent de regarder. L'école ne laisse jouer que ceux qui peuvent lui apporter la victoire de toute façon.

-Ouais, j'en aie entendu parler…Continua le troisième garçon. Apparemment, ils sont tous des génies du basket. Ils sont cinq je crois…

-Non, six. Tu oublies Kuroko Tetsuya. Ajouta Daniel.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi il y aurait un sixième joueur. Mais ça n'a jamais été prouvé. On parle même d'un fantôme.

-Si, il y en a bien six. Tetsuya a juste un très grand manque de présence et les gens ne le voient pas souvent.

-… comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Akito.

-Je les aie rencontrés quand mon ami m'a emmené dans le club."

Les autres lui jetèrent des regards confus mais ils changèrent vite de sujet de conversation qui allaient de : "Comment ça se fait que les certains chiens soient orange ?" à "Y aurait-il une troisième guerre mondiale ?".

Finalement, ils se séparèrent tous et Daniel rentra chez elle… sous les yeux bleus d'un certain fantôme…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Daniel fut encore une fois obligée de se lever, de se préparer pour enfin sortir de la maison et aller à l'école. Elle ne supportait absolument pas ça, grosse flemmarde qu'elle était.

Mais aujourd'hui, la brune avait décidé de s'inscrire au club de son sport préféré, dans son anime préféré et avec ses personnages préférés. Elle pressa donc le pas pour aller dans sa classe et ainsi rejoindre amis qui l'attendais en discutant. Quand ils la virent, Aito et l'autre garçon la saluèrent doucement, contrairement au troisième, Akito qui lui sauta presque littéralement dessus.

-"_Houlà, on va partir sur un deuxième Kise…_Bonjour Akito, salua Daniel d'une voix _**calme**__. _

-Kei ! On parlait justement de toi ! S'exclama Aito.

-Ah ?

-Ouais, on se demandait avec les autres, si ça t'intéresserait de nous rejoindre dans notre club.

-C'est lequel ?

-Le club de boxe.

-Ha…ha… non merci, je te l'ai dit, je suis du genre pacifiste. Désolé. Et puis, j'ai décidé de m'inscrire au club de basket, finalement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu ? Hier t'étais encore sceptique…

-Rien de spécial…_A part une certaine peluche qui n'a pas arrêté de crier pour que j'accepte._

-Mais pour avoir le formulaire d'inscription, tu devrais aller voir , c'est un peu le secrétaire du directeur en plus de son travail de professeur.

-Ah, merci."

Ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le cours commence.

* * *

-" ? Appela Daniel après le cours.

-Hmm ? Oui ?

-Je voudrais savoir comment je pourrais rejoindre un club.

-Un club ? Ah, c'est vrai. J'en avais préparé un spécialement pour vous. Lequel avez-vous choisi ?

-Le club de basket.

-Ah."

Immédiatement, il fouilla dans sa sacoche pour en sortir un formulaire d'inscription en français. Les autres, c'est-à-dire : Aito, Akito et l'autre qui s'était présenté comme Akira, ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant ça, mais ils ne posèrent aucune question.

-"Tenez… mais je doute que vous puissiez vous inscrire dans le club que vous avez choisis.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille, perplexe en demandant silencieusement aux trois garçons de l'attendre dehors, ce qu'ils firent sans trop broncher.

-Parce qu'étant donné votre… corpulence, sans vouloir paraitre misogyne, je doute que M. le directeur vous laisse participer, la devise de son école, est je vous le rappelle : "Gagner est tout."

-Donc c'est à lui que je dois m'adresser pour finaliser mon inscription ?

-Pour faire simple, oui.

-Bien, merci." Fit tout simplement Daniel, acceptant le défi.

* * *

Le directeur entendit un bruit venant de sa porte, laissant dire que quelqu'un attendait sa permission pour entrer dans son bureau. Laissant sortir un "entrez !" autoritaire, il ne releva même pas les yeux pour voir qui le dérangeait pendant sa séance de paperasse… ce qui agaça beaucoup l'élève qui était venue. Elle ne manqua d'ailleurs pas l'occasion pour lui rappeler son impolitesse… subtilement. Daniel expliqua la raison de sa venue et comme l'avait dit son professeur principal, il était contre le fait qu'une fille comme elle participe à un club, quel qu'il soit, surtout Daniel. Celle-ci serrait les dents pour ne pas exploser contre la discrimination que son interlocuteur faisait preuve.

Kei lui donna plusieurs arguments, comme par exemple, qu'elle ne jouerait de toute façon aucun match étant donné qu'elle veut s'inscrire en tant qu'aide-médicale, mais celui-ci a refusé en contrant par : "Nous avons déjà une manager pour s'occuper de ça". Faisant preuve de sang-froid, Daniel avait répliqué par le fait si elle participait, cela montrerait son indulgence et il gagnerait de bon point auprès des filles qui s'inscriront dans le futur... et ça l'a fait douter mais pas assez, il gardait toujours son air méprisant. On pouvait tout à fait dire que le terme "Trop poli pour être honnête" était fait pour les gens comme lui.

Mais ne relâchant aucunement sa détermination et toujours en gardant un visage neutre, Daniel lui fit part de ses nombreux arguments, tous plus cohérant les uns que les autres… mais le monstre ne lâchait rien, même s'il hésitait.

Puis, une idée vint à Kei, elle n'était pas très fair-play, mais bon…

-"Monsieur le directeur, commença-t-elle en cachant parfaitement son agacement. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la famille des Akashi ?

-Les Akashi ? Eh bien… c'est l'une des familles les plus influentes du pays, ils ont un très grand champ d'action, allant de simple porte-clés à la négociation du pétrole… enfin, je crois.

-Ah… je vois, je vois… Affirma Daniel en faisant un sourire satisfait.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-L'un des membres de cette illustre famille est bien dans cette école, non ?

-En effet."

A cet instant précis, la jeune fille ne put se retenir de glousser très légèrement, trèèès légèrement, son sourire s'allongea encore plus avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole de sa voix toujours calme :

-"Justement, Akashi Seijuro s'intéresse de très près à moi. Actuellement, il essaye de trouve des informations pour m'inciter à rejoindre le club où il est capitaine. D'ailleurs, Kise Ryouta et Momoi Satsuki aussi le veulent."

Le directeur ne disait rien, mais les traits de son visage exprimaient très clairement son énervement… Kei continua :

-"Alors qu'arriverait-il si je leur disais que je ne peux malheureusement pas les rejoindre… parce que je ne peux pas recevoir votre "approbation" ?

-Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'en arriver là… Fit le directeur, résigné.

-Bien… Merci. _Il n'est pas très fort mentalement, tant mieux._

-Je vous en prie. Répliqua-t-il en serrant les poings, ce que l'adolescente voyait parfaitement.

-Ah ! Puis-je ajouter quelques règles qui auront votre approbation ? Demanda la brune après avoir fait signer son document.

-Bi…bien sûr.

Après cinq minutes de plus dans le bureau, Daniel le quitta enfin sous le soupir fatigué de son très cher directeur pour ensuite se diriger vers le gymnase où se trouvait la génération des miracles.

* * *

Plus tard, dans un autre lieu, un groupe se tenait à l'écart.

L'un d'eux, avait des cheveux rouges et était particulièrement curieux sur tout… en particulier si cela pouvait renforcer son autorité, ce qui était en soit, une mauvaise chose de sa part.

**(NDA : Cette conversation est en japonais, juste pour le dire…)**

-"Alors ? Fut tout ce qu'il demanda à ses co-équipiers.

-_Ben… _Pensa le reste avec angoisse.

-L'infirmière n'était pas là, alors j'ai pas pu lui demander… annonça Aomine, penaud.

-J'ai demandé aux professeurs mais ils ne m'ont rien dit non plus. Ajouta mollement Atsushi.

-Ca me coûte de l'avouer mais je n'ai rien trouvé non plus à son sujet, malgré tous mes contacts. Continua Midorima.

-Akashicchi ne m'a pas laissé aller le voir quand il est arrivé hier matin pour me donner les directives à son sujet et je n'ai pas pu y aller parce qu'un gars de sa classe l'a collé toute la journée avec le reste de son groupe… Fit Kise en pleurant encore de déception. Et il ne m'a pas du tout adressé la parole…

-…Je vois. Et pour vous, Satsuki, Tetsuya ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers eux avec un agacement évident. As-tu trouvé des choses intéressantes à son sujet ? Interrogea-t-il en regardant l'ombre de l'équipe.

-Non, pas vraiment. **Yegunn-sempai **est juste sorti avec trois de ses camarades hier et est probablement retourné chez lui après.

-Probablement ? Répéta son capitaine en haussant un sourcil.

-Je l'ai quitté un instant pour m'acheter un milk-shake à la vanille et quand j'ai regardé à la table où il était, **Yegunn-sempai **avait disparu, je l'ai retrouvé mais il était à une trop grande distance de moi et je l'aurais de toute façon perdu plus tard. _Gourmandise quand tu nous tiens… _

-Je vois… Fit Seijuro en soupirant. Et toi, Satsuki ?

-Eh bien, j'ai réussi à avoir un très petit nombre d'information à son sujet…

-Quelles sont-elles ? Redemanda le roux avec une certaine impatience.

-Eh bien… commença la rose en consultant son bloc-notes. Son nom complet est Daniel-Kei Yegunn, il est né en France dans la ville de Strasbourg mais est d'origine asiatique, je ne sais plus laquelle. Il a seize ans, ses parents sont morts mais on ne m'a pas dit de quoi. Il habite actuellement avec l'infirmière de notre collège, Kana Rutinp. Il a été arrêté une fois par la gendarmerie locale pour un motif inconnu et…il aime la lecture apparemment. C'est tout ce que mes sources m'ont révélé, désolé.

-Hmm… Le directeur n'a rien dit non plus. Fit Akashi en se mettant dans la position de Sherlock Holmes.

-Strasbourg est une ville de France, non ? Pourquoi est-il venu au Japon ? Demanda l'horoscopien.

-C'est une très bonne question, Shintaro." Fit alors une voix derrière eux.

Comme tout être normalement constitué, ils se retournèrent tous au son de la voix qui était derrière eux. Et grosse angoisse, le sujet de conversation dont ils parlaient était juste devant eux. D'ailleurs, celui-ci arborait un air blasé en les regardant… Kei prit alors la parole d'une voix agacée :

-"Ce n'est pas très poli de discuter de quelqu'un derrière son dos… et ça l'es encore plus quand on l'espionne. Ca ressemble à du harcèlement ce que vous faîtes-là.

-Que…que… **Yegunn-sempai **! S'exclama Ryouta, embarrassé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Akashi d'une voix menaçante.

-Oh, tu te calmes. C'est vous qui êtes en faute, pas moi. Répliqua Daniel d'une voix agressive et cette fois pas le moins du monde impressionnée… elle avait pris l'habitude maintenant.

-Pardon ?!

-Du calme, ce qu'il dit est vrai Akashicchi… Avoua Kise en faisant des gestes d'apaisement.

-Bref, je suis venu ici pour finaliser mon inscription à votre club… mais vous devez être au courant puisque Tetsuya m'a suivi hier. Annonça la jeune fille en leur montrant le papier. _J'étais pas sûre à ce moment, mais c'est une bonne façon de leur dire que je savais qu'il était là._

-Je n'ai pas entendu la conversation, je me suis contenté de vous observer." Avoua le fantôme, toujours avec un visage neutre.

-Tu as pu le voir ? Demanda Daiki.

-Oui.

-Heu… pourquoi t'es-tu inscrit…? Interrogea le blond. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas content, mais tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne rejoindrais pas notre club ?

-… on m'a fait changer d'avis, en me donnant de bons arguments.

-Qui ?

-Un ami.

-Qui ?

-Il n'est pas du collège.

-Qui ?

-Ryouta, je ne répondrais pas à ta question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour faire parler les curieux.

-Arrêtez-vous deux. Ordonna Akashi.

-Si tu veux. Enfin bref, tant que je suis là, je peux vous dire les quelques avantages que j'ai obtenu auprès du directeur.

-Des avantages ? Lesquels ? Demanda Daiki.

-Tout d'abord, sachez que je ne m'inscris pas dans le club en tant que joueur mais en tant qu'aide au personnel médical. Ensuite, par rapport à cette position, je ne suis pas obligée d'assister aux entraînement et dans ces cas-là, j'ai mon portable… mais je viendrais autant que je peux. J'ai déjà donné mon numéro à l'administration, tu pourras l'avoir facilement, Seijuro.

-As-tu des connaissances médicales ? Demanda Akashi, sceptique.

-Evidemment. Répondit Daniel en lui envoyant un regard mi-méprisant mi-amusé.

-_Non mais il croit quoi ?! Que je me suis inscrite pour le poste pour faire cuir des crêpes ?! Se demanda Daniel en se retournant pour partir._

-Pourquoi **Yegunn-sempai **possède-t-il des avantages ? Demanda Tetsuya.

-Hmm…_Je ne vais tout de même pas leur dire que j'ai fait chanter le directeur…"_

Puis, un sourire amusé s'installa sur ses lèvres, elle se retourna vers le groupe et lança d'une voix faussement ennuyé :

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant que nous sommes dans le même groupe, je devrais peut-être vous le dire…

-Quoi ? L'interrompit Kise.

-Eh bien, vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué, mais…

-… "(Silence du groupe)

Daniel prit une discrète inspiration avant de prendre la parole avec un sourire espiègle qui trahissait son attitude calme et désintéressée :

-"… Je suis une fille."


	16. Fatigue

Chapitre 16 : Fatigue

Daniel-Kei Yegunn continuait d'arborer son infatigable sourire insolent, comme si elle était tout à fait fière d'elle… ce qui était le cas. A voir la tête de ses interlocuteurs, la jeune fille avait, pour sa plus grande joie, réussi à surprendre la génération des miracles… qui avait d'ailleurs fait comprendre sa surprise en un immense "QUOOOOI ?!", sauf bien évidemment Akashi Seijuro et Kuroko Tetsuya qui comme à leur habitude, avait gardé leur sang-froid. D'ailleurs, étant donné que Kei savait tout (ou presque) d'eux, elle trouvait tout cela d'autant plus amusant.

-"Vous ne le saviez pas ? Demanda la brune le plus innocemment possible.

-Tu te moque de nous, c'est pas possible ! Hurla Daiki.

-Tu crois ? Sourit-elle.

-Evidemment ! Tout en toi ne peut être _que_ masculin ! Continua Midorima.

-Oooh ? Mais moi, je n'ai _**jamais**_dit ou affirmé du fait que sois un homme, Shintaro. Répondit Daniel en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et toujours en arborant son sourire, cette fois moqueur.

-Que… C'est vrai ? Demanda naïvement Ryouta.

-Oui, pourquoi je mentirais sur mon sexe ? D'ailleurs, je suis surprise, je pensais que votre gestionnaire allait tout de suite le découvrir."

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la rose, qui en passant se cachait presque derrière son bloc-notes :

-"Ben, je n'ai pas fait attention… avec ton apparence, j'ai pensé que tu étais un garçon et je n'ai pas vérifié… Justifia la jeune fille, un peu honteuse.

-Donc c'est juste pour cette raison que tu as des avantages ?! S'exclama le bronzé.

-Oui, entre autre.

-C'est pas ju… commença le bronzé.

-Dîtes, vous ne devriez pas avoir entraînement ?"

Tous se rendirent compte à ce moment qu'en effet, ça faisait plus de quinze minutes qu'ils discutaient. Sous les intraitables ordres du capitaine, ils retournèrent tous à ses directives et pendant qu'ils se fatiguaient, Daniel alla se placer confortablement sur un banc pour pouvoir tranquillement les regarder suer…

Lui vint alors la réflexion qu'elle n'avait toujours pas appelé son amie, Kana. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. La jeune fille sortit son portable, composa le numéro de la jeune infirmière et mit l'objet à côté de son oreille, la sonnerie retentit trois fois avant que son interlocutrice ne réponde :

-Allo ?

-Allo, c'est moi. T'es où ? Ça fait deux jours que je t'ai pas vu.

-Bah… à la réunion du forum des nouvelles technologies, en Allemagne.

-En Allemagne ?! C'est une blague ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?!

-Je TE l'ai dit. Je t'ai laissé un mot avec de l'argent pour une semaine dans la cuisine.

-Ah bon ? _Je ne suis pas entré dans cette pièce depuis qu'elle est partie._

-Comment ça, "ah bon ?". Comment tu as fait pour les rater, ils sont posés bien en évidence sur la table…

-Ben… c'est que…je n'y suis pas entrée depuis ton départ. Répondit Daniel avec une petite voix.

-QUOI ?! Mais comment tu fais pour manger alors ?! S'énerva la jeune femme.

-Heu…

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ?!

-Heu… j'ai mangé hier après-midi… depuis, je tiens avec mes réserves.

-_**QUOI ?! **_Hurla Kana, entrant dans une colère encore plus noir que le noir lui-même.

-Mais, maintenant que je sais ce que je dois faire, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter !"

Daniel entendit Kana souffler au bout du téléphone, elle répondit quelques secondes plus tard :

-"Bon, écoute je le répéterai pas : Je rentre dans exactement…"

Elle marque une pause :

-Cinq jours, six heures, dix minutes et vingt-trois secondes. Alors d'ici là, si je te retrouve avec la _**moindre, **_mais la _**moindre **_égratignure, nausée ou autre chose… _**tu le regretteras, mais amèrement. **_Compris ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète plus de rien. Mais donc, si il y a la maison en feu, ce n'est pas trop grave, si ?"

Kei avait répondu avec un ton léger mais ce n'étais pas du tout le cas à l'intérieur de son cœur, elle avait maintenant l'intention de faire extrêmement attention à son corps.

Elle rit à sa dernière phrase, salua vite fait son amie et raccrocha tout aussi vite pour ne plus entendre les cris de la jeune femme. Daniel remarqua alors que la plupart des membres la regardait avec des yeux plus ou moins surprit.

-"Quoi ?

-Je n'imaginais pas **Yegunn-sempai **comme ça. Répondit Tetsuya.

-Ah…_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je réponde à ça ?" _Se demanda Daniel en haussant un sourcil.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur entrainement. Daniel apprit un peu plus tard que la séance durerait encore environs une heure… elle s'installa donc confortablement sur le banc en s'allongeant tout le long de son corps, n'oubliant pas de mettre ses écouteurs qu'elle avait toujours sur elle et ferma les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir, ou du moins éteindre son cerveau. La jeune fille avait réussi son coup et ralluma son cerveau exactement une heure après… Kei avait toujours les yeux fermés mais elle avait remis son casque sur ses oreilles. La jeune fille voulait profiter de ses dernières minutes de paix… mais elle entendit quelqu'un parler :

-"Dis, tu ne trouves pas **Keicchi **vraiment mignon ? Il a l'air si innocent quand il est endormi. Chuchota Kise en s'approchant.

-Ouais, mais c'est une fille, pas un garçon. Pourquoi t'utilise encore "il" ? Répondit Daiki.

-J'ai pas encore pris l'habitude…

-Hmm…

-Dis, il… elle dit qu'elle ne sait pas jouer au basket, mais moi j'en doute… pas toi ?

-Si. Le saut qu'elle a fait pour récupérer son casque était impressionnant.

-Je suis sûr qu'il nous cache quelque chose !

-_Elle _nous cache un truc, c'est sûr. Bah, t'inquiète. Akashi le découvrira tôt ou tard, ce gars sait tout et veut tout savoir. C'est comme un besoin pour lui."

Puis, sous la consternation des autres, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie… ignorant bien évidemment les deux autres qui ne savaient plus vraiment où se mettre.

Daniel, malgré sa sieste improvisée, était toujours fatiguée et avait encore envie de dormir. Elle se dirigea donc, avec la vitesse d'un zombie, vers son collège… pour ensuite aller sur le toit, se mettre à sa place habituelle et se mit à dormir.

* * *

La brune, pour sa plus grande frustration fut réveillée par le son de la cloche qui indiquait la reprise de ses cours. Toujours dans les vapes, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle devait reprendre son calvaire… baillant à en perdre la mâchoire, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie et ainsi vers sa classe.

La journée se passa sans qu'elle ne vit la génération des miracles, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien suivit de ses cours ni de ce que disait Aito et les autres tellement elle était à court d'énergie et rien que le fait de garder ses yeux ouvert relevait d'un effort surhumain. Au bout d'un moment, dans un de ses rares moment de lucidité, elle comprit que ce n'était pas normal et se fit la réflexion de demander à Kana.

* * *

La sortie vint alors et Kei se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle… mais c'était sans compter sur un certain blond, qui lui sauta au cou !

-"Keicchi ! Je t'ai pas vu de la journée, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je t'ai manqué ? Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose ? T'as l'air pâle, ça va ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Tu as faim peut-être ?

-Rien de spécial, non, non, ouais, non, non. Et lâche-moi… Répondit faiblement Daniel.

-Ca va ? T'as l'air à plat… C'est les cours qui te font cet effet-là ? Plaisanta alors la voix de Daiki.

-Ils sont pas aussi assommant que tu le dis, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne, au-cas où ? Demanda Atsushi.

-Nan merci. Ça va aller." Affirma Kei en se dégageant de la prise de son ami pour partir en direction de sa maison, sans même faire attention s'ils la suivaient.

* * *

Quand Daniel poussa _enfin _la porte de sa maison, elle dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'endormir direct sur le palier de la porte. Elle enleva son manteau, se déchaussa, monta les escaliers pour aller à sa chambre et s'effondra comme un sac sur son lit, épuisée pour elle ne sait quelle raison. La jeune fille allait s'en allait dans le monde des rêves pour rendre visite à Morphée, quand la voix inquiète d'une certaine peluche retentit alors dans la pièce sombre :

-"Hey, ça va ?

-Pour la troisième fois, oui ! Ça va, je suis juste totalement et étrangement crevée. Cria-t-elle en laissant sortir un soupir d'exaspération.

-Pourquoi étrangement ?

-_Mais il va me laisser dormir lui ?! _Pensa avec agacement la jeune adolescente de 16 ans. Parce que la nuit dernière, j'ai eus mes neuf heures de sommeil et que normalement, je devrais pas être autant fatiguée… en plus du fait que j'ai dormi quasiment tout l'après-midi et que je suis toujours autant en manque de sommeil.

-Aaaah… Ça doit être parce que tu as utilisé ton "œil de Dieu".

Daniel, toujours allongée, tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur pour lui montrer qu'elle était son cerveau était attentif, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste…

-"Explique ?

-Eh bien… commença Miki en levant son bout de tissu au bout de son bras de manière savante. Pour chaque don attribué à un humain, la loi indique qu'il doit payer un prix. Peut-être que c'est ça ton prix.

-Quoi, dormir ? C'est une blague ?

-C'est juste une hypothèse mais si c'est la raison de ton épuisement, estime-toi heureuse, certains de mes collègues ont eu à faire à des humais qui devait faire des trucs bien pires !

-_J'ai pas envie de savoir… _Et donc, juste parce que je l'ai utilisé une fois ?

-Eh oui ! Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est juste une hypothèse.

-Ah au fait, en parlant de ça. Tu ne m'avais pas non plus dit que je devais avoir un contact physique pour utiliser mon pouvoir.

-Ah ? Je ne te l'avais jamais dit ?

-Non !

-Désolé, j'ai oublié… S'excusa l'ange en se frottant la nuque.

-_Comment on peut oublier une information de cette envergure ?!_

_-_Bah, de toute façon, tu l'as découvert toute seule…

-…

-En tout cas, tu devrais dormir, tuas dit que tu étais fatiguée… non ? Dit rapidement Miki, sentant une aura noire se former derrière le dos de sa protégée.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Approuva Daniel en se calmant sous l'effet de sa fatigue encore plus présente. Bonne nuit, Miki.

-Bonne nuit."

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Daniel s'endormit, toute habillée, sans couverture, mais totalement épuisée.

""""""

Quand Daniel-Kei Yegunn se réveilla le matin suivant, une très légère migraine l'avait assaillit… venimeuse. D'ailleurs, elle empira quand elle vit l'heure sur son téléphone :

-"_10h56 ! Ooooh pu*** ! Je suis hyper en retard ! _Se dit Daniel en se levant précipitamment.

-Wow ! Wow! Wow ! Recouche-toi ! Cria Miki, visiblement réveillé lui aussi.

-Tu blagues ?! Je suis vraiment en retard !

-C'est bon ! J'ai appelé ton collège en disant que tu ne serais pas là !

-T'as le droit de faire ça ? Demanda Daniel en fronçant les sourcils de ses yeux pas encore tout à fait réveillés.

-Moi non, mais ta responsable légale Kana Rutinp, elle, peut !"

Daniel ne comprenait pas la signification de cette phrase, Kana était normalement partit pour l'Allemagne et ne reviendrais pas avant plusieurs jours, surtout que si elle avait appris que Kei était un peu mal, elle se serait précipitée… non le mot est faible, "jeter" serait le mot juste, sur le téléphone pour l'appeler.

Soudain, la vérité lui parvint :

-Non… ! T'as pas fait ça ? Fit Daniel en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Et si !

-Même si elle ne connait pas ton existence, Kana sera très en colère si elle apprend que "quelq'un" avec son apparence mais surtout avec sa voix, a téléphoné pour dire que j'étais malade. Répliqua Daniel en soupirant avec inquiétude.

-Tu as bien dit : "Si" ! Si personne n'en parle, elle ne sera pas au courant !" Cria Miki avec un ton enjoué et optimisme.

La jeune adolescente réfléchit quelques instants :

"-_C'est vrai après tout… mais elle ne revient que dans quelques jours, tout le monde aura oublié ce petit congé…? Enfin j'espère… et puis ce qui est fait est fait !"_

Après cette très courte réflexion, Daniel -pour sa plus grande joie, faut l'avouer- se remit confortablement dans son lit, remis sa grosse couverture sur elle et repartit faire un tour au pays des rêves.

Aux environs de midi, elle ne ressentait plus de fatigue… mais cette dernière avait vite été remplacé par la faim. Daniel n'avait pas mangé depuis environs deux jours et son corps lui fit un plaisir de le lui rappeler. La jeune fille partit donc vers la cuisine et vit le fameux mot : "_Je suis à une conférence en Allemagne, je reviendrais dans une semaine._

_P-S : Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas là, que tu dois te relâcher !" _

Détournant les yeux pour les diriger sur le réfrigérateur, elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait que de la salade et un aliment non-identifié qui traînait là depuis près d'une décennie. Soupirant et souriant en même temps, la jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller avec sa capuche habituelle, redescendit pour prendre l'argent sur la table, sortir de la maison et se diriger vers le Magi Berger, qui pour son plus grand bonheur n'était pas très loin en plus d'être quasiment toujours ouvert.

En entrant dans le sanctuaire des délices, Daniel prit le soin de scanner la zone grâce à son œil et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle ne vit personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle commença à faire la queux, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait à part son tour qui arrivait. Du coup, elle ne vit absolument pas, ou plutôt ne fit absolument attention, à la porte qui s'ouvrit assez brutalement, ni du fait que tout le monde autour d'elle fronçait les sourcils. Mais quand son tour arriva, la jeune fille fut brutalement poussée par quelqu'un et c'est là… qu'elle sortit de sa semi-conscience.

D'abord très en colère, la jeune adolescente en jeûne depuis deux jours, allait balancer une insulte dont elle seule avait le secret, quand elle vit une touffe _argentée._ Usant de toute sa subtilité, Daniel posa sa main sur l'épaule celui qui l'avait dépassé, avec autant de brutalité qu'un éléphant. Ce geste était pour vérifier une hypothèse qu'avait émis le cerveau de l'adolescente… en plus du fait qu'il était passé devant elle.

-"Eh toi, retourne derrière." Exigea Kei avec une voix aussi froide que la glace.

L'individu se retourna et lui lança un regard pas très rassurant, Daniel était légèrement plus grand que lui mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être insolent et de dépasser tout le monde. Mais en voyant son visage, la jeune brune ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète sur son avenir et surtout celui de son restaurant préféré… puisqu'elle avait devant elle, Haizaki Shougo.


	17. Apparition et Promesse

Chapitre 17 : Apparition et promesse

Daniel tenait toujours son interlocuteur fermement. Ce dernier la regardait avec une expression ennuyé, ce qui eut le don d'énerver la jeune fille qui resserra un peu plus sa prise.

-"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Demanda Haizaki en haussant un sourcil.

-Je t'ai dit de repasser derrière.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que t'es plus un gamin d'une dizaine d'année qui peut pas attendre sans faire une crise de nerfs et que j'étais là avant toi. Tes parents t'ont jamais dit que "la patience est mère de toute chose" ?

-Si mais je les ai jamais vraiment écouté".

Les autres clients, sentant et ne voulant pas entrer dans un conflit avait tous changé de file et gardait une distance de sécurité malgré le fait que les deux affamés recevaient quelques regards curieux.

-"Ecoute leurs paroles pour une fois, sinon tu risques d'en prendre plein la gue**. _Je veux bien être pacifiste, mais y a des limites quand même… et la bouffe, __**c'est **__la limite… enfin, l'unes._

-Ah ouais ? Je voudrais bien voir ça. Si tu veux, je te laisse le premier coup." Répliqua l'argenté avec un sourire moqueur, malgré le fait qu'il soit le plus petit des deux.

Daniel soupira d'agacement avant de doucement lever sa main et de la porter au niveau du front de sa future victime avec une lenteur plus ou moins calculée, ou plutôt son futur cobaye étant donné qu'elle n'a jamais essayé sa force sur un être humain. Puis, Daniel frappa. Pas trop fort quand même. Mais assez pour le clouer à terre et pour pouvoir un petit fantôme sortir de sa bouche… une des positions les plus typiques d'un manga.

-"_Bon, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort… Mais en même temps, il avait qu'à pas être aussi arrogant. Bah… il s'en remettra." _Se dit-elle après quelques secondes d'observation du corps.

Après cet incident, Daniel commanda son repas et sortit du restaurant, n'ayant pas du tout envie de se faire crier dessus par un revenant aux cheveux gris. Elle trotta un peu et arriva dans un parc, puis elle commença à manger après s'être assise sur un banc mais malheureusement, quand elle eut fini de manger son poulet et s'apprêtait à s'attaquer aux frites, elle quelqu'un l'interpella :

-"Hey, tu m'en donnes ?"

La jeune fille sursauta, ce qui ne lui arrivait plus depuis qu'elle possédait les attributs de son "œil de Dieu". Daniel, cependant garda un visage neutre sous sa capuche et se retourna pour voir qui s'adressait à elle. L'individu qui se tenait devant la brune avait l'air d'être un jeune adulte d'environ une vingtaine d'année, peut-être même moins. Il avait les cheveux mi-rouge mi-bruns qui lui arrivaient presque au niveau des épaules et ses yeux avaient la même nuance. Ces sourcils par contre étaient tout à fait noirs et il avait un air arrogant sur le visage. Ses vêtements étaient composés d'un pull en laine bleu clair avec une écharpe à rayure vertical, mais elle était défaite… cela lui permettait de montrer une partie de son torse où ornait un long collier faîte d'un long lacet avec au bout une forme ovale en argent. Il portait aussi un bracelet faîte de la même matière que son collier. Pour le reste, il portait tout simplement un jean et des baskets noires. L'homme arborait un magnifique sourire en la regardant.

-_"Il est assez beau… mais il a un air arrogant. Pensa la jeune fille avant de lui répondre. _Non, désolé. Pourquoi je t'en donnerai ?

-Ben, parce que tu es une personne gentille ! Répondit au tac-au-tac l'individu.

-Non. Répliqua cependant Daniel en réorientant son attention sur sa nourriture.

-Rhooo ! Pourquoi ?

-C'est **ma **nourriture.

-Alleeez ! Sois pas égoïste !

-…"

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Kei ne réponde :

-"Non. _Sa personnalité est complètement différente de son allure._

-…"

L'individu hyper suspect essaya alors de prendre la nourriture de force, heureusement ou malheureusement de manière assez enfantine, c'est-à-dire en se précipitant tête la première, c'est pour cela que l'adolescente eut le temps de mettre sa main pour l'intercepter et la bloquer.

-"Tu te rends ridicule… _Je pourrais en profiter pour faire un nouveau test de mon œil ? Autant que cet abruti serve à quelque chose…"_Pensa Daniel en activant sa capacité grâce à son contact venant de sa main.

Kei attendit quelques secondes… puis une minute… puis deux… jusqu'à cinq…pendant que l'autre se débattait toujours… mais rien.

-"_Ben ? Pourquoi ça marche pas ? Il y a pourtant un contact physique et Miki m'a dit que ça marchait sur tout le monde même si je n'avais pas la même quantité d'information… ? Mais là, rien !_

-Alleeeez ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi méchante… ?!

-"Méchante ?" _Attend, comment se fait-il qu'il sache le fait que je sois une fille ? D'habitude, tout le monde me prend pour un mec ?_

-Hmm… Affirma l'inconnu.

-D'habitude, personne ne me prend au féminin. On s'est déjà vu quelque part ?

-Ouiiii !

-Où ?

-La première fois, c'était dans ta tête ! S'exclama mystérieusement l'homme.

-_Hein ? Dans ma tête ? _Répéta Daniel, complètement confuse. _J'ai jamais rencontré personne dans ma tête, si ? _

-…

-_… (_**NDA : Daniel qui réfléchit)**

-…

-_Attend ! Mais si…! _Elle se retourna vers l'homme et le regarda en plissant les yeux.

-…

-Miki ?!

-Bingo ! Bonne réponse !

-J'y crois pas…

-C'est pourtant bien vrai ! Cria joyeusement l'ange.

-C'est celle-ci ? Ta véritable apparence…

-Non, je l'ai juste prit d'un mec que j'ai vu tout à l'heure dans une boutique.

-Ah…Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu me veux pour t'être transformé en humain ?

-Je voulais absolument te dire quelque chose !

-Hmm ?

-J'ai _enfin _économisé assez d'énergie de pouvoir pour te faire une surprise !

-… et c'est quoi ?

-Ah… c'est une surprise !

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu m'en parler si c'est une surprise ? Demanda Kei en le regardant avec un air blasé, même si lui, ne le voyait pas.

-J'ai…! Commença Miki en souriant avant de se rendre compte que ce que disait sa protégée était finalement vrai.

-…

-Zut !

-T'es vraiment un gamin."

Bizarrement, juste après cette phrase, Daniel entendit un cri venant droit sur elle. La jeune fille vit alors Haizaki Shougo, celui qu'elle avait totalement HU-MI-LIE en seulement quelques secondes en lui donnant seulement un coup, la pointer avec son doigt en ayant un visage rouge de colère.

-"Toi ! Hurla l'argentée en haletant.

-Oui ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda innocemment la jeune fille.

-Tu vas me le payer !

-Pourquoi ? Tu as toi-même dit que tu me laissais le premier coup. C'est toi et ton arrogance qui êtes à blâmer.

-J'en ai rien à fou** ! Je vais te rendre ce que tu m'as donné !"

Haizaki lança alors son poing en direction de Kei mais au moment où elle était sur le point de l'éviter et attraper le bras de son assaillant, Miki l'avait devancé… de plus, il arborait maintenant un air aussi froid que la glace. Daniel sut alors à cet instant que sa personnalité et son apparence ne faisait plus qu'un.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?! Hurla Shougo en dévisageant l'ange d'un air mauvais.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Répondit Miki.

-_Mince, mauvais… Humain VS Ange, ce n'est pas très équilibré. _Pensa distraitement Daniel en continuant de manger sa nourriture.

-Je veux tout simplement mettre une raclée à ce mec.

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Fit l'ange en resserrant sa prise sur le poignet de son adversaire.

-Tu veux t'battre petit cœur ? Déclara Haizaki en laissant échapper un sourire moqueur.

-Seulement si c'est nécessaire."

Kei ne réagissait toujours pas, même quand Haizaki essaya de porter un coup à son ami et que celui-ci évita. Miki n'essayait pas d'attaquer l'argenté, il se contentait d'éviter les attaques avec un visage neutre. Leur dispute dura dix minutes, Daniel avait fini ses frites et décidait d'attendre que l'un ou l'autre abandonne.

Cinq minutes plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Shougo refusait obstinément d'abandonner et continuait d'essayer de frapper Miki…

Laissant échapper un soupir, Kei se leva et se dirigea vers les garçons. Elle se mit entre eux deux avec une facilité déconcertante et attrapa chacun l'un de leurs poignets avec la même facilité. Puis, elle mit un coup de genou à son ange et un coup de tête à Haizaki. Tombant à terre, ils la regardèrent tous les deux avec des yeux surprit avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole d'une voix forte :

-"Vous êtes vraiment des gamins… Bon, Miki rentre à la maison, je vais régler ça.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama l'ange.

-Tu m'as bien entendu.

-Mais…

-Maintenant."

Ce seul mot fit taire son gardien qui partit une dizaine de secondes plus tard avec un visage mi-penaud mi-inquiet sur le visage… avant de disparaître complètement dans les fourrées. Après qu'il soit partit, Haizaki se releva et regardait la jeune fille avec des yeux méfiant. Cette dernière se dirigea alors vers le banc où elle était précédemment assise pour prendre le seul aliment qu'il lui restait, c'est-à-dire son hamburger avant de le lancer doucement dans les mains de Shougo. Celui-ci, par réflexe l'avait attrapé et la regardait maintenant avec des yeux interrogateurs :

-"C'est pour ça qu'on s'est battu, non ? Et vu ton caractère, tu n'as pas encre dû manger. "

L'argenté allait refuser quand son ventre fit un bruit qui confirma l'hypothèse de la jeune fille. Grommelant un remerciement à peine inaudible, il s'empressa de déballer sa nourriture nouvellement acquise et de croquer à pleine dent. Mais après qu'il eut fini, Daniel sentit encore la faim la tirailler donc elle se fit la réflexion de repasser au Maji Burger pour le dîner de ce soir…

-"_Aaaah… Ça m'apprendra à être compatissante. _Pensa la brune en poussant un soupir.

-Bon, maintenant… bat-toi !

-Pas envie. Reste tranquille."

Néanmoins, Haizaki ne l'écouta pas et envoya un coup de poing en direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci esquiva en bougeant la tête légèrement sur le côté. Elle lui saisit alors le bras et l'immobilisa sur le banc en mettant le membre d'Haizaki dans son dos. La position dans laquelle ils étaient, était véritablement humiliante, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

-"Pourquoi veux-tu absolument te battre avec moi ? Demanda Daniel d'une voix neutre, malgré son malaise.

-Parce que tu m'as humilié ! Et parce que tu m'as battu ! Cria l'argenté en tentant de se dégager, en vain.

-C'est la réponse d'un gamin qui est un mauvais joueur.

-Je-ne-suis-pas-un-gamin. Dit-il d'un ton courroucé.

-Pourtant, t'en a le comportement.

-J'ai comme même treize ans ! J'ai plus l'âge de mettre des couches !

-Mais t'as pourtant l'âge de dépasser les gens dans une file parce que tu peux pas attendre. Et d'en plus vouloir prendre ta revanche pour un truc aussi banal.

-Mouais… j'avoue mais bon, tu me lâches maintenant ?!

-Non.

-Hein ?

-Je veux des excuses. Premièrement, tu m'as dépassé. Deuxièmement, t'as été insolent envers moi, qui suis ton aînée et pour finir, tu as dérangé mon repas. Alors je mérite des excuses.

-Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt crevé que de te faire des excuses !

-On n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là. Mais… je peux très bien te déboîter un bras pour t'apprendre la politesse. _Oui je pourrais très bien… mais c'est que du bluff et JE-VEUX-DES-EXCUSES._

-Quoi…?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu… Rétorqua Kei en accentuant un peu plus la pression sur le bras pour essayer de paraître plus convaincante.

-Aïe. Attend, attend… tu vas pas vraiment le faire ?

-… Encore un peu plus de pression.

-Aïe ! D'accord ! D'accord ! Désolé, vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais ! Cria Haizaki en grimaçant de douleur.

-Merci…commença la jeune fille en relâchant un peu la pression. Je vais te relâcher…_mais, _si tu essais encore _une fois _de me frapper, c'est plus un bras, mais deux qui vont avoir un _accident. _On est d'accord ?

-Ok.

-Bien…"

Kei relâcha alors complètement le jeune adolescent qu'elle tenait "en otage" pour qu'il s'asseye à côté d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait devant elle sans qu'il n'essaie de la brutaliser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Daniel était à présent tiraillée par la curiosité. D'ailleurs, elle s'engagea immédiatement dans une pente très glissante, très très glissante :

-"J'ai entendu dire que tu as été viré du club de basket."

Regard de tueur de la part de son interlocuteur, ça commençait mal…

-"C'est pas tes oignions.

-Qu-oi ? Fit Daniel d'une manière menaçante.

-Heu… je voulais dire que ça ne te concerne pas vraiment, puisque tu ne dois probablement pas être dans le même collège que moi. Cria presque Haizaki.

-"J'aide de temps en temps… c'est comme ça que j'ai appris ton renvoi.

-Sérieux ?! Mais t'as quel âge ?

-18 ans.

-C'est pas vrai ?!

-Non c'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment la taille à avoir dix-huit ans moi ? Non. J'en ai quinze.

-Ah…ah…

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu a été remplacé par Ryouta Kise.

-C'est qui ce mec ? Demanda le grisé en haussant un sourcil d'une manière méprisante.

-C'est un mannequin…

-Bah ! Il me remplace par une femmelette ?!

-…laisse-moi finir.

-Ah désolé."

La brune poussa un discret soupir avant de continuer :

-"Seijuro l'a recruté parce qu'il est capable de copier les techniques qu'il voit et de les ressortir avec plus de puissance. Ton capitaine t'a probablement remplacé parce qu'il savait que tu te ferais battre si tu restais. _C'est même pas "probablement", c'est sûr à 100%._

-Quoi ?! Mais je le bat où je veux et quand je veux !

-C'est probablement vrai maintenant, mais Sei, en tant que capitaine doit savoir prendre des décisions en prenant en compte l'avenir de certains membres.

-En clair ?

-"En clair", il pourra certainement te battre dans le futur.

-Ca _ja-mais_ ! JAMAIS !

-Donc, je suppose que c'est là d'où vient le problème. Tu ne supportes pas de perdre à cause du fait que tu ais été remplacé dans le club ?

-…p'tête.

-_Bon, il a pas l'air sûr de lui. Je vais un peu l'aider. _Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'irais pas prouver que tu es le plus fort ?

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-_Purée… il a pas inventé l'eau chaude lui. _C'est simple, défie Ryouta et bat le devant tout le monde. Ça t'endurcira et tu auras prouvé que tu es plus fort que lui.

-Ouais…ouais !" Cria Haizaki, maintenant excité.

L'argenté était presque prêt à lui faire un câlin tellement il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir donné l'idée d'aller humilier son "rival".

-"Mais, il y a un truc qui me chagrine… Fit alors soudainement Shougo.

-Hmm ?

-Je suis sûr de t'avoir entendu appeler cet enfoi** d'Akashi "Sei" et "Seijuro". Et ce Kise, "Ryouta". Et tu m'as dit que tu aidais à l'occasion. Tu les connais ?

-Ouais.

-Comment ?

-Une fois, j'ai aidé Ryouta dans ses devoirs et puis, on a joué ensemble en un contre un et depuis, on est sorti quelques fois ensemble avec les autres de la "génération des miracles"…

-Attend, quoi ?!

-" on est sorti quelques fois ensemble avec les autres de la "génération des miracles"… T'es sourd ou quoi ?

-Non non, répète avant.

-" Une fois, j'ai aidé Ryouta dans ses devoirs et puis, on a joué ensemble en un contre un et depuis" ?

-Oui ! C'est ça. Alors comme ça, tu joues au basket ?

-Ouais, il m'arrive de jouer de temps en temps.

-Et tu l'as battu ?

-Qui, Ryouta ?

-Ouais.

-Ben, ouais à deux reprises.

-Ouah ! Alors c'est qu'il ne doit pas être très fort alors !

-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ? Demanda Daniel avec un ton trop calme pour être honnête.

-Rien ! Rien du tout !

-…"

Kei le regarda suspicieusement et l'argenté le senti. Il essaya alors de changer de sujet de conversation étant donné que celui qu'ils avaient actuellement menaçait son existence.

-"Tiens, je ne sais même pas comment s'appelle mon nouveau pote !

-Tu peux m'appeler Dai mais… on est pote ?

-Ben oui ! Tu as écouté mes problèmes, tu m'aides à les résoudre et tu me remonte même le moral ! Si ça c'est pas un ami !

-Ah… si tu le dis. _Je n'ai fait qu'essayer de préserver l'histoire… et de la rendre un peu plus intéressante._

-Dai ? C'est ton vrai nom ?

-En quelque sorte. _Daniel et Kei… Da de Daniel et I de Kei._

-Bon… ben moi, c'est Haizaki Shougo ! Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Salua Haizaki avec un joyeux sourire.

-De même. Dis donc, tu devrais pas être en cours au faîte ?

-Je sèche… mais tu fais pareille, non ?

-Non. Moi, j'étais malade ce matin.

-Ah bon ? Demanda sceptiquement le grisé.

-Ouais, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi.

-Alors qi t'es malade, pourquoi t'es là ?

-J'suis guérie.

-Mais oui, c'est ça.

-Prend pas ton cas pour une généralité.

-Tu dis que tu es dans le même collège que moi, comme je ferai pour te reconnaître ?

-Tu ne pourras pas et c'est justement pour ça que je mets une capuche.

-Pourquoi t'en mets une ?

-Pour faire parler les curieux."

Après cette phrase, le silence régna quelques instants. Il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi et Miki devait sûrement s'inquiéter de son absence.

-Désolé, je dois y aller.

-C'était qui ce mec au fait ?

-Un copain.

-On se reverra ?

-Ouais, sans doute.

-Samedi ? A 15h ?

-…ok"

Daniel se retourna pour partir mais elle sentit une pression sur son poignet en plus de se faire tirer vers l'avant. La jeune fille se rendit compte que c'était évidemment son nouvel ami qui la tirait contre lui. Kei allait demander des explications en se dégageant quand elle comprit quand l'argenté tenta de retirer sa précieuse capuche. Sans prévenir, Daniel se retourna pour que son dos soit collé au torse d'Haizaki, prit son avant-bras et le renversa en le projetant à terre en le faisant passer au-dessus d'elle. Encore une fois, la jeune fille avait réussi à immobiliser son adversaire en le tenant par les deux avant-bras.

Légèrement haletante, elle prit la parole d'un ton extrêmement menaçant :

-"Refait ça une fois, mais une _seule fois… _et je te _casse les deux bras. _Basketteur ou non."

Sans attendre la réponse, elle le lâcha violemment et partit sans regarder en arrière. En faisant ces gestes, Daniel ne put entendre le seul mot que lâcha Shougo à part des gémissements de douleurs :

-"Intéressant…"

Daniel-Kei Yegunn se dirigeait à grands pas vers le Maji Burger où elle fit des provision. Elle ne regardait personne, la jeune fille était un peu en colère que son nouvel ami lui ait fait un truc pareille… mais elle l'oublia vite en constatant qu'elle était arrivée chez elle après dix minutes de marche en portant presque trois sac de provisions.

La jeune fille déposa les sacs sur la table et mit les boissons dans le frigo avant de monter dans sa chambre pour se changer. Daniel vit alors Miki et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé en passant outre la dernière scène. L'ange était content pour elle de s'être fait un nouvel ami dans le monde qu'elle aimait tant…?

Les deux amis ne quittèrent pas la maison de l'après-midi et quand leur estomacs respectifs humains réclamèrent à manger vers 19h, ils s'empressèrent de mettre les aliments pleins de gras sur la table et commencer à manger.

Soudain, la sonnette retentie, Kei eut un instant peur que Kana soit rentrée plus tôt que prévu à cause de leur petit mensonge et alla vers l'entrée avec une boule au ventre pendant que Miki, qui n'avait visiblement pas entendu, continuait de s'empiffrer.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand la jeune adolescente ouvrit la porte et vit son, ou plutôt _ses _visiteurs :

-Keicchi ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Cria un certain blond, enjoué d'_enfin _revoir son ami.

-_Oh non…_Pensa Daniel avec désespoire.


	18. Interrompue !

Chapitre 18 : Interrompue !

Daniel, en cet instant tragique, était plongé dans le plus grand désespoir. Devant elle, se trouvait toute la génération des miracles. Malgré le fait que la jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal de garder un visage neutre et sans expression, elle ne pouvait réprimer l'angoisse qui naissait très rapidement en elle. La brune avait presque envie que ce soit Kana qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte pour la réprimander de son mensonge au sujet de son absence que la génération des miracles, _au complète_. Même Satsuki. Kei pouvait observer plusieurs réactions :

-Ryouta, Daiki et Satsuki souriaient à s'en fendre la mâchoire.

-Tetsuya arborait, tout comme elle un visage neutre.

-Seijuro, lui, souriait d'une manière pas très chaleureuse.

-Shintaro la regardait en roulant les yeux.

-Et Atsushi mangeait sa nourriture en la regardant mollement.

-"_Alors lui, je le laisse pas entrer". _Pensa Daniel en imaginant sa nourriture avalé par le monstre à la chevelure violette.

Puis, elle commença à parler à voix haute :

-"Salut. Dit-elle tout simplement.

-Keicchi ! C'est comme ça que tu nous accueilles ?! Après tout le chemin qu'on a parcouru ? Cria le pitre de service en pleurant.

-J'ai jamais demandé à ce que vous veniez. Affirma Kei d'une voix neutre.

-C'est méchant.

-Et puis, je parie que c'est Seijuro qui vous a forcé. Il voulait juste savoir si j'avais pas sécher votre entraînement. Et comme je suis pas allé en classe, c'était une bonne opportunité pour lui de voir où j'habite.

Toute la troupe resta silencieuse, même le rouquin. Ce qui en disait long sur leurs motivation Quelques secondes passèrent et Daniel se détendit un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise les yeux de l'horoscopien.

-"Qu'est-ce qui vas pas Shintaro ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Demanda soudainement la jeune fille en se touchant la figure.

-…non, c'est juste que…

-Mido-menton est juste intimidé par ta tenue.

-Je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que Ryouta ne t'as pas sauté à la gorge en te voyant. Commenta Akashi.

-… bah ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?"

D'un point de vue extérieur, c'est vrai qu'on pouvait considérer la tenue de la jeune fille, comme…courte ?

L'adolescente se tenait bien droite et avec les bras croisés et l'arrière-plan de la porte fermée derrière elle, on aurait pu dire que Daniel était une adulte qui réprimandait des gamins qui ont était prit la main dans le sac pendant qu'ils essayaient de lui faire une blague. Elle était habillée d'une chemise appartenant à son amie Kana qui, étant beaucoup trop large pour elle, lui arrivait au niveau des cuisses. Daniel avait aussi mis un short mais il était caché par la chemise bleue… du coup, on pouvait croire qu'elle n'avait que la chemise sur le dos. D'où la gêne de Midorima et l'abstention de Kise… pour les autres, cela ne les dérangeaient pas étant donné qu'ils ne la voyaient désormais plus comme une fille, mais comme un garçon en raison du fait qu'ils le croyaient le jour même où ils l'ont vu.

-"Ah… bah, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un short en dessous…Fit Kei en soulevant sa chemise.

-Keicchi…? Dit Kise après quelques instants.

-Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ryouta ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut entrer !?" Demanda joyeusement le blond.

Daniel se mit à réfléchir rapidement pour faire un calcul, ce qui surprit légèrement les autres :

-_"Alors, voyons : GDM + Miki (un ange) = rencontre = __**problèmes**__. Le verdict est rendu, il est __**hors de question **__que je les laisse entrer__et surtout__** voir **__Miki."_

Kei regarda alors le blond qui se tenait devant elle avant de répondre d'une voix qu'elle voulait monotone :

-"Désolé… mais non. La maison est en désordre et j'ai pas eu le temps de ranger. En plus, Kana ne serait pas contente de voir que j'ai invité des garçons sans son autorisation. _Tu parles, elle serait ravie, oui… _

-Ah. Dommage ! Cria Ryouta, visiblement déçu.

-Tu as des choses à cacher dans ta chambre?" Demanda Aomine d'une voix intéressée.

Kei le regarda, les yeux impassible avant de sourire et de reprendre la parole :

-"On a tous des trucs qui sont plus ou moins à cacher. Surtout dans son territoire personnel."

La jeune fille se mit à regarder Aomine Daiki :

-"Des magazines qui ne sont certainement pas d'ordre scolaire, si vous voyez ce que je ceux dire…

-Des objets plus ou moins insolites. Continua-t-elle en regardant Midorima Shintaro.

-De la nourriture qui ne devrait pas être dans sa chambre à coucher. Dit-elle appliquant son regard sur Murasakibara Atsushi.

-Des photos prises en quantité de quelqu'un qu'on admire ou qu'on aime. Ajouta la brune en dirigeant son regard vers Ryouta Kise et Satsuki Momoi.

-Une passion quelconque." Fit l'adolescente en regardant Tetsuya Kuroko.

Daniel s'arrêta un instant pour poser son regard sur la personne qui était désormais son capitaine et de reprendre avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus :

-"Et enfin, des armes blanches. "

Un silence gêné (pour certains) régna, ce qui fit penser à Kei qu'elle avait presque, voire tout juste. Akashi Seijuro reprit la parole d'un ton calme mais ça ne collait pas vraiment avec le sourire qu'il arborait :

-"Et dans ton cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

-Ah… si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus un secret." Répliqua Daniel en souriant largement, ce qui eut pour effet de piquer la curiosité de certains… non, en fait tous voulaient savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Et sur cette dernière extrêmement énigmatique de la part de notre chère Daniel, le sujet fut clos ! Ensuite, ils parlèrent de la journée manquée de la jeune fille, les évènements qui s'étaient passés en son absence, l'entraînement au club, etc… Puis, ils partirent mais Daniel avait assuré à son ami Ryouta qu'elle reviendrait demain… mais par contre, elle a omis le fait de lui dire parce qu'elle voulait voir son affrontement avec Haizaki, parce que même si le blond allait perdre, la jeune fille voulait tout de même voir ce match plus qu'intéressant.

* * *

Quand Daniel-Kei Yegunn referma la porte de la maison, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Malgré le fait qu'elle se soit montré impassible et fière devant les garçons, elle avait tout de même eut une grande inquiétude quand elle les avait vu devant sa porte.

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit un poids sur ses épaules et un regard la transpercer. Miki la regardait avec inquiétude et avec un sentiment de… peur ? Elle eut envie de l'envoyer balader, lui et son contact physique mais elle se retint en voyant le visage de son ami.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…

-Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai pris trop de temps pour les envoyer balader ?

-…

-Tu as trop mangé ?

-Ben…En fait…

-Quoi ?

-Ben comme tu revenais pas… j'ai accidentellement mangé ta part. Avoua Miki d'une voix tremblante.

-…Tu plaisantes j'espère…?

-Je suis désolé ! Cria l'ange avec crainte, ce qui se transforma en terreur pur en voyant les yeux de sa protégée.

-…"

Ce jour-là resta longtemps dans l'histoire. Ce jour-là, bon nombre d'habitant de la Terre purent entendre un cri déchirant. Certains crurent que l'apocalypse était arrivé, d'autres songèrent à des extraterrestres ou d'autres idées du même genre. Mais personne, à part une certaine adolescente ayant le nom de Daniel-Kei Yegunnn et un certain ange à moitié mort, n'aurait pu dire d'où venait le cri le plus terrifiant que l'humanité ait connu. Bien sûr, ça ne s'était pas arrêté là… les habitants de la ville purent encore entendre les cris et gémissement jusqu'au petit matin. Qui c'est ce qui s'était passé, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut tout aussi mouvementé. Un jeune suicidaire dénommé Miki s'était presque invité dans le lit de Daniel. Enfin, pas complètement… il avait juste posé sa tête près du corps de la jeune fille et la moitié de son corps était accroupi par terre. C'est pour cela que quand Kei s'était réveillée, elle ne le tua pas tout de suite… la soirée d'hier avait été plutôt _mouvementée _et elle-même était assez fatiguée des efforts qu'elle avait fait pour lui courir après avec un couteau en main. Elle avait dû se servir Et de ses jambes ET de son bras pendant des heures et des heures.

Sans le réveiller, la jeune fille se prépara et mit son uniforme habituel pendant que l'autre remuait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver un peu plus de confort dans sa position. Sentant un sentiment de culpabilité et de protection monter, Daniel le leva délicatement, ce qui ne fut pas très difficiles grâce aux CDM et le mit dans son lit. Quand l'adolescente remonta la couverture, il était presque l'heure d'y aller, elle prit donc rapidement son petit déjeuné et courra vers son établissement, toute excitée à l'idée de voir le match entre Kise Ryouta et Haizaki Shougo… en emportant quelques objets plus ou moins insolites avec elle que la jeune fille gardera pour un peu plus tard.

Sur le chemin, elle s'acheta un sandwich à une boulangerie que l'adolescente avait repéré pour ne pas avoir la conscience tranquille pour que Kana ne puisse pas savoir qu'elle avait encore sauté un repas…au moins elle allait manger quelque chose, donc son amie ne pourrait pas se plaindre.

* * *

Enfin arrivée au collège, Daniel allait se diriger vers la porte quand elle vit quelqu'un arriver par derrière, pour littéralement, se jeter sur elle. Daniel eut heureusement le temps d'esquiver "l'attaque" et pu voir le visage de son "agresseur" : Akito.

Suivit évidemment de : Aito et Akira.

-"Ah Kei ! On t'as pas vu hier, t'étais où ?

-Malade. _Je vais tout de même pas leur dire que c'était parce que je manquais de sommeil ! _ Répondit tout simplement la concernée avec un visage neutre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais ? Demanda Akira.

-…J'avais de la fièvre et j'étais très fatiguée.

-Ah ! Et ça va mieux ?

-Ouais."

Et sur ce dernier mot prononcé avec le plus grand enthousiasme du monde, Daniel entra enfin dans son établissement accompagné de ses camarades. Les trois faisaient la conversation pendant que Kei se mettait un peu à l'arrière en ne participant pas à celle-ci. Jusqu'à ce qu'Akito lui fit part d'une nouvelle "importante" :

-Hey Kei ! Tu ne sais pas la dernière ! Notre cher Aito ici présent nous a avoué quelque chose !

-Ah ? Demanda Daniel, moyennement intéressée.

-Ouais ! Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, c'est-à-dire la maternelle, Aito est enfin réellement tombé amoureux !

-Ah…C'est bien.

-C'est monumental tu veux dire !

-Akito, laisse Kei tranquille, c'est pas si important que ça… Fit Aito en essayant de calmer son ami.

-Mais si ! C'est comme même la première fois que ça t'arrives ! Toi qui flirtais à droite à gauche, tu veux enfin une relation sérieuse, c'est super !

-Je n'étais pas au courant de ça… Intervint alors Akira. Qui est la malheureuse élue ?"

Akito se fit alors un plaisir de donner un léger coup de coude à son ami. Mais c'est Aito qui lui répondu avant lui avec une sourire à s'en fendre la mâchoire, mais aussi avec un regard timide :

-"Elle s'appelle Mika Maotoba. Elle est dans le collège d'à côté et elle a un an de moins que moi.

-Tu lui déjà as parlé ? Demanda Daniel.

-Oui, on s'est croisé quelques fois pour aller en cours.

-Et tu lui as donné ton nom ?

-…non.

-Le collège où tu trouves ?

-…non.

-C'est un peu bizarre mais : l'endroit où tu habites ?

-…non.

-Tu t'es confessé ?

-T'es fou !

-Ok. Vous avez des passions en communs ?

-…je sais pas.

-Des films que vous aimez tous les deux ?

-…je sais pas non plus.

-Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose d'elle ? A part son nom bien sûr…

-…non.

-… (Silence du groupe).

-A mon avis, tu ne devrais pas te confesser… Commença la seule fille de la bande.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira très bien ! Intervint Akito.

-Je suis d'accord avec Kei. Tu devrais d'abord apprendre à la connaître… et ensuite, tu pourras peut-être envisager de te confesser. Continua Akira en haussant la tête.

-Parce que là, tu ne sais rien d'elle. Essaye déjà de devenir son ami. Ajouta Daniel.

-Ouais, pas faux." Avoua finalement Aito.

* * *

Quand les cours de la matinée furent enfin terminés, Daniel pressa le pas pour se diriger vers le gymnase en saluant rapidement ses amis.

Au moment où la jeune fille eut atteint la porte du bâtiment, elle s'arrêta. D'abord hésitante, elle se décida finalement à franchir l'entrée et vit tout de suite qu'elle était en avance. Son capitaine et Atsushi était déjà là et ils, enfin surtout Akashi, commençaient à préparer et installer tous le matériel pour commencer l'entraînement. Quand le rouge la vit, il se dirigea vers elle après avoir terminé ce qu'il était en train de faire, toujours accompagné du très fidèle Murasakibara. Les deux lui sourirent très furtivement avant de reprendre un visage neutre, Seijuro prit la parole d'une voix calme :

-"Ah… Kei. Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais voir personne avant au moins une demi-heure.

-Je n'allais pas arriver en retard dès mon premier jour. _Et en plus rater le match de Ryouta ? Jamais._

-Bien, j'aime ta ponctualité, c'est important… et tout le monde n'en possède pas. Que transportes-tu dans ce sac ? Demanda le roux en dirigeant son regard sur ledit objet.

-Oooh, des trucs. Bandages, patchs, serviettes, bouteilles, etc… des trucs d'infirmier quoi.

-Je vois, je suppose que c'est ta tutrice qui t'as appris ?

-Tu suppose bien.

-Mais pourquoi des bandages ?

-Qui sait ? Fit Daniel en haussant les épaules. Quelqu'un pourrait se blesser.

-Bien. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Installe-toi dans un endroit où tu ne gêneras personne.

-Ok. Au fait, bonjour Atsushi.

-Bonjour Kei-menton. Est-ce que tu aurais de la nourriture dans ton sac ?

-Peut-être. Fit la jeune fille en souriant.

-Tu me la donnes ?

-Peut-être après alors. Tu en as déjà dans les mains.

-Tu promets ?

-Oui oui." Affirma Daniel en gardant un visage neutre, malgré le fait que son camarade agisse comme un enfant.

Sur ces dernières paroles et sous le sourire lumineux du violet, Kei se dirigea vers un des escaliers et monta. Après quelques secondes, elle regarda et elle put voir tout le gymnase… et avec sa vue exceptionnel, cet endroit était un parfait poste d'observation pour la jeune fille. Sentant un regard sur sa personne, elle chercha d'où il venait et aperçut Akashi qui souriait… pas rassurant du tout !

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, tout le monde était arrivé. Daniel en profita pour essayer de voir qui était l'entraîneur qui supervisait l'entraînement de LA génération des miracles.

-"_Ou alors, est-ce que c'est Sei qui supervise les opérations ? Peut-être que comme c'est le capitaine…?"_

Daniel vit alors un homme se diriger vers elle, mais elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

-"Hum, excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?"

Kei se retourna alors pour voir que son interlocuteur était un homme plutôt âgé avec quelques rides aux coins des yeux. Il avait de minces cheveux courts gris qui étaient parfaitement peigné. Il avait un peu de barbe autour de la bouche qui se rejoignait en-dessous du menton et portait un costume sombre avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu foncé.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda poliment la jeune fille.

-Ah ! Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas sûr du fait que vous étiez une demoiselle… alors j'ai tenté ma chance.

-Pas beaucoup de gens le remarque. _Personne en fait. _Fit Daniel avec son habituel visage neutre, même si l'autre ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

-Je vois. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Je me suis inscrite en tant qu'aide-soignante.

-Aide-soignante ? Je ne suis pas au courant de ça.

-C'est normal, j'ai rendu le formulaire d'inscription il y a juste quelques jours et je dois officiellement commencer aujourd'hui. Le capitaine et le directeur sont au courant. _Mais comme ce dernier ne voulait pas ébruiter ma présence, il m'a juste chargé de m'occuper de la première équipe. _Eut envie d'ajouter Daniel.

-Bien. Les autres membres sont-ils au courant ?

-Oui, ils étaient là quand j'ai prévenu Seijuro.

-Bien… mais dans ce cas, que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Ici ?

-Oui, ici, à cet endroit. Dit l'inconnu en montrant le sol du doigt.

-Aaah… ici. Seijuro m'a dit d'aller m'installer dans un endroit où je ne risque pas de gêner. Et, ici parce que je peux tout voir de cette plateforme.

-Je vois.

-Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ah oui ! Je manque à mes devoirs, je m'appelle Kozo Shirogane. Enchanté. Annonça-t-il en aançant sa main.

-De même. Répondit Daniel en prenant sa main, activant par la même occasion son œil.

_Kozo Shirogane, entraîneur de la génération des miracles. Homme brillant et intelligent. Attention, semble gentil mais est assez impitoyable. Il sait prendre des décisions pour le bien de l'équipe mais est actuellement inquiet pour l'avenir de l'équipe de la génération des miracles. Aime : Travailler, ses élèves, le sport. Déteste : Ne pas finir son travail et les gens qui ne le finissent pas. Plat préféré…"_

A cet instant, Daniel n'écouta plus les informations qui affluait, résista à l'envie de s'évanouir et adressa un sourire à l'adulte :

-"J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble, entraineur Shirogane.

-Je l'espère aussi. Mais, ça se voit tant que ça que je suis un entraîneur ?

-Oui. Votre poigne est ferme et ne correspond pas vraiment à votre âge.

-Ha ! Ha ! J'ai encore plusieurs années devant moi, tu sais.

-…"

L'entraîneur tourna alors les talons en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour enfin se diriger vers son équipe qui avait sérieusement commencé à s'impatienter.

* * *

A la fin de l'entraînement, Daniel redescendit de son poste d'observation et se dirigea, sous les yeux curieux des membres, vers Midorima Shintaro. Elle ouvrit son sac pour en sortir un rouleau de bandage et le lui tendit en parlant d'une voix autoritaire :

-Shintaro, les bandages de ta main sont un peu défaits, tiens.

-Pourquoi il est froid ? Demanda le vert après l'avoir eu en main.

-Je l'ai mis au frais dans mon sac, si le bandage est froid, ta main ne s'engourdira pas.

-Ah, je vois. Je ne savais pas."

Après quelques instants, il lâcha d'un ton faussement froid :

-"Merci.

-Je t'en prie."

Ryouta arriva alors en courant par derrière et lui sauta sur les épaules.

-"Et pour moi ? Je veux aussi être soigné par Keicchi !

-Tiens, il faut bien t'hydrater. Capitula la jeune fille en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

-Merci ! Cria le blond en prenant l'objet et en soupirant de bien-être en constatant la fraîcheur.

-Je peux en voir une aussi ? Intervint alors Daiki en dégageant Kise de l'épaule de Daniel pour prendre sa place sous les cris du blond.

-Tiens. Fit Kei en lui en donnant une. Et aussi, tes épaules sont un peu raides, met ça."

La jeune fille tendit alors une serviette qui avait été préalablement entreposé avec des glaçons, en sachet, la rendant très fraîche sans être mouillée.

-"Ouah ! T'es organisée, merci !

-De rien.

-J'en veux une aussi ! Cria Kise.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin. Affirma l'adolescente après quelques secondes.

-Mais euuuuh !

-_Y a pas que lui qui agit comme un gamin ! _Pensa avec amusement Daniel.

-Kei-menton ! Je veux à manger.

-_Quand on parle du loup… _Oui, je n'ai pas oublié. Déclara Daniel en lui tendant une boîte de biscuit.

-Merci, j'aime Kei-menton. Fit mollement Murasakibara avec néanmoins un regard d'enfant joyeux.

-Merci.

-Tiens Tetsuya, je t'ai pas oublié. Dit-elle en sortant un milk-shake spécialement pour le fantôme.

-Merci beaucoup, **Kei-kun.**

Kei se dirigea alors vers son capitaine pour lui donner une serviette identique à celle du bronzé et une bouteille.

-"Merci. Dit Akashi.

-De rien."

La jeune fille constata alors qu'Haizaki n'était pas venu, trop absorbée dans leur entraînement, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Laissant échapper un soupir déçu, elle garda tout de même l'espoir qu'il viendrait. Son regard s'est verrouillé sur la porte d'entrée, ce qui n'échappa pas au roux qui se demanda si elle ne s'était pas ennuyée.

Finalement, tous partirent pour aller manger.

* * *

Après les cours, l'entraînement reprit et l'équipe se rassembla comme à midi. Daniel fit la même chose que précédemment, à part quelques détails près. Dirigeant toujours son regard sur la porte, elle attendait toujours que Shougo fasse son apparition…

… mais rien.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Daniel resta pour ranger le matériel et rester le plus longtemps possible mais rien n'arriva. Poussant un très profond soupir de déception, Kei s'en alla la dernière, les autres étaient déjà partit depuis longtemps, sauf un… Akashi Seijuro bien sûr.

-"Comment as-tu trouvé le club ?

-C'est intéressant. Je ne pensais pas que l'entraînement pouvait être aussi rigoureux. Heureusement que je n'y participe pas ! C'est toi ou l'entraîneur qui s'en occupe ?

-Un peu des deux.

-Ah…

-Tu ne t'es pas ennuyée ?

-Non, pas trop.

-Je vois…"

Seijuro n'insista pas sur le sujet, de toute façon, il n'était que moyennement intéressé sur le fait qu'elle s'intègre ou pas. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Daniel n'arrêtait pas de fixer la porte comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

* * *

Le soir, Daniel constata que Miki avait disparu et n'avait laissé qu'une seule note :

-"_La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, ce sera pour ma surprise ! _

_Signé : Ton ange, Miki._

Haussant un sourcil, Daniel alla manger et se coucha tôt pour se remettre de son utilisation de son œil. Elle mit son alarme et s'endormie alors profondément.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille avait failli casser son portable.

-"_Rien de plus insupportable qu'une voix mécanique qui te réveille". _Pensa avec irritation Daniel.

Elle se prépara vite, prit ses fourniture d'infirmière, son déjeuner et partit de la maison de mauvaise humeur, elle n'avait pas vraiment digéré le fait qu'Haizaki ne s'était pas montré hier et elle espérait qu'il allait se montrer aujourd'hui.

Comme d'habitude, elle retrouva les trois garçons qui l'attendaient devant le portail. Comme toujours, elle ne vit pas la génération des miracles le matin et comme d'habitude, les cours étaient mortellement ennuyants. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour récupérer et s'endormit discrètement sur son bureau.

* * *

A midi, elle apprit que l'entraînement était reporté après manger. Daniel alla donc s'installer dans un endroit calme avec ses amis pour manger tranquillement. Et dix minutes avant treize heures, elle quitta ses amis pour se diriger vers le gymnase.

L'entraînement commença quand tout le monde arriva mais comme Daniel était arrivé un peu avant eux, personne ne la remarqua.

* * *

Daniel regardait l'entraînement avec des yeux fatigués. Elle était encore un peu fatiguée à cause de l'utilisation de son œil et elle avait maintenant la confirmation que c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir l'utiliser. C'est alors que Kuroko s'effondra, Daniel descendit aussi vite qu'elle put et alla vers lui en trottinant. La jeune fille fit son diagnostic sous les yeux inquiets des autres, il était tout simplement épuisé… par l'entraînement sûrement. Aomine rit mais ce fit réprimander par Seijuro. Tetsuya put se reposer et Kei veilla sur lui, par devoir.

Peu de temps après, le visiteur tant attendu arriva. L'homme que Daniel attendait avec une grande impatience arriva. Haizaki Shougo arriva.

Il s'avança et entra dans le gymnase avec un air hautain sur le visage… comme attendu d'une personne comme lui.

Akashi, le capitaine s'avança, sa bande à quelques pas derrière lui... à part évidemment Kei et Tetsuya qui étaient sur le banc. Shirogane, lui était dans son bureau, en train de préparer des fiches d'entraînement.

-"Haizaki, que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda le roux avec une voix menaçante.

-Voir celui qui m'a remplacé.

-Va-t'en d'ici.

-Tu 'es plus mon capitaine, j'ai aucune raison de t'obéir.

-Tu ne lui obéissais pas non plus quand tu étais dans l'équipe. Fit remarquer Midorima.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. J'ai jamais été du genre docile, pas comme tes larbins."

Les autres tiquèrent mais ne dirent rien.

-"J'ai entendu dire que tu m'avais remplacé par _un mannequin _? Fit Haizaki d'une manière qui dans sa bouche sonnait comme une insulte.

-En effet. Confirma Seijuro d'une voix neutre.

-Je pensais pas que tu étais tombé aussi bas, Akashi. "

Puis, il remarqua enfin Daniel et Tetsuya.

-"Tiens, y a un nouveau ? La femmelette vous suffisait pas…? En plus de l'autre incapable.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit "la femmelette" ? Intervint alors Kise, n'en pouvant plus.

-Ryouta. Prévint Seijuro.

-Ah non Akashicchi ! Il a carrément insulté Kurokocchi, je vais pas laisser passer ça !

-Tu "ne vas pas laisser passer ça" ? J'attends de voir.

-…

-Je te propose un petit un contre un pour voir qui est _réellement _le plus fort. Parla calmement l'argenté en prenant une balle et en la faisant tournoyer sur son doigt.

-Ryouta. Intervint Akashi pour la seconde fois.

-Je vais le faire !"

A ce moment, Akashi soupira. Et Daniel laissa échapper un très furtif sourire. Très furtif, mais qui n'échappa à son capitaine. Il était d'ailleurs en train de se triturer le méninge en quête de réponse au sujet de son nouveau membre.

Mais !

A ce moment, une voix retentit dans le gymnase, une voix qui venait du haut-parleur :

-"_**Kei Yegunn est attendue dans le bureau du directeur. Kei Yegunn est attendeu dans le bureau du directeur**_**. **_**Immédiatement".**_

Un moment de silence avant que…

_-"Noooon ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Dame fortune pour qu'elle me haïsse autant ?! " _Cria intérieurement la jeune fille.


	19. Souffre-douleur

Chapitre 19 : Souffre-douleur

Au moment où la fin du message avait retentie, Daniel avait laissé échapper une grimace, replie de toute sa frustration et de sa colère. Dans son esprit, la jeune fille maudissait de tout son être, de toute son âme le responsable de toute cette colère. Cependant, Daniel reprit un air maussade aussi vite qu'il avait disparu et resta assise quelques secondes de plus, espérant vainement que l'administration s'était trompé de nom… encore une fois, vainement.

Les autres, à part Haizaki qui ne savait pas qui elle était, la regardaient avec des yeux curieux… parce que, généralement, quand un ou une élève se faisait appeler dans le bureau de leur directeur, ce n'était jamais bon signe… d'ailleurs c'est pareille dans tous les établissements des différents mondes.

Kei regarda alors son "patient" pendant quelques instants avant de diriger son regard vers son capitaine roux, qui la regardait tout comme les autres avec un certain étonnement… mais Daniel pouvait aussi déceler une pincée d'irritation en lui. Visiblement pas au courant que l'un des membres de son équipe soit appelé sans son consentement, il était certainement frustré de ne pas savoir le pourquoi du comment de toute l'affaire. Daniel devina qu'il rendrait certainement une visite à son cher directeur bien-aimé.

Néanmoins, la brune ne pouvait réprimer un certain sentiment de meurtre, tout le monde pouvait le voir dans son regard et c'est la raison pour laquelle personne ne disait rien. Même si la jeune ado voulait absolument voir le match palpitant entre Ryouta Kise et Haizaki Shougo et bien qu'elle n'aime pas recevoir des ordres et en particuliers des adultes, désobéir à cet instant entraînerai un sentiment de suspicion chez les autres membres. Mais…

-"_Mais c'est une occasion qui ne se représentera pas avant des années !" _Pensa Kei en serrant les dents.

Finalement, Daniel se leva, serrant les dents et pestant intérieurement, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la sortie du gymnase avec rapidité et frustration… et sans regarder derrière elle, Kei sortit et les autres la regardèrent jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse de leur champ de vision.

* * *

Daniel était maintenant dans le bureau du directeur du collège Teiko, un peu essoufflée. Elle espérait que son entretien avec celui-ci ne durera pas trop longtemps et qu'elle pourrait voir au moins la fin du match.

L'homme était assis à son bureau et elle se tenait en face de lui. Il brisa le silence qui s'était installé d'une voix calme mais autoritaire :

-"Bonjour Kei. Je vais être bref, je t'ai fait venir pour t'avertir que tu n'as dorénavant plus aucune heure de permanence.

-Puis-je savoir la raison de ce changement ? Demanda Daniel en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai remplacé ses heures de fainéantise par des heures de travail. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu suivras des cours supplémentaire dans les matières où tu es faible… Le japonais par exemple.

-_C'est une blague ? _Faillit dire la jeune fille.

-Puisque tu es notre meilleure élève, je ne veux pas que ton niveau baisse à cause de ton club.

-En avez-vous parlé à ma tutrice ? Demanda Daniel d'une façon qu'elle ne voulait pas insolente.

-Oui. Elle était assez réticente mais je l'ai convaincu. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir tout le temps utiliser ton casque. Etre la meilleure ne suffit pas pour me faire tout laisser couler et ainsi, tu auras plus de chance pour ton avenir."

L'adolescente tiqua à ce mot. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit employé pour son compte par l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

-"Bien.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir qui sera ton professeur ?

-_Non, je ne veux pas savoir qui sera mon professeur. Je veux partir de ce foutu bureau pour aller voir ce foutu match ! _Eut encore envie de dire Daniel sans pour autant le faire.

Qui sera mon professeur ?

-C'est quelqu'un de très compétant. Il s'appelle Katsunori Harasawa. J'ai entendu dire qu'il savait s'y prendre avec les adolescents et qu'il était très intelligent.

-_Katsuno-quoi ? J'ai pas suivi la fin... Bon, de toute façon, on s'en fiche. _Combien serons-nous ?

-Hein ?

-Combien serons-nous dans cette classe de cours supplémentaire ?

-Tu seras toute seule. J'ai insisté à ce qu'il s'occupe spécialement de toi.

-…Mais il y a d'autres…Commença Daniel.

-Tu iras, un point c'est tout. Des sanctions seront appliquées si tu ne suis pas les règles.

-…Bien.

-Je suis content que tu comprennes.

-…_Pas le choix en fait. _Dans quelle salle je devrais aller ?

-Dans la X. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas être en retard.

-Oui. Je peux partir maintenant ? Il y a encore entraînement. _Et avec un peu de chance, Haizaki est toujours dans le gymnase. _

-Oui. Tu peux y aller."

Daniel se leva et marcha d'un pas lent vers la sortie en marmonnant faiblement un "au revoir". Quand elle referma la porte du bureau du directeur, la jeune fille avait le regard sombre, très menaçant… qui faisait presque aussi peur que celui de son capitaine. Cependant, Daniel se dépêcha de retourner au gymnase, son objectif de voir Haizaki en action n'étant pas atteint, elle courra aussi vite qu'elle put.

* * *

Quand Kei arriva enfin devant les portes de son gymnase, elle vit pour son plus grand malheur Haizaki sortir au moment même du gymnase. Ce dernier la remarqua et lui fit un sourire triomphant, certainement pour la narguer du fait qu'il est battu Kise… pour sa plus grande surprise, Daniel lui rendit son sourire, mais celui-ci était n'était pas vraiment rassurant… car oui, Daniel avait encore son air sombre et son regard de tueur. La jeune fille dépassa Haizaki après que son sourire ce soit fané pour voir un blond sur le banc… limite en train de pleurer. Tous les autres membres étaient autour de lui et la jeune fille s'avança pour pouvoir entendre la conversation :

-"C'est pas grave Kise, tu pourras le battre plus tard ! Cria Daiki.

-C'est vrai, ne te laisse pas abattre ! Ajouta la manager.

-Kise-menton, je crois que tu devrais prendre du chocolat. Ça aide contre cafard. Conseilla Atsushi.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ais perdu. La chance des Gémeaux et à l'avant dernière place aujourd'hui, juste avant les cancers… c'est pour ça que j'ai pris mon objet porte-bonheur.

-**Midorima-kun**, tu ne devrais pas enfoncer le clou. Réprimanda Tetsuya.

-…" (Seijuro)

Le capitaine restait silencieux. Mais il remarqua Daniel et tourna la tête vers cette dernière qui les regardait toujours. Les autres, imitant son geste rencontrèrent enfin la mine diabolique qu'arborait leur infirmière. Daiki joua le premier avec sa vie et prit la parole :

-"Hey… Kei, ça va ? On dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un.

-Ca se pourrait.

-Ah…?

-Je m'absente un peu."

Mais avant de partir, Daniel se tourna vers le blond qui avait toujours un visage triste ;

-"Désolé pour ça Ryouta."

Et sans attendre une éventuelle réponse, la jeune fille tourna les talons sous les regards, soit compréhensif, soit curieux des autres.

* * *

Kei arriva quelques minutes plus tard à l'endroit de sa réconciliation avec son ami Aito. Elle se dirigea alors vers un arbre, enleva son casque pour le poser un peu à l'écart, et… commença à frapper la pauvre plante…

-"Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez ce conna*** ?! "Pour ton avenir", c'est ce qu'il a trouvé pour justifier son puéril et pitoyable abus de pouvoir ? Mais qu'il aille se faire f*** ! Ok, je suis pas non plus une sainte, mais comme même, c'est de sa faute pour être aussi… rhaa ! J'ai comme même dû faire du chantage pour pouvoir entrer dans un club quand même ! Et maintenant, il se fait sa petite vengeance alors qu'à la base, c'est juste de sa faute !"

Daniel avait hurlé de toutes ses forces tout en donnant de violents coups de pieds à l'arbre qui se tenait devant elle… et évidemment décuplés par les CDM. Et plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'arbre finit par rendre l'âme et sous les yeux effrayés de Kei… s'effondra. Haletante, Daniel était très fatiguée… elle avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour se défouler en plus d'être encore sous l'effet négatif de son œil qu'elle avait utilisé. Finalement, elle s'en alla pour rejoindre son club.

Mais ! Avec toute cette colère et frustration qu'elle avait et qu'elle a évacuée, Daniel avait été trop déconcentrée pour pouvoir sentir la présence d'un intrus se cachant dans les fourrés à son insu.

-"**Wow, ça fait peur…" **Fit l'intrus en question en soufflant, assez impressionné mais en laissant tout de même échapper un sourire.

* * *

Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Atsushi et même Akashi était tous en train de s'entraîner quand Daniel entra dans la pièce, essoufflée. Chacun la regardait avec curiosité mais personne ne fit de commentaire.

La jeune fille se hissa, ou plutôt rampa, jusqu'à sa plateforme personnelle et s'effondra mollement, telle une serpillère sur le sol glacé. Trop fatiguée, elle ne sentit pas qu'on l'approchait :

-"Eh bien ! Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu as fait pout te mettre dans cet état ?"

Daniel tourna la tête pour voir l'entraineur de l'équipe, elle se redressa par politesse et lui répondit d'une voix empreint de fatigue :

-"Pour être honnête, je me suis défoulé sur un innocent. Disons que j'étais un peu en colère et que dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de frapper, alors…

-Et cet innocent… est un élève ?

-Non, je ne prendrais jamais ce risque juste pour me défouler, c'était un des enfants de Dame Nature.

-Ah, je vois… C'est bien. Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire sans me faire punir, alors désolé, mais non.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui oui.

-Bon…"

Après quelques secondes, l'entraîneur partit et alla rejoindre ses élèves, laissant Daniel se reposer.

* * *

Kei fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Elle se leva et chercha l'origine de la voix… pour trouver son capitaine qui lui faisait signe pour qu'elle vienne. La jeune fille descendit encore un peu fatiguée et bailla mais elle n'essaya pas de contester.

Quand Daniel arriva au niveau de son capitaine, celui-ci fronçais les sourcils dû au fait que son interlocutrice n'avait pas l'air de grandement s'intéresser à lui… et cela l'énerva grandement.

-"Ici, ce n'est pas un hôtel, tu ne peux pas dormir et…

-Je suis désolé. S'excusa Daniel à la "Atsushi", l'interrompant. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-…

-…

-Oui, qu'est-ce que le directeur te voulait ? Demanda le roux d'une voix grave.

-…Je suis vraiment obligée de te le dire ?" Demanda Kei en laissant échapper un soupir fatigué.

Un ballon tomba… et le silence régna. Même si leur gymnase était plutôt vaste, chacun des membres de la génération de miracles pouvaient entendre la conversation et tous virent que leur nouvelle recrue était presque dans le même état que leur ami Murasakibara Atsushi à son habitude. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, ne se tenait pas bien droite, avait l'air fatiguée et surtout, son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre que de l'ennui et de la fatigue, alors qu'elle était en face de leur capitaine tyrannique, elle n'était même pas effrayé. Juste blasée… bref, c'était un sosie du violet.

-"Oui. Répondit Akashi en gardant son sang-froid, même si on pouvait voir une dangereuse lueur dans ses yeux.

-…

-…

-Le directeur m'a donné des heures de travail supplémentaire.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-D'après lui, il ne veut pas que sa meilleure élève baisse son niveau à cause de mon adhérence au club… alors il a enlevé toutes mes heures de perm. _Celles que j'utilisais pour me reposer… cet enfo***._

-Je vois. Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi fatiguée ?

-…_Je ne peux __**définitivement**__ pas lui dire que j'ai __**déraciné**__ un __**arbre**__ juste avec la force de mes jambes…_

-Alors ? J'attends…

-…J'ai fait quelques nuits blanches. Mentit Daniel.

-Pourquoi ?

-…Pour étudier. _Mensonge, évidemment._

-Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait d'examens prochainement.

-…On ne sait jamais.

-…

-…

-C'est bien d'étudier mais ne te fatigue pas à ce point. Tu pourrais nous gêner.

-Je sais… pas besoin de me le rappeler. Tu voulais autre chose ?

-Peux-tu me donner une de tes serviettes froides ?"

Daniel le regarda un peu, avant de répondre par une voix neutre :

-Désolé, mais tu n'en as pas besoin. Tes épaules ne sont ni raides et ne sont pas assez chauds pour ça.

-… Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Seijuro après quelques instants.

-Je le sais parce que Kana m'a appris.

-Que t'a-t-elle apprit d'autre ?

-Pas grand-chose, juste les bases.

-…"

Puis, ils se séparèrent et l'entrainement pu reprendre presque tranquillement. Akashi, même si il ne le montrait pas, était très énervé e tyrannisait encore plus que d'habitude les autres membres… inconsciemment ou pas.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le plus grand calme. N'étant avec aucun des génies qu'elle connaissait, Daniel put passer une journée tranquille et en profita pour encore dormir pendant les cours. A la fin de ceux-ci, Kei rangea tranquillement ses affaires pendant que ses amis l'attendaient, ils avaient tous décidés de rentrer ensemble puisqu'ils avaient découvert il y a peu qu'ils habitaient dans, ou presque, le même quartier.

Mais !

-"Keicchiiiii ! Cria un hystérique en sautant sur la malheureuse jeune fille qui avait réussi in extremis à ne pas tomber.

-Ryouta, ne fais plus jamais ça. J'ai vraiment failli tomber là… Réprima doucement Daniel.

-Désolé ! Mais je ne t'ai plus vu après l'entraînement, je me demandais si Akashicchi ne t'avais pas enterré dans un coin !

-Comme tu vois, je suis toujours en vie."

Kise remarqua alors les trois garçons qui accompagnaient sa chère Kei. Il fronça ses sourcils avant de faire une moue :

-"Qui sont-ils Keicchi ?

-Ah…

-Je m'appelle Aito. Lui, c'est Akito et lui, Akira. Nous sommes des amis de Kei. Dit-il en désignant tour à tour le petit groupe.

-Salut ! Cria Akito.

-Bonjour. Salua Akira.

-Heu…salut ! Répondit Kise.

-…(Daniel).

-Dis, dis Kei… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille manger une glace avec moi ? C'est moi qui paye ! Demanda le blond en utilisant un large sourire pour essayer de la convaincre.

-Pas aujourd'hui, je vais rentrer avec Aito et les autres.

-Quoi ? Mais…euuuh ! S'il te plaît !

-Demain peut-être.

-Mais demain, c'est samedi !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. _Et en plus, je dois aller traîner avec Haizaki. _Ben lundi alors.

-Mais il faut attendre le week-end !

-Alors dimanche.

-Presque tous les magasins de glace sont fermés le dimanche !

-... Vas-y avec Tetsuya aujourd'hui dans ce cas. C'est ton meilleur ami, non ?

-Il est déjà parti avec Aominecchi !

-Et les autres ?

-Akashicchi, c'est hors de question, il fait trop peur ! Muracchi va me ruiner et Midorimacchi ne voudra pas, tu sais comme il est…

-…

-Ils m'ont tous abandonné ! Ils sont trop méchants !

-Désolé, Ryouta. Mais je ne peux pas, une autre fois, promis.

-…Hmm. Tu ne peux vraiment, vraiment pas ? Demanda-t-il en faisant des yeux de chiots en larme.

-…Ça ne marchera pas sur moi. Désolé, mais trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Un membre de ta famille ?

-Non… Ils ne voudraient certainement pas.

-Bon ben… ah ! Et tu as pensé à Satsuki ?

-… Ooooh ! C'est vrai, merci Keicchi ! S'exclama Kise comme s'il venait de découvrir l'idée du siècle.

-De rien, passe un bon week-end.

-A toi aussi !"

Après cette altercation, Daniel reprit la marche avec ses amis et ils repartirent tous chez eux. Mais Kei avait appris au cours de la discussion avec Aito, qu'il s'était présenté à Mika Maotoba et qu'ils avaient fait connaissance.

"""""""""""""""""

Le lendemain matin, Daniel était encore un peu fatiguée alors qu'elle finissait sa grasse matinée bien au chaud dans son lit… quand elle se leva, il était midi et demi.

Kei déjeuna vite un sandwich qu'elle s'était faîte, prit une douche et s'habilla, n'oubliant pas de mettre une capuche… mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure de son rendez-vous avec le gris, alors l'adolescente décida d'aller à la bibliothèque.

* * *

Quinze heures allait presque sonner. Daniel rangea son manga et essaya de se dépêcher pour aller à sa destination : Le parc. Sur le chemin, la jeune fille se demanda distraitement ce qu'ils allaient faire et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Kei se trouvait dans le parc. Elle mit sa capuche et se dirigea à l'endroit où elle et Haizaki avaient discuté… et là aussi où il n'y avait personne. Visiblement, Daniel était la première, elle s'assit donc sur le banc en attendant Shougo… mais elle avait inévitablement fini par s'endormir.

* * *

Daniel se réveilla à cause d'un courant d'air plus fort que les autres. Elle se redressa sur le banc jusqu'à ce retrouver assise et regarda l'heure en écarquillant les yeux : 16H35.

-_"Ce conna** m'a posé un lapin ! Et dire que c'était lui qui voulait qu'on se revoit ! Tch…!" _

Kei décida alors de partir mais elle le vit alors derrière elle, en train d'essayer de s'approcher discrètement et furtivement. Daniel fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, attendant qu'il se rapproche un peu… encore un peu… juste un peu plus… ET PAF !

L'argenté _**très **_en retard se prit alors et tout à coup, un coup de poing en plein visage. Pour ne pas se faire mal à elle-même et aussi pour faire plus mal, elle avait frappé avec le côté plat de sa main, près du petit doigt. L'autre, presque assommé avait très certainement comprit pourquoi il avait reçu ce coup…

-"_Mais pourquoi aussi fort ?! _Pensa Haizaki avec douleur.

-T'es en retard… Déclara simplement Daniel avec une voix pas très contente.

-Je sais ! Désolé, je me suis endormi et j'ai pas vu l'heure.

-…d'une heure et demi, faut le faire comme même.

-…Je sais, désolé.

-Pour punition, paie-moi une glace.

-Pfff…! Pas de quoi en faire un plat… marmonna Haizaki.

-…

-Non mais vraiment, on croirait voir une fille.

-Normal, le débile, j'en suis une."

Un blanc. L'autre ouvrit la bouche dû au choc… Un ange passa, puis un deuxième, puis Daniel crut même apercevoir son animal qu'elle avait quand elle était plus jeune.

-"C'est pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi je blaguerai sur ça ?

-Mais… t'as pas du tout de poitrine !

-…

PAF ! Daniel lui mit un autre coup de poing, pareil que celui de tout à l'heure.

-Et puis tu cognes comme un mec !

-Suffit d'avoir des crétins devant soi et ça aide.

-T'es plus grande que moi !

-Ca veut rien dire, débile. Une fille peut très bien être plus grande qu'un mec.

-Ta voix est la voix d'un mec !

-Non… ma voix est juste plus grave que les autres filles. Expliqua Daniel lentement comme si elle avait un petit garçon devant elle.

-T'as des muscles !

-Pas tant que ça, je fais juste un peu de sport.

-Mais…mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je me suis fait battre par une fille !

PAF ! Coup de poing anti-abruti, servi par Daniel-Kei Yegunn.

-"Autre chose ? Tu veux peut-être que je te casse les deux bras comme je te l'avais promis la dernière fois.

-No… non, c'est bon.

-Bien ! Maintenant que tu t'es remis de l'immense choc du fait que je sois une fille, paie-moi une glace pour m'avoir presque posé un lapin.

-Ok…" Acquiesça l'argenté, résigné.

Chose dite, chose faîte, Daniel se retrouva alors une glace à la main avec Haizaki, qui lui aussi en avait pris une.

-"Au fait, tu avais prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Ah ? Euh… rien de spécial.

-D'accord. Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais gagné ton match avec Ryouta. Tu as fait combien ?

-Ouais ! Je l'ai EX-PLO-SE ! J'ai fait 34-19 !

-Ryouta a voulu en faire trop je parie.

-Ouais, comme tu dis. Il s'est battu jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Il était réellement pitoyable, juste parce que je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

-Ah… je vois. _En tout cas, on peut pas dire qu'il est modeste. _

-Ah ! Et aussi, ces nuls ont un nouveau membre.

-Oui, j'en aie aussi entendu parler. _Evidemment, puisque c'est moi. _

-Mais tu sais tout ma parole !

-Non, pas tout… mais beaucoup de choses.

-Mouais… enfin bref, au début, je l'avais trouvé un peu faiblard…voire carrément un incapable, comme les larbins d'Akashi.

-_Je vais le tuer. _

-Mais…

-Mais ?

-En fait, je l'ai croisé en sortant du gymnase, et…

-Et ?

-Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Limite, je le trouvais encore plus effrayant qu'Akashi quand il est en colère… ou en temps normal. Enfin bref, je l'ai suivi…

-_Hein…? Mais à ce moment-là…_

-Et… tu vas p'tete pas me croire, mais ce type à déraciné un arbre en insultant je ne sais qui en utilisant une langue étrangère.

-Haaa, vraiment ? _Mer***, il m'a vu à __**CE **__moment-là ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Le __**seul **__moment où je me déchaîne, il est là, POURQUOI ?! J'ai été maudite à la naissante ou quoi ?_

-Ha ! Ha ! C'est normal que tu sois sceptique, mais c'est vrai !

-Ah bon, tu es sûr que l'arbre n'était pas en dehors du sol avant ?

-Non, il était parfaitement encré dans le sol.

-Ah…Je vois. Qu'e…qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Haizaki se mit alors à sourire d'une manière qui ne rassura pas du tout Daniel, mais alors là, pas du tout !

Kei entendit alors la voix qui lui fit croire presque dur comme faire qu'elle avait été réellement maudite à la naissance et fut, une nouvelle fois, remplie d'un profond désespoir…

-"Daicchi ! Je t'ai reconnu !"


	20. Agression à la fourchette

Chapitre 20 : Agression à la fourchette

Daniel avait entendu une voix qui l'a fit grimacé. Elle se retourna et vis l'as de la GDM, l'ombre et le copieur… bref, Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya et Kise Ryouta. Kei les regarda tour à tour pour bien vérifier que ce n'était pas une illusion… mais ce n'en était évidemment pas une.

La jeune fille, en un instant et avec une opération des plus simples analysa la situation qui allait lui tomber dessus :

Trois des membres de la GDM, dont un assez colérique et un complètement (ou presque) influençable + Haizaki shougo, LE joueur qui a battu l'un de ses trois membres, **hier**… en plus d'être assez colérique avec ceux qui ne l'ont apparemment pas battu ou qui n'ont pas gagné son respect = Beaucoup, **Beaucoup de problème. **

Mais !

-"_Bon, je peux m'en sortir… Après tout, ces deux-là, c'est pas vraiment des lumières… mais méfions-nous quand même. Quant à Tetsuya…je ferai mieux de faire attention. Je vais devoir vraiment bien jouer la comédie pour le duper. _

-Ouais c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous trois ?

-Daicchi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec _lui _?

-_Ouh là, on peut vraiment sentir la haine dans sa voix. _Je mange une glace, il m'a invité.

-Pff…dit plutôt que tu m'as obligé.

-La ferme, tu n'avais qu'à pas être en retard _**d'une heure et demie. **_

-Tch.

-Enfiin… Dit-elle en soupirant. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîte ici ?

-Nous avons croisés **Kise-kun **pendant que **Aomine-kun** et moi nous promenions et **Kise-kun **a demandé un match. Nous sommes donc venus ici."

Bizarrement, heureusement et étonnement, Haizaki gardait le silence. Il se contentait de les regarder distraitement en mangeant sa glace.

-"Laisse-moi t'affronter Dai !

-Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Cria Kise.

-Pas maintenant, une prochaine fois peut-être.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Kise.

-… pas envie. Répondit Daniel en détourant la tête en utilisant une voix neutre.

_-Juste pour ça ?! _Pensèrent en même temps ces trois interlocuteurs, plus ou moins de la même façon.

-Et en plus, j'ai promis à Haizaki…

-Oï ! M'appelle pas par mon prénom !

-…j'ai promis à Shougo qu'on se verrait aujourd'hui. Modifia Daniel en essayant de garder son calme sur le ton qu'employait le plus jeune.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser. Passez une bonne journée… **Dai-kun**, **Shougo-kun." **Déclara Kuroko en faisant un arc avant de partir, suivie des deux autres qui protestait un peu.

Les deux mangeurs de glaces regardèrent les trois basketteurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de leur champ de vision. Haizaki prit la parole en soupirant :

-"Aaaah… enfin partit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas parlé ? C'était une bonne occasion de te moquer de Ryouta. Demanda Kei au bout d'un moment.

-Tch… Parle pas comme si tu me connaissais.

-Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'ouvrir quand il ne faut pas.

-Donne-moi un exemple !

-Tu as déjà oublié l'épisode du Maji Burger ?

-…non. C'est le jour au j'ai été battu pour la première fois par une fille.

-Voilà. _Je passe pour la dernière phrase. _Pensa Daniel avec irritation. Alors, pourquoi ? Pas que je me plaigne, hein ! C'est juste de la curiosité.

-…J'ai pas envie de te le dire.

-…

-…

-Bon, tant pis. Mais merci en tout cas.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir fermé ton clapet.

-…

-…

-Je suis pas aussi idiot que tu le crois tu sais…" Déclara soudainement l'argenté.

La jeune fille lui lança alors un regard sceptique et même si Haizaki ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il se sentit vexé de voir que son amie le prenait pour un abruti complet... même si elle avait un tout petit peu raison.

-"La preuve, j'ai très bien compris que tu ne veux pas mêler ta vie scolaire avec ta vie privée.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu as gardé le silence ? Tu avais peur de faire une gaffe…

-Ouais.

-Mais je dois avouer que tu n'es pas comme je l'avais imaginé. Enfin, au début si, mais en seulement quelques heures, j'ai totalement changé ma vision de toi.

-Ah ouais ? Tu me voyais comment avant ?

-Un délinquant insolent, violent, arrogant, sans scrupule et qui vole ce qui n'est pas à lui.

-Hé ! J'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie !

-_Il ne nie même pas le reste… _Insolent, c'est toujours d'actualité mais les autres… enfin, je n'ai pas encore vu ta technique au basket après tout. D'après mes sources, tu serais presque du même type que Ryouta.

-Du même type ? Comment ça ?

-Eh bien… j'ai entendu dire que tu étais assez violent sur le terrain ainsi qu'en dehors. Et qu'apparemment, toi aussi tu peux copier les techniques de tes adversaires mais que tu ne les reproduits pas tout à fait correctement, ça déstabilise l'adversaire et ainsi, il ne peut pas reproduire sa technique. C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé le terme "voler".

-Ouah… mais d'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ? T'es diseuse de bonne aventure ou quoi ?

-… en quelque sorte.

-Hein ?

-Cherche pas".

Shougo laissa quelques minutes passer avant d'engager à nouveau la conversation :

-"Et maintenant, comme tu me vois ?

-Hmm ? Bah, je sais pas. _Une personne qui joue les durs ? Peut-être… ou p'tete pas. Méfions-nous comme même. _

-Et dis, tu me montreras ton visage un jour ?

-Compte pas trop là-dessus. Tu vas devoir rester dans le brouillard comme les autres. _Même si t'es peut-être en passe de le découvrir, je-ne-te-le-dirai-jamais. _

-Rhaaa… Bon ben j'aurais essayé au moins.

-Comme tout le monde…Ah ! Et encore une chose… Recommence une seule fois d'essayer de m'enlever de force ma précieuse capuche…

-…oui ?

-…et je te jure de te mettre le plus puissant poing dans le figure de ta vie. Ce sera mon premier et dernier avertissement, ok ?

-O…oui ! Encore désolé pour la dernière fois.

-Bien, je te remercie.

-…

-J'ai encore une question.

-Hmm ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec moi ? Demanda calmement Kei.

-Ah… Fit Haizaki, comprenant la question. Eh bien, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais te battre avec la force brute et je ne veux pas risquer de me faire tuer, alors…

-_Donc il s'écrase… _Et avec Seijuro ? Il est plutôt effrayant et je ne pense pas que tu baissais autant la tête.

-Tch… Lui ne se repose que sur ses ciseaux, ses larbins et l'intimidation ! Il ne sait pas se battre sans ça. Il est **petit**, **mesquin**, **arrogant** et joue les rois, je ne peux pas approuver ce genre de mec.

-_Comme toi, quoi…_"

Daniel continuait de regarder l'argenté en prenant en compte le fait qu'elle avait repéré trois zigotos près de la fontaine du parc… en train de les espionner et certainement en train d'écouter, mais elle répondit d'une voix calme, ne laissant aucunement paraître le trouble qui se trouvait en elle… et bien sûr préféra se taire au sujet de leur présence.

-"C'est un capitaine, il prend son rôle très au sérieux et se montre intraitable pour le bien de l'équipe._ Enfin, pour l'instant…sa mentalité changera plus tard._

-De toute façon, je ne pourrais jamais le supporter ! Rien que de le voir me donne presque des envies de meurtres… et c'est pareil pour sa bande de larbins. Ha ! Cette troupe qu'on appelle "la générations des miracles"… Pff quelle grosse blague ! Il ne joue que depuis quelques mois et la Winter Cup n'a même pas encore commencée et par-dessus tout, j'ai été remplacé.

-_Hein ?! Comment ça "elle a même pas commencée" ?! Mais attend… c'est vrai ! Je n'ai même pas fait attention… mas quel jour sommes-nous ? _

-Comment peut-on déjà les appeler "génies" ?!

-Haizaki…

-Hmm !

-Shougo, est-ce que tu peux me dire la date complète d'aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît ?

-Hein ? Bah… je crois qu'on est le 24 octobre 20XX, pourquoi ?

-_Heeeein ? Donc la Winter Cup est dans près d'un mois…? _

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Quand auront lieu les préliminaires de l'Interhigh pour désigner les deux équipes qui participeront ?

-Hein ? Bah dans une… non deux semaines.

-Le 7 novembre alors… Et quand commence exactement la Winter Cup ?

-Heu… En hiver, donc le 20-21 je suppose…?

-Donc dans un peu après un mois, hein…?

-Eh bien ! Tu sais beaucoup de chose au sujet de beaucoup de sujets, mais tu ne sais pas quelque chose d'aussi simple ? Et tu te permets de dire que tu fais partie de l'équipe de basket du collège Tei… Aïe ! Mais ça fait super mal !

-Ferme-la !"

Kei n'avait malheureusement pas frappé son ami assez vite, parce que Kise, Aomine et Kuroko en avait assez entendu pour laisser passer des expressions choquées sur leur visages. Daniel le vit, se leva et partit sous l'incompréhension de Shougo qui la regardait avec inquiétude et confusion. Il la suivit en courant un petit peu pour suivre le rythme qu'elle avait adopté :

-"Hey Dai ! J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?

-_Quel crétin ! Il ne savait pas qu'on nous espionnait ! Les trois fouineurs ont tout entendu, c'est bien ma vaine… _

-Dai !

-_Mais, en même temps… il doit y avoir un sacré paquet de joueur dans l'équipe de Teiko, il y a quand même trois branches, ça ne doit pas être pour va, je ne dois pas encore risquer grand-chose. Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'ils découvrent que "Dai" et Kei Yegunn soit la même personne… non seulement il y a une chance qu'ils ne me prennent même pas au sérieux mais en plus, je risquerai de me faire menacer par Seijuro pour lui avoir "mentit". _

-Tu rentres Dai ?

-Ouais, ma mère… -_Ça me fait tout drôle d'appeler quelqu'un comme ça-… _M'a dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Et elle est assez stricte sur la ponctualité.

-Ah… je vois. C'est pas parce que j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas, hein ?

-_Non, à peine. _Non, t'inquiète. Désolé mais je dois rentrer, salut !"

Et avant d'entendre une éventuelle réponse ou protestation, Daniel s'en alla en courant pour se diriger vers un autre lieu. Elle ne savait pas si les trois membres de la GDM allaient la suivre, donc autant prendre ses précautions.

-"_L'un des trois va certainement aller le dire à Seijuro. Il va commencer à inspecter le dossier de chaque membre… eh bien je lui souhaite bon courage. "_

Kei fit le tour du par cet les sema en se cachant derrière un large arbre. Finalement, elle les sema et rentra directement chez elle, se changea, enleva sa capuche et ainsi, oublia tous ses soucis en tant que "Dai" et alla emprunter l'ordinateur de sa tutrice pour le régler sur Français et se plonger dans l'univers merveilleux qu'est Internet.

* * *

Daniel avait passé toute la soirée encrée devant l'ordi. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle y était restée pour tromper son ennui et s'amuser à rechercher des choses qui n'existaient pas… exemple : Elle voulait rechercher quelque chose sur "Kuroko Basket" et elle n'a absolument rien trouvé… mais cela l'avait grandement fait sourire. Elle alla se coucher tard, regardant les mangas qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin et n'ayant rien de prévu, l'adolescente se leva extrêmement tard étant donné qu'elle avait presque fait une nuit blanche… bref, 15h45. A 16h, Daniel entendit des coups à la porte et tout d'un coup, se souvint que c'était normalement aujourd'hui que son amie et apparemment tutrice, Kana rentrait de son voyage en Allemagne.

-"_Bah… elle a les clés, donc pas besoin de se lever_." Pensa Kei, grosse flémarde qu'elle était.

Cependant, les coups continuaient en plus de la sonnette qui retentissait plusieurs fois par secondes… mais rien à faire, elle ne céderait pas.

-"_Si elle veut entrer, elle utilise ses clés ! Moi, je bouge pas."_

Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentie en plus de tout le reste. D'un geste rageur, Daniel le prit, appuya sur le téléphone vert et parla d'une voix irrité mais tout de même calme :

-Quoi ?

-Quoi "quoi"? Ouvre-moi ! Je suis rentrée ! Cria la voix de Kana.

-Tu peux pas le faire toi-même ? Répondit insolemment l'adolescente, de mauvaise humeur qu'on l'ait réveillé.

-Non, figure-toi que j'ai perdu mes clés.

-Bah rentre par la fenêtre alors. Je suis dans mon lit et j'ai actuellement pas envie de bouger.

-DANIEL-KEI YEGUNN ! SOIT TU DESCENDS ET TU M'OUVRES LA PORTE, SOIT JE LA DEFONCE !

-…tu sais que c'est aussi **TA **porte de **TA **maison que tu vas "défoncer".

-…

-…

-Daniel…je reviens d'un très long voyage extrêmement épuisant. Je suis fatiguée, je suis affamée et j'ai des crampes partout. S'il te plaît. Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton de chien battu… ce qui était presque le cas.

-…Bon, d'accord."

Résignée, la jeune fille descendit les escaliers et alla ouvrir la porte avant de saluer son amie et de retourner dans sa chambre sous les cris de son amie qui se plaignait de son accueil si froid. Daniel, n'en pouvant plus à cause de sa nuit blanche, se promit de ne plus jamais faire ça… son corps semblait avoir besoin de plus de sommeil que les autres humains, alors elle ne devrait pas s'épuiser pour quelque chose comme ça et se rendormit très vite. Kana, quant à elle passa derrière son amie pour la border et, indulgente comme elle est, lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Daniel se réveillait et lu qu'il était huit heures du soir. Elle descendit et vit Kana en train de manger et de lui faire signe pour faire de même. Pendant ce repas, Kei s'excusa pour son comportement lors de son arrivée avec beaucoup de gêne en elle et après le dîner se réinstalla dans sa chambre et bien qu'elle n'ait pas sommeil, la jeune fille se força à dormir pour être en forme le lundi suivant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Daniel avait appris qu'elle allait manger au réfectoire. Kana, ayant appris par on ne sait quel moyens que Kei avait mangé presque que des cochonneries lors de son voyage, elle avait décidé de l'inscrire pour que l'adolescente puisse manger des repas complets et équilibrés.

C'est pour cela, qu'à midi, elle se retrouvait toute seule à une table pour manger son plateau… toute seule parce qu'Aito et les autres n'était pas demi-pensionnaire. Mais cette solitude ne tarda pas à être interrompu par trois filles hystériques de sa classe qui lui demandait si elles pouvaient s'assoir à sa table. Daniel accepta par pure politesse et les trois filles commencèrent à parler entre elles en incluant de temps en temps Kei dans leur conversation. A midi et demi, les filles étaient toujours là malgré le fait qu'elles avaient toutes les trois fini leur plateau. Daniel faisait exprès de manger très lentement et attendait que les trois partent pour pouvoir manger son repas tranquillement… mais peine perdu, hélas.

C'est alors que Daniel vit son ami officieux se diriger vers elle. Dégageant sans ménagement les trois filles, il prit place en face de la jeune adolescente sans lui demander son avis et commença à manger tout en la regardant. Kei commença alors la conversation d'une voix calme et faussement intriguée :

-"Tu es… Haizaki Shougo, je crois. Celui qui a battu Ryouta il y a quelques jours.

-Ouais. Et toi, t'es qui ?

-Kei Yegunn.

-Et toi, t'es l'infirmière des larbins d'Akashi ?

-_Est-ce qu'il sait que je suis une fille ou est-ce que c'est juste pour se moquer de moi parce qu'il pense que je suis un garçon… ? _Comment tu sais ça ? Je ne crois pas que tu fais partie du club pourtant.

-J'ai demandé et on me l'a dit. T'as pas honte ?

-De quoi ?

-D'être leur petite infirmière personnelle ? Demanda Shougo avec un ton moqueur.

-Pourquoi je devrais l'être ?

-...T'es homo ou quoi ?

-_Ok, il disait ça pour se foutre de moi. _Non pourquoi ?

-Alors t'es débile ?

-_Et c'est lui qui dit ça…? _Pensa Daniel. Et toi, pourquoi tu me pose ce genre de question idiote ?

-Juste pour savoir ce qu'un gars comme toi fait avec eux. Tu ne te sens pas inférieur ?

-Non. Pourquoi je le serais ?

-...Donc tu es fort ?"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et Kei le sentait, irritée, elle décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :

-Bon, si t'as un truc à me dire, dis-le au lieu de tourner autour du pot comme ça.

-Ok. Je t'ai vu déraciner un arbre." Déclara Haizaki d'un ton sec.

Daniel ne réagit pas. Grâce à "Dai", elle avait déjà appris qu'il l'avait vu et avait préparé un visage neutre en conséquence. L'adolescente regardait donc Haizaki avec un visage parfaitement sans émotion avant de répliquer d'une voix calme :

-"C'est ridicule. Tu as dû rêver, voilà tout.

-Alors pourquoi étais-tu si fatigué vendredi dernier ?

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-Je me suis renseigné. Il paraît que tu ressemblais à un zombie. Enfin… je peux comprendre, déraciner un arbre peut être fatiguant.

-_Il est fatiguant. _Je n'ai pas une très grande endurance et juste courir m'a épuisé.

-Ouais a d'autre.

-Prend- le comme tu veux, je m'en fiche." Répliqua la brune en essayant de manger vite.

L'argenté ne dit plus rien, il se sentait un peu bête de lui avoir parlé de ce qu'il avait vu sans vraiment de preuve pour lui faire pression. En même temps, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Daniel réagisse de façon si nonchalante et s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle lui jette au moins un regard surpris ou effrayé… mais non, rien. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il commença à lever pour le diriger vers l'assiette de son interlocutrice et essayer… oui, essayé, de filouter quelques morceaux du repas de Kei. Cette dernière prit alors sa fourchette et essaya de lui planter dans la main… mais heureusement ou malheureusement, il esquiva en retirant sa main de justesse et regardait Daniel en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Mais t'es dingue !

-Recommence encore une fois et tu perdras une main…

-Tu sais que tu peux aller en prison pour ça ?!

-Probablement… mais si j'y vais, autant aller jusqu'au bout… tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Daniel en faisant un sourire en mode "Akashi".

-Et c'est moi qu'on traite de délinquant…

-Si tu n'aimes pas le sang, je peux toujours utiliser du poison ou encore te casser les deux bras pour te faire souffrir… Fit Kei, bluffant presque parfaitement en souriant toujours aussi sombrement.

-Hein ? Pourquoi me casser les deux bras ?

-…"

Sur ce dernier silence, Daniel décida qu'elle n'avait plus faim et quitta la table sous le regard perçant de Shougo qui la regardait avec une drôle d'expression, il semblait plongé dans une trop profonde réflexion pour son pauvre cerveau presque inutilisé. Sortant du réfectoire, Kei vit qu'il était presque treize heures et se dirigea vivement vers le gymnase.

Mais juste avant d'entrer et trop déconcentrée à cause de sa rencontre avec Haizaki, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre derrière elle. Cependant, la brune sentit parfaitement une main se mettre autour de sa bouche ainsi qu'un deuxième ne vienne se loger sur sa hanche pour la tirer à l'arrière du gymnase, dans un endroit reculé.

Malheureusement pour l'agresseur, Daniel se reprit très vite, prit violemment la main qui se trouvait au niveau de sa bouche et renversa l'adversaire en le balançant au-dessus d'elle et une fois à terre, elle paralysa ces bras en les tirant pour qu'il forme la lettre X.

Kei fronça alors les sourcils en voyant qui était son agresseur.

-"Est-ce que tu veux mourir ou quoi ?"


	21. Quoi de neuf facteur ?

Chapitre 21 : Quoi de neuf facteur ?

Daniel observait avec un visage neutre mais pas dénué de curiosité l'homme qui se trouvait en dessous de son pied. Alors, déjà, il portait l'uniforme de Teiko, avait environs deux ans de moins qu'elle, ses cheveux argenté était désordonnés et pour finir… il était très stupide. Attaquer une jeune adolescente de quinze ans avec une force venant des cieux n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée et Haizaki devait avoir retenu la leçon depuis l'épisode fâcheux de son retard auprès de "Dai" … mais non, il avait _encore _essayé, pour la seconde fois. A la différence près que ce n'était plus Dai qu'il voulait prendre à revers mais son alter égo, Daniel.

Cette dernière décida de jouer profil bas et d'essayer de ne pas s'énerver contre son ami officieux au sol. Ils étaient, certes dans un endroit reculé mais pas assez pour que personne n'entende leur conversation.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'attaquer ?"

-Je le savais ! Je t'ai reconnu Dai !" Cria soudainement l'homme au sol avec un très grand sourire.

Kei eut le réflexe de tirer un peu plus sur ses bras, de façon à immobiliser son adversaire encore un peu plus en lui faisant mal. Elle prit de nouveau la parole sous le gémissement de douleur de Shougo avec une voix qu'elle voulait ferme :

-"Tu sais que c'est un crime ce que t'as essayé de faire ?

-Pas autant que de me casser les deux bras, Dai.

-C'est de la légitime défense. Et arrête avec tes "Dai".

-J'arrêterai quand tu m'auras répondu : T'es Dai, pas vrai ?

-…non. Mentit Daniel.

-Menteuse. Je t'ai reconnu.

-Je suis pas la personne que tu crois.

-Ah ouais ? Pourtant t'as les même tics et manières qu'une amie que je connais."

Kei haussa un sourcil, un peu effrayée même si elle ne le montrait pas. Finalement, sous la détermination qu'elle lisait dans le regard de son interlocuteur, Daniel, non sans avoir poussé un profond soupir d'exaspération, se retira et libéra son agresseur de son emprise.

-"Garde ça pour toi… et on sera quittes.

-Quittes ?

-Ouais, pour mes conseils au sujet de Ryouta.

-Bon, ok.

-Comment t'as su ?

-J'avais juste des soupçons… mais tu viens de me confirmer mon hypothèse.

-Ha… Ha… tu m'as bien eut alors. Mais, si même toi, t'as réussi à me remarquer, je devrais vraiment faire gaffe à l'avenir. Fit Daniel en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Ouais. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu le penses.

-Je sais. Mais encore une fois, garde ça pour toi.

-Pourquoi tu te caches au fait ?

-Hmm ? Ah… longue, non très longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Bah pas moi, je dois aller à mon club. Déclara Daniel en se levant pour partir.

-Ok mais je veux qu'on se voit après les cours. Et je veux voir Kei, pas Dai.

-…ok. Tant que tu gardes ta langue dans ta poche, j'ai rien contre.

-Ouais !" Fit Haizaki en souriant, scellant ainsi leur accord.

Kei lui tourna alors le dos pour retrouver le chemin de la porte du bâtiment, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait faire confiance à l'argenté mais elle espérait juste qu'il n'irait pas crier sur tous les toits que Daniel avait une double identité.

* * *

Quand Kei entra dans le gymnase, toujours avec son sac d'infirmière, elle alla s'installer dans son coin le plus discrètement possible en espérant, bien vainement, que son capitaine ne la verrait pas. Ce fut le cas pendant quelques instants mais Seijuro, jugent qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire, décida de lui "parler" plus tard, c'est-à-dire à la fin de l'entrainement.

Plus tard, presque à la fin de la séance, Daiki appela Daniel, au grand damne de la jeune fille, qui avait prévu de s'éclipser discrètement. La belle alla donc voir la bête et lui demanda ce que le jeune homme voulait… et il lui répondit avec un sourire amusé que Kei n'aima pas :

-"Je voudrais un massage, s'il-te-plaît."

Heureusement, Daniel ne s'en offusqua pas et se mit derrière l'adolescent qui était assis sur le banc et commença à lui masser les épaules… d'abord tout doucement pour savoir où était les zones sensibles… puis plus violemment, ce qui fit grimacer à plusieurs reprise le dunker. Remarquant ensuite que Midorima avait les mains tremblantes, il délaissa le bronzé qui émit un grognement de protestation avant de se diriger vers le vert.

La jeune fille lui attrapa alors vivement les deux poignets de son interlocuteur qui la regardait comme si elle devenait folle et les examina attentivement en les tâtant avec ses doigts. Daniel parla d'une voix calme mais on pouvait sentir l'irritation dans sa voix :

-Shintaro, est-ce que tu t'entraînes tout seul le soir ?

-En effet, il m'arrive de rester plus tard.

-Et quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu as pensé à reposer tes mains ?

-…

-**Tes** mains et tout ce qui va avec sont **Tes **instruments que **Tu **utilises pour jouer. Si tu les abimes, il te sera difficile de les manipuler comme il faut. Est-ce que tu as toujours le rouleau de bandage que je t'ai donné ?

-…non. J'ai oublié de le retirer de ma poche quand ma mère à fait une machine."

Daniel le regardait d'un air blasé. Comment peut-on être aussi maladroit ? Surtout venant du maniaque Midorima Shintaro. Certes il n'est encore qu'un collégien, mais… c'est tout de même étonnant. Kei alla vers son sac qu'elle avait descendu quand Aomine l'avait appelé, fouilla un peu et en sortit un petit rouleau d'un blanc pur, comme s'il n'avait jamais été utilisé et qu'il était uniquement là pour le vert et un petit tube, lui aussi neuf. Revenant sur ses pas, la jeune infirmière se redirigea vers son patient et les lui tendit.

-"Tiens, fais attention cette fois. Celui-là est tout neuf, il devrait durer au moins une semaine. Et met un peu de cette pommade après l'entraînement. Pour la première fois, tu veux que je te montre comment il faut les mettre ?

-Heu… si tu veux. Mais ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi, ok ?

-Oui oui…

Daniel commença à défaire délicatement l'ancienne couche de bandage pour la remplacer par la nouvelle qu'elle avait apporté, après avoir mis un peu de pommade sur le poignet, les doigts et le plat de la main. La jeune fille ignora les cris d'un certain blond et quand la tâche fut finie, elle se rendit compte que l'entrainement était fini et ramassa son sac pour partir… en demandant une dernière fois s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Recevant une réponse négative, la brune alla partir quand elle se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait son portable… avec évidemment plein de preuves compromettantes sur elle et son monde d'**origine**. Daniel se mit alors à chercher frénétiquement l'objet, passant aussi près du banc où elle avait "soigné" Aomine. Heureusement, Kei le retrouva après quelques minutes à son poste d'observation.

Malheureusement, à peine avait-elle atteint sa destination et mis son portable dans la poche de son uniforme, que Daniel vit un certain roux se glisser derrière elle… ne faisant comme si de rien n'était, l'adolescente posa ses affaires et fit mine de regarder les autres partir pour faire semblant de vouloir ranger après que tout le monde soit partit, en attendant le jugement fatidique. Kei avait une petite idée de la raison de cette discrétion pour lui faire peur… elle soupçonnait que la cause était parce qu'Haizaki l'avait retenu assez longtemps pour la mettre un peu en retard… et Akashi Seijuro ne tolère pas de retard, même venant de ceux qui ne jouent pas.

Poussant un discret soupir, la jeune fille se retourna et fit mine d'être surprise en poussant un cri en croisant le regard du roux.

-"Pourquoi tu m'a pas dit que t'étais là ?! Cria Daniel en feignant d'être irritée.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de le faire puisque tu m'avais déjà certainement repéré.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tu arrives à percevoir Tetsuya, alors tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à me voir moi aussi.

-C'est… exact. Mais de toute façon, tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Quelle est la raison pour laquelle tu étais en retard ? Tes bonnes habitudes se sont-elles dissipées ? Demanda Akashi en croisant ses bras.

-…

-J'écoute.

-_Si je dis que ça ne le concerne pas, je suis certaine qu'il va être encore plus curieux. Mais c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui dire que Haizaki m'a pratiquement agressé."_

Daniel alla essayer de sortir une excuse plus ou moins crédible pour contrer, quand pour une fois, la chance lui sourit enfin :

-"_Kei Yegunn est attendue à l'infirmerie, je répète, Kei Yegunn est attendue à l'infirmerie. _Parla une voix dans le micro.

-_Sauvé par le gong ! Pour une fois… _Je dois y aller, je te le dirai peut-être plus tard. Déclara Kei avant de descendre et de partir en souriant légèrement, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment au rouge.

* * *

Quand Daniel passa les porte du gymnase, elle sourit à s'en fendre la mâchoire, pour une fois, elle ne sera pas de mauvaise humeur quand Kana, qui avait certainement un truc à lui demander, se présenterai devant elle.

Faisant son chemin vers le bâtiment principal, Kei aperçut alors quelque chose… quelque chose de bleu. Quelque chose de bleu clair. Quelque chose qui bouge !

Par curiosité, la jeune fille se rapprocha et vit alors une très belle image :

Son personnage préféré en train de sourire pendant qu'il a un livre entre les mains. Oui, Kuroko Tetsuya en train de sourire… en direct ! Daniel eut alors le réflexe de vouloir prendre son téléphone quand elle se fit justement la réflexion qu'elle paraîtrait extrêmement suspecte si quelqu'un la surprenait… et en particulier Tetsuya, qui ne la regarderait plus jamais comme avant… mais plutôt comme quelqu'un de mentalement instable.

La jeune fille, à son plus grand regret, se détourna pour aller rejoindre son objectif premier, quand…

-"**Kei-kun ?**"

La concernée se retourna avec un cœur battant à cent à l'heure, un visage légèrement souriant mais avec une voix pleiiiine de culpabilité :

-"Ah… salut, Tetsuya.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda le bleuté qui avait retrouvé un visage neutre lui aussi.

-_Dommage, il est tellement plus mignon quand il sourit, surtout sous sa forme de collégien ! _Juste un petit moment…"

Après cette phrase, il y eut un silence gêné… et Kei avait la sensation que ce n'était pas seulement pour elle.

-"Tu sais, je t'ai vu plusieurs fois en train de lire à la bibliothèque X. Est-ce que tu aimes les livres ?

-Hein ? Euh… oui.

-De quel genre ?

-… Les livres fantastiques. Et toi ? Demanda avec une voix que Daniel ne voulait pas timide.

-Aussi. Mais je préfère les livres avec des enquêtes policières. Mais toi, tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer la lecture, une fois, je me suis rapproché en t'appelant, mais tu ne m'as pas entendu.

-Ah oui, ça m'arrive. Une fois, au collège, j'ai raté mon arrêt de bus parce que je lisais. Résultat, je suis rentrée super tard… (**NDA : HISTOIRE VRAIE !)**

-Ah bon ? Demanda Kuroko, un peu surpris.

-Ouais.

-Et personne ne t'a prévenu ?

-Non personne. Ils m'ont tous laissé tomber.

-…"

Ce fut peut-être trop pour le plus jeune qui laissa échapper très léger rire, très léger mais tout de même un rire… pas un rire moqueur, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Tetsuya… non, un rire de comme si on avait fait une bonne blague.

-"Eeeh ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Ça m'est vraiment arrivé, tu sais…

-Non… ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai fait la même chose, une fois.

-…nooon ?

-Si, c'est vrai.

-Ha ! Ha !"

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un rire plutôt discret, se moquant de leur maladresse respective. Ensuite Daniel, ayant complètement oublié la convocation qui l'avait sauvé, discuta presque gaiement de livres avec son confrère littéraire. Tout, ou presque, semblait parfait… quand :

-"_Kei Yegunn est attendue à l'infirmerie… Kei Yegu…"_

Crépitement et un objet qui tombe.

-"_Daniel ! Si tu te grouilles pas tout de suite pour te rendre à l'infirmerie, je te jure que… ! _Cria la voix de Kana, la plus charmante infirmière du collège Teiko… et la seule en réalité.

_-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, j'allais le faire moi-même. _Intervint une voix.

_-Vous l'avez déjà appelé il y a presque un quart d'heure ! _

_Ecoute Daniel, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ! Quand un adulte t'appelle, tu viens ! Arrête ce que tu es en train de faire et viens immédiatement, j'ai une mission de la plus grande importance que je veux te confier, alors tu te dépêche et fissa !"_

Et le silence retomba. Un silence de mort. Un silence qu'on n'a pas vraiment envie d'interrompre sous peine de décès immédiat. Mais quelqu'un le fit, une nouvelle fois :

-"_Tout de suite !"_

Sous ses derniers mots plus que chaleureux, Daniel prit ses affaires qu'elle avait laissé tomber, fit un rapide signe de main en guise d'"au revoir" à Kuroko qui n'avait pas tout à fait comprit ce qui se passait et partit, presque en courant, vers son lieu de destination originel.

* * *

Enfin arrivée à sa destination, Kei put apercevoir le visage irrité de sa tutrice en train de l'attendre sur sa chaise avec les bras croisés. La jeune fille évita un instant avant d'entrer complètement dans la pièce. Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas quand elle vit que Kana l'avait vu et que son expression agacé fut remplacé par une fausse expression accueillante et chaleureuse. La jeune ado fut "gentiment" invitée à rentrer, toujours avec un rayonnant sourire, presque même trop rayonnant au goût de Daniel.

-_Mauvais. _

-Ah Daniel, où étais-tu ? Ca fait une heure que je t'ai appelé.

-_Ca fait à peine quinze minutes._ Pensa avec agacement la brune. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'aimerai que tu fasses une course pour moi…

-Non.

-Tu seras dispensée de cours cet après-midi.

-…Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Je veux simplement que tu m'amènes un paquet que le livreur m'a amené et qui se trouve à la maison. Dit Kana en faisant un sourire sincère cette fois.

-Ok. Répondit Daniel, ne trouvant pas vraiment de choses suspectes.

-Mais je veux que tu y ailles… en tant que Dai.

-…"

Silence.

-"… J'ai deux questions.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le paquet ? Et comment t'es au courant pour Dai.

-C'est normal que je sois au courant, on est presque comme des sœurs toi et moi.

-Comment ?

-…

-Je te le redemande, comment ?

-Bon, ok j'avoue. Je t'ai suivie ce week-end.

-Quoi ? Demanda Kei, énervée.

-Désolé ! Mais tu ne m'as pas téléphoné une seule fois quand je suis partit en Allemagne et tu ne me dit jamais rien, alors…

-Alors t'as pensé que m'espionner, c'était une meilleure solution.

-Espionner est un grand mot… Je t'ai juste vu attendre sur le banc et t'endormir. Je suis allée prendre quelque chose à manger et quand je suis revenue, un garçon avec des cheveux gris n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler "Dai".

-Hein ? T'étais rentrée… pendant tout ce temps ?!

-Ouais…"

Kei souffla en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle demanda d'une voix calme mais pas dénuée d'hostilité la réponse à sa première question :

-"D'accord… et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton paquet pour que je doive me changer ?

-Un truc…

-Quel "truc" ? Demanda Daniel en haussant un sourcil, maintenant intéressé par la raison de la confidentialité de son amie.

-Juste un truc de… adulte.

-C'est quoi, un "truc d'adulte" pour toi ?

-C'est juste quelque chose que je vais offrir.

-… Pour Tatsuma ?

-No… non ! Répondit l'adulte en rougissant.

-C'est vraiment un sujet trop sensible pour toi. A chaque fois qu'on en parle, tu peux pas t'empêcher de rougir. Tu fais comment pour lui parler ?

-Je fixe un point derrière lui et je m'imagine que c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

-…Et quel et l'intérêt de lui parler si c'est pour faire comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre devant toi ?

-…

-Bon. De toute façon, c'est à moitié, pas de mon affaire. Alors je veux bien te ramener ton colis. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux que j'y aille en "Dai".

-Je ne veux pas que Tatsuma te voit !

-Et alors ? S'il me voit, ça fait quoi ?

-Il te demandera sûrement ce que tu as dans les mains !

-Je lui répondrais que je ne sais pas. Et c'est la vérité.

-Il te demandera pourquoi.

-Je lui répondrais que je me suis fait engager comme livreuse pour aider à payer tes frais pour moi.

-… je m'en fiche ! Vas-y en Dai et ne discute pas !

-Ok, pas la peine de t'énerver.

-Bon, si tu y vas en Dai, je te promet une surprise.

-En plus des cours supprimés ?

-Ouais.

-Ok.

Daniel sortit alors de la salle, toujours sous le sourire de sa tutrice, soulagées toutes les deux d'en avoir fini.

* * *

Quand Kei repassa pour la deuxième près du portail, elle avait un paquet sous son bras et sa tenue de Dai. Enfin non, pas exactement… mais en fait si. Dai avait en fait juste changé de veste. Elle n'était plus verte foncé mais noire.

C'était donc avec une très grande inquiétude et beaucoup, beaucoup d'angoisse qu'elle se précipita vers le bâtiment principal… pour ensuite aller ver l'infirmerie avec la même vitesse tout en portant un paquet assez lourd. Haletante, Daniel se dit être très chanceuse de n'avoir croisé personne… mais la jeune fille avait en quelque sorte calculée cette chance puisqu'il était 16h30 et donc que logiquement, tous les élèves devaient être en cours. Mais, d'un certain côté, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment fait exprès. A quatorze heures et demie, la jeune fille s'était effectivement dirigée vers sa maison pour prendre le paquet de Kana. Mais en chemin, elle fut prise dans un conflit entre deux conducteurs qui venait d'avoir un minuscule accroc. Et Daniel avait tout vu… ce qui fait qu'elle avait dû jouer les médiatrices pour pouvoir partir en paix. Bref, après une heure de négociations, la jeune fille put enfin être libérée et courra vivement pour ne pas faire attendre d'avantage son amie…

Mais ! Arrivée à destination, elle avait appris par un mot que le livreur était effectivement passé mais que comme il n'y avait personne à la maison, a été obligé de récupérer le paquet pour le renvoyer à la poste en attendant que quelqu'un se montre. Cependant, Daniel, ne sachant absolument pas où était cette foutue poste, s'est perdu trois fois… oui **trois fois**, avant d'arriver enfin à destination… à seize heure.

Mais ! Ayant encore une fois une bonne dose de malchance en elle, Daniel se laissa tenter vite fait par une glace à la framboise et avait délaissé du regard pendant quelques secondes le paquet. Mais ces quelques secondes avaient suffi pour que le paquet tombe entre les mains d'enfants innocents et Kei avait dû être prise par une détraquée à essayer d'attraper les enfants par la peau du col, qui soit dit en passant faisait tout pour la rendre encore plus suspecte.

Bref, après toutes ses mésaventures, la jeune fille avait **enfin **atteint sa destination ; l'infirmerie du collège Teiko.

""""""

Quand Kei ressortit de la salle, elle soupira de soulagement et d'exaspération. Kana lui avait passé un savon parce qu'elle avait été trop lente et elle n'avait pas osé lui balancer des méchancetés à la figure, l'ado était beaucoup trop fatigué pour ça.

Daniel entendit alors une voix… qui pour une fois, ne fut pas un trop grand supplice pour ses oreilles :

-"Kei ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ?

-Aaaah… longue histoire, Haizaki. Et toi, pourquoi t'es pas en cours ? Tu sèches encore ?

-Hein ? Mais non, c'est la fin des cours, il est 17h. Fit Haizaki en s'approchant pour mettre un bras sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Hein ?

-Ben ouais."

Daniel entendit alors une autre voix qui, cette fois la fit tressaillir :

-"Dai ?"

Kei se retourna en maudissant son inattention pour son environnement.

-"Ah… salut Seijuro. Salut tout le monde. Fit Daniel-Kei Yegunn en saluant fébrilement la génération des miracles de sa main et avec une voix, d'une part calme mais de l'autre part presque complètement désespérée.


	22. Discussion avec un fantôme

Chapitre 22 : Discussion avec un fantôme

Daniel était dans une situation qu'on pourrait qualifier d'inconfortable. Prise en sandwich entre Haizaki, qui l'empêchait inconsciemment de partir, et le groupe de la génération des miracles qui avançaient, elle se trouvait dans une situation critique et une alarme s'allumait dans son esprit, elle ne devait absolument pas être là!

Néanmoins et malgré tout, Daniel décida et essaya de garder son calme en tentant de calmer la situation et surtout, surtout, de les faire sortir de l'établissement de Teiko Middle School. Plusieurs hypothèses extrêmement dangereuses se posaient devant la jeune fille :

-Tout d'abord, Kana pourrait, à tout moment sortir de l'infirmerie et aggraver encore plus sa situation en employant son prénom, que ce soit Daniel ou Kei… Surtout Kei.

-Ensuite, des élèves, notamment Aito, Akito et Akira pourraient voir la scène, se demander ce qui se passe et se demander qui est Daniel. Ce qui aggraverait son sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle a déjà en mentant, même involontairement, à tout son collège en plus de la génération des miracles qui ne sait qu'une partie de la vérité. En plus de la mettre dans une situation assez inquiétante.

-Et enfin, le pire du pire, le directeur pourrait se ramener en personne, pour voir quelqu'un qui est extérieur à son établissement bien-aimé et ainsi ayant le pouvoir de lui demander de lui retirer sa capuche pour savoir qui elle est.

En passant ces hypothèses mortelles dans son esprit, Kei était presque prête à pleurer de désespoir, néanmoins, elle se retint, garda son calme et décida encore une fois qu'elle allait sortir de cette situation indemne ! Ou alors, au moins avec ses deux bras, ses deux jambes, ses dix doigts, son corps et sa tête et tout ce qui va avec ! … avec Akashi Seijuro, on ne sait jamais…

D'ailleurs, celui-ci démarra la conversation d'un ton étrangement curieux :

-"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Dai ?

-Un ami de la poste m'a demandé d'apporter un colis pour Mlle Kana… Répondit Daniel avec rapidité… tout en regardant discrètement les autres membres qui étaient derrière le roux, et en particulier le trio composé du jaune et des deux bleus, qui bizarrement, se tenait tranquille.

-Je ne vois pas de formulaire que tu dois faire signer pour avoir livré le paquet, pourtant…

-Mon ami l'avait déjà fait signer quand il est passé la première fois chez Mlle Kana, mais il avait oublié le colis dans sa camionnette et manque de bol, il avait pas serré son frein à main et tout a été éparpillé… ça à prit du temps avant de tout remettre en ordre. Et vous tous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Nous faisons partie de cet établissement, je croyais te l'avoir dit…

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, vous avez fini vos cours ?

-Oui. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu avec Haizaki ? Dit-il d'un ton légèrement irrité du fait qu'il ne le savait pas.

-Je l'ai croisé quand je m'apprêtais à repartir.

-Je répète ma question… Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous ?"

Kei allait répondre une excuse un peu bidon, quand l'argenté lui coupa la parole, il avait voulu laissé faire son amie parler pour ne pas laisser échapper une gourde par erreur, mais là… il ne pouvait plus se retenir et laisser la jeune fille se faire, limite, interroger comme si elle avait quelque chose à se rapprocher.

-"Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, le nain. Et tu peux lancer autant de ciseaux que tu veux, K…Dai n'a rien à se reprocher." Dit –il en resserrant sa prise sur le cou de Daniel, comme une marque de soutien.

Le reste du groupe retint son souffle, certains plus discrètement que d'autres. Mais Akashi ne s'en formalisa pas et répliqua d'une voix glaciale mais calme :

-"Tu devrais me parler sur un autre ton et savoir où est ta place, Haizaki.

-C'est ça, je…

-Shougo, ça suffit. Interrompit le sujet de la dispute. On s'est rencontré il y a quelques temps, en faisant connaissance dans une file indienne… depuis, on s'est revu une ou deux fois. Continua la brune en s'adressant cette fois à son capitaine d'un ton ferme.

-La première impression devait être assez forte pour que tu puisses lui dire quoi faire comme ça.

-_J'te le fais pas dire…_ Ouais, c'est vrai que ça a été un peu violent au début, vu que…

-Dai ! J'ai faim et comme je t'ai invité, c'est moi qui paie ! Cria très vite Haizaki.

-Quand est-ce que tu m'as invité ?

-Ben tout à l'heure !

-…Ah oui ! C'est vrai… Admit Kei en se souvenant de la scène de la semi-agression.

-Bon, on y va alors.

-Ouais..."

Aussitôt, et avant que quelqu'un est pu dire quoi que ce soit, Haizaki entraîna son amie vers la sortie… puis vers le Maji Burger.

* * *

Shougo et Yegunn étaient tous les deux assis à une table… avec bien sûr toute la génération des miracles autour d'eux ! Ryouta et Atsushi étaient à la table derrière eux, Shintaro et Daiki étaient à celle d'en face et comble du comble, Tetsuya et Seijuro étaient assis juste devant les deux jeune gens.

Daniel soupira, de soulagement, d'exaspération et pour finir, de fatigue. Elle pouvait se remercier elle-même pour avoir presque forcé l'argenté à l'inviter pour échapper à une humiliation. La jeune fille s'en voulait un peu… mais pas trop quand même. Assise du côté de la fenêtre, elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas la place qui lui donnait le plus d'espace et de liberté… par contre, cela lui permettait de mettre son dos contre le mur et avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le groupe, ce qui fait que si elle devait utiliser sa vue extraordinaire, personne ou presque ne serait surpris.

Kei jeta un œil à ses interlocuteurs. Aomine, Murasakibara et Kuroko étaient tous les trois en train de manger, quant aux autres… ils l'a regardaient fixement avec les bras croisés. Etant donné qu'ils n'étaient plus dans leur collège respectif, Daniel pouvait prendre les devants. Sous le regard mi- intrigué, mi-curieux et mi-inquiet de Kuroko, le regard perçant d'Akashi et les autres regard presque impatients des autres… Elle engagea donc la conversation en prenant une de ses frites pour la manger :

-"Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me fixe ? J'ai quelque chose sur ma tête ?"

Personne ne répondit et un silence inconfortable s'était installé, heureusement… ou malheureusement, Akashi prit la parole :

-"Haizaki n'est pas du genre à inviter quelqu'un. J'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi.

-Ce n'est pas un monstre, tu sais ? Il peut parfois se montrer sympathique… Fit Daniel en coupant la parole à l'argenté qui allait parler.

-On ne doit pas parler du même personnage là ! Ria Daiki.

-Tais-toi Daiki." Ordonna Akashi.

Aussitôt, il se tut… Et l'argenté en plus de la seule fille du groupe ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Akashi le vit mais ne dit rien. Et un autre silence se fit avant que le plus petit de tous ne prenne la parole :

-"**Dai-kun** ?

-Hmm ?

-Je me demandais… ça fait un moment que je me pose la question, mais es-tu une fille ou un garçon ?"

Les autres tournèrent tous leur regard vers la concerné en se rendant compte, qu'effectivement ils ne le savaient pas vraiment. Dai avait une taille fine digne des filles mais sa voix et sa taille contestaient avec ça et le pire, c'est que le nom "Dai" était mixte et ne pouvait donc pas renseigner sur le fait que Kei soit une fille ou un garçon. En plus, la capuche cachait absolument tout du visage de la jeune fille à part sa bouche.

-"C'est une très bonne question Tetsuya. Pas beaucoup de gens me la pose. Dit-elle en regardant Haizaki qui tourna la tête dans une autre direction que celle de son amie.

-Alors, alors ? Fit Ryouta, maintenant curieux.

-Je vous propose un pari, si vous arrivez à savoir si je suis une fille ou un garçon, j'affronterai l'un d'entre vous. Je crois que certains le souhaite, non ?

-Et si nous perdons ? Demanda judicieusement Midorima.

-Si vous perdez, vous devrez chacun obéir à un ordre de ma part. Un seul, ce n'est pas cher payé, non ? Et si vous n'y arrivez pas, vous aurez un prix de consolation.

-Pourquoi pas ? Déclara Akashi après quelques instants de réflexion.

-Ok. Sourit Daniel. Alors, suis-je une fille, ou un garçon ? A vous de choisir. Je vous donne trois minutes, pas plus. Et comme vous vous en doutez, vous n'avez le droit qu'à une seule réponse."

Ils se concertèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant que les deux qui étaient derrière Daniel ne se mettent aux côtés de leurs camarades pour décider. Ils avaient une chance sur deux, ce ne serait pas si difficile !

Du côté des deux qui savaient la réponse, Haizaki regardait son amie avec curiosité, il avait l'impression que quand il était avec elle, c'est comme si un oiseau pouvait manger un chat. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait en faisant un pari avec l'autre bande, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir… ce qui importait, c'était que **Lui** savait et qu'**eux**, non.

Les trois minutes passèrent vite et Daniel prit la parole :

-"Alors ?

-Tu es un mec ! Cria Aomine avant tout le monde.

-D'accord, puisque c'est votre réponse ! Lui répondit Daniel rapidement tout aussi en sachant pertinemment que le bronzé avait donné sa réponse indépendamment du groupe. Ce qui était plutôt risqué quand tu étais dans le même qu'Akashi.

-Aominecchi ! On n'avait pas encore décidé quelle réponse donner ! Ça compte pas !

-J'avais dit une seule réponse. Daiki me l'a donné et vous ne pouvez plus rien y faire."

Un moment de silence e fit, avant que Daiki, sachant qu'il avait couru un risque en répondant tout seul, prenne la parole :

-"Alors ?"

Daniel sourit, puis se tourna vers son ami à la chevelure d'argent. Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de lui demander d'un ton calme, même si on pouvait sentir l'amusement dans sa voix :

-"Shougo ? Tu veux leur dire ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je me disais que ça te ferais peut-être plaisir. Déclara la jeune fille en souriant pleinement d'amusement cette fois.

-Zaki-menton sait la bonne réponse ? Demanda Murasakibara, visiblement curieux.

-… (Haizaki)

-Alors, tu veux ou pas ? Je ne vais comme même pas te supplier.

-Heu… ok. Si tu veux."

Puis, il se tourna vers Daiki en lui servant un sourire moqueur, provocant. Mais sous le regard de son capitaine, Aomine ne se contenta que de lui envoyer un regard plein de dédain.

-"Désolé, **Dai-chaaaan**, mais tu t'es trompé. Se contenta de dire Haizaki en rigolant.

A ce moment, ils se rendirent tous compte de la répercussion de la réponse de leur coéquipier ainsi que celle de leur ex. Daniel, qui était maintenant pleinement en position sur son fauteuil entendit la voix de Ryouta derrière son dos.

-"Ca veut dire que Keicchi est une fille ? Demanda presque innocemment Ryouta.

-T'as mis dans le mille, blondie.

-Je ne peux pas le croire. Déclara Midorima.

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Déclara Daniel.

-Ouah ! C'est dingue, je l'aurais jamais deviné. Souffla Aomine.

-C'est ce que tu m'as fait comprendre quand tu as donné la mauvaise réponse. Vous savez donc ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en s'adressant au groupe qui fusillait actuellement du regard le dunker.

-Nous devons obéir une fois à **Dai-kun**. Résuma Tetsuya d'une voix neutre.

-C'est bien ça. Tu vas pouvoir supporter ça, Seijuro ?

-…il le faut bien. Un pari est un pari.

-Bien ! Mais attention, pas d'entourloupe, ce sera à moi et à seulement à moi de dire quand je vous donnerai mon ordre. Alors, ce n'est pas parce je vous demande quelque chose que votre gage sera annulé.

-Quand est-ce qu'on le saura alors ? Demanda le violet.

-Vous le saurez, c'est tout. _Je compte bien les utiliser quand vous serez au lycée…_Pensa Daniel en laissant échapper un sourire sinistre.

-Quel est notre prix de consolation ? Demanda Akashi.

-Dis-nous ! C'est quoi ? Demanda avec entrain Kise en amorçant un geste pour poser ses mains et son menton sur la tête de la brune.

-C'est… ne me touche pas !" Hurla Daniel en sentant une main lui toucher la tête.

Kei avait crié si soudainement que le blond retira précipitamment sa main de la tête de son amie comme si elle était en feu. Les autres la regardaient avec un regard emplit de curiosité pour certain et d'autres, avec inquiétude. Quant à Ryouta, il la regardait avec des yeux de chiot qui avait fait une bêtise. Se rendant alors compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, Daniel poussa un soupir et parla d'une voix penaude :

-"Ah, désolé Ryouta. C'est juste qu'une main sur ma tête me rappelle des souvenirs agaçants.

-Lesquels ? Demanda Atsushi.

-Ah, bah… quand j'étais plus jeune, mon frère n'arrêtait pas de mettre un de ses mains sur ma tête.

-Tu as un frère ? Demanda stupidement Ryouta.

-C'est bien ça, non ? Demanda Aomine.

-Sauf que _**lui**_, c'était parce qu'il me préparait soit un mauvais coup, soit qu'il voulait me faire rappeler qui était l'aîné de nous deux. Du coup, la première fois, je ne me suis pas méfiée. Quand on était au ski avec mes parents, il m'a fait ça en début de journée… mais il n'avait rien fait pendant la journée, alors je me suis dit que peut-être s'était une rare marque tendre de son affection pour moi…"

Elle marqua une pause, avant de recommencer d'une voix sinistre :

-"Grave erreur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda Kuroko.

-Il m'a fait croire que notre Husky, Ken, était partit rejoindre le clan des loups pour habiter avec eux. Comme j'étais encore petite, je l'ai cru et je suis partie à sa recherche, la nuit. Je l'ai cherché partout pendant deux bonnes heures avant de rentrer en me disant que je le dirais à mes parents le lendemain. Mais au petit matin, je l'ai trouvé sur mon lit en train de dormir avec de la neige sur lui. J'avais les pieds trempés mais j'étais contente de l'avoir retrouvé. Ensuite, mon frère est entré et m'a fait croire que c'était lui qui l'avait retrouvé, alors pour le remercier, j'ai fait toutes ses corvées à sa place pendant quatre jours. Le cinquième jour, je suis tombée malade à cause de mon escapade nocturne et au surmenage, mes parents m'ont demandé pourquoi j'étais sorti au beau milieu de la nuit dans un froid pareille et je leur expliqué. C'est à cet instant que ma mère m'a expliqué que Ken avait simplement dormi à la cave parce qu'il sentait le chien mouillé et qu'elle avait vu mon frère le remonter pour le mettre dans ma chambre. A ce moment, tout s'est empilé dans ma tête et j'ai compris que j'avais été victime d'une très mauvaise blague de mon frère. Mon père l'avait lui aussi comprit et il est allé le disputer sévèrement pour m'avoir rendu malade comme ça en plus d'avoir profité de mon jeune âge pour me faire faire n'importe quoi. Ma mère par contre n'avait pas capté la cause de ma maladie. J'avais sept ans à l'époque.

Depuis cet épisode-là en plus de nombreux d'autres plus foireux et méchants les uns que les autres, je n'aime pas qu'on mette une main sur ma tête."

Il y eut un silence pensif, avant que Ryouta ne prenne la parole :

-Ouiiiin ! Le frère de Daicchi est si méchant !

-J'suis d'accord, c'est plus de l'humour, c'est de la tyrannie ! Cria Aomine.

-C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très sympa de te faire ça. Continua Tetsuya avec un ton compatissant.

-Il est malade ce mec. Fit simplement Haizaki.

-…(Midorima)

-Dai-menton a dû avoir mal pendant sa maladie.

-C'est vrai. Mais au moins, nous avons appris des choses te concernant, Dai. Déclara Akashi. Tu as avoué que tu avais un frère.

-T'en perds pas une toi. Répliqua Shougo.

-Dîtes… maintenant, tu nous le dis, ce qu'est notre prix de consolation ? Demanda Murasakibara en espérant que ce soit de la nourriture.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Admit Daniel. Je vais choisir l'un d'entre vous pour m'affronter.

-…Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit que j'affronterai l'un d'entre vous au basket… c'était donc à vous de décider qui aller jouer. Contrairement à maintenant où c'est moi qui vais choisir qui combattre.

-Je vois… Qui vas-tu choisir dans ce cas ? Demanda le capitaine du groupe.

-Hmm. J'aimerai bien jouer contre…"

Kei passa son regard sur tout le groupe, avant de sourire avec amusement et de répondre complètement à la question :

-"Je veux jouer contre Daiki. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser."

* * *

Sur le chemin du parc, Daniel avait eu droit à de nombreuses choses, un câlin de la part de Ryouta, un sourire impatient de Daiki, un froncement de sourcil de Shintaro, un sourire de soutien venant de Haizaki, un bonbon offert par Atsushi en guise d'encouragement pour le match à venir, et enfin, un sinistre sourire intéressé de Seijuro… mais ce qui l'avait surprise le plus, fut la question de Tetsuya quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à l'écart :

-"Qu'as-tu derrière la tête, **Dai-kun **?

-Que veux-tu dire, Tetsuya ? Demanda la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil sous sa capuche.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi **Aomine-kun **?

-Parce qu'il est amusant. Répondit Daniel laissant échapper un faux sourire carnassier.

-**Kise-kun **aussi est amusant, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir choisi ?

-…Tu te poses trop de question, Tetsuya.

-Au contraire, je pense que je ne m'en pose pas assez. Pourquoi avoir donné cette opportunité de te combattre à **Aomine-kun **? Pourquoi pas à un autre ?

-…

-Est-ce que c'est parce que tu veux laisser une marque ? Est-ce parce que tu veux qu'Aomine-kuns'accroche à toi ?

\- Tu es malin, Tetsuya.

-Merci.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire.

-…

-Mais tu ne peux pas encore comprendre pourquoi je l'ai pris. Même si je te l'expliquais, tu ne comprendrais pas, en tout cas, pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi je ne comprendrais pas ? Quel est ton objectif ? Demanda le bleuté d'une voix neutre, même si on pouvait distinguer une note d'impatience.

-_Je veux donner un match à Daiki qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier, même après des années. Un frisson d'excitation tellement pur qu'il en voudra encore et encore… Comme ça, même s'il ne rencontre pas d'adversaire à sa hauteur avant Taiga, la faible lueur de l'espoir sera beaucoup plus forte si je le bas dans ses années de collège. Normalement, je devrais le faire quand il sera en fin de sa deuxième année, mais qui sait quand je m'en irai. Je préfère pas prendre de risque dans ce cas._"

Daniel voulait sincèrement donner cette explication au fantôme… Même si cela ne se voyait pas tellement, Kei, pour son plus grand damne, avait appris à aimer les personnages de son anime préféré en tant que personne à part entière et cela lui était très douloureux étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle devrait retourner dans son monde d'origine qui lui paraissait terne à côté du très angélique petit monde que lui avait construit Miki. Seulement, Daniel savait que vouloir rester pour toujours serait une illusion et un mensonge pour ne pas continuer à avancer et elle n'était de ce genre-là. Mais le petit Tetsuya du passé ne comprendrait pas ce que la Daniel du futur lui expliquerait en cet instant. D'ailleurs, il est peu probable qu'elle révèle un jour sa véritable identité à l'origine. La jeune fille se contenta d'arrêter sa marche, secouer la tête pour chasser ses vilaine pensées, poser une main sur l'épaule du bleuté et de lui répondre par une voix douce :

-"Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant, encore une fois, tu ne comprendrais pas ce que je veux te dire. Mais par contre, je le pourrais dans quelques années… mais d'ici là, je suis pratiquement sûre que tu auras compris pourquoi je voulais me battre avec Daiki.

-Je comprends. Mais pourquoi maintenant et pas quand il te l'a demandé quand tu étais avec Haizaki ?

-Comme tu l'as dit, j'étais déjà avec Haizaki. Mais il y a une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai refusé ce jour-là.

-Pour quoi ?

-Je voulais que ce soit moi qui demande à Daiki, et pas l'inverse.

-Pourquoi ?

-_Parce si c'était moi qui avait accepté sa demande, il me le demanderait alors tout le temps… et je ne veux l'affronter qu'un minimum de fois._ Pensa encore Kei s'en pouvoir le dire.

-Ca non plus, tu ne peux pas me le dire ?

-Tu comprendras certainement plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et c'est quand "plus tard" ? Demanda Kuroko d'une voix neutre mais avec des yeux impatients.

-_Quand tu comprendras que la "génération des miracles" ne sera plus jamais la même et que tu devras te trouver une nouvelle lumière pour leur faire rappeler ce qu'est vraiment la passion du basket. _Pensa Daniel en regardant le sol, faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Je plaisante, personne ne peux dire quand quelqu'un apprendra quelque chose.

-Oui, tu as raison. Personne. Quand tu auras compris, préviens-moi ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'entendre jusqu'à quel point tu peux comprendre ce que j'ai dans ma tête. Ria faussement Kei.

-…Oui." Fit Tetsuya en hochant la tête.

Daniel accéléra un peu la marche pour rattraper les autres qui étaient un peu trop en avance mais une main lui retint la manche. La jeune fille se retourna par réflexe et vit que le petit fantôme avait à moitié laissé son masque tomber en la regardant d'un air compatissant :

-"Pourquoi est-ce que **Dai-kun **à l'air aussi triste en parlant de l'avenir ?"

Ce fut la seule et unique phrase que Daniel entendit avant que Tetsuya ne lui prenne fermement le poignet pour accélérer le pas et ainsi rejoindre les autres qui les grondèrent à cause de leur lenteur suspecte.


	23. Conseil du jour : Se méfier des ruelles

Chapitre 23 : Conseil du jour : Se méfier des ruelles par Oha-Asa

Après la réplique que Tetsuya lui avait gentiment balancée à la figure, Daniel n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la suite des évènements et avait presque perdu l'envie de faire le match. La phrase dite précédemment par le fantôme avait eu pour effet de déclencher un déclic en elle. C'est vrai. Kei était, comme probablement tous les êtres humains normalement constitués, terrifiée par _**son **_avenir. Elle connaissait presque par cœur celui des autres mais elle, qu'allait-elle devenir ? En premier, Kei ne savait pas comment et surtout _**quand **_elle allait partir de ce monde angélique et retourner à la vie terne qu'elle avait dans son monde d'origine. D'ailleurs, la brune avait lu plusieurs livres et histoires sur les voyages entre dimensions et elle avait tout d'abord réagis comme la plupart des personnages principaux : Paniquer et souhaiter retourner chez elle. Mais… maintenant, Daniel se demandait sérieusement pourquoi ils voulaient y retourner. La vie réelle moderne de son monde était, si… terne, si triste, si difficile… et surtout sans pitié pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas lui être utile. Qu'adviendrait la personne qu'elle est en ce moment quand elle rentrera chez elle ? Une chose que la jeune fille avait parfaitement comprise, il lui fallait se débarrasser de ces sentiments sombres pour s'endurcir pour le retour à la dure réalité pour alors arrêter de se morfondre sur elle-même et continuer à vivre… et surtout à suivre le courant de la société si elle voulait survivre.

Heureusement, Daniel pourrait compter sur son ami Miki pour la prévenir de quand elle aurait à partir et même si c'était triste, elle s'était déjà préparée à sortir de la vie de ses amis de son monde actuel. Secouant la tête, elle décida de chasser ses idées noires pour le moment. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment d'y penser… Kei avait encore le temps et elle le savait. C'est juste qu'elle avait du mal à se retenir, en raison de son absence d'information sur sa condition actuelle, Daniel ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir tout, tout de suite, ayant l'impression qu'elle aura des regrets si elle ne prend pas tout quand elle en a l'occasion. Alors elle faisait violence pour s'empêcher de se montrer trop impatiente aux yeux de tous.

Malheureusement, Daniel ne pouvait pas se confier, ni à ses amis, ni même à Kana qui connaissait la vérité. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en la jeune femme, c'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas trop confiance en elle-même.

Et pour répondre à la question de Kuroko, oui, elle était triste quand elle parlait de l'avenir, tout simplement parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle devrait s'en aller et partir du leur.

-"_Gardons le moral ! Ce n'est pas encore le moment de partir, et en plus, Daiki ne vas pas apprécier si je prends notre match à la légère en étant distraite !_

-Est-ce que ça va, Dai ? Tu ne parles plus depuis tout à l'heure. Demanda Midorima.

-Ooooh ! Midorimacchi s'inquiète pour Daicchi, c'est trop mignon ! Cria Kise.

-La ferme.

-Faut pas avoir honte, tu sais. Répliqua Aomine.

-Je vais bien, je réfléchissais juste au meilleur moyen de battre Daiki. Ca ne sera pas la même chose qu'avec Ryouta.

-Ouais, c'est sûr ! Kise est le plus faible d'entre nous, ce ne sera pas le même niveau !

-Aominecchi est si méchant ! Je suis fort moi aussi !

-Ouais mais il te faudra au moins un million d'années pour arriver à me surpasser !

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

-Je pense que même un million d'années ne suffirait pas. Affirma Midorima.

-Je pense que Mido-menton à raison.

-Ouiiiin ! Daicchi, dis-leur toi, que je suis fort !

-Tu ne devrais pas demander l'avis de **Dai-kun**, il… elle t'a déjà battu deux fois.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas la même chose !

-En quoi est-ce différent ? Demanda Haizaki.

-Daicchi est spécial ! Alors me faire battre par lui signifie que je dois encore plus progresser, quand il me bat, il ne se vante pas… contrairement à certains et il ne se moque jamais de moi !

-En parlant de particularité, quand vas-tu arrêter d'utiliser "il" pour parler de Dai ? Nous savons tous à présent que c'est une fille. Parla l'être absolu.

-Daicchi est toujours Daicchi ! Ça n'a pas d'importance de comment je l'appelle.

-Ca va porter à confusion. Ajouta le fantôme.

-Je m'en fiche !

-Tu es fort Ryouta… Intervint Daniel d'une voix neutre.

-Ooh ! Daicchi est si gentil !

-… mais en partant de la fin. Par contre, tu es le plus fort pour alléger l'ambiance.

-… Kise la regardait avec des yeux larmoyant mais avec un sourire.

-Tu es content ou tu es triste ? Demanda confusément la jeune fille.

-Ryouta est content que tu ais dit qu'il était fort pour alléger l'ambiance mais il est aussi triste que tu ais dit qu'il était le dernier. Expliqua Akashi.

-Ah…"

Finissant la conversation avec ce bruit qui disait "ok, j'ai compris". Daniel et ses amis arrivèrent près d'un terrain de basket. Daiki sourit de plus belle et enleva sa veste pour se retrouver en T-shirt et pantalon. Kei ne fit pas de même, même si elle savait que ça allait certainement être un dur combat, elle décida tout de même de garder ses vêtements qu'elle avait sur la tête. Se présentant tous les deux sur le terrain, ils se mirent en position et ce fut Kuroko qui fut désigner par Akashi pour lancer la balle. Kei sentit l'excitation monter. Elle sortit les mains de ses poches et se prépara à sauter haut. La première balle serait décisive dès le début. Daiki lui parla d'une voix pleine d'excitation en vue du match qui allait se jouer :

-"Celui qui arrive à marquer cinquante points en premier gagne !

-Cinquante points ?! Mais t'es malade… _Même si ma résistance à augmenter, j'ai pas très envie de jouer contre Daiki aussi longtemps. Ça pourrait devenir dangereux même s'il est au collège… surtout s'il est au collège._

-Ouais !

-Non, vingt ou vingt-cinq points au maximum. Dit-elle en se relevant.

-Non ! Bon alors quarante points.

-Vingt.

-Trente cinq !

-Quinze.

-Ok, ok ! Vingt cinq !

-Dix.

-D'accord, dix !" Accepta rapidement Aomine.

Tetsuya sourit légèrement en entendant la conversation des deux joueurs. Daiki et Dai étaient à la fois similaire et contraire. Les deux aimaient tous les deux le basket avec plus ou moins la même intensité mais l'as le montrait plus que la capuchonnée. D'ailleurs, si la génération des miracles ne l'avait pas déjà vu jouer contre Kise, ils auraient tous douté du niveau d'intensité de la passion du basket de Daniel. Mais tout se voyait dans les gestes. Et Kei était assurément quelqu'un qui aimait ce sport. Tout le monde avait au moins compris ça… même Daiki, Atsushi et Ryouta.

Quand les eux joueurs furet prêt. Ils se remirent en position pour sauter.

Même si c'était de la triche, Daniel avait utilisé ses capacités pour sauter plus haut que son adversaire et ainsi récupérer le ballon. Tetsuya, qui avait désormais rempli son rôle, sortit du terrain et alla rejoindre les autres.

Atterrissant avant Aomine, Dai le contourna vivement pour atteindre son panier. La jeune fille alla sauter pour faire un dunk mais une main la retint en plein dans son élan et lui piqua la balle. Le bronzé dribbla alors vivement jusqu'au panier adverse et s'apprêta à sauter mais… Daniel avait fait la même chose que l'as, elle fit une interception et se replaça très vite dans la direction du panier adverse. Prenant une très rapide et courte respiration, elle prit le ballon avec sa main droite, prit de l'élan puis lança le ballon avec une seule main de toutes ses forces en utilisant une technique similaire à la Cyclone Pass en direction du panier… elle n'avait, cependant pas mit la même force que Kuroko et avait visé un peu plus haut, bref le panier.

La balle s'envola avec une vitesse folle en direction de la cible en atterrissant violemment contre le cercle pour de nouveau s'envoler à la verticale. Mais tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'objet et ils ne virent pas, sauf Akashi, que Daniel était vite repassé de l'autre côté du terrain pour sauter au bon moment et ainsi rentrer la balle dans le filet qui émit les premiers sons de la victoire de Dai. Après avoir entendu la détonation du ballon retombant sur le sol, Aomine se retourna pour voir son adversaire et lui adresser un sourire plein de détermination.

-"C'est en effet d'un tout autre niveau… C'était très malin d'utiliser la surprise et l'intensité qu'allait créer le rebond pour marquer. Constata le capitaine du groupe.

-**Dai-kun **est à peine essoufflée. Il est vraiment très impressionnant. Fit Kuroko.

-Dai-menton est incroyable.

-Je pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi forte, est-ce que c'est vraiment une fille ? Demanda avec stupéfaction Haizaki.

-…(Midorima)

-Daicchi est stupéfiant ! Est-ce qu'il est à fond ?

-Je ne pense pas, sinon, je suis sûr qu'il ne serait même pas essoufflé. Acquiesça le vert.

-Hé ! Arrêtez, vous me surestimer trop là ! Cria Daniel à leurs intentions.

-Non, c'est vrai. **Dai-kun **est vraiment incroyable.

-Hmm… si tu le dis. Merci. Fit Kei, gênée.

-Ah ! Daicchi a un côté tsundere ! Et vous tous, vous avez fait comme moi, vous l'avez complimenté au masculin !

-...Hmm. Firent les autres.

-Reprenons ! Allez !" S'impatienta Daiki.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le bronzé. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas l'air mais elle avait déjà mal aux articulations et avait du mal à respirer. Voilà les conséquences de ne faire aucun autre sport à part de la course ! La brune respira un grand coup et se remit en position. C'était maintenant Daiki qui avait la balle, ça allait être beaucoup plus difficile maintenant qu'il avait la balle.

Le match reprit avec un as qui se précipita vers la capuchonné, sachant qu'il devrait l'affronter pour passer. Il essaya de faire une feinte par la droite mais son adversaire l'avait vu venir et lui prit la balle à cause de son inattention et de son erreur. Aomine, cependant se sentait un peu mal, il n'avait même pas parcouru la moitié du terrain qu'on lui avait déjà pris la balle. Ne se laissant pas faire pour autant, il essaya de reprendre la balle en utilisant plusieurs techniques… mais sans succès malheureusement. Kei se contentait en ce moment d'esquiver et de mettre la balle en dehors du champ de son adversaire. En faisant ça, à un contre un, elle pouvait reprendre un peu son souffle et réfléchir :

-"_Daiki n'est pas aussi vif et rapide qu'il l'est au lycée. Ce qui veut dire que Tetsuya et Taiga ont raison, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, Daiki a acquis ses capacités en s'entrainant durement… et non par magie ni génie. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il n'aime plus le basket et qu'il ne s'entraîne pas dans le futur, il s'est, justement entraîné trop durement et longtemps pour son âge."_

Daniel recula en faisant un dribble entre ses jambes pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque et continuer à faire rebondir la balle derrière elle.

-"_Mais, je suis tout de même impressionnée. Il est vraiment impressionnant pour son âge. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il devienne ce qu'il est au lycée… mais en même temps, s'il aimait le basket et qu'en même temps, il était à son niveau, ce serait certainement lui le perso principal et non Tetsuya."_

Cette fois, Kei recula carrément jusqu'à plus de la moitié du terrain et lança la balle avec la même grâce que Midorima lors de ses matchs. La balle retomba mais personne ne fit de commentaire et le match continua… jusqu'à ce que le score soit de 8-6 pour la jeune dunkeuse.

-"_N'empêche, si je tiens jusque-là, j'ai vraiment trop hâte de voir les matchs de Seirin. Ce sera __**vraiment **__intéressant._"

Cette fois, la jeune fille ne put empêcher le dunk d'Aomine, marquant son quatrième panier et ainsi rattraper le score de Daniel. Le match était vraiment serré, les deux adversaires étaient tous les deux essoufflés et Aomine ruisselait de sueur. Kei reprit la balle sous le cri de joie de son adversaire. A sa position de départ, sous son panier, elle fit la même chose que tout à l'heure en utilisant la "presque" Cyclone Pass… mais cette fois, elle avait laissé échapper la balle un peu plus haut que le panier par erreur et le ballon s'envola derrière le panier… Puis rebondit sur le grillage et plongea dans le filet.

Les autres, en plus de Kei, surtout Kei… regardait avec stupéfaction la scène qui venait de se jouer devant eux. La jeune fille ne put s'en empêcher, elle sauta sur place en criant :

-"Ouaaaah ! Le bol ! La chance que j'ai eue pour une fois ! Sourit Daniel de toutes ses dents.

-Mais d'où ?! D'où ?! Ça compte pas ! Cria avec amusement et irritation le bronzé.

-Pourquoi ça compterait pas ? Demanda l'adolescente en reprenant un certain calme.

-C'était pas un panier ça !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Arrêtez !" Cria quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

Les deux adversaires mi-irrités mi-amusés se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé qui n'était autre… qu'Akashi Seijuro bien évidemment.

-"Daiki, arrête d'être mauvais joueur. Même si… c'était un panier peu commun qui recourrait à une très grande quantité de chance…Akashi ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Midorima avant de continuer. Le panier compte. C'est tout.

-Mais…"

Regard de tueur d'Akashi disant "Tu oses me défier ?".

-"Non, j'ai rien dit.

-Bien.

-Yeeesss !" Cria Kei en faisant un saut de la victoire.

Haizaki s'avança vers Daniel et mitun de ses bras sur ses épaules :

-"C'était vraiment super, t'es vraiment incroyable !

-Merci."

La jeune fille reçut divers compliment de la part des autres de plus ou moins beaucoup de façon mais il était temps pour elle de rentrer à la maison. Disant au revoir au groupe en leur faisant promettre qu'ils ne s'entretueraient pas pendant son absence, elle partit… non sans avoir fait plusieurs détours avant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le corps de Daniel, pour sa plus grande douleur, ruisselait de courbatures sur quasiment toutes les parties importantes de son organisme. A cause de ça, la jeune fille était obligée de s'appuyer contre un mur pour marcher. Kana lui avait mis plusieurs patches antidouleur mais ça ne marchait absolument pas.

Revenons à Daniel. La jeune adolescente, toujours habillée en garçon, essayait avec une grande peine de de se diriger vers son collège, il était assez tôt et Kei était sorti exprès avant pour essayer d'être à l'heure malgré ses affreuses douleurs qui lui pourrissait la vie.

Malheureusement, la chance qu'avait la jeune fille lors du match d'hier avait complètement et irrémédiablement _**disparue**_… Elle prit une voix entre deux murs comme elle le faisait chaque matin. Mais…

-"_Aaah… J'en ai marre… _Soupira Daniel avait des perles qui étaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Ah !" Cria la voix de quelqu'un.

Daniel vit alors devant elle deux hommes qui voulait certainement racketter une fille. Elle devait être un peu plus jeune que Daniel, long cheveux bruns qui lui arrivait à la taille, avec les yeux de la même couleur. Elle portait un uniforme et avait une petite barrette avec une fleur dans les cheveux. Même si Kei était une fille, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être elle-même éblouie par sa beauté. Quant aux deux hommes, la seule particularité qu'ils possédaient à part leurs cheveux noirs et leur musculature plutôt imposante, était qu'ils avaient tous les deux les yeux dorés.

Malheureusement, ces charmants personnages bloquaient le seul passage de la sortie et Daniel n'avait absolument plus l'envie ni l'énergie de faire marche arrière pour continuer son chemin. Si elle n'arrivait pas à passer, elle allait définitivement être en retard et le directeur de son établissement n'aimerait pas ça… surtout qu'aujourd'hui, le premier cours avec son professeur particulier commencer et ce serait une erreur d'être absente dès le premier jour. D'autant plus que ça ne passerait pas puisque c'était la seule élève de cette heure-ci.

-"_Comment faire…? Hmm… Je pourrais leur demander gentiment de me laisser passer. Même si je doute que ce fut le cas."_

Kei s'approcha alors et les deux plus la fille finirent par s'apercevoir de sa présence. La jeune fille avait les yeux larmoyants et lança un regard terrifié à la nouvelle arrivante. Seulement, Daniel ne s'en formalisa pas et commença d'une voix neutre mais polie :

-"Excusez-moi, mais voudriez bien…"

Avant de se faire violemment interrompre avec une voix rustre :

-"T'es qui toi ?

-…Je suis…

-T'es venu pour jouer les héros ?

-_Ok… ben avec le cerveau qu'ils ont, c'est pas gagné d'avance. _

-Répond ! Cria l'un des deux hommes en le plaquant soudainement la jeune fille sur le mur en la prenant par le cou.

-Comment veux-tu que je réponde si tu me fais sentir ton horrible haleine d'aussi près ? Demanda l'adolescente, maintenant très en colère que l'homme en face d'elle ne fasse qu'empirer la douleur qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle n'avait strictement rien fait.

-Quoi ?!

-A parce qu'en plus d'être lâche et dégoutant, t'es sourds ? Eh ben tu vas pas aller loin dans la vie comme ça mon pauvre…"

Ces actions arrivaient souvent dans les mangas. Malheureusement, Daniel n'était pas de ces personnages qui se faisaient passer pour un héros alors qu'ils auraient du mal à se débarrasser de types mauvais. Elle, elle pouvait largement se permettre de provoquer, après tout… elle pouvait faire un cratère dans le sol rien qu'avec son pied, alors se faire ses bandits ne serait pas bien compliqué. L'homme qui tenait Kei eut un rictus mauvais et lança un coup de poing dans le visage de la jeune fille. N'ayant pas vu le coup venir, Daniel se le prit en pleine face. Maintenant, elle avait le front en sang… mais ce n'était pas fini, en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Kei put à présent distinguer un couteau dans la main de son agresseur. Ce dernier n'attendit pas longtemps avant de lui faire une entaille sous l'œil. Ayant encore plus mal que le coup de poing, Daniel fronça les sourcils, quittant son habituel air neutre pour laisser échapper une expression pleine de colère et de haine. L'homme en face de la brune ricana. Pendant que l'autre, en avait déjà fini avec la fille en lui prenant son argent mais il continua de l'enfermer entre ses deux bras pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. De toute façon tétanisé par le sang qui coulait à présent de la blessure de son "alliée", elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

-"Alors… on fait plus le malin maintenant, hein ?

-Ça fait mal. Murmura sombrement Daniel.

-Hein ? J'ai pas bien entendu… Fit semblant le tortionnaire.

-Ca-fait-mal. Articula plus fort l'autre.

-Tant mieux alors.

-Tu vas bientôt regretter tes paroles."

Aussitôt la phrase dite, Kei prit avec une vitesse surhumaine le bras de son adversaire et de passer en dessous pour se mettre derrière l'homme et lui faire la même prise qu'elle avait faite avec son cher cobaye… Haizaki. A présent dans les vapes et ne pouvant plus bouger, l'homme à terre était totalement à sa merci et sous son contrôle. L'autre, sous l'effet de la surprise, était resté là, bouche béate… avant de se reprendre et de se précipiter vers Daniel pour aider l'autre. Mais s'était sans conteste sur l'agilité et la rapidité de la jeune adolescente qui, en s'appuyant sur le corps sous elle mit un puissant coup de pied sur le côté de la tête de son adversaire qui l'envoya balader sur le mur… et il s'écroula, inconscient.

Kei jeta un coup d'œil à la fille qui était à présent par terre. Daniel reprit une expression neutre et lui adressa la parole d'une voix rassurante, l'autre avait tout de même été choquée, pas la peine d'en rajouter en étant froide avec elle :

'"Si tu vas bien, tu devrais aller à ton collège. Au moins là-bas, tu auras des présences rassurantes à tes côtés. Encore une chose, à l'avenir, si tu utilises encore cette route, prend quelque chose pour te défendre… _Comme une grande". _Pensa la brune avec un certain agacement.

Prenant ce message à la lettre, la collégienne la remercia et partit en courant. Le dernier restant conscient, se mit alors à gigoter pour essayer de se libérer… sans succès évidemment.

-"Si tu veux pas que je te casse les deux bras, arrêtes de bouger. "Ordonna avec une voix froide et méprisante la fille se trouvant en dessous de lui.

L'autre s'arrêta aussitôt de bouger… enfin presque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler sous l'emprise dont il était victime. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade et vit pour sa plus grande peur que son ami avait le visage presque défoncé sur le côté gauche.

-"Ton pote pourra pas t'aider. Il a fait ami-ami avec mon pied et le mur tout à l'heure. Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu _**regretterais**_ tes paroles.

-S'i…S'il te…

-"S'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir", c'est bien ça ? Mais dis-moi,-toi. M'aurais-tu laissé partir ? Tu avais déjà bien commencé en _**entaillant **_ma peau avec ton couteau. Ça te plairait que je te fasse la même chose en dix fois plus pire ?

-N…non ! Par pi…

-"Par pitié", hein ? C'est bizarre… on ne m'avait jamais supplié de toute ma vie. Je dois dire que c'est plutôt agréable. Sourit Kei avec folie en prenant le couteau qui était tombé non loin de leur position actuelle.

-No… non ! Arrête ! Hurla l'homme, complètement terrifié.

-Eeeeh ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu… tu vas avoir des problèmes si…

-Avoir des problèmes ? Et toi, tu t'es soucié des problèmes que tu allais avoir en rackettant cette fille ? Ou alors les problèmes qu'elle allait avoir ? Tu voulais faire quoi après ? La battre ? La violer ? L'humilier ? Raconte-moi.

-No…non, je voulais juste…

-Tu voulais juste ?

-…juste son argent. Le collège… le collège où elle va est… un établissement pour gosse de riche.

-Mais elle était plutôt canon, non ? Je ne suis pas sûre que tu te serais juste contenté de ça. Demanda avec un faux ton d'amusement la jeune fille.

-Non ! Je n'aurais… jamais fait une chose pareille.

-Et ton pote ? Demanda Kei en le désignant de la tête.

-Lui non plus.

-Vous avez quel âge tous les deux ? Demanda la brune en soupirant.

-J'ai… dix-sept ans. Et Aki, seize.

-Pourquoi voliez-vous de l'argent ?

-Nous… Fit l'homme avec hésitation.

-Parle.

-Avant, nous aussi, nous allions dans une bonne école. Mais on a été virés et nos parents nous ont mis à la porte parce que ce n'était pas la première fois.

-Vous avez… été abandonnés par vos propres parents ?

-Ouais… la vie est parfois dure. Déclara l'homme avec une voix emplie de tristesse.

-Pourquoi quelle raison avez-vous quitté votre lycée ?

-Nos notes n'étaient pas au-dessus de la moyenne, et on faisait souvent des trucs puérils avec Aki pendant les sorties.

-Juste pour ça ? Dans quel lycée étiez-vous ?

-Rakuzan.

-…_Le lycée dans lequel Seijuro va aller. C'est pas si étonnant alors. Et surtout, vu leur gabarit, je doute qu'il soit effectivement resté très longtemps. Mais de là à se faire virer par leurs propres parents ! Je vois à présent que ce monde n'est pas aussi rose que je le croyais. Finalement, la vie est dure, peu importe où on se trouve._

-Dans quoi excelles-tu pour avoir au moins été admis à Rakuzan ?

-Je… Aki et moi, nous suivions une formation judiciaire.

-Ah ben c'est bien beau ! Je vois que vous avez bien retenu vos leçons ! Ils vous apprennent à piller à Rakuzan ?

-…

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-elle voix un peu moins froide que tout à l'heure.

-Ichiro. Ichiro Isami. Et mon ami là-bas, c'est Aki Isami, mon frère.

-Bien. Ichiro, puisque tu as des circonstances atténuantes, je vais te laisser partir toi et Aki…

-C'est vrai ? Demanda avec espoir l'adolescent.

-…oui. Mais je veux que vous reveniez tous les deux ce soir après mes cours à dix-sept heures à la fin de cette ruelle, ok ? Ordonna la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux encore nous…

-Si tu veux le savoir, discute pas. Et oublie pas, je _**déteste **_qu'on me pose un lapin." Menaça Daniel en augmentant la pression une dernière fois avant de le relâcher.

Kei se retira alors, reprit ses deux sacs qu'elle avait fait tomber avant de prendre deux gros pansements et les mettre sur son front et sur sa joue après avoir essuyer le sang qui lui perlait le visage.

-"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça.

-…C'est trop tard. Tu m'as fait ses blessures et on n'y peut plus rien.

-Je suis désolé quand même. Je voulais vraiment te blesser, juste t'intimider… mais comme tu restais tout le temps stoïque… ben, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid.

-…

-Je… J'étais dans le club de théâtre avant, alors je sais jouer la comédie.

-…

-Je… encore désolé.

-…Tiens. Déclara simplement Daniel en lui tendant l'une des deux boîtes de secours qu'elle avait dans son sac d'infirmière.

-…Merci.

-Sur ce, n'oublie pas : dix-sept heure à la fin de cette ruelle." Rappela calmement la brune, cette fois avec une voix dénuée de froideur, en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie en s'idolâtrant pour être partie plus tôt.

L'autre acquiesça et Daniel partit en ayant retrouvé les douleurs qu'elle avait ce matin.

* * *

Quand Kei arriva _**enfin**_ à son établissement préféré, son corps lui faisait énormément souffrir et la jeune fille avait vraiment une tête à faire peur. Les filles n'essayèrent même pas de l'aborder pour lui hurler dessus au sujet de ses blessures.

Contrairement à une certaine infirmière qui, ayant entendu que sa protégée avait des blessures, s'était précipité à travers les couloirs pour la trouver… jusqu'à la trouver devant la salle X où elle devait normalement avoir son premier cours avec le professeur dont elle avait oublié le nom.

La jeune femme se jeta complètement sur la jeune adolescente qui souffrait le martyr. Se retrouvant maintenant à terre sous les yeux éberlués des autres élèves, Kana parla si fort qu'elle aurait pu briser les tympans de celle en dessous d'elle :

-Daniiiiieeeeeel ! Oh mon dieu, ton visage ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'as fait ça ? Tu vas bien ? Comment ? Où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, par _**qui**_ ? Tu as mal ?

-Rien, je me suis juste pris une branche d'arbre dans la gueule. La branche. Oui. Avec une branche. Au collège. En arrivant. Au cause du vent. Par cette _**put****_ de branche. Tu es sur moi, comment veux-tu que je n'ai pas mal ?

-Ah oui, pardon. Dit Kana en se retirant.

-Merci.

-C'est vraiment une branche qui t'as fait ça ?

-M'oblige pas à le répéter encore une fois, s'il te plaît.

-Ok… ok…"

Et soudain, Daniel soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Voyant parfaitement une deuxième tornade venir vers elle. Elle se cramponna au sol et attendit sous le regard intrigué de sa tutrice.

Et c'est alors que la tempête éclata :

-"Kecchiiiiiiii ! J'ai entendu que tu t'étais blessé !" Cria une tornade blonde en se jetant de nouveau sur elle, la jeune fille ne put amortir le choc et retomba… _**encore**_.

Voyant alors le visage de son amie, Kise manqua presque de s'évanouir avant de reprendre de plus belle avec une mine horrifiée :

-"Oh mon dieu ! Keicchi, ton visage ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Comment ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?!

-Stop !

-… Kise se tut mais il avait toujours un air de chiot sur son visage.

-Rien. Je me suis juste pris une branche en plein visage. A cause du vent. Avec une branche. Au collège. Parce que j'ai pas de chance. Tout à l'heure en arrivant. Par le vent. Par une branche. Parce que j'ai pas de chance. Parce que j'ai jamais de chance et parce que je suis la personne la plus malchanceuse du monde ! Voilà ! Et par pitié, Ryouta, arrête de me casser les oreilles dès le matin ! Déjà que mon corps a du mal à suivre, si en plus mon mental lâche, je vais définitivement devenir un légume !

-…désolé." S'excusa le blond avec un air penaud sur le visage.

Kei put presque apercevoir deux oreilles baissées sur la tête et une queux tremblante sur le blond. Voyant ça, Daniel se sentit immédiatement mal, essayant de se faire pardonner, la brune posa une main réconfortante sur la tête de son kouhai et parla d'une voix désormais redevenu calme mais en soupirant à cause la fatigue accumulée par le manque de sommeil qu'elle devait pour avoir utilisé ses CDM en plus des courbatures qui la faisaient toujours souffrir :

-"Aaah… je suis désolée Ryouta, c'est juste qu'on m'a déjà posé les mêmes questions avec le même ton et je suis franchement assez fatiguée comme ça. M'en veux pas, ok ?

-Oui ! Acquiesça le chio… euh… Kise avec vivacité.

-Hmm. Merci. Maintenant, pourriez-vous partir tous les deux ? Je vais bientôt avoir mon cours.

-Ah oui, bien sûr ! Kise Ryouta, c'est ça ? Viens avec moi, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

-Oui !"

Et sur cette affirmation, ils s'en allèrent. Et Daniel put entrer dans la classe mais comme son professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, Dani décida de dormir un peu en l'attendant.

* * *

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place au professeur particulier de Daniel. Cette dernière sortit rapidement de son sommeil et vit avec stupéfaction son nouveau professeur :

-"Bonjour, vous devez être Kei Yegunn, mon élève. Je m'appelle Katsunori Harasawa. Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer.

-Bonjour. Se contenta de dire la jeune fille, même si son visage ne disait rien, elle était complètement stupéfaite d'avoir comme professeur le coach de Touhou ! Elle n'avait pas reconnu son nom quand le directeur le lui avait dit mais c'était bien lui !


	24. Dangereux

Chapitre 24 : Dangereux

Daniel-Kei Yegunn n'arrivait pas vraiment à suivre le cours de son professeur particulier. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux matchs futurs entre les différents membres de la génération des miracles et cela la fit sourire pendant pratiquement tout le cours sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais Daniel ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rire d'une sombre façon en pensant qu'elle avait devant elle l'homme qui allait devenir l'entraîneur de l'équipe de son ami Aomine Daiki. Son équipe, **l'**équipe élitiste qui avait des joueurs jouant chacun de son côté… en particulier le bronzé qui dans le futur ne compterai que sur lui-même… Encore une fois, la jeune fille empêcha tout net le rire qui allait sortir de sa bouche quand elle mit la scène d'Aomine en train de dire "Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi." à l'intérieur de son esprit. Dans les épisodes qu'elle regardait, il avait plutôt l'air cool malgré son air trop renfrogné et prétentieux, mais maintenant qu'elle le connaissait personnellement, Kei ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette phrase… non, cette devise extrêmement ridicule, surtout que même si son ami était encore jeune dans cette époque future, on ne dit pas ça, même si on a le niveau pour le prouver.

Sa réflexion fut de courte durée quand Daniel se rendit compte que son professeur l'observait en fronçant les sourcils… s'étant visiblement rendu compte que la seule et unique élève à qui il devait enseigner était distraite. Se concentrant alors sur le cours, Kei chassa ses pensées trop comiques pour le lieu trop sérieux qu'était sa salle de classe. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon… Daniel s'était rendu compte que depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde, sa personnalité changeait complètement quand elle avait affaire à une affaire de basket et cela ne correspondait pas du tout avec son caractère originel. Et voilà que devant elle, se présentait l'un des futurs coachs de l'un de ses amis ! Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute ! (**NDA : Non, c'est de la mienne.)**

A la fin de la séance, quand son professeur s'apprêta à ranger ses document pour partir, Kei ne put s'empêcher de poser La, avec un grand L, question qui lui torturait l'esprit :

-"Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Pour t'enseigner des choses que tu sais déjà, visiblement. Fit sarcastiquement l'adulte.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Vous êtes le coach de Touhou, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? Reformula la brune, ne piquant pas à la réplique de son interlocuteur.

-Le directeur m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. Avoua le coach après quelques secondes. Assez surpris qu'on l'ait reconnu.

-Lequel ? Celui de Touhou ou celui de Teiko ?

-Celui de Touhou.

-Aaaah, je vois. Et…

-Quoi encore ? Demanda-t-il avec exaspération en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Comment va **Aida-san** ? Demanda la jeune demoiselle en croisant ces mains, pour poser son menton dessus et faire un sourire limite insolent.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

-Vous étiez dans la même équipe que lui, non ? Pour les nationales je crois… c'est très impressionnant vous savez… Est-ce que vous étiez au courant qu'il avait une fille ? Une fille qui s'appelle Riko Aida.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

-Vous devriez-vous y intéresser.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde, qu'il est une fille ou non."

La jeune fille sourit de plus belle avant de continuer :

-"Rappelez-vous au moins de son nom, et plus tard, vous comprendrez que j'avais raison, que vous auriez dû un minimum m'écouter et vous intéresser à elle. _Puisqu'elle sera__** la**__ coach de l'équipe qui mettra fin au règne de la __**vôtre**__. _Pensa Daniel en regardant son professeur d'une façon prédatrice et sûr d'elle, puisqu'elle avait raison.

-Je te trouve bien insolente envers un professeur…

-Qui n'est même pas de ce lycée. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous y ferait, aux gens insolents. Je ne suis ni la pire, ni la dernière que vous rencontrerez. _Imayoshi Shoichi est pas mal non plus dans son genre._

-…Tâche de bien te comporter quand même, je suis un professeur, ne l'oublie pas. Je n'ai pas besoin des conseils d'une gamine.

-_Une gamine peut-être… mais une gamine qui sait tout de l'avenir de votre équipe, __**sensei**__. _Pensa Kei, sans se répartir de son sourire, malgré l'insulte de l'adulte.

Ensuite, après un regard plein d'agacement, son interlocuteur partit de la pièce.

-"_Pas très jovial comme mec. Mais vraiment amusant._" Pensa Daniel en fronçant les sourcils avant de quitter la salle pour aller à son prochain cours : Le français, _**sa**_ matière préférée.

* * *

Quand Kei arriva dans sa salle, ses amis Aito, Akito et Akira se tournèrent vers elle avec des regards surpris. Mais ils ne dirent rien. Par contre, Aito leur avait annoncé qu'il avait invité sa potentielle petite amie à sortir pour aller voir un film… tout le monde le félicita, y compris Daniel qui était contente pour son ami… même si elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par sa relation avec l'autre.

* * *

Quand la pause du matin sonna, Kei, après avoir dit à ses amis qu'elle avait des chose à faire, décida d'aller parler à Kana du petit problème qu'elle avait rencontré le matin même... sans en venir à tous les détails. C'est pour ça, que pour son plus grand déplaisir, elle se retrouva à l'infirmerie pour pouvoir parler à son amie tutrice qui était en pleine paperasse :

-"Kana…?

-Hmm ?

-Tatsuma est dans la police, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Quel poste il occupe ?

-Je ne sais plus le nom exact… mais il m'a dit qu'il était un peu comme le deuxième de son bloc.

-Ah bon…_C'est quelqu'un d'important, alors. Tant mieux._

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Pour rien. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir son numéro ?

-Heu… bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai lui demander un service.

-Puis-je savoir lequel ?

-Un truc, pour des amis.

-Tu t'ais fait beaucoup d'amis, je n'avais pas de raison de m'inquiéter finalement !

-Hein ? Ah, oui. C'est vrai.

-Parle-moi d'eux, je suis curieuse de savoir qui a pu te supporter !

-Excuse-moi de te l'apprendre, mais je suis très populaire. Se vanta Daniel.

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personne sache que tu es une fille. Répliqua Kana avec le même ton.

-…C'est méchant. J'ai aussi des amis parmi les garçons._ En fait, juste des garçons. Momoi Satsuki n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler "d'amie"._

-Lesquels ?

-…Je vais pas te le dire, ça te ferai trop plaisir.

-Si tu veux que je te donne le numéro de Tatsuma, si.

-…Bon ok. Tu deviens de plus en plus forte en manipulation, toi.

-Hé, hé ! J'apprends de la meilleure !

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…"Fit innocemment Daniel.

Kei lui raconta alors les péripéties qu'elle avait vécues, omettant parfois plusieurs détails, non seulement en tant que Daniel-Kei Yegunn, mais aussi en tant que Dai, vérifiant parfois qu'il n'y avait personne derrière la porte où quel que ce soit.

A la fin de son récit, Kana avait des étoiles dans les yeux et la félicita en l'enlaçant vivement :

-"Tu vois, ce n'étais pas si compliqué !

-Même si tu dis ça, je serai obligée de partir un moment ou à un autre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Un pressentiment, tout semble aller trop bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pessimiste !

-…Bon, tu me le donnes ce numéro ?

-Ok… ok ! T'énerve pas !" S'exclama Kana d'un ton joyeux.

Après avoir reçu le numéro, Daniel sortit de la pièce après avoir dit salué son amie. D'ailleurs, la sonnerie retentie et les cours devaient reprendre… avec Japonais…la pire séance de la journée. Kei soupira de désespoir avant de se diriger vers la salle maudite.

* * *

La jeune fille poussa un très long soupir, deux heures… DEUX HEURES de JAPONAIS ! Cet enf** de prof avait profité que leur professeur d'anglais ne soit pas là pour reprendre son heure et en ajouter une. Daniel dé-tes-tait les profs qui faisait ça. Enfin, c'était fini, et Kei était enfin sortit de cette maudite pièce pleine de mauvaise ondes.

Ensuite, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la sortie de l'établissement. Quand elle y fut, elle sortit son portable pour téléphoner à Tatsuma… la sonnerie dura quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'entende une voix :

-"Allo ?

-Oui, allo. C'est moi, Daniel.

-Ah oui, salut. Que me vaux le plaisir de ton appel ?

-…Tu me demandes pas comment j'ai eus ton numéro ?

-Non parce que je sais que c'est Kana qui te l'a donné.

-Et si c'était pas le cas ?

-Alors je t'arrêterai pour harcèlement sur un officier de police. Affirma l'homme avec humour.

-T'as le droit de faire ça ? Demanda quand même avec curiosité la jeune fille.

-Ha ! Ha ! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Demanda, toujours en riant Tatsuma.

-Je voudrais savoir si en ce moment, vous prenez des stagiaires, ou encore des employés mineurs.

-…pas que je sache, ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de m'occuper de ce genre de chose.

-Ah…

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Tu veux faire carrière dans la police ? Tu sais que tu as encore quinze ans, tu n'as pas le droit de travailler. Tu as des problèmes ? Demanda Tatsuma, redevenant sérieux.

-Non ! Non ! Aucun. C'est juste qu'un prof nous a posé un problème, et je suis un peu bloquée.

-C'est quoi la question ? Demanda l'officier en soupirant.

-Eh bien… mon prof d'éducation civique, nous a demandé de lui dire ce que nous ferions si un jour, il nous arrivait de rencontrer un adolescent de… seize ans qui s'était retrouvé à la rue, sans parents ni adulte pour le soutenir financièrement. Moi, j'ai répondu que s'il avait seize ans, il aurait pu trouver un travail et se remettre petit à petit…

-Et pourquoi tu as pensé à moi ?

-Comment devient-on policier ?

-Pourquoi policier ? C'est un métier plutôt dangereux et dur.

-Et bien, justement, c'est là que j'ai pensé à toi !

-…je vois pas le rapport.

-_Purée, moi non plus. _

-Daniel. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me dis pas que tu as véritablement "croisé" un adolescent de seize ans, sans parents ou tuteur avec une situation financière instable ?

-…_Je devrais lui dire ? Non… si ! J'en sais rien, c'est pas à moi de prendre ce genre de décision ! Mais je me suis presque déjà engagée ! Je suis trop bête, j'aurais tout simplement dût leur casser la gue** et repartir ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?! Je suis humaine, je peux pas rester de marbre quand je vois quelqu'un comme ça ! Surtout des gosses qui ont à peine un ou deux ans de plus que moi… Mais, si c'était des adultes, est-ce que je les aiderais ? Non, sûrement pas… je l'ai laisserai certainement à leur sort. Rhaaa ! C'est pas le moment de s'interroger sur la philosophie humaine ! _

-Daniel, tu réfléchis trop longtemps sur ce genre question alors que tu devrais tout de suite répondre "non, c'était vraiment un devoir".

-Tu me croirais si je te disais "non, c'était vraiment un devoir" ?

-… pas vraiment. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Demanda l'homme d'un ton sérieux.

-…"

Malgré ce silence, Kei lui raconta l'intégralité de ce qui lui était arrivée, à part le mi- cassage de bras. Quand elle eut fini, Daniel sentit Tatsuma soupirer derrière son téléphone.

-"Je suis désolé. Mais je pouvais pas les laisser comme ça ! Qui vole un œuf, vole un bœuf ! C'était pas de la pitié, je voulais vraiment les aider.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ta cause était noble, mais tu n'as pas les moyens de faire une telle promesse. Tu aurais dût penser aux conséquences !

-Je… alors tu aurais voulu que je les laisse se démer*** avec la fille ? Demanda la jeune fille d'un ton dur.

-Qu… non ! Bien sûr que non. Mais…

-Mais ?

-…Mais.

-Mais quoi ?

-…mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me fais passer pour le méchant de l'histoire ? C'est pas moi qui me suis fourré dans la…

-Bon ok. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, j'irai demander à _**Kana**_ de m'aider, _**elle**_, elle voudra _**peut-être**_ les aider. Déclara Kei en souriant.

-…

-…

-Tu es la fille du diable ou quoi ? Tu sais parfaitement que Kana va me… si elle apprend que…

-C'est pour une "noble cause", non ? Je te remercie grandement pour ton sacrifice. _C'est vraiment impressionnant l'influence que Kana a sur lui._

-…

-Ok, sal…

-Bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais me refait plus un coup dans le genre. J'ai pas envie de voir te ramener avec tous les malchanceux de la planète. Je viens te chercher à la sonnerie.

-Merci !"

Soupirant de défaite, son interlocuteur raccrocha. Puis, après avoir souri fièrement, Daniel se dirigea vers le gymnase avec son sac d'infirmière, se préparant aussi mentalement à l'accueil qu'elle aurait quand les autres verraient son visage… pas aussi excessif que Ryouta, mais il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer.

* * *

Avant d'entrer, Kei inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Puis, armée de ses nerfs d'acier, elle se mit en route et poussa les portes du gymnase.

A peine arriver, qu'une tornade blonde la serra dans ses bras.

-"Keicchiiiii ! Je suis si content de te voir !

-…pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda Kei d'un ton neutre.

-Aominecchi m'a tout raconté !

-…"

La jeune fille se retourna vers le bronzé qui essayait vainement de s'empêcher de rire.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté comme débilités **encore** ?"

A ce moment, Daiki explosa de rire. Il se tenait les côtes en riant sous le regard blasé de quasiment tous les membres présent, à part Ryouta qui se tenait encore aux épaules de son **sempai** et Akashi qui n'était pas présent.

-"Mine-menton a dit à Kise-menton que tu avais été attaqué par des extraterrestres verts.

-…

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

-Et **Kise-kun **l'a évidemment cru.

-…" Daniel tourna la tête vers le blond qui la tenait toujours.

-... (Silence du groupe, sauf d'Aomine qui rit toujours et de Ryouta avec ses reniflements).

-Ryouta, tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?

-Hein ? Ce matin…?

-Oui. Je t'ai expliqué comment je me suis fait ça, tu te souviens ? Expliqua Kei d'un ton comme si elle parlait à un enfant de dix ans d'âge mental.

-…Heu ?

-…Tu veux que je te redise ?

-Oui !

-Je me suis pris une branche soufflée par le vent dans la figure quand je suis arrivée ce matin au collège.

-…

-…

-…Ah oui ! Aominecchi ! Tu m'as menti ! T'es qu'un vilain !"

Les rires du bronzé redoubla et il se mit à frapper le sol avec un des poings, n'en pouvant plus. Mais contre toute attente, Daniel l'avait rejoint dans sa grande rigolade et éclata de rire en entendant la réplique de son ami blond. Les autres se contentèrent de sourire quand ils virent eux-mêmes pour la première fois que leur infirmière riait devant eux avec sincérité. Kise protesta faiblement mais se joint à son tour à eux après quelques secondes.

Après cinq longues minutes de douce torture, Daniel se calma… mais Aomine n'avait toujours pas fini et continuait de rire. Jusqu'à ce que…

-"Daiki. Ça suffit." Ordonna la voix froide du capitaine.

Evidemment, le boucan avait attiré leur roux froid comme la glace favori. Néanmoins, quand il aperçut les blessures au visage de Kei, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre leur habituel air trop sérieux pour leur propriétaire. Ce dernier s'avança vers Daniel.

Quand il fut à son niveau, il arracha alors violemment le pansement qui recouvrait la blessure au couteau de Daniel… qui soit d'y t'en passant, avait laissé échapper un cri de douleur.

-Aaaaah ! Mais t'es malade ! Aïe ! Grimaça la jeune fille en recouvrant sa main sur sa blessure.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?" Demanda d'une voix la plus froide que Seijuro ait jamais pu utiliser en ignorant le cri de douleur de l'infirmière.

L'aînée fut un instant frappée par l'intensité de l'autorité qu'elle pouvait lire dans la voix du plus jeune, mais fronçant alors les sourcils pour démontrer sa colère ainsi que pour masquer son mensonge, elle répliqua de la même voix que le roux :

-"Je l'ai déjà expliqué trois fois. Tu n'es pas censé tout savoir ?

-…Ne me provoque pas. Qui-t'as-fait-ça ?

-Une put** de branche. Je me la suis prise quand je suis arrivée ce matin au collège.

-…Tu mens.

-Alors je me suis fait agresser ? Demanda d'un ton sarcastique la jeune fille, malgré que ce soit un peu la vérité.

-…Arrête de te ficher de moi. Que s'est-il passé ?"

Kei, qui s'était un peu baissé à cause de la douleur, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, toujours en ayant sa main sur sa joue. A cause de ça posture actuelle et de la tension, on avait l'impression que la jeune adolescente ne faisait en fait qu'une tête de moins que Murasakibara… une impression ?

-"Je viens de te le dire… Ah, zut. La blessure s'est rouverte. Je te dis pas merci." Dit Kei en cherchant un nouveau pansement dans son sac, décollant sa main de la plaie.

Erreur.

-"Bien sûr. C'est monnaie courante qu'une branche te fasse une plaie ouverte comme celle-ci.

-…C'est comme même pas ma faute s'il y avait un morceau de bois dans ma joue et que Kana a dut me le retirer. Avec un couteau.

-Le vent n'était pas si fort ce matin.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Seijuro. Je t'ai donné une explication, je me fiche de savoir si elle te plaît ou pas." Expliqua durement la brune en remettant un gros pansement.

A ce moment-là, la jeune fille s'était félicité d'avoir gardé une de ses mains libres. Par des réflexes incroyables, Daniel avait réussi à attraper la paire de ciseaux que lui avait lancés son interlocuteur roux psychopathe.

-"_Oooh put** c'est pas passé loin ! Je ne me plaindrais plus __**jamais **__de la trop grande intensité des CDM. Plus-__**jamais.**_" Pensa avec angoisse Daniel.

Malgré son jacassement intérieur et son visage à peu près calme, Kei était vraiment en colère contre Akashi. Il avait _osé_, il avait _osé_ lui lancer une paire de ciseaux à la figure. Les autres en revanche étaient à la fois impressionnés, de par le fait qu'elle ait réussi à arrêter l'attaque de leur capitaine, mais aussi affolés, que va-t-il se passer après ça ?

-"Seijuro. Pas de ça avec moi, je te prie.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je t'aime bien mais aussi parce que je ne suis pas aussi indispensable que les autres, je peux très bien partir quand ça me chante. Je suis ici de mon plein gré et non par obligation envers l'équipe. Mais comme ça ne me ferait pas plaisir de partir, je voudrais que tu arrêtes.

-Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe et tu te permets de donner des ordres au capitaine ?

-Ce ne sont pas des ordres, ce sont des conseils. J'ai déjà pardonné le fait que **tu** ais enquêté sur moi sans ma permission. Je ne vais aussi rien dire sur ce que tu viens de faire… mais ne recommence pas, je vous aime bien tous et je n'ai pas envie de partir.

-…pourtant, je ne retiens pas.

-Tu ne retiens personne. Tu prends.

-C'est vrai. Fit Akashi en esquissant un sourire.

-D'autant plus que comme tu as pu le voir, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu as juste l'air d'un ridicule petit tortionnaire. Laissa échapper Kei.

-…

-Oups.

-…

-…

-Très bien. On va s'excuser mutuellement de nos petites erreurs respectives."

La jeune fille acquiesça, assez contente de son petit effet sur Akashi. C'est vrai quoi, si elle avait pu le faire changer d'avis, c'est que soit il allait neiger en pleine octobre, soit qu'elle avait au moins gagné un peu de son respect.

Après cette altercation pour le moins glaciale, Daniel tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la réserve, là où se trouvait actuellement l'entraîneur de la génération des miracles : Kôzô Shirogane.

Quand elle l'aperçut, Daniel attendit qu'il se rende compte de sa présence derrière lui. D'ailleurs, son interlocuteur ne tarda pas à lui adresser la parole.

-"Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Est-ce que vous saviez que mon professeur particulier est le coach de Touhou ?

-Ton professeur particulier ?

-Ne faîtes pas l'innocent. C'est vous qui l'avez fait venir ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Avoua l'entraîneur.

-Pourquoi lui, alors ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un exemple d'éducation. Lui, ce serait plutôt bien entraîner une équipe de basketball.

-Le directeur de Teiko a demandé au directeur de Touhou de…

-Oui, je comprends ça mais…_Ah moins que…_

-Notre cher directeur l'a choisi en effet pour ces méthodes d'apprentissage." Déclara Kôzô en comprenant que la jeune fille avait compris.

Kei soupira d'exaspération, avant que celui qui était devant elle ne se remette à parler :

-"Mais je suppose que ce n'était pas de ça dont tu voulais me parler, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai en effet une question à vous poser. Avoua la jeune fille faisant un de ses rares sourires joyeux.

-Laquelle ?

-Que savez-vous exactement sur ce qu'on appelle la "zone" ?"

Shirogane se retourna finalement en la regardant d'un air perplexe. Il était en même temps assez surpris que son élève sache le terme.

-"Où as-tu entendus ça ? Même notre cher capitaine ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit.

-J'ai mes sources. Répondit Daniel sans se départir de son sourire. Alors ?

-Eh bien, puisque tu me le demandes… la "zone" est un terme qui se réfère à l'état d'un joueur quand il atteint son potentiel maximum. En fait, c'est un superlatif pour désigner une intense mais régulière concentration qui permet de littéralement réaliser des miracles… malheureusement, il existe peu de joueurs qui atteignent ce paradoxisme car les conditions pour entrer dans cet état de niveau de concentration explosive varient par personne. Quand un joueur entre dans la zone, leurs yeux émettent des courants d'électricité, cela indique une profonde concentration. La couleur est la même que celle des yeux du possesseur. Pour finir, tous ceux entrant dans cette phase possèdent tous un point commun : Une passion et un amour d'une quantité extrême pour le jeu… le personnage doit aussi être extrêmement talentueux, afin d'éjecter les candidats potentiels.

-_Comme Tatsuya par exemple. _Pourquoi Seijuro n'est-il pas au courant de cet état ?

-Il ne saurait pas ce que c'est. Je veux d'abord attendre qu'il voit ce niveau par lui-même. Ainsi, il voudra des explications… que je lui donnerai bien évidemment. Je te prierai donc de garder ça pour toi. Ou en tout cas, en attendant qu'il le voit de ses propres yeux.

-D'accord. Merci pour l'explication.

-Il faudra que tu me dises un jour qui te donne tes informations… Demanda Kôzô en riant.

-…Au revoir.

-Oui. A tout à l'heure."

* * *

Il était actuellement quinze heures de l'après-midi. L'entraînement ayant été allongé exceptionnellement en vue des préliminaires de l'Interhigh. Et donc, tous les membres et les sous-membres de l'équipe devaient rester jusqu'à seize heures. Daniel vaquait à ses occupations d'infirmière, en jonglant avec des minutes de sommeil bien méritées.

Quand la fin de l'entraînement retentie, Kei voulu sortir vite mais on la tira vers les vestiaires. Elle avait immédiatement reconnu Daiki, Ryouta et Tetsuya. La boule au ventre, elle les avait suivis sans faire de vague pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sous les regards attentifs des autres. Quand la porte fut véritablement fermée, Kei avait adopté l'air le plus neutre après Tetsuya. Les trois hommes la regardaient curieusement avant que la seule fille ne prenne la parole, pressée d'en finir au plus vite :

-"Pourquoi m'avez-vous traîné ici ? Demanda d'un ton poli Kei.

-Heu… Commença Daiki, paraissant incertain.

-Nous voulions te poser quelques questions, **Kei-kun.**

-Hmm ? _Ils n'auraient quand même pas devin que je suis Dai… si ?_

-D'abord, est-ce que tu te fais persécuter ? Demanda d'un ton sérieux le fantôme.

-…"

C'est à cet instant que la brune choisi pour pouffer de rire, c'était un petit rire mi- soulagé, mi- anxieux pour la suite.

-"Ce n'est pas drôle ! Cria Ryouta.

-Donc c'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir ici ? Demanda Daniel en souriant, plus touchée qu'autre chose.

-Entre autre, oui. Affirma le plus petit de tous.

-Quand je suis arrivé ici, oui. J'ai en effet été brièvement victime d'intimidation."

Les trois froncèrent des sourcils.

-"Avant que je règle le problème par moi-même. Mais je vous remercie de votre inquiétude.

-…

-Autre chose ?

-Oui…Répondit timidement le blond du groupe.

-Hmm ? Fit la jeune fille en faisant un sourire confiant.

-Heu…

-Bon, est-ce que tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui a pour diminutif "Dai" ? Avoua directement Aomine avec son tact légendaire.

-…Dai ? Demanda Kei en restant calme.

-Oui, Dai. Comme tu as beaucoup de sources, on se demandait si tu pouvais la trouver.

-Dai…? Demanda Daniel en faisant semblant d'être concentré.

-Oui.

-…_Alors ils n'ont pas deviné que c'était moi ? _

-Ça t'embête ? Demanda Kuroko.

-Non, pas du tout. Mais… vous aviez besoin de me le dire dans les vestiaires ?

-C'est juste qu'**Akashi-kun **et les autres ne savent pas que notre amie est de Teiko. Nous ne voudrions pas leur dire, pour éviter des ennuis à **Dai-kun.**

-Mais la chercher, ça ne serait pas lui créer des ennuis ? Et puis, pourquoi vous ne la cherchez pas vous-même ?

-L'école est trop vaste pour juste nous trois.

-Pourquoi vous la cherchez ?

-Parce que c'est notre amie, nous voudrions la voir plus souvent puisqu'elle est dans notre collège.

-Oui, mais elle ? Elle le veut ?

-Nous ne savons pas. C'est pourquoi nous voudrions que tu la trouve, pour lui demander, en plus de certaines questions.

-Je vois… je vais essayer de chercher. Mais je doute fortement que "Dai" soit le véritable nom de votre amie, il ne faudra pas vous attendre à grand-chose.

-On peut toujours espérer !" Cria Daiki.

* * *

Quand Daniel ressortit enfin du gymnase, il était un peu plus de seize heures. Elle n'avait pas cours mais ce n'était pas non plus l'heure de son cours avec son professeur particulier étant donné qu'elle l'avait déjà eu en première heure. La jeune fille décida qu'en attendant Tatsuma, elle irait dormir.

Le problème lui apparut alors : Où allait-elle dormir ? Elle y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant que la réponde ne fuse d'elle-même dans son cerveau : Le toit !

Kei s'y dirigea vivement, espérant dormir le plus longtemps possible avant son rendez-vous.

* * *

Le toit était, comme la plupart du temps, vide. L'adolescente sourit avant d'aller se mettre dans un coin du grand espace dont elle disposait. Arrivée à son endroit à elle, Kei enleva son casque, prit son téléphone, puis mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

La musique la berça et elle tomba doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Daniel sentit une présence très près d'elle.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit une grosse touffe de cheveux qui touchait quasiment son nez.

Surprise… en fait, trop surprise, elle frappa son l'individu qui était devant elle avec son pied au niveau des côtes et du ventre… en utilisant inconsciemment les CDM.

L'autre s'envola… avant de durement retomber sur sa tête.

Puis, un silence.

Kei, remit de sa surprise, enleva ses écouteurs, remit son casque très rapidement et alla voir sa pauvre victime…

Quand elle fut arrivée près de la personne, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard d'horreur.

-"Oh non…"


	25. Visites

Chapitre 25 : Visites

Daniel-Kei Yegunn regarda le sol avec une expression horrifié sur le visage. La tête de la personne au sol qu'elle avait accidentellement envoyé valser était en sang et avec une très grosse plaie qui recouvrait la zone de l'impact entre le sol et la tête. Un liquide d'un rouge pur s'échappait de la blessure et coulait sur le visage de l'individu ainsi que sur le sol. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Une bêtise, évidemment. C'était de sa faute si l'individu qui était au sol était inconscient, c'était sa faute s'il était blessé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait acquis ses CDM, la jeune fille se rendit vraiment compte que l'immense force qui sommeillait en elle et qui s'activait à cause de trop forts sentiments la rendait extrêmement instable et dangereuse. Pour la première fois, elle n'utilisa pas l'humour pour se moquer de la trop grande intensité de ses capacités, l'instant n'était pas opportun…

Sortant de sa mini-transe, Daniel essaya de reprendre son sang-froid le plus vite possible. Car elle était trop en panique pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement et trouver une solution. Cependant et vu son âge et le choc à la vue du semi-cadavre, elle ne sut pas atteindre cet objectif et n'arrivait pas à ce calmer. Un seul et unique nom se présentait dans son esprit, dans son cerveau, au niveau de son instinct de survie : Kana. Kana ! KANA !

Oui, seule Kana pouvait l'aider. Elle était au courant de ses aptitudes, du fonctionnement de ces dernières et de Dai. La jeune femme était au courant de tout, à part l'existence de Miki… mais ça, c'est parce que les anges ne sont pas censé vraiment exister. Kei n'aurait pas besoin que de lui expliquer brièvement la situation… non, son visage suffirait à l'infirmière pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas et la suivrait. Et l'adolescente était sûre que Kana ne dirait rien à personne de cet incident… pas même à son premier amour d'enfant qui était également dans la police.

Sans même se préoccuper de la possibilité qu'il y ait encore des élèves dans les couloirs, Daniel utilisa ses CDM pour courir le plus vite possible afin de gagner l'infirmerie. Avec l'extrême panique et son désir de sauver la personne qu'elle avait laissé sur le toit pour la booster, Kei avait atteint l'entrée de la pièce en seulement deux minutes, alors qu'en temps normal, en marchant, il en faut sept et en courant avec un rythme humain, cinq.

La jeune fille ouvrit violement la porte. Kana était en train de regarder des dossiers et avait brusquement relevé la tête en voulant incendier la personne qui avait fait autant de bruit pour ouvrir une simple porte. Mais, en voyant le visage terrifié et paniqué de sa petite protégée, elle se retint de tout commentaire… Examinant attentivement et en quelques secondes Daniel, Kana vit qu'elle était affolée, paniquée et potentiellement dangereuse. La jeune femme la prit donc dans ses bras dans une tentative pour la calmer. Pendant ce temps, Daniel essayait de rassembler ses idées mais pas assez pour faire une phrase digne de ce nom, avec sujet, verbe et complément :

-"Ka…Kana. Appela d'une façon désespérée Kei.

-Daniel. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda d'un ton grave l'infirmière avec des yeux inquiets.

-Je… le toit. J'ai… du sang… Je…Je… c'était… Bégaya l'adolescente, sur le point de pleurer.

-Le toit ?

-Je… C'est… il… est… sang partout… " Continua Kei en réussissant malgré tout à garder ses larmes.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Kana prit la main de sa protégée et entama une course effrénée dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le haut du bâtiment.

* * *

Kana poussa avec force la porte menant au toit. Quand elle fut ouverte, les deux jeunes femmes sont entrées et la plus âgée a immédiatement repéré la silhouette allongée à terre. Elles se dirigèrent vivement vers cette dernière et Kana entreprit de l'examiner… délicatement

La plus jeune regardait avec angoisse le corps, un sentiment de culpabilité et d'impuissance était en train de naître en elle et même si aucune larme n'était venue souiller son visage extérieurement, la jeune fille pleurait de l'intérieur. Des larmes de frustration et de terreur. Elle parla d'une voix enrouée et tremblante :

-"Je… C'est grave ?

-… Ne t'inquiète pas, il est vivant. Mais nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital. En plus de sa blessure à la tête, il a quelques côtes cassées et je crois que son estomac a été touché.

-_Quoi ?! Oh non…_"

Sans attendre de réponse, Kana prit délicatement l'élève avec l'aide de Kei et quitta rapidement le toit pour se diriger vers la sortie…

* * *

Daniel fut étonnée de voir que la plus âgée se dirigeait vers le parking. Curieuse malgré tout, elle reprit difficilement la parole :

-"Pourquoi tu veux l'emmener en voiture ? Appeler une ambulance ne serait pas plus simple ?

-Ca attirait trop l'attention sur toi.

-Ah…"

Quand enfin, Kana eut rejoint sa voiture, elles déposèrent avec une lenteur calculée le corps fragile sur le siège arrière de sa voiture en veillant bien à lui attacher sa ceinture en évitant de lui mettre au niveau de ses côtes cassées. Mais à la surprise de Kei, Kana l'empêcha de monter dans la voiture. Elle l'a repoussa avec un peu de brutalité et lui parla d'une voix que la jeune femme voulait réconfortante :

-"Non, tu ne viens pas avec nous.

-Hein, pourquoi ?!

-C'est mieux si j'y vais seule. Je pourrais expliquer ce qu'il a aux médecins… mais toi, tu ne ferais que te morfondre sur ton propre sort et de celui de ton ami. Et je ne veux pas te voir comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… et je m'en fiche. Mais…

-D'accord. J'ai compris. Fais attention sur la route… Parla Kei d'un ton qui avait l'air calme malgré qu'elle ait parfaitement compris qu'elle ne serait qu'un poids

-Oui. On se voit à la maison."

La jeune fille acquiesça, arborant toujours inconsciemment l'air coupable qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que Kana l'avait vu. La jeune femme s'approcha alors et lui donna un baiser sur le front en prononçant des paroles avec une voix douce et maternelle :

-"Je t'aime. Et ne t'en fais pas, il guérira vite."

L'adolescente était vraiment sur le point de pleurer en entendant les paroles de Kana. Mais elle tint bon de toutes ses forces et avala sa salive pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Après ce geste de tendresse, la jeune infirmière entra dans a voiture, démarra et partit de l'établissement Teiko pour se rendre à l'hôpital sous les yeux de Kei. Elle avait à moitié craqué… l'un de ses yeux laissa échapper une larme qui coula le long de sa joue avant que la brune ne l'essuie précipitamment avec sa main. Elle frotta tellement fort que son œil qu'il devint très rouge… et quelques veines avaient sauté dans le blanc de son membre mais la jeune fille continua de le frotter, un peu comme se réprimander de son action, un peu comme une punition qu'elle s'infligerait à elle-même.

* * *

Daniel inspira et expira longuement, essayant vraiment de se calmer. Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable et constata qu'il était presque l'heure du rendez-vous avec Tatsuma. La jeune fille s'inspecta dans une glace et vit que l'œil qui avait pleuré faisait carrément peur. Heureusement, il y avait un pansement spécialement pour œil dans son sac. Elle le mit mais elle exposa une mine déconfite quand elle repensa à Tatsuma.

-"_J'espère qu'il ne posera pas de question."_

La brune se dirigea vers la sortie de son collège et entendit par la suite la sonnerie retentir à travers l'établissement. Quand elle eut finalement atteint sa destination, elle inspecta d'un œil vide les environs pour voir si Tatsuma était là… mais non. Il était un peu en retard.

Kei se mit dans un coin et s'amusa à observer les élèves partirent en criant ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant que leurs cours étaient terminés. Son groupe d'amis finit par sortir et vint la voir quand ils s'aperçurent de sa présence mais ils ne virent pas que leur amie avait l'air mal en point au niveau mental et que son seul œil était morne et sans étincelle.

-"Salut Kei ! On va sortir un peu, tu veux venir avec nous ? Demanda avec enthousiasme Akira.

-Non merci. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Un rendez-vous ? Demanda malicieusement le garçon.

-Ouais, on peut dire ça. Mais pas amoureux, si c'est ce que tu penses. Déclara Kei d'un ton calme.

-Ha ! Ha ! T'es tellement sérieux, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ?

-Quelques veines ont explosées à cause du stress, ça fait vraiment peur… mais ne t'inquiète pas."

Puis, Daniel aperçut derrière les trois garçons trois membres du groupe de la génération des miracles…Tetsuya, Ryouta et Shintaro. La jeune fille se crispa inconsciemment et détourna le regard quand son plus proche ami parmi eux, Kise lui fit un signe avec excessivité. Cela attrista énormément le jeune mannequin qui était maintenant sur le point de pleurer alors que son corps se figea comme une pierre, les autres, suivant le regard de leur coéquipier découvrirent leur infirmière avec un air morne sur son visage. Ce fut Kuroko qui fit le premier pas et qui alla lui parler après que Aito et son groupe eut fini de parler et partit. Kei, qui avait vu le fantôme, essaya de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais Tetsuya n'était pas stupide… et Kise essaya évidemment de se jeter aux épaules de son amie mais sans succès.

-"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, **Kei-kun **?

-Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à visage ?! Cria Ryouta.

-Ah… fut tout ce que put dire la brune en touchant doucement le bandage de son œil, en essayant de ne pas craquer devant eux.

-Tu as reçu un coup ? Déclara Midorima.

-Non, juste une égratignure. Où est Momoi ? Demanda Kei en faisant explicitement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Elle a quitté plus tôt aujourd'hui. Répondit le fantôme.

-Vous n'êtes pas dans la même classe ?

-Si mais elle ne sentait pas bien. Alors elle est rentrée chez elle. Tu devrais faire la même chose, **Kei-kun.** Tu as l'air énormément fatiguée. Suggéra Kuroko avec une voix remplie d'inquiétude.

**-**Merci Tetsuya. Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Déclara la jeune fille avec une boule au ventre en pensant à la discussion qu'elle aurait avec Kana à son retour.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kise, curieux.

-Rien qui vous concerne. Répondit leur interlocutrice d'un ton calme.

-Rhoooo Keicchi ! T'es pas drôle !

C'est à ce moment-là que Tatsuma apparu. Daniel se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide. Du point de vue des amis de la jeune fille, l'homme était en train de pousser un soupir en voyant leur coéquipière mais ils pouvaient tous voir qu'il était en fait heureux… pour une raison qui leur échappait. Tatsuma leva les yeux vers eux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se reposent sur sa protégée.

-"Ce sont tes amis ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça… et rien, juste une égratignure."

Intérieurement, Tatsuma fut un peu vexé et déçu que Kei ne le présente pas. Soufflant encore une fois, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leur destination.

* * *

Quand les deux arrivèrent à leur destination, les frères Isami étaient déjà là. Daniel, malgré son humeur, essaya de paraître sympathique et amical. Ils se rejoignirent et ce fut Kei qui parla la première :

-"Salut vous deux. Je vous présente…

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Tatsuma. Vous êtes bien Ichiro et Aki Isami ? Demanda d'un ton calme l'homme.

-Ou…oui, pourquoi ? Quelle est la raison pour laquelle tu nous as amené ici ? Demanda l'aîné en regardant celle qui l'avait battu.

-Tatsuma est dans la police. Se contenta de dire la jeune fille.

-Oui. Daniel m'a convaincu de vous aider. Je vais vous donner un job."

* * *

Silence. Le temps que les deux frères se remettent de leur choc.

-"Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Daniel me l'a "demandé". Et aussi, tenez ! Dit Tatsuma en jetant une paire de clé à Ichiro.

-Heu…?

-C'est la clé de mon petit appart' où je vivais quand je faisais mes études. Il y a le strict minimum. Vous pourrez le décorer comme vous voulez. Le loyer n'est pas cher et avec votre nouveau job, vous pourrez y vivre en attendant de trouver autre chose. Daniel m'a dit que vous avez suivi une formation judiciaire ?

-Heu…oui…?

-Bien. Pour l'instant, vous pouvez travailler mais si vous voudrez rester, il va falloir bosser dur pour passer le véritable examen. Je veux bien vous aider, mais si vous vous n'y mettez pas vous-même un peu, ce ne sera qu'une perte de temps…

-_Ouah…j'ai jamais vu Tatsuma aussi sérieux, sec et froid. _Pensa Kei avec un sentiment d'admiration.

-Je… Les deux frères étaient abasourdis.

-Remerciez Daniel pour m'avoir convaincu de vous aider. Parce que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je vous aurais retrouvé et vous aurez fait passer un sale moment pour l'avoir blessé. Regardez son visage ! Il est couvert de blessures ! On dirait presque une momie !

-Tu dis ça comme si tu t'inquiétais pour moi mais t'a surtout peur de la réaction de Kana. Rigola avec une fausse joie la jeune fille.

-Il y a un peu de ça aussi… Avoua le policier en détournant innocemment la tête sur le côté.

-Heu… excusez-moi ? Appela Aki.

-Hmm ? Fit Tatsuma.

-Pourquoi vous nous aidez ? On a essayé de te faire du mal, et pourtant…?

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu les aide ? Demanda à son tour le policier.

-Je n'ai pas de raison particulière. Et Tatsuma, honte à toi ! En tant que représentant de la justice, tu devrais plus te soucier des jeunes en difficulté, enfin ! Cria la fille d'une voix indignée.

-Pas quand ils blessent ceux que j'aime.

-…"(Daniel gênée)

Puis, Tatsuma les accompagna pour leur montrer au était leur nouvel appartement. Laissant Kei toute seule à sa demande.

Quand les trois n'étaient plus en vue, Daniel commença à marcher. Marcher. Marcher.

Elle marcha longtemps, espérant que ça lui ferait oublier un peu de sa journée. Et elle se rendit compte que le soir était tombé mais qu'elle n'était absolument pas fatiguée. Marchant toujours d'un pas encore plus lent, la jeune fille se dirigea vers sa maison.

* * *

Les lumières étaient allumés quand Kei arriva devant la maison. La jeune fille hésita beaucoup de temps avant de rentrer. Elle était vraiment gênée et elle culpabilisé pour ce que Kana avait dû faire pour elle.

Finalement et après maintes et maintes hésitations, Daniel-Kei Yegunn entra dans sa maison en poussant un soupir… tout ça dans le plus religieux des silences. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Quand la jeune fille eut fini d'enlever ses chaussures, elle se déplaça un peu dans la maison, empruntant le couloir menant au salon… et elle fut surprise d'entendre des voix venant de ce dernier. Pensant que c'était Tatsuma, Kei ne se méfia pas et entra dans le salon d'une démarche nonchalante… mais toujours avec un visage de mi-dépressif mi-neutre.

Son état était assez grave, pour qu'elle ne réagisse pas quand elle vit trois têtes colorées en train de discuter tranquillement avec son amie Kana.

* * *

Daniel se tenait là. Debout. Regardant ses différents amis assis sur les deux canapés. Kise et Kana discutaient gaiement… tandis que les deux autres se taisaient en regardant la scène d'un œil distrait. Même après quelques minutes, ils ne s'aperçurent pas de sa présence…

-"_Je comprends ce que ressent Tetsuya maintenant."_

Poussant un léger soupir, la jeune fille se rendit dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et prit une canette de coca. Avalant la moitié d'une seule traite en grimaçant.

Puis, elle revint dans le salon, toujours canette en main avec un visage blasé cette fois.

Quand **enfin **Kana s'aperçut de sa présence, elle s'exclama d'une voix forte :

-Ah Daniel ! Tu es enfin rentrée !

-Oui, depuis dix minutes. C'est assez vexant que personne ne m'ait remarqué… Dit-elle en regardant particulièrement Kuroko, qui lui, était en train e sourire.

-Tu es tellement silencieuse et discrète en même temps !

-…et toi tellement insouciante, ça me fait presque peur de penser que tu es plus âgée que moi.

-Rhooo ! Tu es tellement dure Daniel !

-…hmm… Fit la jeune fille en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Bonjour **Kei-kun**. Salua le fantôme.

-Bonjour Tetsuya, Shintaro, Ryouta… Les salua-t-elle tous en même temps en les regardants tours à tour.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tes amis venaient aujourd'hui… heureusement que je suis rentrée tôt ! S'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix faussement indignée et enjouée.

-Je ne le savais pas non plus. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Demanda Kei d'un ton dur.

-Keicchi avait l'air vraiment déprimée tout à l'heure, alors on voulait venir te réconforter !

-Ah, c'est donc pour ça…? Dit Kana, comprenant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Déclara la concernée d'un ton froid.

-Ah ! Justement, Daniel… je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais l'oiseau va bien !

-Hein ? L'oiseau ? Répéta la brune avec confusion.

-Tu sais, celui qui s'est écrasé…

-Hein ?

-Tu sais, celui que tu as trouvé cet après-midi ." Ajouta l'infirmière en appuyant sur "après-midi".

Kei comprit à ce moment-là ce que voulait insinuer sa tutrice. Kana se référait à l'incident du toit. Son visage se fendit en un sourire discret.

-"Ah…? C'est bien. Soupira Daniel avec un soupir de soulagement en feignant l'ennui.

-Il devra se reposer et rester quelques temps avec le vétérinaire mais il devrait guérir assez rapidement. Tu voudras aller le voir ?

-Non. Refusa platement la jeune fille.

-Bien… comme tu voudras. Parla l'infirmière d'un ton maternelle en la regardant tristement.

-Excusez-moi ? Vous avez un oiseau ? Demanda poliment Midorima.

-…en effet. Nous l'avons trouvé couvert de blessures. Il avait foncé sur notre fenêtre.

-Allez-vous le garder ?

-Non, ces animaux-là sont faits pour être libres.

-Je vois… Fit le vert d'un ton neutre. Seuls Kuroko et Yegunn purent apercevoir un soupçon de déception dans sa voix.

-C'est dommage, j'aurais pu lui faire essayer les vêtements que ma mère donnait à notre hamster ! Cria Kise avec amusement sans se rendre compte de la bizarrerie qu'il venait de dire.

-… (Midorima)

-Tu t'intéresses aux oiseaux, Shintaro ? Demanda Daniel, heureuse de changer de sujet de conversation.

-Hm…? Ah euh… oui, un peu. Bégaya légèrement le vert.

-Ooooh ! Je ne savais pas, qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez eux ? Demanda avec enthousiasme Kise.

-Meurt.

-Midorimacchi est si méchant ! Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?! Et pourquoi tu réponds à Keicchi et pas à moi ?!

-Meurt. C'est tout. Et Ke- Yegunn n'est pas du même niveau que toi.

-Ouiiiiin ! C'est méchant… attends, tu allais l'appeler par son prénom !

-…pas du tout.

-Si ! Tu allais le dire ! Cria le blond en rigolant en faisant une moue.

-C'est la sensation de pouvoir voler que tu aimes ? Demanda Kei en ignorant Ryouta pour porter secours au vert.

-...

-Leur plumage ?

-…

-Alors leurs chants ?

-Oui…

-…lequel des trois ?

-…J'aime bien tout.

-C'est une de tes passions ou c'est juste pour passer le temps ? Demanda poliment mais curieusement Kana.

-…je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que c'est une passion.

-Il ne faut pas être gêné, tu sais… c'est bien d'avoir des passions. Parla la seule adulte en caressant affectueusement la tête du centre de la conversation.

-Hn."

Puis, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien… surtout de rien, tout le reste de la soirée. Avec un Ryouta qui participait avec enthousiasme, un Shintaro qui faisait son **tsundere**. Pour finir, il y avait un Tetsuya et une Daniel qui ne participait que rarement à la conversation. Ou alors juste pour la détourner dans le cas de la brune… jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'un d'eux se décide à entamer une phrase pour partir :

-"Il se fait tard. Nous devrions rentrer. Fit Kuroko en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

-Déjà ? Demanda Kise et intérieurement Midorima.

-Oui. Nous n'allons pas déranger **Kei-kun **et **Rutinp-san **plus longtemps.

-Daniel et moi sommes ravies de vous accueillir, vous savez.

-Ah, encore une chose… pourquoi vous appelez Keicchi "Daniel" ? Son nom, c'est Keicchi, non ? Demanda Kise quand ils étaient dans l'entrée.

-Mon premier prénom est Daniel. Ma mère était d'origine asiatique et mon père d'origine française. Daniel vient de mon père et mon deuxième prénom, Kei de ma mère.

-**Kei-kun** vivait en France avant, non ? Pourquoi est-elle venue au Japon ?

-Pour des raisons personnelles. Et puis vous devriez le savoir, non ? Demanda sarcastiquement la brune en leur rappelant leurs recherches qu'ils avaient effectuées sur elle.

-…"

Quand ils étaient sur le point de partir, Daniel s'adressa au **tsundere **du groupe :

-"Et Shintaro, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Hn"

Après ça, ils partirent et refermèrent derrière eux, espérant avoir un peu remonté le moral de leur coéquipière.

Peu de temps après, Kana et Daniel eurent une conversation entres filles pour savoir qui la plus jeune préférait dans ce groupe de "beaux gosses" comme disait la plus âgée. Mais le sujet impliquant l'incident de l'après-midi sur le toit fut en fait assez vite mit sur la table et Kei lui raconta d'une voix plate ce qui s'était passé. Mais Kana n'était pas dupe, elle savait parfaitement que cette affaire affectait plus sa protégée qu'elle ne laissait le faire croire.

Après près d'une heure et demie de discussion, elles allèrent toute les deux se coucher.

Par contre, le lendemain matin, Kei fut assez surprise de ne pas avoir reçu la visite de son cher ami Miki qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'ils se ne reverraient pas avant sa soi-disant "surprise" mais elle pensait que vu la situation dans laquelle elle avait été impliquée hier, la brune s'était attendue à recevoir sa visite, mais non… rien.

* * *

La journée fut vraiment stressante pour la jeune fille. Tout le monde se demandait où était la personne qu'elle avait frappé et elle avait du mal à retenir son visage impassible. Finalement, à la fin de la journée Daniel-Kei Yegunn se décida à aller voir sa victime à l'hôpital…non sans maintes et maintes hésitations et reproches qu'elles s'étaient faîtes... en plus du fait que l'autre allait certainement lui demander des explications… ou alors la tuer ou les deux en même temps. Mais le diction n'était pas "Une faute avouée est à moitié pardonné" ?

Daniel le saurait bientôt.

* * *

Quand elle se retrouva devant la chambre maudite, qui étrangement était la 666…? Daniel ne put réprimer le frisson et la raideur de sa colonne vertébrale et de ses épaules, en plus de sa boule au ventre. Et même si elle se sentait un peu coupable d'aggraver son cas, elle souhaitait et espérait que son l'autre soit devenu amnésique… ce qui engendrerai nombre de désastres mais qui préserverait sa vie le temps qu'elle quitte le pays…

Après quelques minutes à tourner devant la porte, Kei se décida à rentrer après avoir prononcé une prière intérieurement et en poussant un soupir.

-"_Peut-être qu'il ne sera même pas réveillé…?_" Pensa la brune en ouvrant la porte pour entrer.

Daniel avança un peu dans la chambre et une silhouette en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Quand elle s'aperçut de sa présence, elle tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue et ses yeux fixèrent quelques secondes la silhouette de la jeune fille, l'analysant. Son visage se fendit en un sourire sombre mais une voix parfaitement calme

-"Bonjour Kei. Je me demandais quand tu allais me rendre visite.

-Bonjour, Seijuro." Répondit Daniel en gardant son sang-froid.

Cette fin de journée promettait d'être _très_ fatigante.


	26. De mal en pis

Chapitre 26 : De mal en pis

Daniel-Kei Yegunn se tenait maintenant à une distance respectable du lit de la chambre où était installé son capitaine. Malgré le fait qu'elle le trouvait extrêmement séduisant avec son bandage à la tête et sa "vulnérabilité" en quelque sorte, Kei n'était pas assez suicidaire pour s'approcher d'avantage du psychopathe qu'était Akashi… surtout qu'elle l'avait presque tué selon son point de vue. Pourtant, le roux ne dégageait aucune animosité ou aura maléfique autour de lui… à part son sourire pas très accueillant, il n'avait pas du tout l'air hostile. Au contraire même… il avait étrangement l'air content que la jeune fille soit avec lui. Pourquoi ?

-"_Etrange, étrange, étrange, étrange et __**supe**__r suspect._" Pensa la brune avec une certaine angoisse de voir pour la première fois son capitaine baisser sa garde.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, ils ne savaient pas de quoi parler. Akashi n'était pas vraiment du genre à entamer une conversation sans avoir une idée derrière la tête, ce qui rassura un peu la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était venue le voir, sans doute la culpabilité. Elle se sentait toujours coupable de l'incident et s'était en quelque sorte sévèrement punit en frottant son œil… et elle avait continué la veille quand elle était toute seule dans son lit. Résultat, du sang venant des veines de son œil avait fini par se mêler à ses larmes et elle avait pleuré des gouttes de sang… spécial et assez dégoûtant. Et pour finir, elle voyait désormais assez mal et avait toujours son bandeau/pansement sur le visage… en plus de sa blessure au front et celle de sa joue, elle ne ressemblait presque plus à rien. D'ailleurs, les filles lui avaient fait remarquer en arrêtant de traîner autour d'elle en criant. Haizaki l'avait même félicité pour sa première bagarre en plaignant ceux qui avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route en plus d'avoir ajouté juste après que le seul qui pourra la battre, ce serait lui. Quelque part, quand son ami lui avait dit ça, Daniel n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète car elle avait fait le rapprochement avec la devise et phrase fétiche de Daiki : "Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi"… et celle que le grisé lui avait indirectement dite… en gros : "Le seul puisse te battre, c'est moi", enfin… quand il aura réussi une première fois.

Finalement, la joute du silence fut remportée par Akashi et Kei prit la parole d'une voix calme mais pas dénuée de tout tremblement… même s'ils étaient presque inaudibles :

-"Alors, comment tu vas ?

-Les médecins m'ont dit que j'avais trois cotes fêlées, une grave blessure à la tête comme tu peux le constater, et étrangement, un très gros bleu s'est formé sur la zone de mon estomac à l'intérieur de mon corps et à l'extérieur. Répondit avec une honnêteté presque gênante.

-Ouah…

-C'est le cas de le dire.

-Tu as dit que tu attendais ma visite ? Pourquoi ?

-…eh bien. Je voulais voir la personne qui m'avait sauvé. Répondit le roux avec un ton grave.

-…_Hein !? Sauvé ? Tu n'aurais pas confondu "sauvé" avec "massacré" ? _Se demanda avec incrédulité la jeune fille.

-En fait, je ne savais pas vraiment si tu allais venir me voir. Mais j'en avais le pressentiment. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-_Hein ?! Attends, attends… je t'ai pas sauvé, au contraire, je t'ai pratiquement tué !_

-Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

-M…moi ? Bah assez bien, pourquoi ? Répondit par réflexe la brune.

-Vu l'ampleur de l'accident de voiture, je pensais que tu serais dans un état pire que le mien mais quand j'ai repris connaissance… hier. Un médecin m'a dit que tu allais bien et que tu étais déjà repartit.

-_Hein ? _Mais… quel accident de voiture ?"

Son capitaine fronça les sourcils en posant sur la jeune fille en regard intrigué. Cette dernière fit comme son interlocuteur, étant donné que c'était normalement à elle d'être incertaine et pas l'inverse.

-"Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Demanda finalement le garçon.

-… Daniel se contenta de secouer la tête en fronçant d'avantage les sourcils, préférant garder le silence pour éviter de dire une bêtise.

-…

-…

-…Après l'entraînement d'hier et comme nous n'avions plus cours tous les deux…

-Les autres avaient encore cours eux, il me semble.

-J'ai plusieurs rôles important qui requiert ma présence. J'ai été dispensé. Et c'est la dernière fois que tu m'interromps.

-…

-Bien. Nous n'avions donc plus aucun cours. Nous sommes sortis du collège et je t'ai proposé d'aller manger quelque chose.

-_Proposé ou ordonné ? _Pensa Daniel en haussant un sourcil.

-Et en chemin, un camion a percuté une voiture et elle a glissé vers nous. Ensuite, tu… je crois que tu m'as poussé hors du champ de percussion de la voiture et je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis cogné la tête. Ensuite… j'ai sans doute perdu connaissance.

-… _C'est pas normal. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? _

-Je suis surpris par le peu de dégâts que tu as reçus.

-Tu es sûre de ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Daniel avec un ton sérieux.

-Evidemment. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour rien. Je ne me souviens de rien. Répondit Daniel en décidant de jouer le jeu.

-C'est sans doute dû au choc.

-_Non, c'est moi qui ai dû te frapper trop fort. Tu divagues… _

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui. Mais… il y avait des personnes autour de l'incident ?

-…non. La ruelle était déserte, heureusement d'ailleurs, il y aurait pu avoir des morts.

-Et les conducteurs des deux véhicules ?

-Un médecin m'a dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts sur le coup.

-Des familles ?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

-Et les dégâts matériels de l'accident ?

-Eh bien, apparemment, le maire se serait arrangé pour tout nettoyer le plus vite possible. Et vu son efficacité, il ne devrait rien rester, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Demanda le roux en haussant un sourcil.

-Donc, c'est comme s'il n'y avait rien eu ?

-Sans doute. Et c'est certainement mieux comme ça. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non, non. Je suis juste un peu curieuse.

Peu après, l'incident fut clos et les deux amis discutèrent essentiellement de ce que le club avait fait pendant son absence de la journée. Après un moment, Seijuro lui demanda de revenir demain avec le reste de la génération des miracles… avec un ton ne laissant pas place à une simple visite de courtoisie. Daniel se crispa un moment avant d'acquiescer pour enfin sortir. Mais avant, Kei entendit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de la part de son capitaine, même le "merci" n'était pas du même niveau :

-"Je suis content que tu m'ais rejoins. Je serais très attristé par ton départ. " Déclara son capitaine roux avec un ton que la jeune fille ne lui connaissait pas.

Daniel crût ne pas avoir bien entendu et se retourna vers lui mais il faisait déjà semblant de dormir. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre, puis de l'hôpital à chez elle. En chemin, ses pensées étaient chaotiques :

-"_Comment est-ce possible qu'il est tout oublié ? Non… il n'a même pas oublié, ses souvenirs ont été remplacés ! Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa tête, comment ?! Et comme par hasard, il ne reste rien de ce soi-disant "accident"… pas de victimes, pas de débris… _

_En plus, j'ai l'impression que l'élément central de toute cette affaire, c'est ce médecin qui a affirmé que j'étais sorti alors que je n'ai pas posé un pied dans cet hôpital avant. En plus, il a dit que les deux conducteurs étaient morts…"_

Pause de son esprit et moment de réflexion avant qu'elle ne reprenne de plus belle :

-"_Ca m'arrange bien qu'il est tout oublié, mais je trouve ça vraiment bizarre. Il faudra que je me renseigne sur ce médecin. Cette histoire est trop étrange, trop…"_

Pause.

-"…_ surnaturelle ?"_

Réflexion. Puis réalisation :

-"_Miki."_

Ensuite, la colère :

_-"Seul un ange aurait pu tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre pour que tout m'arrange. Hmf ! Ce petit conna*** ! Il a encore fait des trucs qui me concernant sans m'en parler."_

Vient ensuite la culpabilité :

-"_Bon, il a fait ça pour moi et je lui en suis reconnaissante, mais quand même… _

Et pour finir, il devrait normalement y avoir le pardon puis la réconciliation…

Mais dans le cas de Daniel, le stade de la colère et des pensées meurtrière revint aussi rapidement qu'il avait disparu, plus fort, plus tenace… et plus _meurtrier_ :

-"_Dès que je le vois, je lui défigure sa sale petite gue** d'ange… ensuite, il m'expliquera."_ Se nota mentalement et sombrement la jeune adolescente en accélérant le pas.

Quand Daniel arriva à la maison, elle ne parla pas de sa visite à l'hôpital. La soirée put se passer sans encombre et les deux jeunes demoiselles purent aller se coucher sans soucis, enfin, pas immédiat en tout cas.

* * *

Le lendemain qui suivit fut pris dans la même routine que tous les jours, à la grande déception de Kei qui espérait grandement voir son ange pour lui refaire le portrait. Mais finalement, elle partit comme chaque matin à son collège bien-aimé pour retrouver ses amis dans sa salle de classe.

* * *

Quand les cours normaux furent terminés, Daniel se dépêcha d'aller au gymnase pour prévenir les autres que leur cher capitaine là aussi bien-aimé était à l'hôpital et qu'il lui avait demandé de leur demander de venir après les cours. Les autres haussèrent un sourcil en entendant la déclaration de leur infirmière :

-"Comment s'est-il retrouvé à l'hôpital ? Demanda Midorima.

-Il a été impliqué dans un accident de voiture.

-Est-ce que Aka-menton va bien ?

-Apparemment, il a quelques côtes cassées, un hématome au niveau de l'estomac. Et il a un bandage à la tête. Répondit rapidement la jeune fille, mal à l'aise.

-Ouch. Il a pris cher. Commenta Aomine avec une grimace.

-Keicchi ! Tu voudras bien m'accompagner pour aller voir Akashicchi ?

-Si tu veux.

-Je peux venir aussi Kei-menton ? Demanda Atsushi avec un ton enfantin.

-Moi aussi ! Comme ça, s'il nous balance des ciseaux, tu seras en première ligne pour nous protéger ! Cria Aomine.

-Toi, je t'emmène pas.

-Je viens quand même de toute façon.

-Comment **Kei-kun **a-t-il su qu'**Akashi-kun **était à l'hôpital ? Intervint Tetsuya avec une curieuse.

-… L'hôpital a appelé l'établissement, qui l'a dit aux professeurs, qui l'ont dit à Kana et qui me l'a dit. Mentit facilement la brune.

-Alors pourquoi **Shirogane-sensei **ne nous a rien dit ?

-Il n'a sans doute pas eu le temps de vous en parler.

-Il a quand même eu toute la journée d'hier…

-Tetsuya, je sais pas pourquoi il ne vous en a pas parlé. Répondit la jeune fille avec un ton catégorique.

-Bien…"

Après l'entraînement et la pause de midi, Daniel avait son cours avec son très cher professeur particulier… qui malheureusement n'était pas venu.

-"_Pas étonnant avec les matchs de qualifications qui approchent_". Pensa Daniel en partant de la salle.

* * *

Après les cours, la journée était terminée. Daniel était devant l'entrée et attendait patiemment ses amis, fronçant inconsciemment les sourcils de frustration ainsi qu'avec un sentiment d'angoisse. Elle avait peur qu'à un moment ou à un autre, quelque chose perturbe le fragile équilibre qui s'était instauré. Son visage faisait assez peur en plus de ses bandages et les gens commençaient à chuchoter dans son dos. La jeune fille ne s'en souciait pas et elle ne s'en soucierait jamais mais elle n'avait pas envie de se laisser faire pour autant… si quelqu'un attaque, bien qu'elle en doute fortement, elle répliquerait.

-"Ola Ola ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans ta tête pour que tu tires une tronche pareille ? Demanda une voix.

-Rien de bien intéressant. Et toi, Shougo, qu'est-ce qui te rend de bonne humeur ?

-Juste le fait de voir ta tête, t'as remarqué à quel point elle était super effrayante ? Parfois, je trouve que tu es bien pire que moi !"

La jeune fille se contenta de rire. Défroissant ses sourcils en même temps que la tension se relâchait. Pendant que les autres élèves étaient de sortir, les deux amis discutèrent et rirent de bon cœur. Dans leur monde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rompu par une voix, une simple voix prononcé d'une voix neutre :

-"**Kei-kun**, peut-on y aller ?"

Daniel sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix d'un certain fantôme mais elle le contenu et dirigea son regard vers lui. Effectivement, toute la troupe était là… Kei reprit par reflexe la tête qu'elle avait avant l'arrivée de Haizaki.

-"Keicchiii ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça alors que tu riais y'a pas une minute avec lui ?

-Ah ? Désolé, un réflexe. Répondit-elle, un peu gênée.

-C'est pas sympa ça. Commenta Daiki.

-Kei-menton est vraiment méchante.

-Non, juste un peu plus mature.

-Quel rapport ? Demanda le bronzé.

-Peut-on y aller maintenant ? Demanda froidement Midorima, les interrompant.

-On va y aller, on va y aller. Répondit la plus âgée en faisant comme si elle avait un enfant impatient devant elle.

-Hn.

-Bon, Shougo, désolé mais comme tu peux le voir, j'ai des enfants à accompagner pour voir leur mère. Je dois te laisser. Sourit la jeune fille sous les différentes protestations de derrière elle.

-Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ok."

Sur ces derniers mots, le groupe commença la marche pour se diriger vers l'hôpital où se trouvait leur "mère".

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte menant à la chambre de Seijuro. Il était très tard, il n'avait donc presque plus de temps pour venir le voir. La cause de cet extrême retard était que le géant qui leur servait d'ami avait insisté pour aller acheter quelque chose à manger, sous prétexte de l'offrir à Akashi. Résultat, ils avaient fait un énorme détour pour y aller et faire plaisir au violet.

Tout le monde ouvrit les yeux d'horreur quand ils virent l'heure à laquelle ils arrivaient et ils se mirent tous derrière la plus âgée, attendant qu'elle ouvre d'elle-même la porte de la chambre 666.

-"Vous êtes vraiment des lâches. Déclara avec un faux dédain la jeune fille.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. On est vraiment pitoyable comme mec. Maintenant ouvre, plus vite on y sera et plus vite on sortira de cette chambre habité par le diable !" Cria l'as du groupe.

Relâchant juste un "Tch !", Daniel ouvrit finalement la porte. Elle grinça comme une porte d'un manoir, intensifiant encore plus le mal être des plus jeune derrière la brune. D'ailleurs, à peine avait-elle posé le pied dans la chambre que sa main attrapa par réflexe une paire de ciseaux à leur encontre.

-"J'avais dit "Pas de ça avec moi", Seijuro. Déclara avec un peu de colère la jeune fille.

-Ce n'était pas toi que je visais. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es rentrée la première.

-C'est toi qui a lancé les ciseaux, c'est toi qui est en tort.

-Tu veux que je remette ça ?

-Même si tu voulais, tu ne pourrais pas. J'ai arrêté deux fois tes deux attaques surprises et j'arrêterai toutes celle que tu me lanceras. En plus, je suis sûre que c'était la seule paire que tu avais sous la main.

-…

-Ouah… Akashicchi qui perd une joute verbale… Keicchi est vraiment impressionnant.

-De quoi voulais-tu nous parler pour nous envoyer Kei ? Demanda Midorima en s'empêchant de butter sur le prénom de sa coéquipière et fit clore la discussion entre ses deux coéquipiers.

-Rien de particulier. J'étais simplement curieux de savoir comment vous alliez réagir quand vous avez appris mon absence… Kei, dis les moi. _Honnêtement_."

La jeune fille fut assez surprise de l'ordre, mais elle reprit la parole calmement quelques secondes plus tard, non sans que son sourire ne fleurisse sur son visage.

-"Shintaro était intrigué parce qu'il ne t'imaginait pas te voir un jour blesser, Atsushi était inquiet sur le fait que tu ne puisses plus lui acheter sa nourriture… Daiki était un peu compatissant et assez heureux que tu sois en vie et l'était dotant plus quand il a su que tu ne serais pas là pour le gérer. Ryouta était un peu inquiet mais sans plus… et dans le cas de Tetsuya, il m'a juste posé la question pour ton logement ici.

-… je vois. C'est rassurant de voir que je ne vous inquiète pas trop.

-C'…c'est pas ça Akashicchi ! C'est juste que…

-T'es tellement… grand, et je parle pas de la taille, qu'on t'aurait jamais imaginé dans un tel état. Continua Aomine.

-Je crois que le "je ne parle pas de la taille" n'était pas nécessaire, **Aomine-kun**.

-Mais…

-C'est vrai. Heureusement que j'ai gardé ses ciseaux. Tu te serais peut-être crevé un œil… Ria la seule fille du groupe.

-Tiens, en parlant d'œil. Qu'est-il arrivé à celui de Kei-menton ?" Demanda Murasakibara après quelques secondes de rigolades.

Rien qu'avec cette question, on pouvait aisément voir que la tension avait rudement chutée. Merci à Murasakibara Atsushi !

-"C'est rien. J'ai juste un débris dans l'œil et ça m'a fait saigner, c'est tout. _Techniquement, c'est vrai… une larme, c'est considéré comme un débris, non ?_

-Un débris ? Demanda suspicieusement le capitaine.

-Oui. J'ai essayé de me l'enlever de force et résultat, je me suis fait saigner.

-**Kei-kun **a beaucoup de blessures ces temps-ci.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Faut dire que j'ai pas beaucoup de chance. En plus, je manque cruellement de sommeil… Déclara Daniel en s'étirant pour illustrer sa fatigue.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends autant d'énergie ? Demanda Aomine.

-Oooh, s'occuper de gamins par exemple, est ma tâche quotidienne…

-C'est pas vrai ! Cria un blond.

-Techniquement si, c'est vrai. Je suis plus âgée que vous je vous rappelle.

-Hmm…

-Et moi, je ne te crois pas." S'exprima le bleuté clair.

Il y eut un instant de silence, tout le monde, y compris Daniel étaient assez surpris que le fantôme prenne l'initiative en parlant. Cependant, il avait dit tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

-"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ais à faire si tu me crois ou pas ? Demanda Kei en reprenant son sang-froid.

-La dernière fois, tu as dit que…

-Que je n'étais pas victime d'intimidation… et c'est vrai. _Partiellement. _Pensa l'adolescente. J'ai tout simplement trop frotté et des veines ont éclatées.

-C'est suffisant pour mettre un patch de cette taille ? Demanda le capitaine.

-Oui, il faut dire que ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir.

-Montre." Ordonna Akashi.

Résignée assez vite, Kei mit tout d'abord une de ses mains sur son bandage et appuya dessus, ça faisait toujours affreusement mal !

Elle poussa délicatement le pansement de ses doigts et ouvrit lentement la paupière… grimaçant sous l'effet de la soudaine luminosité, elle le ferma puis le rouvrit après quelques secondes. Elle put voir le choc sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs.

-"Ah ouais… Sortit bêtement l'as du groupe.

-Alors, vous voyez ? Je ne mentais pas. Dit-elle en remettant son patch.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi, **Kei-kun**.

-Hn. "

Le silence s'installa mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Dommage, mais Daniel avait au moins eut droit à quelques secondes de tranquillité.

-"Keicchiiii ! Appela soudainement le plus immature du groupe.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai soif !

-… bah boit qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Fit Daniel en haussant des épaules.

-Viens avec moi chercher à boire!

-Pourquoi ? Je suis pas ta mère. Demande à Tetsuya ou à Daiki.

-Oï ! Je suis pas sa mère non plus. Me le refile pas !

-Tu es assez grand pour te diriger tout seul, **Kise-kun**.

-Mais heeeeeu ! Keicchi ! Keicchi ! Keicchi ! Kei…

-Ferme-là ! Hurla Daniel, exaspérée.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Alleez, viens avec moi !

-Mais vas-y tout seul !

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je veux aller me balader avec Keicchi !

-T'es un chien ou quoi ? Tu peux y aller tout seul !

-S'il te plaît !

-J'ai pas envie.

Les deux continuèrent à se crêper le chignon quand une voix, tous savait laquelle, retentie :

-Kei. Ryouta. Cessez vos enfantillages.

-Mais… ! Protesta le plus jeune.

-Ryouta. Dernier avertissement."

Malgré le fait que le roux n'est pour arme que son autorité, le blond se calma finalement. La tête basse et larmes aux yeux, il quitta la chambre, penaud. Et comme la dernière fois, des oreilles apparurent sur sa tête et une queux derrière lui. Il se retourna une dernière fois avec des yeux larmoyant… puis, ne voyant aucune réaction, sortit de la pièce en gémissant… ses oreilles et sa queux se balançant vers le bas.

-"_Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder les chibis moi…"_

Malgré qu'elle n'ait pas de contacts visuels, Kei pouvait aisément sentir les regards de ses coéquipiers. Soupirant, elle fit ce qu'on attendait d'elle… elle rejoint son ami exaspérant blond en le rattrapant dans le couloir et passa in extremis entre les portes de l'ascenseur… sous le regard joyeux de Ryouta bien sûr.

* * *

Etonnement, Daniel et son ami blond durent sortir de l'hôpital pour pouvoir acheter des boissons. Habituellement, une cafétéria est mise à disposition mais dans cet établissement, il n'y en avait pas… Heureusement, ils trouvèrent un distributeur assez près de leur position d'origine et Ryouta s'empressa de payer pour se faire pardonner par son amie qui n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet.

-"Alleeez… Keicchi, tu vas continuer à me faire la tête jusqu'à quand ?

-…

-Je suis désolé ! Mais je voulais vraiment me promener avec toi. Je me sens apaisé quand tu es avec moi.

-…"

Quelque part, ça lui fit plaisir qu'il lui dise ça. Mais elle continua tout de même à lui faire un peu la tête.

-"Aleeez Keicchi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

-…

-… Fit Kise avec ses yeux de chiot.

-Toi alors, t'es vraiment…

-Trop mignon, je sais ! Cria-t-il en lui donnant une canette de cola.

-Hmm… Ne le refait plus, d'accord ?

-Oui !

-_Il ne le fera pas…_"

Le blond avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et commença immédiatement à blablater sur un autre sujet. Mais Daniel n'écoutait pas vraiment…

Son attention fut tirée par une pression sur la manche de son uniforme. Kei se retourna et vit en face d'elle une jeune fille. Certainement plus jeune qu'elle et Kise, curieux s'était lui aussi retourné.

-"Keicchi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda la brune en s'adressant à la colègienne avec une pointe d'agacement.

-Je…je voulais…

-Keicchi ! Soit plus gentille avec une jeune fille !

-… Daniel le regarda avec un regard blasé.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

-…

-Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux à Keicchi ? Redemanda Kise avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Je… je voudrais…

-_Purée mais exprime-toi ! _Pensa avec exaspération Daniel.

-Je voudrais te dire… que…

-…(Kise et Yegunn)

-Je… je. Je t'aime !

Puis, elle s'enfuit... étrange.

* * *

Kei et Ryouta se tenaient là, stupéfaits. Et la brune laissa tomber sa canette, tombant sur le sol, elle roula pendant quelques secondes… remplissant le silence qui avaient élu domicile.

A l'unanimité et en cet instant, les deux avaient une irrésistible envie de rire… mais par respect pour la fille, ils ne le firent pas. Les autres sentiments de Daniel furent de l'agacement, de la vexation et un tout petit peu de fierté…?

Et celui du blond fut tout simplement de l'amusement. Il avait vraiment hâte de le dire aux autres…

* * *

Daniel et Ryouta marchèrent en silence sur le trajet retour à l'hôpital. Ils avaient fait vite, mais ce court laps de temps avait suffis à ce qu'une catastrophe arrive pour briser le paisible quotidien de la jeune fille. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas violemment la rejeter, mais…

-"Tu y penses ?

-…hmm.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui répondre ?

-Que je suis une fille, c'est le meilleur argument que j'ai après tout.

-Oui, mais…

-J'ai déjà pensé au "mais". T'inquiète pas, je la rejetterai doucement. Et puis, elle est encore jeune et jolie, elle a encore toute la vie devant elle.

-Ouah… Keicchi est vraiment mature. Ca troublerait n'importe qui de recevoir une déclaration d'un membre du même sexe que soi.

-…

-Ça t'ai déjà arrivé? Demanda avec un sourire le blond.

-Oui, quelque fois quand je vivais en France. On me prenait souvent pour un garçon avec mon prénom mixte. Et les filles de Teiko n'arrêtaient pas de me tourner autour quand je suis arrivée.

-Ils ne sont toujours pas au courant ?

-Non.

-Bah… ne t'inquiète pas, ils finiront bien par s'en rendre compte !

-… ça m'étonnerai un peu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que si je ne vous l'avez dit, vous l'auriez deviné ?

-…

-…

-…

-Voilà.

-…"

Et ils gardèrent le silence après ça. C'est vrai, Ryouta fut choqué de constater que si son amie ne lui avait pas dit, il ne l'aurait probablement pas découvert avant très très très longtemps.

Quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte, Daniel l'ouvrit avec précaution, dans la précipitation, elle avait oublié de reprendre les ciseaux avec elle. Elle entendit des voix et entra plus profondément dans la chambre en étant sur ses gardes…

Mais la jeune adolescente fut agréablement surprise quand elle se rendit compte qu'aucun ciseau n'avait été lancé à son visage… La journée n'était peut-être pas si terrible finalement…

-"… voilà pourquoi Kei sera le capitaine." Déclara Akashi d'une voix grave.

…ou pas.


	27. Défi

Chapitre 27 : Défi

Kei resta planté là pendant un moment, incapable de bouger… Choquée surtout… et sur le coup, elle avait lâché pour la deuxième fois de la journée en même pas une heure sa canette, qui quand elle fut en contact avec le sol émit un bruit de métal insupportable. Son visage montrait une incrédulité ainsi qu'un choc sans égal, elle avait limite la bouche ouverte. Ryouta n'avait pas entendu ce que son amie avait entendu, il fut donc légèrement surpris en se tapant la tête contre son dos en entrant à moitié dans la chambre… mais quand il vit l'expression choquée de son amie, il craint immédiatement le pire. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Daniel dans un tel état… d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais en dehors de celui qu'elle arbore tout le temps : Une attitude blasée et un visage aussi neutre que celui de Seijuro et de Tetsuya… à part quand elle sourit ou rit, mais là, c'est autre chose. Cependant, le bruit avait attiré les regards et les yeux de ses coéquipiers étaient maintenant sur la jeune fille. Oubliant mais alors totalement sa boisson, elle parla d'une voix flottante :

-"C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?"

On ne lui répondit pas. Par contre, son ami blond fut interpellé par l'as de l'équipe qui lui demandait s'il lui avait une boisson pour lui aussi, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère… sans succès malheureusement. Daniel fixait son capitaine avec un air ahuri sur le visage pendant que Ryouta la dépassait et donnait à tout le monde sa boisson. Akashi ne dit plus rien lui non plus. Il n'avait pas prévu que son amie serait de retour **à ce moment-là**… et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer tout de suite, il avait pour projet d'attendre un peu pour ne pas affoler la jeune fille en plus de son "accident". Il fit donc mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa question et bu son soda longuement, ignorant le regard de Kei.

-"Seijuro. Explique-toi." Exigea Daniel d'une voix aussi autoritaire que lui.

Le concerné continua de l'ignorer en buvant sa boisson. Jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, la jeune fille les jaugea du regard mais ils le détournèrent quand elle réussissait à avoir un contact visuel. Soupirant, elle ordonna gravement :

-"Vous autres, si vous ne voulez pas me dire de quoi il retourne, je vous prierai de quitter cette chambre. J'ai à parler avec _Akashi_."

Certains du groupe ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris mais tous avaient la même impression : Danger. Depuis qu'ils connaissaient leur infirmière, elle n'avait encore appelé aucun d'entre eux par leur nom de famille, signe de politesse. Enfin, ils avaient plutôt l'impression d'être des enfants qui devaient partir car leurs parents allaient se disputer…ils déglutirent à cette "évidence" et hésitèrent, mais finalement, tout le monde quitta la salle en baissant la tête sous le regard perçant de la brune. Quand elle se retrouva toute seule avec son capitaine, elle se tourna vers lui et encra son regard dans le sien.

-"Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer… ou je te jure que je quitte le club."

Bien sûr, elle ne le fera pas, mais elle avait besoin d'un moyen de pression sur le roux pour le faire parler et profita de ce qu'il avait dit la dernière fois. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de faire ça et de… disons "profiter" d'un moment de gentillesse et de faiblesse de son capitaine, mais elle détestait qu'on complote dans son dos. Daniel alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, toujours à une distance respectable d'Akashi, attendant la réponse au chantage qu'elle lui avait fait en se penchant en arrière, croisant les jambes et les bras et en fronçant les sourcils.

Le silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes dans la salle, seulement interrompu par le bip des machines. Malheureusement, Daniel avait une patience qui avait des limites… elle fit une amorce pour se lever quand finalement, son capitaine prit la parole… étrange coïncidence.

-"Qu'as-tu entendu tout à l'heure ?

-Que tu voulais me faire capitaine.

-…Tu es qualifié pour ce rôle. Et tu dois le faire.

-Non. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne deviendrai pas capitaine. C'est impossible et peu importe ce que tu feras ou diras, je ne le ferai pas.

-Pourquoi ? Donne-moi tes raisons.

-_Parce que déjà, je ne suis pas censé exister, alors si en plus je me fais trop remarquer et que j'ajoute encore plus mon grain de sel avec cette promotion, je risque de trop changer le cours de l'histoire… et peut-être même que Tetsuya n'ira pas à Seirin avec moi à la tête de l'équipe de Teiko. Même si ce n'est probablement que pour quelques semaines, on me verra obligatoirement comme le capitaine de Teiko._

-…

-J'ai mes raisons. Et ma décision est prise, je ne deviendrai pas capitaine. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Shintaro ? Je suis sûr qu'il…

-Shintaro n'a aucun sens de la camaraderie. De plus, il n'a pas assez d'imagination pour mettre au point des stratégies et il n'aura pas assez d'autorité pour contrôler les autres. Toi, si… la preuve, tu as pu les faire venir et leur demander de partir.

-C'est parce que je suis plus âgée qu'eux. C'est grâce à ça que je peux leur donner des ordres. Sinon, ils ne m'obéiraient pas.

-Atsushi se fiche de l'âge.

-Oui, mais il ne se fiche pas de la nourriture et des soins que je lui donne.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-La responsabilité d'être capitaine ne peut pas être donnée à n'importe qui !

-Et bien, je suis n'importe qui !

-Non !

-Si !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! L'Interhigh est pour dans très bientôt, je n'ai pas le temps de guérir et l'équipe a besoin d'un capitaine compétant ! Toi, je t'ai sous la main et tu es assez forte pour diriger l'équipe et me remplacer.

-Non ! Tu n'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre ! Il y a trois branches dans le club, il doit bien y en avoir un qui soit assez fort et intelligent à tes yeux !

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Les membres sont répartis selon leurs compétences, si personne ne peux le faire dans la première branche, personne ne pourra le faire dans les autres.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Je ne suis même pas un membre de l'équipe, et tu veux me faire capitaine ? Alors que je… Et je te rappelle que Tetsuya a un cerveau lui !

-Il n'est pas assez fort. Et surtout, il ne pourra pas contrôler les autres, surtout Daiki.

-_C'est vrai. Dans le futur aussi, il ne pourra pas l'empêcher de détester le basket._

-Tu dois devenir capitaine ! As-tu oublié la devise du directeur ?

-Non, et justement parlons-en de ton directeur, il n'acceptera jamais que je devienne capitaine de sa prestigieuse équipe ! Et sois réaliste, tu t'en fiche de ce que penser le directeur, tu veux juste gagner !

-Je ne le cache pas, je veux voir mon équipe se hisser haut dans la compétition, non… je veux qu'elle la gagne ! Et quant au directeur, je le ferai changer d'avis.

-Je sais… mais c'est **t**a mentalité de capitaine. Je n'ai pas autant de détermination que toi ou les autres ! Je ne suis arrivée il n'y a même pas trois mois !

-Ce n'est pas une question d'expérience. Et si ce n'est que ça, l'entraîneur Shirogane pourra t'aider. Tu as les qualités mentales et physiques pour me remplacer !

-Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'arrive à arrêter tes ciseaux que je peux prendre en charge une équipe d'adolescent aux capacités hors-norme !

-Cesse de dire des mensonges et de me sous-estimer ! Tu caches grandement tes compétences devant nous, mais je suis absolument certain que tu es plus forte que Ryouta, peut-être même que Daiki, Shintaro et Atsushi !

-Ça suffit ! Je ne deviendrais pas capitaine, un point c'est tout ! Si tu prétends tout savoir de moi alors tu devrais avoir deviné que je ne changerai pas d'avis."

Les deux titans se jaugeaient, chacun regardant sans gêne dans les yeux de l'autre. Akashi ne comprenait pas pourquoi Daniel refusait aussi obstinément de prendre son parti… mais il était lui aussi têtu comme une mule. Il n'avait jamais perdu de sa vie entière et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça changerait. Il était prêt à tout pour atteindre son objectif…

-"Très bien. Alors tu ne me laisse pas le choix : Soit tu deviens capitaine et tu me remplace le temps de mon séjour ici, soit tu quittes le club… définitivement."

Daniel laissa échapper une expression horriblement choquée sur son visage. Un chantage ! Son capitaine utilisait le chantage pour faire pression sur elle. Une boule au ventre se mit à grandir dans son estomac… En gros, si elle prenait ses mots à elle : Soit tu change et donc détruit le futur prévu, soit tu le préserve… mais en ne faisant plus partie de celui-ci.

Akashi Seijuro ne se rendait pas compte de l'ampleur du chantage qu'il venait de dicter. C'était horriblement égoïste ! En prenant conscience de cette tragédie, Kei eut envie de pleurer, finalement, ce n'était même pas Miki qui allait l'arracher de l'avenir de la génération des miracles, mais le capitaine lui-même !

La jeune fille baissa la tête, triste de constaté qu'elle n'avait en réalité pas le choix. En la relevant, ses yeux exprimaient une colère sans nom ainsi qu'une irrémédiable douleur. Le roux de son côté ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait autant de manière pour un simple poste vacant pour seulement quelques semaines…

Le silence était insupportable, mais Kei le rompit finalement d'une voix grave.

-"Je…"

Avant d'être interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. Soulagée de ne pas donner sa réponse tout de suite, Daniel attendit de voir qui lui avait sauvé la vie, ce n'était certainement pas ses amis car elle leur avait "demandé" de ne pas entrer tant qu'elle voulait "discuter" avec Akashi… Après une ou deux secondes, un individu apparut. Un médecin. Immédiatement, Daniel se méfia de lui et plissa les yeux, depuis qu'elle savait que Miki avait potentiellement été mêlé à l'affaire de la soi-disant amnésie de son capitaine, elle se méfiait de presque tous les médecins qu'elle avait croisé en dehors de la chambre.

L'homme avait les cheveux blonds en désordre et les yeux verts, il portait comme tous les médecins une blouse et avait dans ses mains une plaque pour faire tenir ses documents. Il ne fit pas attention à la tension et au regard perçant de son patient et prit la parole d'une voix calme mais légèrement irritée :

-"Est-ce vous qui faîtes autant de bruit ? On vous entend à l'autre bout du couloir !

-…

-Et vous, partez, les visites sont terminées… et je dois examiner . Revenez demain." Dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

Daniel se contenta de hocher la tête. Jetant un dernier regard attristé à son capitaine, elle sortit de la chambre… et elle ne fit aucunement attention à ce que disaient ses coéquipiers quand ils la virent, à part leur dire que les visites étaient terminées et qu'ils devaient rentrer. Les autres avaient des regards inquiets mais ils se contentèrent d'obéir… ils avaient entendu la plupart de la conversation des deux personnalités du club et eux non plus ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la jeune fille faisait tant de manières pour être leur capitaine… c'était censé être un honneur, non ?

Le groupe décida de raccompagner Kei jusqu'à chez elle, en chemin, Kise brisa le silence de plomb qui avait élu domicile entre eux. Daniel savait qu'ils savaient…

-"Keicchi…? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être notre capitaine ? Tu nous détestes ?

-Non. Sinon, je ne serai sans doute pas dans le club.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-…Le devant de la scène, c'est pas mon truc. Je préfère vous regarder briller plutôt que de briller moi-même. Répondit vaguement la jeune fille en imitant un certain fantôme.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Tetsuya, tu devrais comprendre toi, non ? Demanda d'une voix douce Daniel en regardant le plus petit.

-Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Moi, je suis une ombre… et tu es différent de moi, **Kei-kun.**

-_Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point, Tetsuya. _

-Tu brilles autant que les autres, je le sens. Mais le problème, c'est que ta lumière est…"

Le fantôme marqua une pause de plusieurs minutes, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autres après.

-Est ? Répéta Aomine.

-Je ne sais pas comment décrire le talent de **Kei-kun**…

-Akashi non plus. Tu es une véritable énigme pour lui. Intervint Midorima.

-J'aime Kei-menton parce qu'il prend soin de nous alors qu'on ne sait rien sur lui. Il me donne des bonbons et me soigne. Mais j'aimerai qu'il nous parle plus. C'est peut-être la raison de ta lumière particulière…?

-Tu es sacrément sentimental aujourd'hui, Atsushi. Commenta avec une note d'amusement la concernée.

-Qu'est-ce que Kei-menton va répondre à Aka-menton demain ?

-Je ne vais rien lui répondre. Je n'irai pas lui rendre visite demain.

-Alors tu te défiles ? Sourit Daiki.

-Exactement. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir capitaine et je n'ai pas envie de quitter le club. Alors je vais juste l'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis. Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps et de moyen, il n'aura donc pas le choix et devra choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer.

-C'est très lâche mais très intelligent de ta part, **Kei-kun**. Mais que feras-tu s'il trouve une parade à ton plan ?

-Alors j'en trouverai une autre. Mais je ne deviendrai pas capitaine.

-…je ne comprends pas cette obstination. Intervint le vert.

-Moi non plus, d'habitude, personne n'ose défier Akashi. C'est une première pour lui. Mais je trouve qu'il le prend plutôt bien...Commenta Aomine.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller "sur le devant de la scène" ? Reprit Kise après avoir longuement réfléchi.

-Parce que.

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

-Pour moi, si.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas la raison de ton refus. Déclara Midorima.

-Personne n'a besoin de comprendre pourquoi. Je ne deviendrais pas capitaine, sous aucun prétexte… même si je dois quitter le club, je ne le deviendrai pas.

-Même si **Kei-kun **dit qu'il n'est pas qualifié pour être capitaine, le niveau de sa détermination et de sa résolution ressemble à celle d'**Akashi-kun**. Vous n'êtes en fait pas si différent l'un de l'autre.

Daniel ne répondit pas et resta silencieuse tout le reste du chemin. Heureusement pour elle, sa maison était à à peine deux mètres devant elle. Ignorant la dernière réplique de son ami bleu, elle se mit à sprinter en leur disant un bref "salut" de la main. Les autres la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils puis repartirent chez eux en discutant du club, de leur infirmière et de leur capitaine… et surtout, de la possibilité que l'un d'entre eux meure au court de ces deux ou trois prochaines années.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent calmes. Sans le capitaine tyrannique qu'était Akashi pour superviser les opérations, l'entraînement se passait dans la joie avec une atmosphère légère… malgré le fait que l'Interhigh soit prévu pour bientôt.

Malheureusement, Daniel n'avait pas pu revoir la jeune fille qui lui avait fait une déclaration. Intérieurement, elle était un peu énervée par la bêtise de la fille car si elle ne vient pas la voir, comment compte-t-elle recevoir sa réponse ? Par courrier ?

* * *

Le week-end, Daniel n'avait rien de particulier à faire, elle décida donc de passer une "presque" nuit blanche devant l'ordinateur de sa tutrice qui dormait à point fermé et qui avait le sommeil lourd… oubliant complètement sa résolution de se coucher tôt à cause de ses attributs. A environ six heures du matin, la jeune fille éteignit l'ordinateur et alla se coucher dans le plus grand silence, souriant à l'idée de sa très grosse grasse matinée qu'elle allait faire… ah, un pure bonheur. Et Kei savait que son amie Kana allait faire la même chose étant donné qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en week-end et qu'elles n'avaient aucunes obligations toutes les deux.

-"_Aaaah… Dormir."_

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que Daniel s'endormit et sauta immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée à peine une seconde après avoir fermé les yeux.

* * *

Malheureusement, à à peine quinze heure de l'après-midi, Daniel fut réveillée par la vibration de son portable, amplifiée par le bois sur lequel il était posé. Ignorant tout d'abord cet insupportable son venant tout droit des enfers, la jeune fille se replia sur elle-même en rejetant une grande quantité de couverture sur sa tête.

Pour le plus grand soulagement de Kei, la sonnerie s'arrêta... avant de reprendre de plus belle. La jeune fille poussa un grognement suivit d'une injure en maudissant celui qu'il l'avait appelé. Elle prit son portable et vit avec beaucoup de mal en raison de sa fatigue le nom de _**Ryouta Kise**__. _

-"_Je vais le tuer…"_Pensa mollement mais morbidement Daniel avec une haine féroce.

Cependant, elle attendit un peu avant de répondre, elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être dérangé par son ami et au bout d'un moment, la sonnerie n'arrivait plus à atteindre les oreilles de sa propriétaire qui était en train de se rendormir.

Malheureusement, le blond n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner et après quelques secondes de précieux silence, il rappela encore et Kei avait vraiment envie de balancer son téléphone à travers la pièce mais elle s'abstint, elle n'allait pas détruire le seul objet qui la reliait encore à son monde d'origine tout de même…

Donc, non sans un énième grognement, Daniel se décida finalement à décrocher le téléphone et à le mettre à son oreille meurtrie :

-"Quoi ? Répondit-elle avec un agacement évident mais aussi avec une profonde fatigue.

-Keicchiiiii ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu tout de suite ? Cria Kise d'une voix paniquée.

-Je dormais.

-Mais il est quinze heures !

-C'est le week-end.

-C'est pas une raison ! Mais en tout cas, il faut vite que tu viennes à l'hôpital ! Akashicchi est devenu fou !

-Ça change pas de d'habitude.

-Arrête de plaisanter… ! Aaaah ! Akashicchi, lâche ces ciseaux !"

La brune entendit un bruit qui d'un objet qui se casse et plusieurs autres qui attestaient que le téléphone avait été pris par quelqu'un d'autre.

-"Kei ! Ramène immédiatement tes fesses ici tout de suite ou sinon l'un de nous va y passer ! Hurla Daiki.

-Pourquoi ? Soupira son interlocutrice, totalement indifférente des malheurs de ses coéquipiers.

-Akashi est vraiment en pétard ! Il veut te voir immédiatement, mais comme il ne peut pas, il nous menace tous ! Viens tout de suite !

-…non. J'ai pas vraiment envie de venir le voir. Pourquoi vous ne partez pas de la chambre tout simplement ?

-Tu n'imagines pas qu'on va désobéir au nain rouge en plus ?!

-Daiki, je crois que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. Commenta Daniel en fermant les yeux.

-Aaaaah ! Désolé Akashi, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !"

Puis, un silence. Paix à son âme, ensuite, une autre voix reprit la conversation.

-Kei-menton, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

-Non. Désolé Atsushi, mais il faudra vous débrouiller tout seul.

-Mais…

-Non. Et puis, Akashi ne devrait pas t'infliger de blessure à toi.

-Non, c'est vrai. Il ne s'en prend physiquement qu'à Kise-menton et Mine-menton. Mais… moi, me menace de me confisquer tous mes bonbons !

-… et bien rachètes-en.

-Mais… Aka-menton serait en colère.

-Alors fait en sorte qu'il ne le sache pas.

-Mais… Fit la voix suppliante du violet.

-…

-Bon… je te passe Mido-menton."

Après quelques instants, Daniel entendit la voix grave du vert.

-"_Mais ils vont tous y passer ?!_

-Bonjour Kei.

-Ah, tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ?

-… pourrais-tu venir à l'hôpital, s'il te plaît ?

-Désolé, mais j'ai répondu "non" aux autres, je ne vais pas soudainement changer d'avis et dire "oui".

-Bon… je m'y attendais…

-Midorimacchi ! Fais un effort bon sang ! Entendit Daniel.

-Je te passe Kuroko."

Daniel en avait un peu marre de trimbaler la même réponse à tout le monde, elle espérait intérieurement que le dernier membre n'arriverai pas à l'appâter. Car oui, le plus malin d'entre eux allait maintenant prendre la parole...

Soufflant une dernière fois sans que personne ne puisse entendre, le bleuté se fit entendre à travers le téléphone d'une voix calme, comme d'habitude.

-"Bonjour **Kei-kun**.

-Hmm… salut Tetsuya. Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne viendrai pas.

-… les autres m'ont demandé de te convaincre et de prendre en main les négociations.

-J'ai envie de rien à part de silence et de tranquillité.

-Je ne crois pas. Tout être humain veut quelque chose en particulier.

-Alors dans ce cas, convainc Akashi de choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour être capitaine.

-…

-…

-Il dit : "Jamais de la vie".

-Alors moi non plus.

-Tu sais bien que cette situation ne peut pas durer…

-Elle durera le temps qu'il faudra, Tetsuya. Cependant, je doute qu'Akashi en ait beaucoup.

-Nous le savons, mais en refusant, c'est toute l'équipe que tu mets en péril.

-Peut-être, mais en acceptant, je risque beaucoup plus. Il n'a qu'a abandonner.

-Que risques-tu ? Fit le bleuté, en ignorant la dernière phrase.

-Rien qui te concerne. Mais pourquoi Akashi ne prend pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Il y a masse de cerveau et de muscle dans le collège.

-D'un côté parce que tu lui as dit "non" et de l'autre côté parce qu'il pense que tu caches une grande force en toi.

-Aaah… l'orgueil.

-Oui.

-Désolé, mais tu ne pourras pas me convaincre Tetsuya, donc je raccroche. Annonça la jeune fille en amorçant un mouvement pour déplacer le téléphone de son oreille.

-Attend.

-Hmm ? Quoi encore ?

-As-tu trouvé des informations que je t'avais demandées ?

-…non. Comme tu t'y attendais, il n'y a aucune fille portant le nom ou diminutif de "Dai". Tu es bien sûr qu'elle est à Teiko ? Peut-être que tu as mal vu ou entendu…?

-…non. J'ai bien entendu qu'elle était à Teiko. Nous sommes trois à l'avoir entendu.

-Bien. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais **Kei-kun**, veux-tu bien venir à l'hôpital, s'il te plaît ? Finalement, je vais essayer de convaincre **Akashi-kun**, mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-...

-Bon... et pourquoi je te répondrai "oui" à toi alors que j'ai refusé pour les autres ?

-Parce que je suis "moi" ?

-…

-…

-Bon… admettons que tu arrives à le dissuader, il demandera forcement une contrepartie, non…?

-Je le crois, oui. Mais ce sera mieux que rien.

-…

-S'il te plaît.

-Ok, mais je veux un service-frite payé à vie.

-…

-…

-**Kise-kun **se sacrifiera.

-Tu ne lui demandes pas ?

-Je suis dans le couloir, et si tu viens quand je lui dirais, il ne pourra pas dire non.

-T'es vraiment diabolique, en fait.

-Je ne fais que ce qui est bien pour l'équipe.

-…

-A tout à l'heure, **Kei-kun**.

-Oui. Mais encore une chose…

-Oui ?

-Ne t'avise pas de penser que tu peux me convaincre de tout faire juste parce que tu m'as fait venir à l'hôpital, compris ?

-Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, **Kei-kun.**

-Ouais, ouais…"

Daniel raccrocha par la suite en soupirant. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait dit qu'elle irait, elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie dans tout son organisme. La jeune fille resta pendant quinze minutes couchée, un bras sur les yeux en essayant de ne pas trop appuyer à cause de son œil, avec sa couverture sur le reste de son corps.

Mais finalement, cédant à ses responsabilités, Kei se leva lentement, s'arrachant la chaleur des draps et pour aller s'habiller d'un jean, d'un t-shirt noir en V et d'une chemise à carreau rouge et noir… sans oublier son casque. Habillée comme ça, personne ne pourrait dire que c'est une fille, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être classe habillée dans cette tenue !

Il était seize heures quand elle partit de chez elle, et Kana dormait toujours à point fermé. Elle prit son temps en marchant lentement et même en prenant une crêpe en chemin… Finalement, quand elle arriva enfin à l'hôpital où résidait son capitaine, il était dix-sept heures moins le quart… Kei cherchait vraiment la bagarre en se ramenant à plus d'une demi-heure de retard.

-"_Bon, j'espère avoir laissé à Tetsuya le temps de convaincre Akashi"_

Cette simple phrase était l'excuse qu'elle s'était trouvé pour arriver à cette heure-ci… en plus du fait qu'elle voulait faire un peu enrager son capitaine et faire souffrir Daiki et Ryouta qui l'avaient écouté en douce quand elle était avec Haizaki… pour le cas de Kuroko, elle s'en occuperait une autre fois.

* * *

Kei poussa la porte de la pièce et s'avança un peu jusqu'à pouvoir voir le lit de Seijuro… et immédiatement, elle se baissa pour éviter une paire de ciseaux.

-"_A croire que ça va devenir un rituel…_" Pensa la brune avec un visage neutre.

Daniel attarda son regard sur la pièce et vit qu'effectivement, il y avait un grand bazar… les meubles étaient tous de travers, pareilles pour les machines médicales et il y avait des ratures dans tous les coins. Quant aux habitants de la pièce, Kuroko, Midorima et Murasakibara était dans un coin en train de soit lire, soit regarder par la fenêtre. Et pour Aomine et Kise…

-"Pourquoi est-ce que vous faîtes le poirier ?

-C'est à cause de toi ! Cria le bronzé en grimaçant de douleur.

-Hein ?

-Ils sont comme ça depuis que Kuro-menton t'as appelé. Aka-menton s'amuse à leur lancer des ciseaux depuis tout à l'heure et ils doivent les éviter…

-Ah… ben, désolé…?

-Quand on s'excuse, soit doit au moins être sincère ! Cria Aomine.

-Mais enfin, je suis sincère… Affirma Kei en mettant une main sur l'endroit où son cœur battait.

-Menteur !" Crièrent les deux martyrs à l'unisson.

La concernée se contenta de sourire innocemment, ce qui les rendit encore plus furieux. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers le passeur qui regardait la scène en souriant. Demandant silencieusement s'il avait réussi à convaincre leur capitaine tout en ignorant celui-ci… à sa plus grande colère. Mais lui-même boudait à moitié et regardait le paysage que lui offrait la fenêtre.

-"J'ai réussi à convaincre **Akashi-kun **de ne pas te nommer capitaine.

-Impressionnant.

-Merci.

-En échange de…?

-Pas "en échange de", c'est plutôt un défi en fait.

-Explique ?

-Eh bien… **Akashi-kun **te défi de lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas.

-…

-…

-C'est plutôt arrogant de sa part.

-C'est son caractère. Si tu arrives à lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas, il ne t'obligera pas à prendre son poste…

-"Si". Commenta le roux.

-Par contre, si tu n'y arrive pas, tu devras t'y conformer.

-Je vois… eh bien, je suppose que je vais essayer, ce n'est pas comme si c'était impossible.

-…

-Mais je suppose qu'il… Soupira Daniel en baissant la tête d'un coup pour montrer son agacement.

-Il est le meilleur élève de Teiko, à égalité avec toi… d'après ce que **Momoi-kun **m'a dit.

-J'ai quand même deux ans de plus que lui, je devrais savoir quelque chose que lui ne sait pas.

-Eh bien, en fait…

-Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il est d'un niveau universitaire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, juste que petit, il a eu des cours pour lycéens.

-Parce que sa famille est riche ?

-Non, parce qu'il l'a lui-même demandé.

-Ooook…

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, **Kei-kun**.

-Ça ne peut pas être si ardu que ça…"

Tout le monde garda le silence. Et tous la regardait avec un sentiment qui semblait être de la pitié dans leur yeux. Daniel fronça les sourcils et parla d'une voix froide :

-"Ne me regardez pas comme ça vous autres. Je suis sûre que je peux apprendre un truc ou deux à ce microbe." Affirma avec conviction la jeune fille en désignant Akashi, oubliant instantanément à qui elle parlait.


	28. Abandon

**NDA A LIRE : Salutation aux lecteurs ! **

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de faire une "rubrique" pour pouvoir répondre aux reviews de ceux qui n'ont pas, ne veulent pas ou tout simplement ont la flemme de se connecter sur leur compte pour poster un commentaire. Je trouvais ça dommage de ne pas leur répondre alors qu'ils ont la gentillesse de donner leurs impressions. **

**D'ailleurs, je voudrais remercier particulièrement AYONE pour me poster un commentaire à chaque sortie de chapitre… et tu es aussi une des raisons pour laquelle j'avais envie de faire ça. J'étais si triste de ne pas pouvoir te répondre, alors… voilà !**

**Malheureusement, à part toi, il n'y en a pas eu, alors pour ceux qui sont dans une des trois catégories, j'ai maintenant une solution. Postez des commentaires, même petits !**

**Voilà, désolé… j'espère qu'il y en aura qui liront cette note ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Abandon

Le Dimanche était normalement le jour de la semaine où personne ne travaillait et où tout le monde, mis à part les fous, faisaient la grasse matinée dans son lit bien chaud et bien douillet à souhait. Le jour du seigneur, le dernier jour de la semaine, le jour de repos pour les mortels, crée par Dieu après les six premiers jours de dur labeur pour permettre à ses enfants de pouvoir se reposer, de s'amuser ou encore de ne rien faire, par pure flemmardise… mais cette fois, on a le droit en toute impunité. Bref, le plus beau jour de la semaine en concurrence avec le Samedi qui… non, ceci est une autre histoire.

La journée n'était pas très avancée et tout le monde devait normalement être chez soi toujours en train de dormir dans leur lit confortable… bref, il était huit heures du matin, pas vraiment une heure pour se lever un jour pareil, et encore moins de sortir. Malheureusement… Daiki, Ryouta, Tetsuya, Shintaro et Atsushi n'étaient guère des personnes proches de ce qu'on pouvait qualifier "d'ordinaire". Malgré qu'ils soient tous différents les uns les autres, et on ne parle pas bien sûr que de leur couleur de cheveux… ils avaient tous leurs traits de caractères et leurs habitudes qui leur était propre, qui faisait d'eux quelqu'un de spécial et peut-être même d'unique :

-Daiki était un jeune adolescent plein de vie qui ne manquait jamais l'occasion de s'amuser, notamment en jouant au basket… surtout en jouant au basket !

-Ryouta était un adolescent, pareil. Plein de joie, de bonne humeur et d'envie de profiter de la vie avec enthousiasme… De plus, il était capable de copier tout mouvement qu'il trouvait intéressant ou amusant, quelle chance n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, il avait seulement une attitude mentale égale à un enfant de sept ou huit ans. Mais ça le rendait mignon, d'une certaine façon…

-Tetsuya était le plus petit de tous. Mais il était aussi celui qui avait le plus de neutralité dans son regard et aussi celui qui était le plus invisible de tous. Lui aussi faisait preuve de mignonnerie à certains moments et il ne se lassait pas de boire des milk-shakes à la vanille…

-Shintaro était un horoscopien tsundere… voilà, tout est dit.

-Atsushi était un très grand bébé flemmard avec un cerveau d'adolescent… et possédait l'estomac d'une dizaine de personne dans son corps… encore une fois, tout est dit.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette petite bande sortait amplement de l'ordinaire, autant au niveau de l'apparence que celui des habitudes et de leur caractère. Au sein de ce groupe anormal qui marchait lentement, il y avait une autre personne, ayant l'air plus banal au premier coup d'œil à part son visage d'ange, cheveux noir courts, t-shirt blanc avec une lettre formant un D avec une veste noir, un jean, des vans hautes et un casque sur les oreilles, personne ne savait pourquoi cette personne mettait un casque et rien branché dessus. Daniel, avait elle aussi des traits de caractère… :

-La ténacité, l'arrogance par certains moments, l'insubordination et elle était flemmarde de première catégorie.

Et bien sûr, sa principale bizarrerie : Tout le monde la prenait pour un garçon… Elle venait aussi d'un autre monde mais ça… bref, plusieurs fois, elle avait dû subir les confessions des filles qui se prenait dans ses filets mis involontairement… mais la jeune adolescente faisait toujours en sorte de les repousser le plus doucement possible, voilà sa principale caractéristique : une gentillesse qu'elle ne montrait presque que par des moyens plus ou moins détournés.

Et c'était justement cette gentillesse-là qui avait permis à Ryouta,Tetsuya et Aomine de la sortir du lit à huit-put**-d'heures-du-matin…!

-"_Pourquoi je dois jouer les baby-sitter ?!"_

La situation était en fait très simple : Toute la bande voulait sortir pour aller voir un film soi-disant grandiose en avant-première… mais certains de leurs parents ne voulaient pas les laisser y aller tout seul… D'un commun accord, ils avaient tous utilisé l'âge supérieur de leur camarade mûre pour pouvoir sortir. Honte à eux, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, non. Pas vraiment. C'était juste une petite vengeance de leur part pour les avoir laisser souffrir quand ils étaient avec Akashi. D'ailleurs, à son sujet : Daniel n'avait pas encore tenté de lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. Bien sûr, elle savait nombre de sujets auxquels il n'avait jamais entendu parler… les anges, les mondes parallèles en quelque sortes… sa force surhumaine, sa vue informatrice… Tiens, en parlant de ses yeux, Daniel avait découvert qu'elle ne possédait plus sa longue vue, peut-être à cause de son œil toujours blessé. Mais en tout cas, sa vue était redevenue à la normalité des mortels. Dommage…? Bof. Cela ne l'affectait pas plus que ça, elle avait tant d'anormalité en elle qu'elle ne se souciait as vraiment si une disparaissait tout d'un coup. Ses blessures au front et à la joue aussi n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Mais elle avait encore son bandeau à l'œil.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle allait tout d'abord essayer de le dépasser sur le niveau scolaire, lui disant une leçon qu'il n'avait pas encore apprise ou qu'il avait oubliée.

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet du moment.

* * *

Soufflant encore une fois, Daniel regardait le sol avec exaspération. En fait, elle espérait grandement passer sa journée à dormir et aller sur l'ordinateur mais les plus jeunes en avaient décidé autrement…

-"Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai dû me lever tôt pour garder des gosses. Murmura la jeune fille en baillant.

-Keicchi ! Enfin, tu n'es pas heureux d'aller voir un film en avant-première ? On va pouvoir voir et peut-être parler avec des célébrités !

-Non, pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais su me rappeler des noms des personnes jouant dans les films, juste du nom de leurs rôles… et encore, je le retiens pas tout le temps. Et j'aurai préféré rester chez moi.

-Je me sens tellement dépressif quand je suis avec toi… Déclara Daiki.

-Justement, fallait pas m'inviter. D'ailleurs, Shintaro, tu veux vraiment y aller ? Ça m'étonne de toi. Je t'aurais plutôt vu refuser en traitant Ryouta d'imbécile.

-…

-Une rumeur circule comme quoi il y a la présentatrice d'Oha-Asa sera là-bas ! S'exclama Kise.

-Ooooh… S'en ficha gentiment Kei.

-Tch. Tais-toi Kise.

-Mais enfin, un peu d'entrain que diable, Midorimacchi, Keicchi, Muracchi, Kurokocchi !

-... (Midorima)

-Ouais, ouais... (Kei)

-... (Kuroko)

-Kise-menton, si tu ne te tais pas, je vais définitivement t'écraser...

-Non !

-D'ailleurs, et toi, Atsushi ? Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il y aura de la nourriture ? Demanda la brune en ignorant le blond.

-Mouis… et aussi parce que j'avais envie de voir Kei-menton sans son casque…

-Pourquoi je l'aurai enlevé ? Demanda la brune en haussant un sourcil.

-Pour pouvoir entendre correctement le film…?

-Eh bien non.

-Dommage…

-Au fait, comment t'as eu des places Kise ?

-Hé, hé… je suis mannequin, ne l'oublie pas !"

* * *

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence, avant que Kuroko ne se remette à parler avec une pointe de curiosité dans sa voix :

-"Au fait, **Kei-kun**.

-Hmm ?

-Que vas-tu faire à propos d'**Akashi-kun **?

-Désolé, mais je préfère garder le silence, je ne voudrai pas que l'un de vous dénonce mes projets à notre capitaine bien-aimé et qui le restera pour longtemps.

-**Kei-kun **devrait tout simplement abandonner. Si tu crains que quelque chose de néfaste n'arrive, nous pourrons t'aider… et **Akashi-kun **serait heureux de te voir accepter.

-Tetsuya, je ne te parlerai plus de ça, tu es déjà passé du côté obscure de la force.

-Non, je suis toujours du côté de l'équipe. Et **Kei-kun **est largement qualifié pour ce rôle.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es passé du côté obscure.

-Ça ne me dérange pas que tu le conçois comme ça.

-Daicchi pourrait être notre capitaine, non ?

-Non, Akashi a déjà pensé à cette solution. Déclara Midorima.

-Et pourquoi il ne veut pas ?

-Parce que nous ne connaissons quasiment rien de lui et nommer un inconnu capitaine ne serait pas une très bonne idée.

-Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne la pas vu. Fit prendre conscience l'as de l'équipe.

-Non c'est vrai. Pas depuis que Keicchi t'ait battu à plate couture !

Aomine sourit, repensant au souvenir de son excitation en jouant contre la jeune capuchonnée. Mais il changea bien de vite de sujet de conversation en voyant que les autres commençaient à le taquiner, sauf évidement la seule fille du groupe qui fit comme si de rien n'était en faignant de ne pas connaître la situation. Le jeune bronzé enquiquinait gentiment son ami blond pendant que les autres les regardaient avec neutralité en faisant quelques remarques par-ci, par-là. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'imposant cinéma. Il y avait énormément de monde à l'entrée et des personnes avaient installé des barrières, il y avait cependant une file indienne qui se dégageait du très grand groupe et qui avançait avec une certaine lenteur, certainement ceux qui avaient réussi à se procurer une place.

Quelques personnes essayaient bien de dépasser les lignes de sécurité mais chaque personnes essayant de passer sans autorisation était rejeté vers l'arrière.

Seulement, Kise avait réussi à avoir des place V.I.P à un endroit très privilégié, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il leur expliqua : Apparemment, il n'en existait que huit pour cette occasion, que la place normal coûtait un bras et qu'il n'y en avait qu'une petite trentaine.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, un peu impressionnée… ils avaient pu passer avant tout le monde sous les différents regards envieux et jaloux et ça, parce qu'ils étaient des privilégiés grâce au mannequin…

-"Gosses de riches" Entendit avec dédain et haine la brune.

Elle y repensa, un peu angoissée mais essaya tout de même de garder un visage impassible. Mais même après quelques minutes, elle avait encore un nœud en l'estomac… argh, mauvais pressentiment…

-"Dis-moi, Ryouta… Commença Daniel en s'asseyant sur un siège très confortable à leur endroit privé.

-Oui Keicchi ? Fit le blond en se mettant à la hauteur de son amie.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une telle tension dans l'air juste pour un film ?

-…

-…?

-Mais enfin, Keicchi… tu n'es jamais allé voir un film en avant-première ?

-Non, comme je te l'ai dit, le cinéma n'est pas vraiment ma passion… je ne retiens pas grand-chose, sauf si les films m'ont réellement intéressés. Et les avant-premières, non merci.

-..."

Kise la regardait avec compassion, pas pitié, non. Compassion. C'était encore plus flippant.

-"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-…

-Kei, tu le fais exprès pour se foutre de lui, ou tu ne sais vraiment pas…? Demanda Aomine en la regardant en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Mais quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille, un peu paniquée.

-Kei-menton, pourquoi crois-tu que nos papas et nos mamans ne voulaient pas qu'on y aille sans quelqu'un ayant un mental d'adulte ?

-Je ne sais pas…?

-**Akashi-kun **aurait dû t'en parler quand tu es arrivée dans la première branche, pourtant…

-Tu me fais peur Tetsuya, là…

-…

-Tu es vraiment stupide. Argumenta le vert.

-Peut-être, mais moi je suis pas obsédé par un certain horoscope.

-…"

Tout le monde se taisait… le nœud dans le ventre de Yegunn n'augmentait pas mais il ne diminua pas non plus.

-"Mais quoi, bon sang ?!

-**Kei-kun **ne regarde pas les infos ?

-Je suis pas trop télé, non.

-…"

Nouveau silence. Daniel commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de tout ce cirque et de se faire passer pour l'inculte du groupe… elle était la plus âgée tout de même !

-"Ok, vous avez deux secondes pour me dire ce qui se passe. Sinon… en fait, je vais même pas terminer ma phrase, à vous d'imaginer le pire." Dit-elle en mettant une main dans sa poche, même s'il n'y avait rien.

Les autres déglutirent et Daniel sourit, le même sourire qu'Akashi quand il voulait quelque chose, un sourire effrayant, un sourire de diable, le sourire de son diable de capitaine.

-"Aka-menton a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur Kei-menton…

-Hmm.

-C'est pas compliqué Keicchi. En fait, cet événement est prévu depuis au moins deux ans, le scénariste du film est très célèbre et est considéré comme le plus grand de sa génération. Il a une grande popularité et est très doué, il suffit de jour un rôle dans un de ses films, même petit pour pouvoir être recruté dans une agence et qui fera faire une fortune pour l'acteur. Alors c'est pour ça que quand il a annoncé que ce film serait le dernier de sa carrière et qu'il le donnerait deux ans après sa déclaration, tout le monde voulait voir l'avant-première, parce que le film ne sort que l'année prochaine !

-Pourquoi l'année prochaine ?

-Parce que le film n'existe qu'en deux exemplaires ! Le premier est celui qu'on va regarder, mais comme il dure quatre heures, la machine ET le film seront quasiment détruits… et donc inutilisables.

\- Quatre heures ? Je vais rester là pendant quatre heures ?!

-…

-…

-Et donc, il préfère en copier encore un selon l'un des deux original pour pouvoir le faire regarder à tout le monde sans que le film ne soit détruit.

-Mais pourquoi ils ne le mettent pas en deux parties ?

-Et bien, ils ont déjà essayé pour ses autres films mais le publique était tellement remonté, frustré et en colère qu'un cinéma a été ravagé. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a que trente-huit places… pour ne pas créer une émeute. D'ailleurs, les places ont toutes été vendues en à peine dix minutes la semaine dernière…

-Ok, je comprends. Mais pourquoi vous m'avez demandé si j'étais déjà allé à une avant-première, si c'est juste pour ce scénariste, ce n'était pas la peine de me faire paniquer comme ça !

-Les avant-premières sont aussi très animées mais celle-ci est la pire de toutes ! Le scénariste et plusieurs autres célébrités sont présents et feront un truc après le film.

-…

-…

-_Ce monde de tarés m'étonnera toujours._"

Daniel se rassis correctement et regarda l'endroit. C'était à la fois simple et très cliché. Dans leur petite salle, ils étaient au-dessus de ceux normaux et il y avait une vitre transparente pour ne pas tomber. Les sièges, rouges, étaient très grands et pouvaient accueillir au moins deux personnes et ils possédaient deux ou trois coussins très moelleux… Le groupe étaient composé de six personnes, il restait donc deux places vides. Daniel n'avait jamais été aussi détendu dans des fauteuils de cinéma avant malgré son nœud qui continuait à grossir dans son ventre.

-"_Je me sens pas bien…"_ Pensa la jeune fille avec un vertige.

Cependant, Daniel ignora ses nausées quand le film commença. Les lumières s'éteignirent et l'écran s'alluma, les images défilant… Daniel se demanda vaguement ce que faisaient les deux personnes absentes pour rater un film aussi important. Mais les oublia bien vite quand le film commença et qu'elle ne vit plus rien que lui, la pénombre ne permettant même pas de voir ses pieds. Bizarrement, Daniel se fit la réflexion que si quelqu'un était tué, personne ne le remarquerait… Akashi faisait vraiment trop influence sur elle…

* * *

Quand le film se termina, Kei tenta de se lever pour suivre ses amis qui repartaient vers une autre salle pour assister à la rencontre des acteurs et surtout essayer d'aller aux toilettes. Grâce à Dieu et à son fauteuil, elle réussit à s'y hisser. Les autres la regardaient avec inquiétude mais elle leur fit un sourire et déclara qu'elle allait juste aux toilettes pour se réveiller et pour bouger ses membres engourdis.

-"_Quelle mer**. Je pensais pas être aussi faible…_"

Comme la jeune adolescente s'était couchée extrêmement tard hier soir, elle pensa évidemment que c'était dû à la fatigue et qu'il fallait juste que ça passe. Quand elle sortit des toilettes, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur un canapé dans une espèce de cafétéria intégrée au cinéma et sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormi. Bien joué…!

Malheureusement, Kei dût bien se réveiller, d'abord doucement, puis d'un coup en se rendant compte où elle était et de son état. C'était sa sonnerie qui l'avait réveillé, évidemment, Daniel ne fut pas surpris que ce soit son ami blond qui l'appelait :

-"Hmm…? Fit la brune, encore un peu endormie malgré tout.

-Keicchiiiiiiiii !

-Aïe, Ryouta… tu peux arrêter de crier mon nom aussi fort à chaque fois que je décroche, s'il te plaît ?

-Désolé… mais où tu es ? Ça fait plus de deux heures et tu as raté le discourt.

-Ah…désolé. Je suis encore dans le ciné, dans une espèce de cafétéria.

-Heiiin ? Mais nous nous sommes déjà partis, nous pensions que tu nous avais abandonné !

-Hein ? Pourquoi je ferai ça…? En tout cas, venez me chercher, j'ai pas envie de rentrer sans vous.

-Mais, Keicchi…

-C'est vous qui m'avez traîné ici. Venez me cherchez !

-J'aimerai bien, mais Akashicchi nous a demandé de venir le voir après et…

-…

-Enfin voilà.

-…

-…

-Ça se paiera ça… salut."

Daniel raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et s'adossa sur le dossier du canapé en soupirant de fatigue et en passant une main sur son visage. Finalement, Daniel se remit en route pour trouver la sortie… elle se perdit deux ou trois fois avant de l'atteindre, mais finalement, enfin… elle la trouva.

Malheureusement, la jeune fille avait faim. Elle n'avait pas mangé le matin même car elle n'avait pas pu à cause de Kuroko, Kise et Aomine qui l'avaient pressé comme jamais pour qu'elle se dépêche de venir avec eux… tellement vite que Kei n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre plus que 400 yens, ce qui était l'équivalent de trois euros. Cherchant dans tous les coins, allant même prendre le risque de retourner dans le cinéma pour trouver quelque chose à manger avec ses moyens, la jeune fille chercha… chercha… mais ne trouva rien. Rien de bon ne lui arrivait en cette journée, elle avait faim et son mal à l'estomac s'était un peu aggravé.

Daniel rendit les armes et désespéra de trouver de la nourriture. Elle s'adossa sur un mur et glissa de son long pour se retrouver au sol, à côté de l'entrée du ciné qu'elle avait finalement désigné comme point de repère. Fermant les yeux, elle leva sa tête vers le ciel en ayant pris une posture assise, une jambe tendu et l'autre à moitié en essayant de se détendre et de calmer sa faim.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, son pied buta sur quelque chose et elle ouvrit son seul œil par réflexe.

Et là, choc. Daniel laissa échapper un mouvement de recul par rapport à la personne qui la toisait de haut. Tentative de prévenance avec sentiment mauvais pressentiment… échoué. On se demande quelle en est la raison...?

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fous au sol, toi ? T'es de la merde ou quoi ?"

Se reprenant à l'insulte, Daniel fronça ses sourcils et se leva, faisant appui sur ses mains et utilisa sa taille imposante pour faire face à l'autre.

-"Et toi ? T'es si naïf que tu penses pouvoir insulter les gens sans raison ?"

Au tour de la personne de froncer ses sourcils, ce qui fit naître un sourire victorieux à Daniel. Et la personne accompagnant le garçon imita Daniel en souriant, amusée.

-"Hey ! Mais je me souviens de toi… tu étais l'une des personnes dans la salle spéciale dans le ciné pour regarder l'événement d'aujourd'hui. Déclara le deuxième adolescent, toujours avec le sourire.

-J'y étais, en effet.

\- Nous aussi. Nous sommes arrivés quelques minutes après que le film ne soit commencé. Malgré le peu de lumière, je t'ai vu !

-Tu as une bonne vue.

-Ha ! Merci.

-Par contre, vous devriez être au collège, non ? Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir des places de ce niveau ?

-Eh bien, on peut dire qu'on a été pistonnés.

-…

-Et toi ?

-J'ai été traînée de force par quelqu'un."

L'autre adolescent qui l'avait insulté lui lança un regard compréhensif et Daniel put tout de suite voir qu'il n'était pas non plus venu ici de son plein gré…

Ils discutèrent un peu mais Kei faisait son possible pour se débarrasser poliment des deux garçons… Malheureusement le deuxième la tenait et elle n'arrivait pas à s'extraire de la conversation. Et encore une fois, Daniel se demanda si elle n'avait pas été maudite à la naissance quand son estomac grogna tellement fort que la jeune fille croyait être pendant quelques instants dans la peau d'un véritable personnage de manga. Le bruit totalement humiliant stoppa la conversation et les deux énergumènes la regardaient avec amusement mais elle restait avec un visage impassible pour cacher sa gêne.

-"Tu as faim ?

-Non, mon ventre fait juste du bruit pour jouer un opéra.

-Et il prend des pauses parfois ?

-Seulement quand je lui enfonce quelque chose dans la gorge. Sinon, il ne sait pas se taire.

-Voudrais-tu lui enfoncer quelque chose dans la gorge à mes frais ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence. D'un côté, Daniel avait faim mais ne voulait pas déjeuner avec ses deux-là. D'un autre, elle en avait envie parce que ça avait l'air intéressant et amusant.

Finalement, après une minute de cogitation intérieure, Daniel pencha pour le côté amusant, intéressant, sans paiement et laissa de côté celui d'angoissant… pendant que l'autre brun lui lança un regard qui disait : "Fais ça et tu le regretteras".

-"Ok. Fut sa seule réponse… écoutant son estomac plutôt que sa morale.

-Bien ! Alors allons-y".

Ils commencèrent à marcher quand le dominant de la conversation se retourna et lança avec son plus grand sourire :

-"Ah, au fait. Je ne me suis pas présenté… Je suis Shoichi Imayoshi.

Et le grognon là, c'est Hanamiya Makoto."

* * *

**Reviews ? **


	29. Remontrances

**NDA à lire : Oyez Oyez jeunes gens ! Je suis EXTRÊMEMENT désolée de ne pas m'être manifestée pendant si longtemps, mais on m'avait confisqué Mon ordi sur lequel j'avais mis toutes mes idées/notes/etc... Bref, je n'ai pu le récupérer que récemment, donc voilà... Mais j'espère compenser avec un assez long chapitre ! **

JuriiGothic** : Merci d'avoir mis un commentaire, tu es une lectrice très fidèles et je t'en remercie (toi et alcool) surtout que tu postes un commentaire à chaque chapitre ! ;) J'espère que celui-ci va te plaire et oui, Makoto et Shoichi ! :) Je suis contenoir te de t'avoir fait autant rire, j'espère que tu continueras ! Bonne lecture !  
**

Visiteur : **Je te remercie, voilà le chapitre et bonne lecture ! ;)**

**Je remercie aussi **05300mama et Chronos 666 **pour me suivre et/ou me mettre en ****favori ! (Désolé s'il y en a d'autres mais je n'ai retrouvé qu'eux deux dans mes archives...) **

**Voilà, j'espère qu'on lira ce message, encore désolé et bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Remontrance**s**

Daniel-Kei Yegunn se tenait là, immobile sur son siège dans un quelconque fast-food, qui pour une fois n'était pas le "Maji Burger", en train de regarder ses interlocuteurs assis l'un à côté de l'autre. L'un avec le regard mi-méchant mi-blasé et l'autre avec un sourire effrayant sur le visage avec les yeux fermés. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, Daniel n'avait jamais compris comment les personnages de ce genre pouvait voir clair, mais elle était toujours impressionnée au moment où leurs yeux s'ouvrait et la plupar du temps, ils étaient très beau… par exemple Gin, du manga « Bleach » avait les yeux bleus mais il les fermait constamment.  
Les conversations ne fusaient pas : un et demi des trois se contentaient de manger leur nourriture, un grand paquet de frites avec une grande boisson pour l'une et un mini-gâteau au chocolat pour l'autre… un demi parce que Daniel ne faisait qu'à moitié attention à ses hôtes… contrairement à un certain adolescent à lunette qui l'a regardait fixement, toujours avec son sourire sinistre comme signature.  
La plupart des gens qualifieraient cette situation comme tendue ou froide, ou se sentiraient un minimum mal-à-l'aise, mais aucun des trois n'étaient « normal ». Cependant, Imayoshi en eut marre du silence assourdissant qui avait pris place autour de leur table e décida de commencer une conversation avec la personne qu'il avait invité en plus de son **Mako-chan** :  
-« C'est bon ?  
-Oui. Je te remercie de m'avoir invité, j'allais vraiment mourir ! Répondit la brune avec une voix amicale, espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère, tout en déplaçant son regard sur lui.  
-A ce point ? Eh bien, je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider alors. »

Daniel se contenta de hocher la tête, n'ayant plus grand-chose à dire.  
-« Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom.  
-_Hum...Daniel…? Kei… ? Ou Dai… ?_

-Tu n'a qu'à m'appeler Daniel.  
-Daniel ? Tu viens de l'étranger ? Demanda Imayoshi, de plus en plus curieux.  
-Oui, on peut dire ça.  
-Tu parles remarquablement bien le japonais en tout cas. »

Kei se contenta de hausser les épaules, indifférente aux compliments que lui faisait l'autre puisque techniquement, ce n'était pas elle qui parlait mais son casque.  
-« Mais en tout cas, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, **Dani-chan**.  
-Moi aussi, Imayoshi. »

La paire de lunette se contenta de garder son sourire, mais ses yeux finirent par aller vers son camarade qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Comprenant ce que lui demandait son **sempai**, le brun-bleu jeta un regard à la jeune fille avant de parler d'une voix pleine d'arrogance :  
-« Je dirais bien que je suis enchanté, mais ce serait mentir… et je déteste mentir.  
-*tousse* (Daniel et Shoichi)  
-Je vais vous pétez les genoux à tous les deux ! Et toi, ferme-la tu ne me connais pas ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Shoichi entendit un grand « splash ».  
Makoto descendit lentement ses yeux. Le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau possédant un Q.I supérieur à la moyenne : Il était trempé. Avec du cola. Une boisson. La boisson de celle qu'il avait en face de lui.  
Résultat : Il allait la tuer  
-« Et toi, parle-moi d'une meilleur façon. Je suis pas ton chien, je suis pas ton amie et encore moins une personne inférieur à toi à qui t'as le droit de parler comme ça. Dit la jeune fille, même si elle pensait au fond d'elle-même que c'était peut-être un peu excessif comme solution.

-...  
-Le *bigleux, je vais faire un malheur. J'espère que t'as pas peur du sang.  
-Calme-toi un peu **Mako-chan**… ! »

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait même plus et lança son poing en direction de la jeune fille… qui l'attrapa d'une seule main et sans difficulté. Et bien sûr, Hanamiya ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'elle puisse le bloquer.  
-« Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que je me laisse frapper au visage sans rien faire ?  
-Je vais te tuer ! Cria l'autre en lançant son autre point.  
-Tch ! »

Kei se sentait énervé en cet instant. Elle décida de ne pas commencer une scène dans un lieu public et arrêta de son autre main la frappe qui allait l'atteindre… cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de reprendre la parole d'une voix légèrement arrogante mais amusée :  
-« Tu n'es pas très intelligent **Makoo-chan**… Tu veux vraiment commencer une bagarre ici ? Sous les yeux de tous ces gens ? Après avoir dit que tu voulais me tuer ? Avec quelqu'un de plus grand et de plus fort que toi ? »

Makoto déglutit malgré lui et hésita pendant quelques instants, ce qui ne lui ressemblait aucunement. Son collègue en fut aussi très surpris, tellement qu'il avait perdu son sourire.  
-« Je prends ça pour un « non ». Dans ce cas, je te conseillerais de te rasseoir.

-**Mako-chan**, tu devrais t'assoir et te calmer. » Fit posément son **sempai**.

Sortit soudainement de sa demi-transe, le brun fronça dangereusement les sourcils avant de se diriger rageusement vers la sortie.  
-« _Mauvais perdant_. Pensa la brune en soupirant.  
-Eh bien on dirait que tu t'es fait un ennemi, **Dani-chan**.  
-Tant pis. Je ne comptais pas devenir son amie de toute façon. Répondit Daniel en haussant une nouvelle fois ses épaules avec indifférence.  
-Tu ne devrais pas autant le sous-estimer. Il a du potentiel.  
-Je sais parfaitement de quoi il est capable. _Passé non bien sûr, mais futur…_  
-Ah oui ?  
-Et je ne le sous-estime pas. J'ai juste confiance en mes capacités, ce n'est pas la même chose… va plutôt lui faire la moral à lui. C'est lui qui m'a sous-évalué, et pas qu'un peu. Souleva l'autre en détournant la conversation.  
-C'est vrai, mais de vous deux, qui est censé être le plus mature et le plus âgé ?"

Étrangement, le jeune brune laissa échapper un très mince sourire. Cela ne présagea rien de bon pour son interlocuteur qui restait calme malgré la légère angoisse au niveau de son estomac.  
-"_C'est toujours marrant de voir comment les gens me prennent pour un garçon. Mais je ne pensais pas que même Shoichi Imayoshi, célèbre capitaine de Touhou se fasse avoir comme ça. J'ai si peu d'attraits féminins ? Bon, j'en vais déjà pas beaucoup à l'origine... maintenant que je suis en mode 3D, c'est encore pire, donc je ne peux pas vraiment en lui vouloir. Même Seijuro est passé à côté, c'est peu dire..._  
-...? Quelque chose ne va pas, **Dani-chan** ?  
-Non, tout va bien. Je me demandais juste si j'allais te dire quelque chose qui te surprendrais sans doute.  
-Aah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Rien de spécial. Juste le fait que je sois une fille et que tu ne sembles pas l'avoir remarqué... dans ce cas-là, tu joues remarquablement bien la comédie."

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait prononcé le mot "fille" pour se désigner, il eut un blanc. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, celui-ci avait un petit plus : l'autre avait ouvert ses yeux sous le choc et avait légèrement ouvert la bouche, duquel aucun son n'en sortit et... La couleur des orifices d'Imayoshi était absolument magnifiques. Tous les deux, étaient d'une très belle couleur *or, un peu comme Akashi mais du point de vue de Kei, ils avaient l'air d'être mille fois plus lumineux que le roux et Daniel resta malgré elle dans une légère transe... qui ne fut interrompue que par la voix du possesseur de ses orbes dorés :  
-"Non... je ne jouais pas la comédie, je n'avais réellement pas remarqué que tu étais une fille.  
-Ne te vexe pas, peu de personne le remarque."

Le silence s'installa. Encore. L'autre le regardait fixement, si l'on ose dire. Il avait refermé ses paupières et était redevenu normal.  
-"C'est vrai que quand on recherche méthodiquement, on peut voir quelques attraits féminin chez toi.  
-Hmm."

Daniel se frotta involontairement le bras à cause du léger frisson qui l'avait parcouru pendant une seconde et la brune savait que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du sourire TRÈS sinistre de son interlocuteur. Au cours des mois qu'elle avait passé dans et univers, elle avait appris que son instinct essayait parfois de la mettre en garde contre un imminent danger... même si l'adolescente de l'écoutait presque jamais, ce frisson ne présageait rien très bon. Prétextant avoir reçu un important message sur son portable, Kei posa de nouveau son regard sur le plus jeune.  
-"Désolé, mais je vais devoir te laisser. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer *Imayoshi.  
-De même." Sourit-il, pour ne pas changer.

Puis, Daniel sourit à son tour et partit sans demander son reste avec un pas rapide. Reprenant sérieusement son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils, Kei composa le numéro de Kuroko avec calme mais précipitation... elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec ce mauvais pressentiment mais elle ne voulait pas appeler son plus proche ami blond à cause de son caractère hyperactif. Elle avait besoin de calme et le fantôme était parfait pour la tranquillité. La sonnerie à l'autre bout du fil bipa mais malheureusement, il ne répondit pas. La jeune fille essaya alors avec Aomine qui lui avait donné quand ils s'étaient rencontré... discrètement à cause du comportement enfantin de leur camarade. Mais une fois de plus, personne ne répondit.  
Kei se résigna alors à appeler Kise et s'il ne répond pas non plus, elle devra alors essayer Kana... mais elle préférait éviter, pour tout malentendu.  
Heureusement, la voix du blond répondit après une minute d'attente :  
-"Allo, Keicchi ?  
-Ryouta, viens me chercher. Immédiatement. Ordonna Daniel en imitant le timbre de voix de leur capitaine.  
-Mai...mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda l'autre en bégayant légèrement, surpris et surtout inquiet.  
-T'occupe ! Viens me chercher, c'est tout !  
-Heu... d'accord. Je suis à l'hôpital avec Akashicchi, où es-tu ?  
-Dans la rue X, près du cinéma. Dépêche-toi.  
-O...ok."

Puis, la brune raccrocha. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider ni à se laisser gagner pas la peur ou l'inquiétude mais quelque chose n'allait pas et son instinct le lui hurlait. Malgré qu'elle ne laisse rien paraître sur son visage ni sur ses geste, Daniel commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter à l'intérieur et son seul tique fut qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.  
-"Miki...? Appela légèrement la jeune fille.  
-Je suis là."

L'ange apparu... sous le chapeau-casquette de Daniel. Il était toujours sous sa forme de peluche mais en beaucoup plus petite, ressemblant plus à un porte-clé. Il se déplaça dans la main de sa protégée et la regarda avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard sombre.  
-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda un peu fort l'adolescente.  
-Ton instinct plus fin que les autres humains te préviens d'un danger où tu vas être impliquée.  
-J'avais deviné, merci. Comment je peux me débarrasser de ce sentiment ? C'est horrible comme sensation. Déclara la brune en mettant ses mains sur ses bras.  
-Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que ça arrive... mais commence par te calmer. Souffle un bon coup et expire lentement."

Yegunn fit ce que dit le plus âgé, elle avait un peu de mal à respirer et une chaleur frigorifiante se propageait à travers son corps. C'était exactement la même chose que lors de l'annonciation du décès de sa mère, de son père et de son frère... et ça présageait absolument rien de bon... si tous les avertissement de son instinct seraient comme ça, elle devra apprendre à s'en méfier et à essayer de ne pas s'approcher du quelconque danger.  
-"Je n'y arrive pas, Miki. J'y arrive pas."

Le susnommé était horrifié, il n'avait jamais vu sa protégée comme ça vu que c'était sans doute la première fois que les CDM l'alertaient de quelque chose. Discrètement, il sortit de la main de la brune pour aller dans une ruelle non-fréquentée à quelques mètres de là et se transforma en être humain : Cheveux blond, tenue de basket et toute la gamme pour calmer la fille avec au moins son apparence, mais il garda ses yeux ébènes.  
-"Daniel, calme toi." Dit Miki en mettant une main sur son épaule et dans une de ses mains.

En sentant un contact physique, Kei tressaillit mais après quelques secondes se calma lentement. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un petit moment avant que la plus jeune ne soupire une nouvelle fois, expirant en même temps son angoisse... ou la plupart.  
-"Merci Miki. Sourit la brune.  
-De rien. C'est normal pour moi de te rassurer.  
-En parlant de ça... pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris l'apparence de Ryouta, les yeux jaune en moins, pour ça ?  
-C'est ton plus proche ami dans ce monde, non ? J'ai pensé que...  
-Tu as mal pensé. Il va bientôt arriver, s'il voit un sosie de lui, il va paniquer.  
-D'accord, d'accord, c'est compris." Fit l'ange avec un sourire penaud mais heureux que sa protégée soit de retour.

Il se redirigea vers la ruelle et à la grande surprise de la jeune fille ressortit en... petit garçon ? Et pas n'importe lequel, il ressemblait exactement à son frère quand il avait cet âge. Son cœur se pinça légèrement en repensant au farceur qu'était son frère mais se repris bien vite en fronçant les sourcils et en parlant d'une voix faussement colérique :  
-"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris l'apparence d'un gamin ?!  
-Pour qu'on ne croit pas certaine chose si tu étais avec un garçon plus âgé. Heureusement d'ailleurs que nous sommes dans une ruelle assez isolée, tu imagines si quelqu'un t'avais vu dans ton état ?  
-Oui ! Et encore merci. Murmura la brunette.  
-C'est rien.  
-Au fait, tu m'avais parlé d'une surprise, non ?  
-Ah oui, mais c'est une surprise !  
-Quand est-ce que je l'aurais ?  
-Bientôt !"

L'autre soupira d'impatience. Puis, c'est à ce moment que les deux commencèrent à observer leur environnement. Miki en particulier car il voulait savoir pourquoi la sonnette d'alarme de l'instinct de la plus jeune s'est mis à hurler. Ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans une ruelle, où Daniel avait eut l'idée de venir pour tenter de se calmer en appelant son ami blond... Miki décida de sortir de cet endroit où il n'y avait personne en prenant la main de la plus grande pour se diriger vers quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser pour savoir où ils étaient exactement. Malheureusement, rien ne put les renseigner, à part le panneau indiquant la rue où ils étaient et... une cage de basketball.  
-"_Sérieusement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je sors, je me retrouve près d'une cage de basket ?_" Pensa Daniel.

La jeune fille n'eut cependant pas énormément de temps pour apercevoir une touffe qui lui étaient familière. Au sol. En train de... frapper quelqu'un...? Oui. Il y avait plusieurs corps autour de lui et l'autre lui tournait le dos en "faveur" du malchanceux sur qui il était assis à califourchon pour le rouer de coup au visage semble-t-il. Kei s'approcha rapidement et entra dans la cage.  
-"Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?" Demanda la jeune fille, assez troublé par le spectacle.

L'homme se retourna avec rage mais se calma vite quand il se rendit compte de la personne en face de lui. Cependant, il ne se leva pas pour la saluer et se contenta de la regarder fixement, comme si elle avait posé une question stupide... ce qui était le cas.  
-"A ton avis ? Je mange des crêpes. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?  
-Ciné. Abandon. Casse-croûte. Promenade.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour mériter ça ?  
-Je ne sais plus. T'es choquée de voir du sang ?" Répondit et demanda l'autre en souriant d'un air mauvais et en continuant de frapper l'homme au sol.

Effectivement, les mains de son interlocuteur était tâchées de sang sur les pointes de ses poings et un peu dans ses ongles. Daniel grimaça légèrement à la vue mais ne détourna pas le regard. Comprenant alors que son instinct essayait sans doute de la mettre en garde contre la collision imminente entre cette bagarre, ou plutôt ce massacre, et elle-même. Miki semblait en être venu à la même conclusion mais ne resta silencieux pour le moment, tant que l'autre ne n'attaquait pas sa protégée, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire des autres humains ou de leur lutte stupide. Bien sûr, lui-même avait été un mortel, mais étant un ange, son caractère avait changé et il ne souciait plus que de la jeune fille qui était à côté de lui et qui lui serrait actuellement sa petite main.

-"Pas tant que ça. Mentit la brune qui resserra inconsciemment sa prise avec son ange.  
-Alors je vois pas où est le problème.  
-Haizaki Shougo, arrête ça immédiatement. Ou tu finira comme ceux que tu as mis au sol."

Le grisé s'arrêta affectivement et repris un contact visuel avec la fille pour lui jeter un regard à faire peur. Mais finalement, sachant que ses chances de battre la brune était égale au vide absolu, il se leva et laissa tranquille celui qu'il avait battu.  
-"Bon Dieu, il faut que je te menace pour que tu arrêtes un massacre devant un gamin d'à peine sept ans."

Bizarrement, Haizaki n'avait absolument pas remarqué le **gaki** qui était avec son amie, étrangement avec qui il était la plus proche, et le regarda avec indifférence. Au contraire de l'autre qui le toisait avec suspicion et méfiance.  
-"C'est qui ce môme ? Il a un sale regard.  
-Mon petit cousin. Répondit son interlocutrice d'un ton relativement neutre.  
-Ah. Vous vous ressemblez, c'est vrai. Répondit le grisé d'un ton légèrement mal-à-l'aise face à la personne qui l'avait battu il y a peu et en à peine quelque seconde.  
-***Onee-chan**, qui est ce gros balourd ? Il n'a pas l'air intelligent. Demanda "innocemment" le plus petit.  
-"**Onee-chan**", je vais tuer ce gosse. Fit Shougo d'une voix menaçante.  
-Wow, wow, on se calme. Miki, ce "gros balourd pas intelligent" comme tu dis, est l'un de mes amis, alors ne soit pas méchant avec lui. Et toi, tu ne vas tuer personne. Déclara la plus âgé d'un ton faussement autoritaire, voulant alléger l'atmosphère malgré les corps derrière eux.  
-Hmm ! Fit puérilement son ami.  
-Et puis, c'est le seul qui ait remarqué que j'étais Dai.  
-Ouais !  
-Bon d'accord. C'est vrai que je dois faire ce que tu m'as conseillé, **Onee-chan**.  
-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Interrogea la susnommé en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tu m'as dit que c'était mal de "se moquer des plus faibles que soi".  
-Je vais lui péter le nez à ton cousin. Il a une langue bien pendue pour son âge et sa taille de minus.  
-Et moi je vais te pétez le genou si tu continue de me traiter de gamin, minus et j'en passe..."

Kei regarda les deux avec un léger amusement mais elle repris bien vite son rôle de "la personne la plus mature de la conversation" et tapa légèrement à m'arrière de la tête les deux nigauds qu'elle avait en face d'elle.  
-"Aïe ! Ça fait mal, **Onee-chan** !  
-Tu le mérites."

Le deuxième plus âgé ricana et Daniel lui en remis une un peu plus forte... qui le fit un peu grimacer avant qu'il ne se dirige vers l'homme, toujours au sol, et de le prendre par le col de son t-shirt et surveillé de près par son supérieur hiérarchique.  
-"Si tu ne veux pas que je te jette à la poubelle toi et tes potes, comme les déchets que vous êtes, dégagez de ce terrain."

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, bizarrement, les quatre autres hommes au sol se relevèrent comme un seul homme et déguerpir aussi vite que leurs jambes blessées pouvaient courir. Haizaki se dirigea alors vers le ballon de basket laissé au sol et se mit à le faire rouler sur son doigt.  
-"On joue une partie ?  
-Non merci. Répondit Kei après une minute.  
-Pourquoi pas ? Mademoiselle l'infirmière a trop peur de perdre ?  
-Ça sonne comme une insulte dans ta bouche.  
-Pff... Ha ! Ha ! Mais à chaque fois que je repense que celle qui m'a battu est l'infirmière d'Akashi... c'est trop délirant.  
-Tais-toi. Et je m'en sors bien puisque si Seijuro avait continué de fouiller, j'aurais été un joueur.  
-Quel est le problème ? Demanda d'une voix dure l'autre.  
-Je préfère regarder depuis les coulisses.  
-Bon, tu joues ? Si Akashi te voulais dans l'équipe, tu dois être assez forte.  
-J'ai juste eu un coup de chance, rien de plus.  
-La chance est un attrait important dans le basket.  
-Non. Je n'ai pas envie de donner encore plus de raison à Seijuro et son équipe de se méfier de moi.  
-Pourquoi tu parle d'eux ? T'es avec moi que je sache.  
-Un des membres ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher. Nous devions aller voir un film puis ils m'ont abandonné.  
-Oooh ? Tu veux que je te console ? Demanda le grisé avec un sourire sournois.  
-Et toi, tu veux que tes bras soient inutilisables ?  
-Je plaisantais ! Je plaisantais ! Cria Shougo en mettant ses mains au niveau de son torse en signe de défense.  
-Je ne peux pas jouer maintenant puisqu'on va être dérangé, mais on peut se voir plus tard si tu veux. **Sans** retard si possible.  
-Ha ! Ha ! Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois !  
-Oui, la seule fois où nous nous sommes vus. Belle démonstration de ponctualité, bravo.  
-Va te faire voir ! Cria l'autre.

La brune ria légèrement au commentaire de son ami gris.  
-Mais bon, puisque tu as déjà battu le déchet qu'est mon remplaçant, tu dois être déjà d'un bon niveau.  
-Ryouta n'est pas un déchet, il manque juste d'expérience. Je suppose que vous vous êtes déjà affronté avant, non ?  
-Ouais et je l'ai battu.  
-Je sais, j'ai regardé les archives. Mentit la brune.  
-Un déchet je te dis.  
-Non, un précoce. Il n'étais pas encore prêt pour t'affronter, c'est tout.  
-Je le battrais autant qu'il le faudra, il ne me vaincra jamais. Parce que contrairement à lui, je ne joue pas parce j'aime le basket.  
-Atsushi non plus n'aime pas le basket.  
-Il ne sait rien faire d'autre que jouer et manger.  
-Vous avez des points communs alors.  
-Hé ! Au moins, je suis pas un larbin d'un certain minus."

Après quelques minutes, ils passèrent à un autre sujet de conversation et Haizaki donna rendez-vous à son amie samedi prochain à seize heures dans le parc près de la bibliothèque. Parce que même s'il n'était pas un modèle de vertu, Daniel était la seule à avoir pu gagner son respect... et aussi parce qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais la battre dans un combat singulier. Bref, il préféra ne pas s'attirer la colère de son amie en lui faisant rater des cours/heures de sommeil/ou autre. Il s'en alla peu après avoir passé un peu de temps à discuter et Kei fut en joie d'apprendre que son mauvais pressentiment n'était pas si mauvais en fin de compte et attendit toujours son autre ami blond, qui était long à se montrer.  
-"Miki. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'est ta surprise ?  
-Ah non, sinon ça ne serait pas une surprise !  
-Bon. Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as pris l'apparence de mon frère quand il était enfant ?  
-Ah ?  
-Oui, "ah". Avoue maintenant, tu connais mon frère, et pas qu'un peu puisque tu sais à quoi il ressemblait quand il était gosse.

-Je te suis évidemment reconnaissante de ce que tu as fais pour moi jusqu'à maintenant, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses. Tu l'as rencontré quand tu étais encore humain ?  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

Réduisant légèrement les yeux, l'autre soupira avant de passer son autre main dans ses cheveux noirs puis sur son visage.  
-"Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je suppose que même si mon frère était insupportable avec moi, qu'il me faisait des farces plutôt méchantes à tout bout de champs et qu'il possédait un âge mental d'un enfant de cinq ans... bah, c'était mon frère quoi. C'était comme même un membre de ma famille et... bah, à chacune de ses farces et de mes crises de colère, je pouvais pas le détester très longtemps.  
-Tu l'aimais ? Beaucoup ?  
-Ouais. On ne peut pas haïr un membre de sa famille, de mon point de vue, c'est impossible, même si on essaye de s'en convaincre soi-même de tout son cœur. Ça fait vraiment trop naïf et cliché mais pour moi, mais c'est ce que je pense.  
-Tu as raison pourtant.  
-Bon, arrêtes d'éviter le sujet. Tu connaissais "l'autre" ?

La brune claqua sa langue et fronça les sourcils d'une manière vraiment agacé.  
-"Donne-moi une raison pour laquelle tu ne me dis rien.

-Mais pourquoi tu te bloques à chaque fois qu'on parle de ça ?!

Daniel soupira très bruyamment, montrant son agacement et sa frustration.  
-"Bon, alors est-ce que ça a voir avec ces règles que vous les anges doivent respecter ? Demanda la plus grande à voix basse.  
-... oui, en quelque sorte. Acquiesça le petit garçon.  
-Mais tu cherches la bagarre aussi, à te transformer en lui !  
-Ha, ha, désolé."S'excusa le brun d'un air gêné.

Kise commençait sérieusement à se faire attendre et les deux, surtout Miki n'en pouvait plus du silence de plomb qui lui trouait l'estomac.  
-"Que vas-tu dire à Akashi ? Pour votre pari.

-Parce que, dans l'œuvre, il est quand même réputé pour avoir toujours ce qu'il veut et toujours gagner. Toi à qui a peur de modifier l'histoire, tu ne crois pas que ce serait dangereux qu'il perde avant l'heure ?  
-D'abord, je n'ai pas peur, je veux juste éviter de trop modifier les choses.  
-Mouais, admettons. Alors ? Que vas-tu faire ?  
-J'en sais rien. Il est celui qui sait toujours tout avant les autres. Mais je ne peux tout de même pas lui raconter mes particularités.  
-Non, bien sûr que non. Dans ce cas, essaye de refaire un marché avec lui pour lui proposer autre chose qui pourrais vous convenir à tout les deux !  
-J'ai pensé à ça, mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera.  
-Que prévois-tu ?  
-Tu verras. Faire un marché avec Seijuro est risqué mais quoi qu'il dise et fasse, je ne deviendrais pas capitaine.  
-Alors, pourquoi ne lui parles-tu pas de la zone, en guise d'information qu'il ne connaît pas, Shirogane l'a dit lui-même !  
-Moi, j'en doute.

-Il doit certainement se douter de ce que c'est, donc ça ne marche pas. En plus, il s'est mis toute l'équipe dans la poche pour me faire devenir le capitaine, même s'ils ne savent rien de mes capacités en basket.  
-Alors pourquoi il ne demande pas tout simplement à Nijimura ? Il était l'ancien capitaine avant Akashi, non ? Il a bien plus d'expérience que toi en la matière !  
-Je pense que c'est par orgueil évidemment.  
-Par orgueil ?  
-Ben oui, c'est évident... Seijuro ne veut pas demander de l'aide à son ancien capitaine parce que ça serait avouer sa faiblesse.  
-Alors il demande à une fille ? Demanda l'autre en souriant légèrement.  
-Très peu de personne savent que je suis une fille, et la plupart, comme Haizaki, ne me considère pas comme une fille, mais plutôt comme un camarade avec qui on peut se bagarrer.  
-C'est si compliqué...  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Le problème avec Sei, c'est justement qu'il ne peut pas perdre notre pari, mais il ne peut pas le gagner non plus. Même si je ne resterai que très peu de temps capitaine, les matchs de qualifications et la Winter Cup sont pour très bientôt, je serais obligée d'y participer... en tant que capitaine, pas en temps que remplaçant.  
-Et alors ?  
-Rappelle-moi combien de victoires la génération des miracles a accumulées ?  
-Heu... ben...trois.  
-Voilà.  
-Et même si ce n'est que pour une courte période, on te connaîtra pour avoir mener la génération des miracles.  
-Voilàààà. Tu sais où viens mon problème maintenant.  
-Me*de. Tu veux que je lui efface la mémoire ?  
-Non. Et d'ailleurs, je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça !  
-Mais pourquoi ? Ça t'as bien sauvé avec le coup de ton capitaine !  
-Oui, mais c'est pas honnête ! Alors je te suis reconnaissante pour ça, mais je me débrouillerai sans.  
-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas le refaire. J'ai d'ailleurs effacé de leur mémoire respectives votre première rencontre dans le parc... avant notre rencontre (**NDA : Au chapitre 4**).  
-QUOI ?!  
-Ben oui, sinon, il t'aurais reconnu tout de suite : tes gestes, tes tics, le son de ta voix agressive et surtout la sonnerie de ton téléphone ! Ils auraient pu la reconnaître !  
-Et Haizaki alors ?  
-Ses yeux avait vu trop de choses. Contrairement aux autres, il t'avais vu en action avec tes capacités.  
-...ok. Y a-t-il d'autres choses que je devrais savoir ?  
-En effet. J'ai effacé la plupart de leurs souvenirs qui aurait pu leur faire déduire que tu étais "Dai". Tu étais d'ailleurs bien imprudente de te battre avec deux d'entre eux !  
-Je sais, je sais ! Mais c'est vraiment très dur de se contrôler quand on a la chance de les combattre quand ils sont encore de jeunes pousses !  
-Menteuse ! Tu t'ennuyais ferme, je l'ai senti !  
-A peine !"

Les deux enfants continuèrent à se disputer, l'une argumentant sur le fait que l'ange avait promis de ne pas intervenir en plus du fait de l'avoir comploté dans son dos... et l'autre en disant que c'était pour sa sécurité et pour son souhait de ne pas changer le passé pour préserver un avenir dont elle connaît presque tout. Finalement, ils boudèrent tous les deux chacun dans leur coin et cinq minutes passèrent avant que Daniel ne reçoit un message sur son téléphone portable... de son très cher ami blond, Ryouta Kise :  
-"_Heu... désolé Keicchi, mais Akashicchi m'empêche de venir te chercher... Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! TT_TT _  
_Ça fait bien une demi-heure que j'essaie mais je n'arrive pas à m'extraire, et les autres sont méchants avec moi ! xC _  
_Je leur ais pourtant expliqué la situation, mais rien à faire ! Je m'inquiète ÉNORMÉMENT pour toi, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as des blessures ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Est-ce que tu saignes ? OH MON DIEU ! Si Keicchi se blesse pendant MON invitation à aller au cinéma, je ne me le pardonnerai JAMAIS ! O_O"_

La jeune fille pouffa. Grandement amusée par la détresse de son camarade... elle allait répondre quand un autre message apparu une seconde plus tard :  
-"_KEICCHI ! REPOND-MOI ! X''''O"_

L'autre soupira et essaya de répondre vite à son ami inquiet. Finalement, ça se résumé à trois mots.  
-"_Arrête ça put**n_"

Puis, son téléphone arrêta de sonner pendant quelques minutes et Kei en profita pour taper un autre message à toute vitesse, même si elle se doutait que Kise était en train de regarder son portable avec des larmes comme il en avait l'habitude.  
-"_Ne t'inquiète pas Ryouta, je vais bien. Pas de blessure, pas de sang, presque pas de cadavre, JE-VAIS-BIEN. Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec une bande qui voulait m'attaquer et je me sentais suivie. Mais finalement, ils n'étaient pas nombreux et j'ai pu m'en occuper. :)_  
_Encore une fois, ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais rendre visite à notre **cher** capitaine plus tard._"  
Kei n'avais pas pu refréner son ironie en écrivant « cher » en gras.  
Maintenant, comment allait-elle faire pour rentrer chez elle ? Pas question d'appeler Kana, non, hors de question. Elle passerait pour un « Zorro » en puissance. Tatsuma était aussi à exclure puisque sa tutrice l'avait malencontreusement informé qu'il travaillait presque tout les dimanches.  
Dans ce cas, rappelez Haizaki ? Non, il se moquerai royalement d'elle et Daniel n'avait plus envie de lui casser ses deux bras.  
Les deux, dont Miki qui avait tout suivi (on ne sais comment), réfléchirent à une solution pour rentrer en excluant toute magie/transformation/et autre sorte de forme surnaturelle puisque la rue était maintenant assez remplie pour qu'ils puissent attirer l'attention. Tout comme avant, Daniel s'appuya sur le grillage de la cage et se laissa tomber en reprenant une position similaire à celle près du cinéma.  
Restant une bonne minutes à réfléchir en fermant les yeux, Daniel entendit la voix de son protecteur à son oreille, chuchotant pour que seule elle puisse entendre :  
-"Daniel. Quelqu'un nous observe... et je crois bien que tu la connais.  
-Hum ?" Fit la brune en ouvrant, toujours le seul œil qu'elle avait.

Kei regarda dans la direction où passait le regard de son protecteur et vit effectivement une forme humaine derrière un... panneau ? Wow ! On a vu mieux comme cachette. Et, effectivement, Daniel la reconnu en tant que la seule confession qu'elle avait eut depuis son arrivée en ce monde...  
-"_Ah ouais, c'est elle. Je l'avais presque oubliée celle-là... en même temps, elle ne m'a même pas dit son nom et encore moins attendu ma réponse quand elle s'est déclarée. J'ai bien une idée de sa raison de me stalker, mais quand même..._  
Elle est là depuis combien de temps ? Demanda doucement la jeune brune.

-Une bonne dizaine de minutes.  
-Ah... donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter, elle n'a pas entendu nos conversations.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

La jeune fille regardait dans un point devant elle avec un visage aussi vide que l'espace-temps, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire, malheureusement, c'était bien la première fois qu'un personnage de manga était tombé amoureuse d'elle... et Kei savait à quel point certaines jeunes adolescentes fictives pouvaient être si dramatiquement émotives. Elle devait donc faire très attention aux mots qu'elle devra employer pour ne pas créer un scandale... même si ça une confession à son égard finissait toujours mal. Soupirant une dernière fois, elle parla d'une voix claire :  
-"Miki.  
-Hmm ?  
-Tu veux bien aller me la chercher ? Utilise ton mignon petit visage pour l'amener ici et qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire.  
-Tu vas la rejeter ?  
-Évidemment. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Elle est amoureuse de moi parce qu'elle croit que je suis un garçon."

L'autre ne put que hocher la tête à cette évidence. Il se dirigea très vite vers la jeune fille pendant que son amie fermait de nouveaux son/ses yeux en réfléchissant... que dire à une jeune adolescente innocente qui lui portait un amour tout aussi innocent, tout ça à cause des frères je-me-suis-fait-viré-du-lycée-et-du-coup-j'attaque-une-fille.  
-"Heu, bonjour...?" Salua une voix mi-aigu mi-timide.

L'autre rouvrit les yeux et regarda sa nouvelle interlocutrice... qui, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, rougit au contact visuel établie et le détruit aussi vite qu'il avait été créé.  
-"Bonjour. Je vois que tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Commença doucement la plus âgée.  
-O-Oui. Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie sans un mot... après avoir... bégaya-t-elle de nouveau en baissant les yeux et en augmentant la couleur de ses joues.  
-_En fait, pour être honnête, je ne l'avais même pas reconnu quand elle s'est confessée à l'hôpital... enfin je crois... oh et puis zut, c'est loin tout ça. Et puis depuis combien de temps elle me suis ?!_

-Et tu veux savoir ma réponse ?  
-O...oui."

Daniel prit une respiration discrètement, se leva et mis une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice pour essayer d'être gentille.  
-"Désolé, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne suis pas exactement comme tu l'imagines. _Ooooooh la phrase trop clichée ! Je ne me pensais pas capable de faire une phrase si typique !_

-En fait, je suis sûre à cent pour cent que je ne suis pas ton genre en réalité.

-Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! S'énerva l'autre, qui apparemment, ne s'attendait pas à un refus... d'ailleurs, Daniel savait pourquoi : avec sa beauté, elle pouvait attirer n'importe qu'elle garçon. Alors pourquoi pas elle ? "Elle" était l'épine justement.  
-Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas ton genre.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu y connais de "mon genre" ?!  
-Ben... fit Kei, qui commençait sérieusement à être gênée tout en retirant sa main.  
-Tu n'as même pas essayer de me poser des questions ou autre chose !  
-Hey...  
-Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es super mignon, canon, fort, cool... et tout... que tu peux tout te permettre !  
-_Heu...?! C'est quoi ça ? J'ai rien demandé moi ! C'est toi qui est venue à moi !_  
-Tu n'as même pas chercher à me connaître ! Pourtant, je suis mignonne, non ? On me le dit tout les jours et les garçons veulent tous sortir avec moi !  
-_Mais... mais... mais... ils ont quel âge ces gamins ?! En plus, elle a l'air d'avoir à peine douze ans ! C'est quoi ce délir ?! C'est des lolicons ?! O_O_  
_Et puis, elle se prend pour qui ? Princesse n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non ? è_é Apparemment, non. Je ne devrais peut-être pas juger un livre à sa couverture, mais... les fois où on doit lui avoir refusé quelque chose doit se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Oh et puis zut, j'ai essayé d'être sympa avec elle et la repousser doucement ! J'ai plus rien à me reprocher !_  
-Et je... !  
-Tu vas la fermer. Déclara Kei d'une voix froide comme la glace. Ce qui eut pour effet de la congeler im-mé-dia-te-ment. Aaaah, Akashi l'influençait peut-être un peu trop d'influence sur elle...

-Oui, tu as bien entendu, Princesse. Écoute, j'ai **T**enté, je dis bien **T**enté, avec un grand **T** d'être gentille avec toi afin de ne pas trop amocher une gamine comme toi. Mais j'en ai marre de me faire crier dessus alors que c'est même pas ma faute.  
-Ga...gamine ?!  
-Laisse-moi finir, **gaki**. Ordonna méchamment la plus âgée.  
-Pour commencer, sache que je n'est JAMAIS envisagé la possibilité qu'on soit ensemble, jamais. Je crois même que je ne t'avais même pas reconnu quand t'es venu te déclarer à l'hôpital et la première fois qu'on s'est vu, dans la ruelle, je n'avais même aucunement l'intention de te sauver en premier. Coup de chance je dirais. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je voulais juste passer par cette ruelle pour aller dans mon collège le plus rapidement possible mais comme les deux frères m'en ont empêché, j'ai été obligée de leur casser la figure... et non pour toi, princesse.  
-Qu...quoi ? Fit la fille avec les larmes aux yeux.  
-En plus de tout ça, quand je te dis que je ne suis pas ton genre, je ne suis pas ton genre.  
-Hein ?  
-La raison pour laquelle je dis ça, c'est parce que je suis une fille, et non un garçon.  
-HEIN ? Non ! Tu mens !  
-Je ne mens pas. Tiens, regarde. Déclara Kei en montrant sa carte de collégienne à son interlocutrice qui ouvrit les yeux en grand en voyant "Sexe : Féminin" avec une photo d'elle.

-Désolé, vraiment. Mais c'est mes pensées que je te dicte dans une totale honnête."

Puis, la plus jeune, sans demander son reste, partit en courant loin de la plus âgée et Kei se rendit compte que l'autre s'était enfuie... EN EMPORTANT SA CARTE !  
Et... zut.

Finalement, après une course folle, Daniel en eut marre d'être perdue et demanda à Kana de venir la chercher, impression d'être un "Zorro" ou non. Et pour la carte... ben elle en redemandera une à sa tutrice. Elle rentra chez elle en envoyant un SMS à Kise, lui disant que, finalement, elle ne viendrais pas et qu'elle se confronterai à Seijuro plus tard... pour recevoir une réponse à peune quelques secondes après... avant que la brune ne se demande comment son ami faisait pour écrire aussi vite, lui disant que le diable roux se déchaînait sur eux. Dommage... 0w0  
Miki, bien sûr avait disparu derrière un arbre pendant que sa protégée eut sa première dispute "amoureuse"

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'était Lundi... et Kei partit assez tôt de chez elle pour se rendre à son collège préféré.  
Tout se passa normalement, à part bien sûr l'absence d'Akashi qui devenait inquiétante pour les prochaines qualifications qui se dérouleraient à peine semaine après, disant que malheureusement, Akashi était le seul qui pouvait déléguer son poste : question de fierté, la fierté de Teiko. Bien sûr, l'adolescente se sentit un peu coupable mais rien de bien grave.  
FINALEMENT, la journée s'acheva et Kei avait prévu de rendre visite au seul rouquin qu'elle connaissait pour, évidemment, trouver une solution à leurs problèmes respectifs. Mais elle attendais aussi la bande des joyeuses couleurs pour y aller... au lieu de ça, la bande à Aito... sans Aito apparue et se dirigea vers elle. Daniel les salua amicalement et ils discutèrent pendant un moment avant que le groupe arc-en-ciel n'arrive...  
Cependant, il eut anguille sous roche. Personne, pas même Kei, ne remarqua l'arrivée d'une autre jeune fille. LA jeune fille d'hier. LA jeune fille qui s'était confessée et que Daniel avait royalement rejeté. LA fille qui s'était fait prendre un râteau.  
-"Heu... Excusez-moi ?"

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, mais cette dernière continua tout de même en regardant la jeune voyageuse des dimensions :  
-"J'ai bien réfléchis, et... je veux apprendre à te connapitre plus ! Je veux te faire tomber amoureuse de moi ! En plus, j'ajouterai "honnête" pour te qualifier, en plus de cool, mignonne, et tout...

-QUOI ?!" Crièrent tous les membres rassemblés.

Silence. Puis, Aito arriva, regarda la fillette pendant quelques secondes... avant de crier joyeusement, n'ayant pas entendu la conversation ET SURTOUT la phrase précédente plus tôt :

-"Hey Mika-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est rare que tu me rendes visite !  
-_Evidemment... IL A FALLU QUE CE SOIT LE **PREMIER** AMOUR D'AITO !_" Se cria mentalement Daniel-Kei Yegunn qui était maintenant réellement dans **LA** situation la plus critique depuis qu'elle était ici.

* * *

**(*1) :** **Désolé, mais je ne sais pas du tout comment Makoto appelait son sempai à l'époque mais je suppose qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.**

**(*2) : Je suppose juste qu'ils sont or, mais je ne sais pas du tout si c'est vrai. Mais des yeux couleur or lui irait bien je pense ! **

**(*3) : Comme pour Haizaki Shougo, je ne sais pas quel est son prénom : Soit Shoichi, soit Imayoshi.**

**(*4) : Onee-chan : Grande sœur **

**Je suis crevée... : 2: 22 et j'ai cours demain en plus. Mais... Review ? OwO**


	30. Amélioration?

Chapitre 30 : Améliorations...?

**Pourquoi ? **

Depuis que Daniel était arrivée dans le monde de Kuroko's Basket, elle ne **cessait** de se demander pourquoi Kami/Dieu/Dame Fortune/Bouddha ne cessait de lui faire des vacheries plus grosses que l'ego d'Aomine au lycée ou de leur Grand Capitaine roux, Akashi Seijuro. Pourquoi tant de **haine** ? **Pourquoi ?** Est-ce que tous les Dieux qui existaient faisaient des paris sur celui qui arrivera à la tuer de la manière la plus drôle possible ? Comme par exemple envoyer une fillette se déclarer à elle et qu'elle soit en même temps le premier amour d'un de ses amis ?

Kei ne comprenait pas leur humour et était très franchement en colère contre eux. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle n'avait jamais eu à résoudre une situation aussi compliquée et aussi dangereuse et la jeune fille avait limite envie de pleurer face à sa situation :

-Tous ses amis sont présent et tous, sauf Aito, et avaient entendu l'aveu d'une fille encore au **collège.**

-Cette fille est le **premier amour** de son ami, celui qui n'a pas entendu la déclaration de sa potentiel-mais-en-faîte-non petite amie.

-Ce premier amour aime apparemment **Daniel**, donc les** filles**, ce qui fait d'elle une lesbienne.

-Son ami, lui, est hétéro.

-Kei est** celle** qui l'a convertie en « mentant » sur son sexe.

Daniel était totalement désespérée… et ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, expliquer et surtout résoudre la situation.

« - _Le monde me déteste _»

C'était effectivement la pensée de Daniel qui, essayait tout de même de voir le bon coté des choses : Au moins, Shougo n'est pas là. Ce qui fait, qu'il ne pourra pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. C'était au moins quelque chose pour laquelle se réjouir…

Aussi, son diablotin de capitaine ne pourrait pas montrer son sourire amusé et narquois… génial.

« -_J'ai dû faire quelque chose de vraiment laid dans une vie antérieur pour me retrouver dans une situation comme ça... encore-une-fois-très-difficile. _»

Les réactions étaient différentes les unes des autres du côtés de ses amis, très différentes selon leur connaissance sur elle…

-Daiki riait et rêvait, comme le pervers qu'il était…

-Ryouta était bouche-bée, ses yeux devenus des soucoupes et était comme en transe.

-Shintaro… avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les joues légèrement rosées et ses lunettes avaient glissées.

-Tetsuya avait mis une main devant sa bouche et rougissait un peu mais maintenait toujours ses yeux impassible.

-Atsushi, lui regardait la scène en mangeant… mais avait un sourire en coin. C'est tout.

-Akito, était exactement comme Kise. Sauf qu'il regardait Aito en même temps avec angoisse.

-Akira observait tout avec un regard choqué.

Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire pour se sortir de cette situation avec l'objectif de garder tout ses amis… ?

D'ailleurs, le dernier était arrivé et regardait la scène avec curiosité. Bien sûr, la jeune fille, maintenant dénommée Mika, se retourna pour voir Yagama.

« -**Aito-kun **? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ben, c'est ici que j'étudie, c'est mon collège ! Et quand j'ai dit que c'était rare, c'était une façon de parler, c'est la première fois que tu viens ici ! Je suis content !

-_ Ben pas moi_. Se dit la plus âgée des deux brunes.

-Heu… je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir.

-Ah… ? Dommage. Fit l'autre, déçu.

-_Ouh ! La claque ! _

-Alors qui es-tu venu voir ? Quelqu'un que je connais ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu la connais mais c'est elle. »

La plus jeune montra du doigt l'autre brune avec un sourire sur son visage et en sortant la carte de collégien « empruntée ».

« -Hein ? Tu cherches Kei ?

-Alors c'est son nom ? Il est vraiment très beau !

-_Elle aurait pu tout simplement regarder sur ma carte, mais bon… on est plus à ça près. »_

Fronçant constamment les sourcils, Daniel en avait réellement marre de la plus petite, elle, de sa stupidité, de son comportement de princesse et de son indifférence envers son ami.

Bien sûr, c'était un cercle vicieux… ou plutôt une ligne droite : Aito suivait Mika qui se comportait de manière indifférente, Mika était apparemment amoureuse de sa personne mais malheureusement, elle-même l'ignorait et et la plus jeune l'agaçait mais elle se souciait de son ami.

Daniel ne savait pas comment elle pouvait tout arranger et renverser la situation… alors Kei fit la chose la plus impolie, la plus lâche, la plus couard qui soit : Fuir.

Oui. C'était effectivement immoral dans cette situation, mais Daniel-Kei Yegunn était humaine et décida de fuir la scène qu'elle ne pouvait pas résoudre sans se casser royalement la figure et finir par perdre un ou plusieurs de ses amis. Alors, furtivement, comme un ninja, Daniel utilisa toutes ses capacités/CDM/quantité de chance très peu élevée pour reprendre discrètement la carte de l'autre imbécile et de courir le plus rapidement possible en profitant de la situation plus que gênante pour elle mais qui avait l'avantage que les autres focalisent toute leur attention sur la **baka **qui était en train de parler… bon, à part Kuroko qui la regardait avec un petit sourire et un hochement de tête comme pour l'encourager, et Daniel en fut aussi surprise que reconnaissante.

En effet, Daniel-Kei Yegunn, malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, se défilait et s'arrangeait pour ne pas participer à un combat quand : Soit elle n'avait pas la volonté de le faire, soit elle ne trouvait absolument aucune solution à ses/son problème.

Bref, c'était une lâche et une paresseuse de première catégorie... non, disons de deuxième catégorie, puisque quand il le fallait vraiment, elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Kei le savait… mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas et n'en avait aucunement honte.

Dommage pour les autres. Ha Ha. Ben oui, ce n'était pas une sainte non plus. Bien sûr, elle aiderait la veuve et l'orphelin, mais elle n'avait pas un cœur en or, juste en cuivre, ou à la limite en argent.

* * *

Plus tard, quand Daniel avait enfin réussi à complètement s'échapper de la mêlée... elle avait couru, par précaution jusqu'à l'hôpital où se trouvait son très cher capitaine diablotin. La jeune fille savait bien qu'elle finirait par l'affronter tôt ou tard et d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie mais justement, la brune avait deux raisons pour venir dans ce lieu maudit :

-La première, était que Daniel, bizarrement, voulait créer une réaction en chaîne. Elle avait passé une journée qu'on pourrait qualifier de mauvaise alors elle voulait terminer sur une mauvaise note. Puisque rien de bon n'était arrivé, elle ne voulait pas se réjouir de quelque chose alors que sa balance de était trop du mauvais côté.

-La deuxième était en faveur de l'équipe. Puisque Seijuro ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau, elle devait absolument trouver une solution pour les satisfaire tous les deux… ce qu'elle avait fait. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à la présenter à Akashi et attendre de voir.

Confiante, Kei se mit à marcher d'un pas décidé vers la chambre du diable et entra rapidement après avoir toqué.

L'autre était assis dans son lit, en train de lire un livre. Quand il perçu sa présence, le roux eut un mauvais sourire… ça commençait déjà assez mal.

« -Tiens, Kei. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié et que tu ne t'es pas défilée.

-C'étais pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, rassure-toi. Mais bon, si je n'arrive pas à remporter ton pari stupide, toute l'équipe me fera la tête.

-Tu es venue, c'est bien. Maintenant, tu es prête à perdre ? Demanda le plus jeune avec un sourire.

-Non. Je ne suis pas trop du genre à me faire perdre ou à laisser gagner mon adversaire.

-Je n'ai jamais perdu. Et je ne sais même pas ce qu'est la défaite, tu n'as aucune chance.

-Justement, moi, je sais ce que ça fait, et toi non. Donc je sais donc quelque chose que tu ne sais pas…

\- ...

-_Et hop, __h__a ! Ha ! Il s'est fait avoir. _

_\- ... _

-Bon, écoute Seijuro. Tu vas être satisfait, puisque tu ne vas ni perdre, ni gagner. Donc écoute-moi et on s'en sortira tous les deux à bon compte.

\- ...?

-Alors, je t'explique, c'est super simple : Je ne veux pas devenir le capitaine, mais toi tu veux que je le sois pour te remplacer dans l'équipe, non ?

-Oui. C'est ça.

-Alors on a qu'à tout simplement s'arranger pour que tu sois là pendant les matchs en tant que capitaine, stratège et moi, je serais sur le terrain en tant que«joueur». Comme ça, j'échappe au rôle de capitaine, tu le reste, et il y a le nombre exact de participant !

-Mais tu as dit que tu ne savais pas jouer au basket. Fit remarquer gravement l'autre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir extrêmement bien jouer, juste savoir faire des passes, des paniers à deux points et savoir défendre et c'est bon ! Je ne serais qu'une présence, et au pire, les autres feront largement la différences à eux tout seul ! Alors ?

-… Je ne sais pas si ça marchera. En effet, les autres sont forts, mais notre réputation est surtout fondée sur des matchs d'entraînement avec d'autres écoles et la présence miraculeuse d'un journaliste lors de l'un d'eux.

-... Ah bon ?

-Oui, mais je suis confiant, et je suppose que, puisque les matchs de qualification sont pour la semaine prochaine, je n'ai plus le temps pour trouver un membre compétant que je connais. Donc, on va faire selon ton idée, après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre. Je vais aussi m'arranger pour que le directeur ne t'embête pas et aussi avec l'entraîneur, même si je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème de ce côté-là.

-Ok. Je te fais confiance, alors. » Sourit Daniel.

L'autre roux sourit en retour puis ils discutèrent ensuite de son rôle dans sa nouvelle équipe : une simple présence qui ne faisait absolument, ou presque, rien. Qui se contentait de simplement regarder, juger et de prendre une place vacante. En plus d'autres petites choses…

Seijuro n'aimait pas beaucoup le fait de laisser quelqu'un qui n'avait « apparemment » aucune expérience aller sur le terrain, de plus, ça l'agaçait de ne pas savoir exactement ce dont était capable sa nouvelle recrue mais il n'avait plus le temps de retrouver quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance… d'autant plus qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital et qu'il manquait cruellement de moyens, même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais.

Malheureusement, Daniel n'avait pas payé une très grande attention à l'heure et évidemment, le reste de la générations des miracles ne tarda pas à arriver…

Quand tous la virent... tous, sans exception, laissèrent échapper un rire… plus ou moins grand.

Les plus bruyant étaient sans conteste Ryouta Kise et Aomine Daiki qui se fendaient la poire au point d'être tous les deux sur le sol, pliés en deux et se tenant les côtes avec des perles de larme aux coins des yeux. Atsushi Murasakibara pouffait d'une manière très enfantine et Kei eut elle-même envie de gonfler ses joues en faisant une moue… bien sûr, mentalement. Les sons que produisait Shintaro Midorima se résumaient plus à de petits ricanement en se cachant la bouche avec sa main bandée.

Tetsuya Kuroko... étonnamment, riait assez fortement et se payait un grand fou rire (dans son cas) et Daniel ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était extrêmement mignon quand il souriait et plus quand il riait… sérieusement, qui, surtout les fans de Kuroko's Basket, ne trouverait pas le bleuté mignon quand il exprimait de joyeuses émotions ? Personne !

Par contre…

Ça l'ennuyait plus qu'un peu que tous ses amis se moquent d'elle ainsi ! D'ailleurs, elle allait bien évidemment les enguirlander car la jeune **fille **connaissait naturellement la cause de ce soudain fou rire en sa présence, mais pour son plus grand malheur, leur cher capitaine plus que confus prit la parole :

« -Je peux savoir pourquoi vous riez tous comme des échappés d'asile ? Même Tetsuya et Shinaro ? »

Personne n'arrivait à dire quelque chose car ils étaient tous trop concentrés sur un moyen de se calmer plutôt que d'écouter le rouquin. Alors, il se tourna vers la brune qui se tenait à côté de lui et qui était en train de froncer les sourcils. Il ne fallait pas être Sherlock Holmes pour deviner que la raison de leur moquerie était cette dernière.

« -Je laisse le club pendant seulement quelques jours et ça donne ça ? Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence… ? » Demanda Akashi d'une voix autoritaire mais avec un tout petit-minuscule soupçon d'anxiété.

Malheureusement, Kei avait comiquement détourné la tête avec une sueur sur la joue.

« -Ha ! Ha ! C'est vrai… que… que… tu connais pas la dernière, Akashicchi ! Déclara le blond, toujours hilare.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce que c'est tellement drôle. Une ou à la limite deux minutes ok, mais là, ça fait plus de cinq minutes que vous êtes par terre. Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins, pour une si stupide raison en plus.

-C'est vrai, on est des gamins, mais tu n'as qu'un an de plus que nous, et puis nous sommes **Tous **très populaires avec la gente féminine ! Cria Ahomine.

-Oï ! Arrêtez tout de suite ! Ça vous ferez quoi, si un mec venait se confesser à l'un d'entre-vous ! »

Les deux à terre rirent de plus belle… encore. Daniel eut sérieusement des envies de meurtres. Les trois autres s'étaient heureusement calmés mais un sourire moqueur subsistait sur leur lèvres. A bout, Kei libéra, en plus d'une aura meurtrière, une certaine quantité de CDM et frappa le sol du pied, pas assez fort pour laisser une trace mais assez pour les calmer en ordonnant d'une voix empruntée à Akashi :

« -J'ai dit : Arrêtez ! »

Le bronzé et le blondinet s'étaient alors arrêtés de rire, puis se sont relevés rapidement et se tenaient maintenant au garde-à-vous.

« -Ben voilà, c'est pas si compliqué. Sourit victorieusement la brune.

-Bien. Maintenant Kei, explique-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé en mon absence pour qu'ils se soient transformés en des idiots encore plus qu'ils (Ahomine et Kise) ne l'étaient déjà. Et la manière dont tu as réussi à faire **rire** les trois dernier.

-Longue… non, trop longue explication.

-J'ai du temps. Trop justement. Donc tu peux y aller. Affirma Seijuro en levant les bras du façon indifférente.

-… Heu… Tu ne peux pas leur dire pour notre décision plutôt ?

-Non. Je leur expliquerai après.

-Hein ? Quelle décision ? Demanda Daiki.

-Qu'est-ce que Keicchi sait et que nous ne savons pas ?

-Moi aussi, je suis curieux, quelle est cette décision **Akashi-kun **?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Akachin ?

-Ah, tu vois, ils sont plus intéressés à ce que tu as à dire !

-J'ai dit que je leur expliquerai **après**."

Et c'était partit pour un duel de regard ! La nouvelle-pas-si-nouvelle-que-ça et le capitaine entrèrent dans une partie et se jaugeait afin de faire plier l'autre…

Bien sûr, ce fut Daniel qui perdit sous le sourire satisfait et triomphant de son adversaire.

La jeune fille lui expliqua alors sa mésaventure avec la fillette en évitant le sujet de la bagarre dans la rue avec les deux frères, ainsi qu'en taisant celle de, et la présence de Shougo pour finir par ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Ce fut les explications les plus vagues que Kei avait pu donner mais elle en était assez satisfaite. Quand la brève explication fut donnée…

Akashi Seijuro pouffa.

Oui, exactement, il pouffa… avant de laisser échapper un léger rire de sa bouche.

Daniel fut très choquée à ce moment. De un, elle ne s'attendait** absolument **pas que son capitaine, le capitaine de la générations des miracles, se moque d'elle à cause d'une mésaventure de ce genre au vue de sa maturité. De deux, aux yeux de la brune, il avait été impossible qu'un jour, elle puisse entendre le si tyrannique roux dit « absolu » en train de _**rire**_. Bien sûr, c'était un être « humain », même s'il possédait des capacités limites surnaturelles, mais ça choquait comme même.

Dans cette chambre 666, Akashi Seijuro venait donc bel et bien de rire, et Daniel-Kei Yegunn, s'était dit pendant un minuscule instant, une toute pitite mini-micro seconde :

« -_Il est mignon quand il rigole... » _

Avant de se donner une gigantesque baffe/claque/coup de pied mental pour se ramener à la réalité. Les autres étaient aussi choqués qu'elle et Aomine alla même balancer une vanne avant de se faire violemment plaquer au sol par Murasakibara.

« -Ne gâche pas cet instant Minechin ! Murmura assez fort le géant.

-Atsushi, je t'ai entendu. Fit le sujet de tous les regards.

-Zut… Non, c'était lui ! Mentit le violet en montrant du doigt Kise.

-Hé!

-Bon, maintenant que Kei a fini son explication, aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous dire qu'elle est cette décision dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ? Demanda Midorima avec une certaine impatience.

-Du calme Shintaro, je vais vous expliquer.

-_Ah, finalement, j'aurai voulu leur faire une surprise, ça aurait été marrant… _

_-_**Akashi-kun **a gagné le pari ?

-C'est gentil de voir que tu croyais en moi Tetsuya.

-Je pense à l'équipe avant tout.

-Tch.

-Non Tetsuya, ce n'est pas de cela dont il s'agit. Avec Kei, nous avons décidé autre chose… Commença Seijuro avec sa voix grave et son sérieux de capitaine.

-_Il dit nous mais c'est mon idée à la base… _Pensa l'autre un peu vexée.

-Finalement, il a été décidé que Kei ne deviendrais pas le capitaine de l'équipe.

-Ah bon ? Alors qui va être le capitaine pendant les matchs de qualifications ? Demanda Kise.

-Moi.

\- ...

\- ...

-HEIN ?! Crièrent le bleu foncé et le jaune même si les autres n'en pensaient pas moins.

\- ...

-Mais… mais… Akashicchi n'est absolument pas en état de jouer !

-C'est pour ça que Kei sera sur le terrain pour remplir la place manquante. Elle… non, il sera sur le terrain avec vous cinq pendant que moi, je m'occuperai de la tactique.

-T'avais pas dit que tu ne savais pas jouer ? Demanda Daiki à la brune qui avait croisé les bras.

-Je ne suis pas totalement… _pas du tout même…_ une inculte, je sais les règles, je sais faire un panier et je sais faire une passe… enfin, le minimum quoi. Mais bon, je suppose que vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire même sans que je joue. Je ne veux surtout pas te piquer ta place d'ombre Tetsuya, mais je ne serai qu'une simple présence sur le terrain.

Après tout, je n'ai pas signé pour être un joueur, mais pour être une aide-médicale. _Mais j'ai surtout signé pour être une spectatrice en première place pour voir la montée de la Génération des Miracles ! Ça va être excitant ! _

-Mais… je ne suis absolument pas contre le recrutement super soudain de Keicchi, mais est-ce que ça ne va pas la faire s'attirer les foudres des autres membres, certains sont là depuis plus longtemps qu'elle et…

-De un, je saurai parfaitement me défendre seule. De deux, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un voudrais contredire les décisions du tyr…, hum de notre capitaine. Répondit avec une fermeté la jeune fille. _A part moi bien sûr, puisque je suis en mesure d'arrêter ses ciseaux. _  
Pensa la brune avec un sourire intérieur.

-Ah… d'accord.

-Excusez-moi, mais suis-je le seul à avoir remarqué qu'**Akashi-kun **a utilisé « il » pour désigner **Kei-kun **pour participer à la compétition ?

_-…_ Ne me dit pas que tu veux travestir Kei pour qu'elle joue… ? Demanda Midorima en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-C'est exactement ce que je veux faire, Shintaro.

-MAIS ?! Keicchi est une jeune fille innocente et pure ! C'est immoral de faire ça ! Kei, dit quelque chose !

-_Innocente et pure, je trouve que ce sont de bien grands mots… _Ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça, après tout, tout le monde à part quelques personnes, pense que je suis un garçon.

-Plus!

-De plus, le problème ne viens pas trop de là. Comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'ai pas beaucoup de poitrine… celui qui fait une remarque je le bute. Ajouta très vite la jeune fille en regardant les autres garçons en face d'elle, à part le rouquin qui était à côté d'elle.

\- ...

-Aaah… quelle douce mélodie. Bref, même si je n'en ai **pas beaucoup**, j'en ai tout de même un peu. Et avec le maillot qu'a Teiko, on verra tout de suite que je suis une fille.

-Dîtes… pourquoi est-ce que Keichin ne peut pas participer en tant que Keichin ?

-Le directeur ne m'aime déjà pas beaucoup, alors s'il apprend que je suis dans l'équipe, ça ira mal pour moi… et puis, je le sens, ce type est misogyne.

-C'est donc pour ça… mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus facile de l'écraser, tout simplement ?

-Ça s'appelle un meurtre ce que tu demandes de faire là, Atsushi.

-Ben et alors ? Akachin en fait tout le temps, non ?

-Non, ça s'appelle de l'intimidation... _et de la dictature..._ mais ce ne sont pas des meurtres, sinon, il irait en prison… parce que c'est **normalement **illégal. D'ailleurs, c'est déjà techniquement illégal de jeter des ciseaux à la figure des gens et de les intimider.

-Ooh. D'accord.

-Pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas, Satsuki s'en occupera.

-De quoi, de ton inculpation ou de mon maillot ?

-… de ton maillot évidemment.

\- ...

-Bien, maintenait, qui est au courant sur le fait que tu sois une fille ? Demanda Akashi.

-Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir…

\- ...

-Kana bien sûr, je vis avec elle, alors c'est obligé… son petit copain… Compta la brune avec ses doigt.

\- ...

-Princesse chiante Mika… le directeur…

-Je m'en occuperai évidemment.

-Des deux ?

-Je verrais pour la fille. Acquiesça le roux.

-Cool...! Les profs…

-Je m'en charge également.

-L'entraîneur…

-Ce n'est pas très grave.

-Et… _Ah mince. _

\- ...?

-Sho ... Haizaki.

-… tu plaisante ?

-Non. Il est aussi au courant pour ça.

-...

-...

-Je me demande bien par quel procédé il a utiliser pour le savoir.

-Je lui ai dit, tout simplement.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda l'autre en plissant les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je cachais à ce moment-là.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Tous les autres étaient silencieux. Ils étaient effectivement curieux de savoir comment était les circonstances desquelles leur amie avait bien pu avouer à la brute qu'était Shougo Haizaki qu'elle était une fille. Ryouta était le plus angoissé, imaginant des scènes les plus softs aux plus… hards… ? Oui, crade, c'est sûr.

« -Ben… Grimaça la brune en se massant le cou, signe qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ce sujet.

-Oui? Monter de Chihiro.

-Disons, que… on s'est comme qui dirait… battus ? « Demanda » la jeune fille, de plus en plus embarrassée devant les regards de ses amis.

\- ...

\- ...

-T'es sérieusement en train de nous dire qu'une brute épaisse comme lui s'est battu avec une fille ?

-C'est ça.

-Donc c'est lui qui t'avais infligé ces blessures à ta joue et à l'œil ? Demanda dangereusement son capitaine.

-Ah, non. Ça s'était avec les frè… déclara par inadvertance Kei avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de dire et de se taire un peu trop brusquement.

-Hum… ? Avec les frères… ?

-Rien.

-J'en déduis donc avec ces révélations que tu te bats régulièrement.

-Non ! C'est pas ça !

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est juste que…

\- ...

-C'est juste que j'ai une malchance de dingue et qu'à chaque fois, je me retrouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et je ne me suis battu que deux fois !

_Bon, trois fois si on compte la fois où je l'ai frappé… _

Et encore, avec Haizaki, c'était même pas une bagarre ! Cria Daniel.

-C'était quoi alors ? Sourit Ahomine.

-Une chamaillerie, une dispute ! Mais finalement, on a même fini par manger ensemble !

-Hein ! Tu as été laissé seul avec ce psychopathe ? Cria Kise.

-Heu… ? En quoi ça vous concerne ? Demanda soudainement l'autre en haussant un sourcils et en ayant l'impression d'être une enfant qui se fait engueuler.

_En plus, Shoichi a l'air bien plus d'un psychopathe que Shougo… _

-**Kei-kun **a raison, nous n'avons pas le droit d'empiéter sur sa vie privée…

-Merci Tetsuya, tu es la voix de leur raison.

-… tant que ce n'est pas dans le cadre du collège nous n'avons pas le droit d'intervenir, mais si elle l'avait fait dans le collège, ça aurait été peut-être différent.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es l'un des pires.

-Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi. **Shougo-kun **est dangereux, violent et incontrôlable.

-C'est vrai. Mais je connais une technique infaillible pour s'en faire une ami ! La preuve, ça a marché avec moi. _Le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse et lui donner ensuite à manger._

-Laquelle ? Demanda Murasakibara.

-Secret. C'est ma technique, je la garde pour moi.

-Keichin est égoïste, elle pourrait partager.

-Dixit celui qui ne partage jamais sa nourriture.

-… Keichin a un bon point.

-En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas t'en approcher il est dangereux ! Cria avec sérieux Kise.

-Je fais ce que je veux, je suis une grande fille et vous semblez avoir oubliez que c'est moi qui est censé m'inquiéter pour vous en tant que membre la plus âgée, et pas l'inverse.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'âge !

-Oh que si, et puis, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, je sais parfaitement me défendre toute seule. Vous voulez tester ? Demanda la brune en s'approchant doucement, craquant les jointures de ses doigts.

-Akashicchi, résonne-là ! »

La concernée lui lança un regard de mort qui disait clairement que s'il s'en mêlait, tout le monde le regretterait.

« -Kei, nous ne pouvons pas t'empêcher de faire ta vie…

-Encore heureux, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

-… mais ça ne nous empêches pas de nous inquiéter pour toi. Tu as droit à avoir une vie en dehors du club et de Teiko. Mais si tu as des problèmes, j'interviendrai avec... ou sans ton consentement. Je reste ton capitaine et je prends soin de mes joueurs.

-_Dit celui qui leur balance des ciseaux quand ils n'obéissent pas. _

-Et même si je leur lance des ciseaux, c'est uniquement pour les rendre plus fort.

-_En les faisant développer de bons réflexes pour prévoir une imminente menace de ta part ? _

-Afin qu'il développe effectivement de bons réflexes… même s'il n'arriveront jamais à surpasser ma précision.

-Arrête de lire dans mes pensées.

-Je ne suis pas médium, ni un esper.

-_C'est lui qui le dit ça. Mais un adolescent qui peut prédire l'avenir, je ne vois pas comment on appelle ça. Enfin, il ne l'a pas encore, enfin… je crois ? _

-Bien. Maintenant que tout est dit, Kei… Je te souhaite officiellement la bienvenue dans le club de basketball du collège Teiko junior. » Accueilli Akashi en levant la main.

Daniel regarda la main pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire assez sombrement et prendre la main qui la saluait.

-"Moi de même Seijuro, moi de même. Répondit-elle en activant son œil sous son bandage.

\- _Seijuro Akashi._

_Capitaine de la Génération des Miracle. _

_N'a encore jamais joué dans une véritable grande compétition de basket et commence seulement la semaine prochaine. _

_Groupe Sanguin : AB_

_Anniversaire : __20 décembre _

_S__igne : Sagittaire _

_A été frappé par Daniel-Kei Yegunn et est actuellement hospitalisé. _

_Aime : Ses amis, ses parents, lire, le shogi, gagner, avoir raison..._

_Déteste : Perdre, avoir tort, être insulter… surtout à cause de sa taille...et les carottes (on se demande pourquoi...?)  
_

_Capacités : Est un stratège incomparable, aura dominante supérieur à la plupart des humain, esprit d'analyse à haut niveau, esprit combatif et haute résistance…"_

Après ce flot d'informations qui arrivait à une vitesse étrangement folle, Daniel eut un peu le vertige mais se reprit et souriait maintenant avec un éclatant sourire sous les regards confus des autres.

« -_Ainsi donc, Seijuro n'a pas encore acquit son œil de l'empereur ? _

_Et apparemment, mon œil à moi à beaucoup progresser au contraire... » _Souriait diaboliquement mais surtout intérieurement Daniel.


	31. YATTA !

Chapitre 31 : YATTA !

Daniel dormait. Paisiblement. Ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas en raison des tracas qui l'accablaient parfois de tous les côtés...

Quand elle et le reste de la génération des miracles avaient quitté l'hôpital où résidait leur charmant capitaine, Kei avait été plutôt fière d'elle-même : Elle avait réussi à trouver un accord qui satisfaisait Akashi Seijuro, qui la satisfaisait un peu près, et qui en même temps la plaçait au cœur même de l'action de l'anime sans être en même temps trop importante. Maintenant, elle espérait que rien ne pourrait contrarier ses plans et surtout, que rien ne l'a ferai changer d'avis... car la jeune fille pouvait en effet se retourner contre sa propre personne. Par exemple, elle devra faire attention à bien se contrôler pendant les matchs et ne pas se saboter elle-même afin de ne pas attirer trop l'attention.

Bien sûr, sa logique est un peu en contraste sur certains points mais le résultat qu'elle veut est le même : S'amuser en regardant depuis les coulisses et rien que depuis les coulisses. Et surtout ne pas se laisser emporter pendant un match... sinon, son capitaine s'intéresserait encore plus à elle, ce qui n'était pas trop pour lui déplaire à vrai dire, mais il découvrirait que Kei n'existe tout simplement pas avant l'âge de 15 ans... suspect hein ? Oui.

Cependant, Daniel ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher d'avoir quelques inquiétudes et donc logiquement quelques regrets, du genre : "Aaaah ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?! Ça ne vas jamais marcher ! Je ne suis pas comme Tetsuya, je suis une personne, à la base, tout à fait normale ! Je ne suis pas un fantôme ou quelque chose dans ce genre ! Zuuuuut !"... ou des trucs du même style.

Comme la plupart du temps, elle avait peur de trop changer le futur, car si elle le change trop, elle ne pourra pas prévoir ce que les autres font et n'aura absolument plus le contrôle des différentes situations. D'ailleurs, même si sa présence ne change pas grand-chose à cette époque, en raison du fait que l'anime ne possède que de rares moments de flashbacks dans lesquels on pouvait voir la générations des miracles encore "unies", Daniel n'était pas censée exister dans son univers actuel et sa présence en plus de trop grandes interventions pourrait créer un effet papillon sur quelque chose.

De plus, sa décision était à double tranchant. Kei en était fière car maintenant qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe, la jeune fille pouvait facilement observer les différents changements de ses amis du groupe arc-en-ciel en première place... Mais dans un même temps, le principal problème était que le "public" et Daniel espérait que ce ne seront que ceux des gradins du lieu des rencontres, avait la possibilité de la prendre pour un membre de la **très **célèbre génération des miracles, pas que ça la dérangerait si elle était de cet univers, mais elle ne l'était pas, et ainsi... elle changerait définitivement et sans aucun doute, beaucoup, beaucoup de détails dans l'histoire originale. Bien sûr, la jeune fille était un peu comme Kuroko au lycée, elle ne voulait pas que ses amis changent mais qu'au contraire, qu'ils aiment le basketball et qu'ils y jouent seulement pour le plaisir !

Malheureusement, c'était impossible. Car même s'il faut qu'ils deviennent des monstres, Kei savait que c'était un mal pour un bien : Ils changeraient tous au cours de leurs victoires totales mais leur fidèle joueur fantôme serait là pour les... "humaniser" et leur apprendre, ou leur réapprendre, ce qu'était l'amour du sport... l'amour du basketball.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Daniel devra faire très attention... autant du côté extérieur que du côté intérieur.

* * *

C'était Mardi. Deuxième jour de la semaine et aussi un autre jour où Daniel-Kei Yegunn devait se réveiller tôt pour aller en cours. Pas très heureuse quand l'abominable bonhomme réveil commença à lui crier dans les oreilles pour qu'elle se lève... et non, ce n'était pas une métaphore...

-"Daniel ! Daniel ! Daniel ! Daniel ! C'est le matin ! Tu dois te lever, sinon tu vas être en retard !

-Tais-toi Miki..." Grommela la brune, pas du tout du matin.

Oui. Miki, l'ange gardien de la jeune fille, s'était mis en tête que sa protégée se levait beaucoup trop tard tous les jours et pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu la réveillé à des ... mais leur définition de "tard" était légèrement différentes. Alors il avait décidé qu'il irait lui-même réveiller l'autre.

-"Allez, debout ! Il est six heure du matin ! Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

-Ouaiiiis, bah je leur laisse ma place. Sérieux, Miki... les cours ne commencent que dans deux heures ! Hurla l'adolescente avec exaspération.

-Je sais, mais je veux te donner ma surprise maintenant ! Rayonna l'ange, pas du tout affecté par la colère de l'autre en raison de sa joie.

-Hmm... plus tard. Soupira Kei en se retournant pour se renfermer sous ses couvertures.

-Noooon ! Et je suis sûr que tu vas adorer !

-Ce que j'adore surtout, c'est mon sommeil. Surtout que j'ai utilisé mon Œil hier, je suis fatiguée. Dit-elle en ouvrant légèrement les yeux pour regarder le chat.

-C'est vrai, mais... _Quoi ?! Déjà, mais il est encore trop tôt, elle ne l'a pas encore développé assez, non ?! _Pensa l'ange avec surprise.

-Désolé Miki, une autre fois.

-Mais... _j'aurais pas le temps, tu vas m'étrangler dès que tu te lèveras, que tu te regarderas dans la glace et que tu t'apercevras que... _

-Pas de "Mais..." Miki, je me rendors, désolé, mais il est beaucoup trop tôt... Souffla avec fatigue la brune, puis de soulagement quand la peluche laissa quelques secondes de silence.

-... _Non, je ne veux même pas y penser. _

-...

-Bon, alors je la laisse sur ton bureau, tu jetteras un coup d'œil quand tu te lèveras, ok ? Moi, je dois y aller, salut !"

Daniel n'avait pas l'énergie pour répondre et encore moins discerner la panique dans le ton de Miki. Mais ce dernier put entendre un murmure le remerciant avant de disparaître pour retourner auprès de ses pairs.

* * *

Donc, une heure et dix minutes plus tard, Daniel-Kei Yegunn se leva enfin et se délivra de son cocon de chaleur qu'était son lit avec ses couvertures. Doucement, la jeune fille encore fatiguée s'habilla avec son uniforme en prenant son bandeau à la main afin de le mettre après son passage dans la salle de bain...

Kana n'était pas encore réveillée, elle avait l'habitude de se lever vingt et même trente minutes après Kei, ce qui lui laissait tout le temps pour faire ce qu'elle voulait sans être déranger.

Entrant dans la salle de bain encore somnolente, la jeune collégienne-normalement-lycéenne prit sa brosse à dent, mit un peu de dentifrice la mit dans sa bouche pour commencer à frotter ses dents mécaniquement sans vraiment regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Comme le veut la coutume, trois minutes plus tard, Daniel se rinça et finit de se laver les dents.

Ensuite, elle s'aspergea le visage pour se laver la figure et en même temps pour tenter de bien se réveiller, tout en évitant les zones encore sensibles de son visage : joue, œil et une petite partie en haut de son nez. Cela fait, elle prit une serviette et s'essuya le visage... maintenant bien réveillée. Puis, sans lever les yeux du lavabo à cause de l'humidité restante, sa main alla chercher une brosse à cheveux, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, c'était juste un geste devenu une habitude.

Dirigeant finalement son regard à travers le miroir, Kei qui avait un regard ennuyé et fatigué sur le visage, laissa échapper une expression choquée sur ses traits. La bouche légèrement ouvertes, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur...

Pourquoi...

Est-ce que...

Son œil...

Généralement marron...

Avait...

Soudainement...

Décidé de...

Changer de...

Couleur...?!

-"_Qu'est-ce qui se passe... encore ?!"_

Daniel en avait même laissé tombé sa brosse, et il y avait de quoi ! L'un de ses yeux, qui devait** normalement** être marron très foncé voir même noir selon la lumière, avait changé pour se transformer en une belle couleur bleu ciel. Figée, elle resta quelques secondes dans un coma... debout... avec les yeux grand ouvert.

-"_Miki, qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore fais ?"_ Se demanda la brune avec un calme olympien.

Puis, Kei décida d'admirer un peu plus longtemps la nouvelle apparence de son iris. Elle le trouvait beau... très beau en fait.

Après plusieurs minutes d'observation et de panique intérieure, Daniel décida qu'elle aimait son nouvel œil et puisqu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour réparer sa nouvelle anomalie, décida de l'adopter.

-"_Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour le réarranger, et puis... je le trouve cool. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ça ? Même si j'aime, on va forcement se poser des questions à mon sujet, aussi bien dans cet univers que dans ma réalité... surtout dans ma réalité. Parce que, dans le monde réel, il n'y a pas d'yeux qui se transforment soudainement en hétéro-chromatique ! Et pour ici, j'espère juste que personne ne me forcera à enlever mon cache-œil. C'est tout ce que je peux faire." _

Toujours devant la glace, Daniel se remit à contempler son nouvel attrait. Elle mit alors sa main sur sa joue et étira sa peau pour mieux observer son iris bleu. En vérité, à l'intérieure d'elle-même, elle était assez fasciné et contente d'avoir un nouvel atout physique de ce genre, le même genre que celui de son capitaine avec l'œil dorée de l'empereur. La jeune fille ricana en se demandant ce que le roux dirait si elle lui disait qu'elle possédait sa vue spéciale.

-"_Il serait certainement intéressé... et furax que je ne lui ai pas dit avant._"

Après quelques instants, Daniel s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait même pas fini sa toilette. Elle continua donc ses gestes mécaniques et fini par mettre son bandeau sur son œil de Dieu, avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Réalisant qu'elle était un peu en retard, Kei se dépêcha de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, manger son petit-déjeuner et faire vite son sac pour la journée d'aujourd'hui.

Juste avant de repartir de sa chambre, la brune se rendit compte du paquet sur son bureau et se souvint de ce qu'avait dit son ange en partant pendant qu'elle était encore dans le vague, mais comme elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, la jeune fille le prit avec elle avec l'intention de l'ouvrir pendant son séjour dans son collège. Sortant alors de sa chambre, Kei passa par le couloir pour se diriger vers l'entrée et vit que Kana s'était réveillée et était en train de manger à son tour avec le même empressement qu'elle... la plus jeune la salua rapidement avec un sourire avant de sortir de la maison et faire le trajet au trot jusqu'à Teiko Middle School.

* * *

Enfiiin à l'entraînement de l'après-midi, Daniel s'assit à sa place habituelle en regardant les différents membres qui arrivaient. Pendant la matinée, Akito et Akira ne lui avaient pas adressé la parole et Aito faisait de même en les suivant sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, confus. A cela, son amie avait froncé les sourcils, vexée et en même temps déçue qu'il ne se fasse pas lui-même une opinion.

Kei ne s'était pas demandé en arrivant et ne l'avait pas fait non plus à cet instant, mais au bout d'un moment, précisément quand tous les membres avaient finis d'arriver, la jeune fille s'interrogea soudain et enfin sur le cas de son capitaine.

-"Tout le monde ! Venez ici s'il vous plaît." Cria alors une voix forte.

La brune dirigea alors son seul œil vers l'entraîneur en chef qui avait parlé et se remit vite sur ses jambes et se dirigea vers Shirogane. Quand tous les joueurs furent réunis, ce dernier reprit la parole d'une vois plus calme que lors de sa demande de rassemblement :

-"Bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, vous savez tous au sujet de l'accident de **Seijuro-kun **?"

Chacun des membres acquiesça.

-"Et je suppose que certains d'entre-vous s'attendent à ce qu'un nouveau capitaine soit nommé ?"

Daniel remarqua alors leur capitaine roux du coin de l'œil en train de marcher vers eux, d'un pas lent et toujours avec des bandages autour de sa tête.

-"_Je me demande s'il va leur dire maintenant pour moi ou s'il va attendre le dernier moment"_ Se demanda la deuxième fille du groupe en croisant les bras.

Pendant sa question mentale, Daniel n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce que disait leur entraîneur et se concentrait surtout sur la lente ascension du rouquin sans, inconsciemment, penser à l'aider. Puis, ses pensées l'emmenèrent encore vers la nouvelle couleur de son iris... se faisant alors la réflexion que, peut-être, d'autres choses qu'une nouvelle teinte était venue à elle... par exemple, d'autres capacités visuelles ! Par réflexe, Kei effleura son gros pansement encore sur à sa place et se demanda si elle ne pourrait pas tester ses (peut-être nouvelles) capacités en basketball, pour savoir si elle ne s'était pas rouillée étant donné qu'elle ne jouait pas tous les jours... et elle comptait se tester avec un parfait cobaye. Mais c'est alors que la jeune fille se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait... et qu'Akashi était finalement arrivé à eux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Sa main retomba, ses bras se recroisèrent sur sa poitrine et un froncement de sourcils se mis en place sur son visage.

-"Quoi ? _Mince, j'étais tellement dans la lune que j'ai rien écouté ! "_

Shirogane, Akashi et ceux qui la connaissaient soupirèrent. Et l'autre arqua un sourcil, pas bien sûr de comment elle devait le prendre.

-"Keicchi ! Ecoute un peu ! C'est de toi que l'on parle !

-Désolé. Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît Seijuro ? Demanda-t-elle avec un faux sourire penaud.

-J'ai tout simplement annoncé que je ne céderai pas mon poste de capitaine et que tu me remplaceras sur le terrain. Comme nous l'avions convenu."

Un autre silence se fit et chacun des membres regardaient, à par la génération des miracles, à tour de rôle leur capitaine et leur assistante médicale. Et comme s'ils avaient tous reçu un signal, ils protestèrent. Personne n'avait réellement rien contre leur infirmière, mais ils étaient absolument contre à l'idée qu'un nouveau (nouvelle) venu et qui plus est ne joue même pas au basket (selon ses dires), remplace un membres de leur éminente équipe alors que personne n'avait vu ses compétences et que plusieurs pensaient être beaucoup plus adroit que la jeune fille dont la raison principal était leur ancienneté dans le club. La brune ne disait rien et les laissait la rabaisser sans vraiment protester étant donné que le résultat était déjà défini.

-"Elle ne joue même pas au basket ! Pourquoi la laissez-vous aller sur le terrain ? Cria une voix dans la foule en colère.

-Parce que je l'ai décidé. Il n'y a rien à redire sur ma décision, fin de la discussion. Ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec ça, sont libres de quitter le club qui se passera de leurs services." Déclara le capitaine avec sa voix impérieuse.

Comme il l'avait dit, la discussion fut terminée. L'entraîneur Shirogane les dispersa et commença leur rude entraînement, il l'était d'autant plus puisque les matchs commençaient bientôt.

Par réflexe, Daniel s'était dirigé vers sa place quand une main sur son épaule et une voix la retinrent :

-"Où Est-ce que tu crois aller, **Kei-kun **? Demanda l'entraîneur en la regardant avec son regard pour la première fois perçant.

-Hein ? Heu... ben à ma place ?

-Tu plaisantes j'espère.

-...?

-Maintenant que tu fais partie de l'équipe, même temporairement, tu vas t'entraîner avec les autres ! Et n'imagine pas que tu auras un traitement de faveur, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais une dispense de sport ? Pour quel motif ?

-_Kana risque d'avoir des ennuis si je donne une mauvaise réponse. _Pensa la brune avec inquiétude et surtout angoisse, malgré qu'elle ne le montre aucunement.

-Alors ?

-Etant donné que je devrais être déjà au lycée, j'ai déjà fait tout le programme du collège. L'établissement à jugé que je devais laisser ma place à ceux qui n'avais pas encore pratiqué cette période. _Je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre, mais j'espère qu'il n'ira pas vérifier...!"_

L'adulte fronça les sourcils, un peu sceptique mais n'insista pas sur ce sujet au plus grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

-"Et fais-tu du sport en dehors de Teiko ?"

La brune jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au groupe de la génération des miracles derrière le plus âgé et vit qu'il était tous en train de s'entraîner, elle répondit donc d'une voix mi-neutre mi-détendue :

-"Je fais de la course pendant environs deux ou trois heure dans la ville pendant le week-end quand j'ai le temps en plus d'un match, très occasionnel, de basket... ça compte ?

-Bien sûr ! Tant que tu entraîne ton corps, on appelle bien ça du sport, non ? Bon, en tout cas, c'est bien. Tu sais déjà au moins les bases du basket.

-Hum... acquiesça la brune. Mais je suis quand même sceptique, je ne m'attendais pas à intégrer la première chaîne avec autant de facilité et et que ça se fasse vraiment juste parce que Seijuro l'a dit.

-**Seijuro-kun **a en effet quelque chose de plus que les autres... admit pensivement le vieil homme avant de se reprendre et de "gronder" son élève pour avoir essayer de détourner la conversation.

-Mais sois dit en passant, entraîneur Shirogane...

-...?

-Je n'avais pas prévu que Seijuro me nomme aujourd'hui, alors je n'ai pas apporté de tenue de sport, alors...?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kei, comme je te l'avais promis, j'ai fais confectionner une tenue spécialement pour toi." Intervint une voix grave.

Évidemment... Kei aurait du prévoir que le rouquin ne s'entraînait pas mais courait (à son rythme de blessé et Kei ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour se faire croire qu'il pouvait même faire un étirement sans s'arracher une grimace) pour aller chercher sa tenue dans la remise. Cependant, elle tenta quand même de repousser doucement son entraînement d'aujourd'hui :

-"Mais Seijuro ! Je ne suis pas préparé psychologiquement, et puis, je ne pourrais pas suivre le rythme alors que je me suis pas échauffé ! Et en plus, l'entraînement était déjà à la moitié du temps quand tu es arrivé, je ne peux pas faire qu'un quart de l'entraînement, ce serait ridicule ! De plus, les autres membres sont déjà chauffés à blanc, alors que moi, mon corps est à l'arrêt... Argumenta-t-elle avec une mauvaise imitation de la voix de Kise en beaucoup plus grave et en beaucoup plus ridicule...

-...

-...

-C'est effectivement vrai. Ce n'est pas grave **Seijuro-kun**, nous pourrons lui faire commencer l'entraînement demain.

-Bon... mais assure-toi d'être... prête. Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau et tu devras travailler dur pour rattraper le rythme.

-Heu... En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de rattraper le rythme puisque ce système est juste temporaire..."

Le capitaine lui lança un regard de la mort et elle s'excusa, à lui, et surtout à elle-même pour avoir utilisé la voix ridiculement gamine du blond. La jeune fille remercia les deux hommes en face d'elle puis se retourna en souriant et retourna à sa place sous les regard envieux des autres.

-"_Alors là, je le sens teeellement pas... Je sens que je vais devoir me bagarrer un peu..." _Soupira mentalement la brune en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Une minute plus tard, Daniel était assise à sa place et regardait d'un air maussade les autres joueurs, bientôt elle allait devoir suer à grosse goutte parmi eux, et même si elle aimait le sport et surtout le basket, ça ne l'enchantait guère de le faire dans ces circonstances... avec les regards haineux et jaloux des autres. Malheureusement, la jeune brune était tenue de rester jusqu'à la fin de la séance et elle commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer toute seule et se fit mentalement la réflexion qu'elle ne devait pas oublier son match avec son ami grisé à la fin de la semaine en se demandant si ça allait être amusant...

-"_Le connaissant, je pense que je ne devrais pas m'ennuyer... _"

Mais par contre, Kei ne voulait pas affronter Shougo sans savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé avec son œil et si oui ou non cela avait affecté ses capacités. La fillette qui était redevenu une petite de bas-âge était assez excitée à l'idée de "créer" d'autres techniques. Cependant, elle avait désespérément besoin d'un **cobaye** pour tester ce qu'elle savait faire sans pouvoir se contrôler et qui savait le minimum sur elle. Et Kei connaissait parfaitement quelqu'un comme ça... malheureusement l'adolescente connaissait l'individu et il y avait une chance sur deux qu'il accepte de jouer contre elle... Miki était tellement imprévisible. D'autant qu'il était partit très **vite **ce matin et la demoiselle devinait que c'était parce qu'il avait vu son œil quand elle avait ouvert les yeux pour le regarder.

-"_Mais... en parlant de lui, j'ai toujours pas déballer sa "surprise" qu'il a laissé ce matin." _Pensa Daniel en prenant le paquet et en l'examinant d'abord de l'extérieur.

L'emballage et ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était voluptueux, ça incluait donc potentiellement des armes, peut-être une bombe...

L'objet était entouré de papier brun avec de la couleur verte qui faisait penser à des arbres avec des fruit qui était en train d'éclore. Elle retourna la "surprise' et était, à son plus grand damne, de plus en plus curieuse de ce que contenait l'emballage. Finalement, elle commença à déballer lentement le paquet, lentement... tel des démineurs avec une bombe dont la puissance était inconnue et pouvait leur péter la tête et leur corps pour qu'il ne reste même pas de cendre. Doucement, la jeune fille déballa le cadeau de son ange... doucement... touuuuut doooouuuuce...ment.

* * *

-"_Mais... mais... mais... comment est-ce que...?!"_

Le paquet que Daniel tenait dans ses mains et qu'elle avait finalement déballé n'est autre que le saint Graal de sa vie antérieur : **son** ordinateur portable **personnel**. Kei l'avait immédiatement reconnu avec la marque et le sentiment de familiarité qui découlait de l'objet. Elle était très heureuse de pouvoir l'avoir avec elle, mais la jeune fille se posait tout de même quelques questions : "Pourquoi Miki lui avait-il rapporté ?", "Comment ?", "qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir en faire ?"... étant donné que son portable possédait de **très très très** nombreuses preuves qui pourrait lui apporter des ennuis !

Regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne qui pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, Kei l'ouvrit, l'alluma et tapa ses trois codes à vingt caractères (dans son monde, elle était très paranoïaque si ça avait un rapport avec son **précieux**) et l'écran s'ouvrit sur son fond d'écran... dont l'image du bureau était une image de... son personnage préféré Kuroko Tetsuya qui était sur le point de faire une passe épic.

-_"Bon, ça me brise le cœur de faire ça, mais je vais devoir changer mon fond d'écran, au cas-où, **quelqu'un **arrive à passer mes mots de passe."_

Par pure réflexe, Kei jeta un coup d'œil sur la barre de la connexion internet, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait voir, c'est à dire une connexion avec le Wi-Fi de l'établissement, la jeune fille vit une information du tableau qui avait le potentiel pour la faire tomber dans les pommes ! **Sa** connexion était la sienne ! Celle de quand elle était encore dans sa chambre...

Avec une petite étincelle d'espoir, Daniel alla vite sur Google et eut la vrai joie de découvrir, en parcourant les méandre d'internet, de constater que Kei avait maintenant la possibilité d'être en contact avec son monde ! Bien sûr, la première pensée de Daniel fut :

-"_OH MON DIEU ! Je vais enfin pouvoir savoir si la saison 3 est sortie !"_

_... _Voilà. Daniel-Kei Yegunn avait en main la possibilité de communiquer et absorber les informations de son monde d'origine mais avant tout le reste, elle voulait savoir si la troisième saison tant attendu, de sa personne, de Kuroko Basket était sortie. On dit que des lions privés de nourriture sont encore plus dangereux que des lions en bonne santé... Daniel en est l'une des preuves vivante. Elle avait soif de manga et surtout, elle avait soif de KUROKO BASKET. Bref, une otaku en puissance, affamée.

Après avoir rapidement tapé sur les touches de son clavier, Kei ouvrit de grands yeux et usa de toute sa voix...

-"HUIT ?! J'AI RATÉ HUIT ÉPISODES ?!"

...

-"GÉNIAL !"

...

Les autres la regardaient étrangement, mais la jeune fille s'en fichait complètement et rayonnait de joie, souriant pleinement et sans retenue en voyant qu'elle avait maintenant la possibilité de regarder son anime préféré... en oubliant complètement les autres qu'elle possédait avec son ordinateur. Mais ayant encore un peu de lucidité, Kei se reprit un peu, non sans se départir de son sourire de petite fille, et changea rapidement son fond d'écran pour une image tout aussi magnifique que l'ancienne (**NDA : **Kaneki Ken du manga Tokyo Ghoul, j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil si ça intéresse quelqu'un de voir une superbe image de Kaneki badass... ).

Puis, Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure... Il restait environs une demi-heure d'entraînement. Ce qui signifiait que...

-"_J'ai le temps d'en regarder un ! Ça va me mettre en appétit pour ceux de la maison. Et puis... ils sont tous à l'entraînement, donc personne ne risque de me déranger même Seijuro a l'air occupé."_

Finalement, elle lança un épisode en trépignant d'impatience.

* * *

Vingt-quatre minutes et onze secondes plus tard, Daniel était clouée sur le sol, l'œil brillant. Elle avait sourit durant presque tout l'épisode et ricaner pendant quelques scènes mais globalement, le premier épisode de la saison 3 n'était pas si mal que ça. Mais si la jeune fille n'avait pas eut sept autres épisodes à regarder, elle se serait très certainement mis un peu en rogne parce que les réalisateurs avaient comme même perdu du temps sur certaines choses, par exemple, l'interview des joueurs de Seirin et les différents flashbacks n'étaient pas vraiment utiles. Par contre, elle s'était sentit mal quand l'épisode avait commencé car il y a avait les dernières images du match Seirin/Yosen et Kei n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de souligner que Murasakibara avait l'air un peu ridicule quand il n'avait pas pu sauter pour apporter la victoire à son équipe qui n'en était pourtant qu'à un cheveux... en s'exclamant mentalement mais avec un sourire un peu moqueur extérieurement, sans le faire exprès, par "Ah ben mince... c'est vraiment ballo pour toi, Atsushi...). Un des autres moments qui l'avait fait sourire avec tendresse et sincérité, c'était au moment de leur victoire quand Tetsuya se faisait féliciter par ses coéquipiers avec une sorte de câlin, ou embrassade, de la victoire.

Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment apprécier la conversation entre le bleuté et le rouge (Kagami Taiga) au sujet de la relation entre les deux frères, c'était un peu "touchant" mais rien de plus...

De plus, Daniel-Kei Yegunn n'avait pas du tout aimé le passage avec son ami Shougo qui cherchait délibérément Alex, Tatsuya Himuro et son frère Kagami Taiga, et un peu avec son blond favori, sans penser **un instant**, à son équipe qui, devait **le supporter**, afin d'avoir **une** chance d'aller haut dans la compétition. Quand la jeune fille avait vu le look et l'attitude de son équipe justement, Daniel les avait regardé d'un œil ennuyé et neutre... ses gars là n'avait presque aucune personnalité et ça avait encore plus énervé la brune. EN PLUS, pendant la bagarre avec le grisé, Alex s'était **bêtement** précipitée vers son élève en ignorant **TOTALEMENT**, Haizaki qui était à à peine cinq centimètres de lui, son agresseur, qui était violent... à ce moment-là, l'ancienne joueuse avait grandement **baissé** dans l'estime de la basketteuse.

Heureusement, quand le rougeux, se précipitait vers la scène pour parler à Himuro, puis Kise qui s'était ramené, la collégienne avait retenu son souffle... pour finalement presque s'étouffer quand il voulait savoir qui était vraiment la "blonde". Elle avait ris bien sûr, mais c'était, l'écroulement de la tension de la situation !

A la fin de l'épisode, Daniel était à la fois **très** en rogne contre son ami grisé, **très** excitée du match Kise vs Haizaki, et** très **admirative de l'opening et de l'ending... surtout les belles apparitions de son capitaine roux... plus celle du violon (NON ELLE N'EST PAS EN TRAIN D'AVOIR SON PREMIER BÉGUIN !).

* * *

L'entraînement était bientôt terminé et les cours allaient reprendre. Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de protester, la jeune fille rangea ses affaires et fila rapidement vers la sortie sans attendre ses amis... qui allaient certainement lui poser des questions la prochaine fois qu'ils verrait.

* * *

Les prochaines heures passées avaient été les plus lentes que Kei avait jamais eut à subir... même le français.

Elle été impatiente de continuer son anime et mis à part ses deux (anciens) amis qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de la regarder, l'un d'un air mauvais, l'autre avec perplexité, la journée avait été plutôt bonne.

Une scène arriva alors, Daniel marcha assez rapidement pour passer le portail quand le même, on change pas une équipe qui gagne, lui sauta au cou en l'appelant joyeusement :

-"Keicchi !

-..." Kei continua à marcher en traînant le blond, se concentrant **uniquement** sur la saison 3 de l'anime où elle était actuellement.

-"Keicchi ! Ne m'ignore pas ! Pleura l'autre.

-..." La brune gardait un visage neutre la seule chose qu'on pouvait voir, était la contraction de son œil.

-Keicchi !

-..." La jeune fille fini par regarder son ami blond qui avait **encore** repris son apparence de chibi animal.

Elle allait riposter quand une main se posa sur sa tête.

-"Est-ce que Keichin a des problèmes ? Est-ce qu'elle est en colère ? Demanda Murasakibara.

-Non, je veux juste **vite** rentrer chez moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardais tout à l'heure ? Intervint Akashi.

-C'est vrai, tu souriais tout le long ! C'était du pornos ? Demanda Ahomine en rigolant.

-Non, c'était mon... "émission" préférée. Répondit Kei en souriant au souvenir, en plus du sentiment de parler du futur avec les concernés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Murmura Midorima.

-Un truc que vous ne connaissez sans doute pas, c'était très très très peu connu. Moi-même, j'ai dû demander à pleins d'amis pour enfin avoir l'adresse URL. _Sérieusement, je tends carrément la perche pour me faire frapper. _

_-..._"Personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire."

-Bon, je dois vite rentrer, donc à plus ! Cria la brune en courant vers le chemin de sa maison pour éviter d'autres questions.

...

-"N'oublie pas ton maillot pour demain Keicchi !" Lui rappela Kise avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

...

* * *

Ce soir là, Daniel se fit la dernière réflexion avant de dormir :

-"_Bon, demain, je ne vais pas tuer Miki s'il apparaît... juste me servir de lui en tant que cobaye en basket...!" _Sourit la brune avec une grande joie à l'idée de pouvoir jouer sans se retenir, ni avec sa force naturelle, ni avec les CDM.

* * *

**REVIEW ? O-O  
**


	32. Onde de choc

**NDA : Oyez ! Oyez braves gens ! ;)**

**Je suis désolé de poster ce chapitre aussi éloigné de l'ancien, mais j'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration et j'avais trop de boulot au lycée... DEUX SEMAINES COMPLÈTES DE DST ! C'est horriblement cruel ! TT_TT**

**Merci aux new followers/favoris pour me soutenir (je retrouve pas les noms, désolé), ça me fait très plaisir et ça met du baume sur mon petit cœur... U_U/ **

**J'aimerai aussi souhaiter la bienvenue à loulou380  qui lit ma fic alors qu'elle n'a pas regardé Kuroko basket ! Merci ! :)**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont mis un commentaire ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Désolé pour les fautes, et les confusions (j'essaie de respecter au max le passé de la GDM mais c'est pas facile...)**

**Bref, voilà. Mais en relisant mes chapitres précédant, je me suis rendu compte de plusieurs erreurs que j'ai faites (ex : je me suis rendu compte que Shoichi avait en fait les yeux noirs, ou que Dai avait dit à la GDM qu'elle n'avait pas de frère puis leur a dit que finalement si avec sa petite aventure avec lui au ski avec son husky) donc si vous en voyez, ce serait sympa de me les signaler ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, je m'en excuse ! De plus, en relisant, je le trouve un peu trop rapide...  
**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire la moindre remarque dans vos reviews, elles sont toutes les bienvenues ! Bonnes ou mauvaises, longues ou courtes, injurieuses ou élogieuses, je prends tout ! :)**

**Voilà, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Onde de choc

Mercredi, le troisième jour de la semaine. Un jour de plus avant les préliminaire pour participer à l'Interhight, cinq matchs plus la finale pour pouvoir y aller. Avant de se précipiter pour deux autres matchs afin de déterminer qui ira à la Winter Cup en première ou en deuxième place. Daniel n'avait jamais compris comment des collégiens pouvait gagner trois fois de suite à une compétition normalement destinée aux lycéen… même si le terme le plus précis est « Lycée Junior Teiko ». Peut-être était-ce une compétition réunissant les plus fort collégiens au même titre que les lycéens dans la Winter Cup… ? Même si elle vouait un culte sans faille pour le manga, il y avait plusieurs choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas du même genre comme la taille d'un collégien allant presque jusqu'à deux mètres, mais... ce n'est pas le sujet !

Donc, c'était mercredi et Daniel était tranquillement en train de dormir dans son lit bien douillet. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour d'école mais un jour d'entraînement. Toute l'équipe de la première branche et de la deuxième branche devaient se réunir dans le gymnase pour un entraînement exceptionnel en vue de la prochaine compétition à venir… et la jeune fille y était cordialement invitée. Mais, les organisateurs de cet entraînement avaient décidé de ne pas épuiser les joueurs dès le matin, alors Akashi et Shirogane avaient proclamés qu'ils voulaient tout le monde dans le gymnase de Teiko à trois heures de l'après-midi, et particulièrement la brune afin de tester ses compétences... qui seraient bien entendu médiocres et assez banales. Heureusement ou malheureusement, l'entraînement finissait à dix-neuf heure…

« -_Mais comment est-ce que des __**collégiens**__ peuvent s'entraîner autant sans s'évanouir ?! Tetsuya est le seul un peu près normal_ ! »

Cependant, Kei n'était pas totalement sûr sur le fait qu'elle pourrait se retenir pendant l'entraînement et se demandait si elle arriverait à faire semblant de ne pas savoir jouer. Alors pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas se trahir elle-même, la jeune fille décida de s'épuiser avant, et ensuite, d'aller à la séance de basket… et en même temps tester ses capacités.

C'est pour ça, que la brune était réveillée à sept heures du matin, pour s'habiller, rapidement d'un t-shirt noir, d'une veste toujours noire avec une capuche noire qu'elle mis et un pantalon… encore et toujours de couleurs noire, et de sortir de la maison après s'être préparé un petit déjeuné, et avant même que Kana ne se lève…

Daniel emporta aussi son ballon de basket pour jouer, car il ne fallait pas toujours espérer qu'il y est déjà une balle dans la cage.

...

Mince. C'est à ce moment précis que la brune se tapa la tête contre le mur pour être aussi stupide… L'instinct de paresseuse de Kei s'était soudainement souvenu que le parc n'ouvrait pas avant une certaine heure précise, et…

Malheureusement, Kei s'était levée beaucoup trop tôt pour y aller maintenant.

Alors la jeune fille fit ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Aller regarder la suite de Kuroko Basket sur son précieux en attendant l'ouverture du parc.

« _-La journée commence bie__n je trouve, non ?__ » _

* * *

Daniel soupira en se levant. Le parc était maintenant certainement ouvert et elle devait y aller…

Les deux épisodes que la jeune fille avait regardés lui avait fait mal au sourcils tellement elle les avait froncés. Kei n'avait en effet pas du tout aimé l'attitude de son ami gris pendant tout le match, ainsi que sa petite scène « Je vais me venger de ma défaite en lui refaisant le portrait » à la fin de la rencontre en dehors du bâtiment. Mais elle fut agréablement surprise quand Haizaki n'avait pas jeté ses baskets en fin de compte… Et elle était également et tout de même fière du match qu'avait livré ses coéquipiers.

Elle avait également aimé le sérieux de Kaijo et la petite scène de Hyuga, Riko et Koganei disant que si Shougo avait été à Seirin, ils auraient commencé par le discipliner ! La brune en avait bien ris.

Mais toute bonne chose à une fin, et la jeune fille se dirigea avec un pas rapide vers la sortie de la maison.

* * *

Afin de s'épuiser un peu, Daniel avait couru tout le trajet de la maison à la cage dans le parc.

La jeune fille y entra doucement en reprenant son souffle sous son vêtement noir et attendit…

« -_Attend…__ juste, qu'est-ce que j'espère ?! C'est vrai, à chaque fois, c'est Miki qui vient de lui-même ! »_

La jeune fille réfléchit un moment, essayant de trouver un moyen efficace pour attirer son ange. La première idée qui lui ait venu était de se faire du mal… mais comme elle n'était ni suicidaire, ni masochiste, elle préféra trouver une autre solution.

Puis, une suggestion venant tout droit de son esprit un peu fou lui chuchota quelque chose…

« -_J'y pense, je me demande si Miki m'observe ou __s'il peut m'entendre… ? »_

Haussant les épaules pour montrer son manque d'enthousiasme, Daniel murmura, à cause des personnes autour d'elle, alors de petites paroles. A la fois petites, enfantines, fortes et autoritaires :

« -Miki ? Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu pourrais venir, je veux vraiment jouer ! Et comme je suis toute seule, je voudrais que tu fasses un match avec moi… et ce sera seulement un match ! Et je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour le coup de l'œil ! Viens jouer avec moi ! »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent mais rien ne se passa. Un sentiment de déception et de compréhension s'installèrent dans son cœur avant qu'elle ne reprennent la parole, toujours à voix basse mais cette fois, avec une petite voix d'enfant triste un peu emprunté de son ami blond :

« -Mais euuh… Je voulais partager un bon moment avec toi… Le basket est ce que je préfère et comme je t'aime aussi, je voulais jouer à ce que je préfère avec une personne qui m'est chère… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu me détestes ? »

Kei réussi même à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Bon, c'était quand même carrément cliché et fourbe de sa part mais bon… le seul truc, c'est que la jeune fille ne regrettait même pas ses actions quand elle vit Miki arriver en courant, en ayant repris l'apparence de l'homme au parc (**NDA : **Chapitre 17)

Mais sourit au contraire.

Ils se mirent alors à jouer après des salutations chaleureuses pour l'un et mensongères pour l'autre. Même si elle était vraiment contente que son ami soit venu pour jouer avec elle à son sport préféré.

* * *

C'était un vrai **désastre**. Daniel n'avait pas réussi à marquer ne serait-ce qu'un panier alors que le jeu avait déjà commencé depuis plus de quinze minutes et contrairement à elle, Miki avait réussi à mettre trois points dans son compteur !

Bref, Kei rageait et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger la situation… elle ne se doutait absolument pas que son ange Miki soit aussi fort !

« -Ce n'est pas la peine de m'injurier dans ton esprit tu sais ? Ce n'est pas si grave si tu est en train de perdre, ton but n'était pas de gagner mais de t'épuiser, tu te souviens ? » Dit l'autre en espérant essayer de calmer la tension.

A cette déclaration, Daniel envoya un regard mortel vers son ami qui commença à suer à grosse goutte… ayant oublié l'aversion de sa protégée pour la défaite dans le domaine du sport et en particulier pour son préféré.

Alors il se contenta de continuer en silence.

Mais il s'est alors passé quelque chose :

Daniel avait réussi à prendre la balle à Miki est a réussi à s'élancer vers le panier avec sa vitesse maximale : autant dire qu'il ne lui fallu qu'une paire de secondes pour le parcourir et arriver à environs un ou deux mètres du panier, c'était risqué vu qu'ils étaient à l'air libre, mais Daniel était dans un état où son désir de gagner ou ne serait-ce que de marquer un point était plus fort que sa prudence… malheureusement, Miki réussi à reprendre la balle avec une vitesse égale à la sienne avant qu'il ne se retourne pour se précipiter vers son filet.

Appuyant sur sa jambe droite, et poussant de toutes ses forces, la brune réussi à le poursuivre et à le rattraper… pour réussir, limite par un miracle, de lui reprendre la balle.

« -C'est pas mal ! Mais tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait arrêter ? Il ne faut pas non plus que tu t'évanouisses… ?"

Le garçon avait eu le malheur de regarder ailleurs afin de lui faire cette… suggestion.

Résultat, il s'est pris un ballon en pleine figure sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui lui donna une petite idée de la réponde de son adversaire qui s'était murée dans un silence imperturbable et surtout avec une teinte sombre dans le regard.

« -_Je crois bien que, __pour ma propre sécurité, __je __de__v__r__ais me taire moi... »_ Pensa l'être mystique avec angoisse.

Le ballon avait rebondi sur la figure du roux et passa encore une fois dans les mains de la plus jeune.

Plusieurs fois, elle essaya de contourner, feinter, intimider -frapper- , son adversaire masculin mais rien ne marchait pour la jeune fille qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'en tirer et surtout de suivre le rythme de l'autre.

Les pensées Daniel était par contre beaucoup plus expressive que son visage. Et heureusement que Miki n'avait pas la faculté de les lire… Son esprit était remplis d'un vivace désir de victoire renforcé par sa détermination à ne pas se laisser perdre à son sport favori, d'un désir de vengeance, de nostalgie face au fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à battre vite un adversaire, de colère, de frustration, et d'actions avec un sentiment profond de meurtre... et une concentration sans faille.

Perdue à moitié dans ses pensées à cause du jeu, mais toujours jouant avec une très grande frustration en elle, mais, face à sa colère, Kei ne se rendit pas compte que ses mouvements étaient devenus plus violent quand elle dribblait. Plus rapides, et surtout plus puissants. Le ballon était presque devenu un poids entre sa main et le sol.

Et c'est à ce moment, que Miki sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et Daniel le remarqua aussi…

En voyant une occasion, la joueuse contourna rapidement son adversaire, courra le plus vite possible vers le panier et finalement, vola son premier point à son adversaire.

«- Oui»

Joyeuse comme un chiot en son fort intérieur, Daniel sourit. Le défi continuait et elle voulait le gagner à tout prix : Telles étaient ses pensées.

« -Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu viens de faire ? Mon corps refusait de bouger ! C'est pas juste ! »

Miki était maintenant à son tour frustré. Pas que sa protégée ait marqué, mais qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

Mais, l'expression de celle-ci fit naître en lui pendant un bref instant, une émotion qu'on pourrait appeler : terreur. Bien sûr, il avait peur d'elle quelques fois, mais ce n'était pas une réel peur. Alors qu'à cet instant, il ressentit un réel frisson dans sa colonne vertébral quand la capuche de Kei retomba et surtout quand elle posa les yeux sur lui, avec un sourire joyeux mais avec des yeux plein de malice et de folie.

« -Un moyen pour te battre. »

Au fond d'elle, Daniel ne savait pas vraiment ce elle-même ce qu'elle avait utilisé. Mais peu lui importait.

Elle l'avait passé. Et elle avait marqué. Et elle en ressentait une grande fierté. C'était tout.

« -Eh… ? Daniel, calme-toi… c'est qu'un échauffement pour t'épuiser pour l'entraînement de cet après-midi, tu te souviens ? Et arrêtes, tu commences vraiment à me faire peur... » Fit le mi-brun en mettant ses mains devant lui pour essayer d'apaiser l'autre.

A cet instant, la concernée cligna les yeux, reprenant ses esprits. En faisant un sourire penaud, la brune se frotta la tête, gênée de s'être emportée.

« -Ha… ha ! Désolé Miki, l'action du moment. Et pour répondre, en fait j'ai pas la moindre idée de comment j'ai fais ça. Enfin, pas « pas la moindre idée », mais bon… c'est peut-être un peu trop tiré par les cheveux. Et puis, je l'ai fait sans m'en rendre compte.

-Hein ? Tu sais ou tu sais pas ?

-Ben… je crois que je sais ? Ça s'est passé durant un bref instant pendant, alors…

-Explique, je pourrais essayer de comprendre, non ?

-… -Daniel qui essaye de bien choisir ses mots en réfléchissant-

\- ...

-Hmm… ben, c'est qu'une hypothèse, mais peut-être que comme j'ai frappé super fort la balle, elle a rebondit super fort aussi sur le sol et ça a créée des ondes de choc comme dans un tremblement de terre et… ben… t'as été paralysé par ces ondes… ? Expliqua la brune en faisant de grands gestes comiques.

\- ...

-Voilà, je t'avais dit que c'était tiré par les cheveux… » Dit la brune en se frottant à nouveau la tête par derrière.

-Non non non, c'est pas trop bête ce que tu viens de dire… et puis, on est dans un anime avec des hors-normes, alors pourquoi pas… ?

\- ...

-Et comment t'as pensé à ça ?

-J'en sais rien moi. C'est juste venu comme ça… mais bon, c'est la seule explication que je trouve. Et ça expliquerai pourquoi tu n'as pas pu bouger.

-Ouais, mais bon… quand même ! Pour ça, il te faudrait des capacités de super…

-… Man ? T'as déjà oublié que tu m'en a accidentellement donné ? » Déclara Daniel en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance, même si intérieurement, elle était excité d'avoir une nouvelle technique dans sa poche.

Gros blanc.

« -Oh mon dieu -désolé patron- qu'est-ce que j'ai créée ?

-La cousine de Hulk, Miki. Sans la peau verte. » Plaisanta la jeune fille.

Le plus âgé des deux allait riposter quand la plus autoritaire des deux le coupa :

« -Allez. On recommence ! J'ai envie de savoir si je peux le faire à nouveau ! » Cria la fille excitée en prenant le ballon.

* * *

Daniel était maintenant sur le chemin du retour. Le ballon en dessous de son bras, en sueur, fatiguée et mourant d'envie de retirer sa capuche et même ses vêtement, elle marchait lentement vers son domicile.

La jeune fille avait en fait beaucoup pratiqué avec Miki. Au point qu'il soit maintenant deux heures moins le quart… Elle n'avait absolument pas vu le temps passer à cause de l'intensité des matchs qu'elle avait jouer contre son ange, et le développement du mouvement qu'elle avait découvert.

Au final, son analyse s'était révélée juste. Grâce à la force surhumaine qu'elle avait exercée sur le ballon à cause de sa frustration envers l'ange de ne pas pouvoir mettre un point, Kei avait à la fois inconsciemment et consciemment libéré un peu de la puissance de ses CDM. Cela avait provoqué des ondes assez puissantes pour pouvoir le paralyser. Résultat : Elle avait réussi à créer d'elle-même une super technique qu'elle seule pouvait réaliser ! Ce n'était pas réellement son but premier, mais une chose en en entraînant une autre à fait que… et Daniel était très heureuse. Cependant, ce mouvement n'était pas encore parfais : non seulement Kei devait faire attention à la force qu'elle devait émettre pour faire le dribble, mais en plus, cette technique n'était pas très saine pour son corps… les conséquences étaient une très grande fatigue, et une douleur aiguë dans les mains, les doigts et les poignets. La jeune basketteuse avait donc besoin de pratiquer encore plus pour pouvoir s'améliorer et mettre parfaitement au point sa technique.

Au final, Miki s'était volatilisé dès que Daniel avait le dos tourné. Presque complètement épuisée dans ses réserves, l'autre n'en menait pas large non plus et avait décidé de s'en aller sans que Kei n'ait eu le temps de le retenir pour notamment lui poser des questions sur la raison de la nouvelle couleur de son œil.

« -C'est dommage, mais on n'y peut rien. Je suis déjà reconnaissante qu'il ait joué avec moi et qu'il m'ait aidé à me développer… involontairement, mais bon. » Murmura avec une voix basse et fatiguée la brune.

« -_Mais au moins, j'ai remplis mon objectif. Je suis crevée pour la journée. Une douche, un repas, pas de sieste et je pourrais aller à l'entraînement avec une endurance « normale », peut-être même en dessous de la moyenne. »_

Intérieurement et extérieurement, Daniel était très fatiguée. Mais elle était fière d'avoir maintenant un « truc » à elle. De plus, Kei priait, mais priait pour qu'aucune personne qu'elle connaît ne la croise comme par « hasard ». La jeune fille se sentit défaillir rien qu'à l'hypothèse de cette idée.

« _\- Non, par pitié, non ! J'ai juste envie de rentrer tranquillement et en __silence__… » _

Heureusement, ses prières s'était exaucée et elle ne rencontra personne sur le chemin du retour. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? La jeune adolescente en pleura de joie sur le palier de sa porte… sous le regard interrogateur et confus de sa tutrice.

* * *

Il était maintenant deux heures et demi de l'après midi.

Kei était propre, rassasié depuis longtemps, encore un peu fatiguée et sa douleur dans ses mains et ses poignets avait diminué de moitié grâce aux soins de Kana.

Maintenant prête pour aller à l'entraînement de Teiko, Daniel portait dans son sac le maillot « spécial » qui se résumait en fait à un ample t-shirt cousu au maillot du collège avec ses couleurs. Simple, mais efficace. Bien que la joueuse n'était pas tellement rassurée, elle faisait un peu près confiance à son capitaine qui avait eu l'air satisfait du résultat quand il lui a passé.

En short noir avec un simple t-shirt banc avec trois raies jaunes sur chaque côté, une casquette bleu foncée et son sac avec le nécessaire d'infirmière -on ne sais jamais-, une grande bouteille d'eau et son maillot, Daniel partit de la maison après avoir dit à son amie qu'elle partait pour l'entraînement.

Le chemin jusqu'à son collège, puis jusqu'au gymnase se fit dans le plus total silence… et quand elle arriva, personne n'était encore là.

« -_Bon, je suppose que je suis __vraiment__ en avance. Il doit être 14:45 maintenant, les autres membres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. _»

Haussant avec indifférence sa paire d'épaule, Daniel alla vite se changer dans le vestiaire des filles -quand même-, puis déposa son sac d'affaire à son endroit où elle allait habituellement quand elle n'était que l'aide médicale pour l'équipe : car elle était censé être un garçon pour participer aux matchs officiel, alors pour le collège aussi, elle devra faire semblant… c'était ce qu'elle et Akashi avait convenu lors de leur discussion à l'hôpital. Concernant la confidentialité, la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter : les professeurs ne la déteste pas, alors ils n'auraient aucune raison de la dénoncer, de plus, son capitaine veillerait à ce que ce soit fait en plus du cas avec le directeur de l'établissement. Et pour les élèves de Teiko… tout le monde, à part Shougo et la Génération des miracles, croyait qu'elle faisait partie de la gente masculine… et bien qu'elle l'avait aussi dit à Shoichi, Daniel était sûr qu'il n'irait pas la dénoncer.

Après quelques minutes debout, Kei décida de s'asseoir en attendant les autres, elle rêvassa et finalement, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Exactement quinze minutes plus tard, Daniel se réveilla avec le sentiment d'un danger extrêmement imminent et elle se laissa tomber sur le côté droit. Par chance, l'objet coupant atterrit sur son côté gauche pour rencontrer le mur et tomber dans son dos.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour observer où se trouvait son capitaine roux, elle le trouva à environs trois mètres d'elle.

« -_Impressionnant _» Se dit-elle en levant un sourcil. Comme tout les autres ayant vu la scène, mais à son sujet.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué était que toute l'équipe était maintenant présente et qu'elle la regardait avec de grands yeux pendant qu'Akashi souriait et les autres GDMiens soupiraient. La jeune fille se remit sur ses pied tout en jetant un regard à son capitaine. Et ce n'était pas un regard de bienvenue, mais un regard désapprobateur. Et en même temps, qui n'irait pas le faire.

Bon, tout le monde sauf elle si ce n'était Akashi Seijuro qui avait lancé ces ciseaux.

« -T'as l'air en forme pour quelqu'un qui est sortit récemment de l'hôpital.

-Pas tant que ça. J'ai à peine éraflé le mur.

-Et tu étais obligé de les planter là où je dormais ? » Elle dit en baillant avec une voix calme, descendant lentement les escaliers pour lui faire face et lui redonner ses ciseaux.

-J'étais bien obligé de te réveiller. Tu as un sommeil de plomb, dire que tu ne t'ai même pas réveillé quand les autres sont entrés.

-J'étais fatiguée, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ooh ? Et pourquoi ?

-J'ai regardé mon émission préférée très tard hier soir, et bien que j'ai fais une grâce matinée, je suis toujours fatiguée… » Mentit à moitié la brune en s'étirant.

-Qui aurait cru que l'un des meilleurs élèves du célèbre collège Teiko puisse en fait passer tout son temps sur un ordinateur au point de faire une nuit blanche ?

-Et qui aurait cru que le « Tout-puissant » Akashi Seijuro puisse manquer un tir ? » Répondit au tac-au-tac la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Les deux se regardaient, pour ainsi dire, avec « haine », des éclairs fusaient entre les deux malgré leur attitude calme. D'un point de vue externe, on aurait pu dire qu'ils se détestaient, mais ceux qui les connaissaient bien pouvaient au contraire dire que c'était leur façon de montrer leur affection pour l'autre. C'était leur mignonne façon à eux. Leur combat se termina quand l'entraîneur frappa soudainement des mains pour attirer l'attention.

« -Tout le monde. Nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour admirer un duel entre la **Kei-kun **et **Seijuro-kun** mais pour s'entraîner en vue de la prochaine compétition. Alors au travail. Je ne vous laisserez pas repartir jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. » Déclara Shirogane avec une voix sévère.

-C'est vrai. Je voudrais vraiment voir ce que le nouveau peut faire pour être transféré directement et aussi facilement dans la première branche. » Dit un garçon dans l'assemblé.

-Ben déjà… Keichin arrive à tenir tête à Akashin.

-Sans Blessure! »Completa Aomine.

-Keicchi possède de grands réflexes !

-Et une grande taille." Compléta à son tour Tetsuya.

-Et de toute façon, même s'il n'est pas très fort, il pourrait nous être utile dans le domaine tactique." Fit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

-_Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi je serais nécessaire étant donné qu'ils vont gagner les trois prochaines compétitions… » _Pensa la concernée, flattée, mais fronçant ses sourcils.

Des murmures commencèrent à apparaître, commentant le niveau potentiel de la force de leur nouveau membre. Plus tard, les différents membres commencèrent à s'entraîner de leur propre côté, mais toujours en observant d'un œil la brune. Pendant ce temps, après avoir donné certaines directives avant de les remettre au capitaine roux, il se dirigea vers la brune et parla d'une voix claire :

« -**Kei-kun**, connais-tu les règles du basket-ball ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà regardé des matchs.

-En as-tu déjà joué ?

-Très peu. Occasionnellement.

-As-tu une spécialité ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu inscrit dans le club ?

-On m'a quelque peu **forcé**. Mais on peut dire que j'aime le basket...

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté de remplacer **Seijuro-kun **?

-Je n'aurais pas réussi à me débarrasser de lui. Alors j'ai juste accepté quand il m'a dit que je n'aurais rien à faire.

\- ...

\- ...

-Je suis désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Sur un terrain, chacun a son rôle. Tu en auras toi aussi un et tu devras le remplir. Correctement. »

Daniel ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Mais elle s'attendait un peu à ce qu'Akashi lui ait légèrement mentit pour lui faire accepter sa « proposition ».

« -Je ne serai pas vraiment utile sur le terrain vous savez ?

-Nous verrons. »

Son entraînement spécialement pour elle commença alors.

Et heureusement qu'elle avait de l'endurance malgré sa petite « balade » de ce matin, parce qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin…

Il faut savoir, que Teiko est du niveau d'un collège sur le plan scolaire.

Mais, leur entraînement ne l'était pas, lui.

Vingt pompes, sur chaque main, trente tours de terrain dont quinze sur un pied, une demi-heure d'étirement quinze tractions, dont cinq avec un bras… tout ça, avec des poids de vingt kilos sur chaque jambes, bras, épaules ainsi que sur son dos… ! Tout ça, pendant plus de deux heures…

Autant dire que, Daniel était épuisée jusqu'à la moelle des tréfonds de son âme.

Et quand enfin, Shirogane lui donna une pause, Kei utilisa les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour ne pas s'évanouir et traîner sa carcasse vers un banc où elle s'affala… mais sa dignité l'empêcha de se coucher dessus complètement, allez savoir pourquoi...

Sa respiration était en morceau, elle était en sueur et son maillot lui collait à la peau comme s'il allait fusionner avec le corps de la joueuse.

Les autres membres la regardaient avec incrédulité, sans doute pour ne pas s'évanouir comme chacun le ferait à cause d'un entraînement de ce type. La plupart des humains normaux, même dans ce monde alternatif n'avait pas autant d'endurance... mais ils mirent tout ça sur le compte qu'elle était plus âgée qu'eux. Ils oublièrent également leur mépris à son égard que certains avaient exprimé plus tôt. Bien sûr, elle allait devoir faire ses preuves, mais avec ce "test de courage" involontaire qu'elle venait d'accomplir, Daniel avait déjà réussi à calmer un peu le jeu avec certains membres. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, Daniel s'en fichait complètement et prit sa bouteille d'eau, qu'elle avait pris avec elle et qu'elle avait descendu quand son capitaine lui avait balancé ses ciseaux, et bu plus de la moitié d'un trait.

« -_Il reste environs une heure et demi d'entraînement… Mon dieu, si j'avais su que ce serait aussi dur, je n'aurais pas gaspillé autant d'énergie avant de venir ici. J'aurais juste fait gaffe à ne pas laisser déborder les CDM, je suis trop bête. Et en plus, j'ai l'impression que mes poignets vont se détacher… » _Grimaça Kei.

Daniel rejeta sa tête en arrière, révélant son seul œil noir et son bandage toujours sur l'autre et enleva les quelques perles de sueur qui traînait sur son front... sans trop de succès malheureusement, la brune ferma les yeux en se penchant en arrière pour essayer d'avoir un peu de frais. C'est à ce moment-là que Kei reçut une serviette sur son visage.

Même si elle s'y attendais un peu, la jeune fille fut reconnaissante de ce geste, et remercia celui qui l'avait rafraîchi : Akashi Seijuro.

« -Tu m'as mentis. » Déclara simplement la jeune fille.

« -Je ne vois pas en quoi…

-J'aurais dû me méfier d'avantage. C'était en fait évident que même si tu me promettais un statut neutre, j'allais quand même devoir participer. Je me suis focalisé sur un compromis qui aurait pu te convaincre de me laisser tranquille.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ce ne sera pas si mal que ça… » Sourit le rouquin.

« -Et tu ne nie même pas… » Soupira Kei avec beaucoup d'exaspération et de fatigue.

Un moment, non une minute en fait, passa avant que la personne la plus fatiguée des deux, ne reprenne la parole en appuyant sa tête contre sa main.

« -Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu as voulu que je vous rejoigne dans la première branche. Beaucoup sont contre, et d'avantage encore sont ici depuis plus longtemps que moi. Ce n'est pas logique. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ça uniquement pour m'embêter.

-Bien sûr que non. Bien que je dois avouer que notre petit défi m'a beaucoup amusé, je ne regrette absolument pas mon choix de te laisser me remplacer.

-Le basket n'a-t-il pas besoin de cinq joueur ? Je ne suis pas nécessaire. Si tu sais compter, il y a en 1 : Kise Ryouta, en 2 : Midorima Shintaro, en 3 : Aomine Daiki, en 4 : Murasakibara Atsushi, et en 5 : Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Je te remercie pour m'avoir fait cette remarque, je ne l'avais pas remarqué. »Ironisa Akashi.

-Heureusement que je l'ai remarqué alors… » Sourit son interlocutrice.

-… pour répondre à ta question, oui, le basket doit effectivement compter cinq joueurs sur le terrain. Mais Tetsuya n'est cependant pas assez endurant pour tenir un match complet à pleine puissance.

-Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne. A la base, moi, je ne suis là que pour vous soigner et m'assurer que vous ne vous blessez pas. Pas pour jouer.

-Justement. Tetsuya est tout le contraire de toi.

-Hein ? » Fit Daniel en haussant un sourcil.

Son capitaine acquiesça en croisant ses bras.

« -Bon, je sais bien que Tetsuya est un peu transparent, et qu'il fait des merveilles que moi, je ne pourrais jamais faire, mais quand même… on ne peut pas me qualifier de son « contraire ». Dans ce cas-là, tout le monde est son « contraire » alors… et en plus tu ne m'as jamais vu jouer sur le terrain. _Enfin pas en tant que Kei en tout cas. _

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux dire. Par exemple, Tetsuya a en effet une présence très faible, contrairement à la tienne.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Ça se sent. C'est tout.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le dire juste comme ça.

-Crois-moi, de toute la première branche, je pense que tu as le plus de points communs avec moi.

-Si tu le dis..." Déclara la brune pas du tout intéressée par cette comparaison.

-De plus, ton endurance est excessivement élevée. Cela fait plus de deux heures que tu pratiques la séance qualifié "d'horreur" par ceux qui l'ont fait de l'entraîneur Shirogane, et ce, sans t'évanouir, te plaindre, ou ne serait-ce que soupirer ou demander une pause de quelques secondes.

Personne avant n'avait réalisé cet exploit. Tout le monde, même moi, a laissé échapper quelque chose pour exprimer sa fatigue ou, disons les limites de son corps. » Déclara le plus petit en ignorant la remarque de l'autre.

-…

-Ton endurance est ce qui te défini. Je ne sais pas d'où ça peut venir, mais ce sera sans aucun doute utile pour l'équipe. » Sourit-il.

...

...

"-Seijuro. Est-ce que tu es en train de m'encourager... avec un sourire sans aura démoniaque ?

Le capitaine roux ne sut comment le prendre, mais il s'en retrouva un peu vexé.

...

Daniel se tira la joue inconsciemment, cassant l'atmosphère que le capitaine avait réussi à créer. Prenant son autre main, Kei l'avança pour la diriger vers le visage de Seijuro…

...

Et la lui tira, pinçant légèrement la peau qu'elle avait entre ses doigts.

Akashi pencha la tête légèrement d'un côté pour montrer sa confusion tout en fronçant les sourcils. Agacé. Mais...

« -_Mignon… __»_

C'est à ce moment-là que l'entraîneur Shirogane l'a rappela pour continuer l'entraînement. La pause étant fini, Daniel se leva un peu trop vite pour ses genoux endoloris mais ignora la douleur pour se diriger vers son coach.

_« __… mais effrayant ». _

* * *

**NDA : Réponse aux reviews **

**Invité : **Je suis en train d'essayer de le faire au brouillon avec l'aide et les conseils de quelques personnes, si ça marche, je la mettrais sans doute, et si ça marche pas, ben... Daniel restera célibataire ! xD

Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Kuroneko** : Voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! :)


	33. Changements

Chapitre 33 : Changements

Plus qu'une demi-heure. UNE DEMI-heure. Une demi-heure avant de pouvoir partir de ce lieu maintenant qualifié par Daniel « d'enfer sur Terre ».

Après la pause que lui avait accordé l'entraîneur Shirogane, la jeune fille avait continué la torture que lui, appelait « entraînement », ou « remise en forme », et ce, sans dire un mot depuis. Elle se contentait acquiescer pour ne pas s'épuiser d'avantage en parlant.

Cependant, même si la brune ne se plaignait, et ne parlait jamais, continuant toujours d'être à fond dans cette séance, elle comptait maintenant énormément sur ses CDM et avait pris une décision : Arrêter de se soucier de ce qu'elle pourrait engendrer et utiliser ces connaissances et ses capacités en mode « humain », le plus possible à son avantage. Pourquoi ? Parce que sans celles-ci, Kei s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir, ni avec leur entraîneur et son parcours du diable, ni avec l'avenir, alors elle avait arrêté de s'en faire et avait montré son incroyable endurance et sa volonté sans essayer de les cacher… puisque c'est ce qui l'a définissait selon Akashi, alors, elle en prendrait soin ! C'était comme Midorima avec ses tirs, Murasakibara avec sa taille, Kise avec sa capacité de copier, Akashi avec son (futur) œil, Kuroko avec ses extraordinaires passes et sa misdirection, et Aomine avec… avec… avec ce qui le fait.

Bref, Daniel avait décidé d'être celle qui retombera la dernière, celle qui verra tout jusqu'au bout. Mais ce n'est pas tout, la jeune fille avait également décidé, en plus de dévoiler son endurance, d'avoir sa propre arme, tout comme ses coéquipiers… et elle avait choisi quelque chose qu'elle seule pourrait avoir : sa force.

Bien sûr, sa force est extraordinaire et dépasse toutes les normes de ce monde, mais en la contrôlant, et en la canalisant, Daniel pourrait, littéralement, réaliser des miracles… et en faire sa spécialité. Devenir la plus puissante de la génération des miracles. Voilà son objectif. Après, elle verrait si elle agit contre ou avec les événements qu'elle savait et allait savoir. Après tout, elle n'avait encore vu toute la séquence "flashback" de la génération des miracles.

Et tout ça, elle l'a décrété, en même temps qu'elle soulevait plus de cinq kilos sur chaque main.

Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Shirogane lui permis d'enfin lâcher les dix kilos qu'elle avait dans les mains et lui demanda d'approcher.

« -**Kei-kun**, peux-tu me donner l'ensemble des positions du basket-ball ?

-Je peux en effet. » Souffla Daniel avec une grande fatigue.

Levant un doigt, elle continua :

« -Il y a la position du « Pivot », ou le « **Center** » en anglais. C'est le rôle que joue Atsushi, sa masse, son physique et sa taille sont parfaits pour cette position. Normalement, son rôle est de marquer des paniers à courte distance, et d'empêcher les joueurs de l'équipe adverse de s'approcher de son propre panier. En plus, sa taille imposante peut intimider ses adversaires… mais le joueur, donc Atsushi, doit avoir une très bonne habileté pour éviter les risques de perte de balles lors des lays-up, tirs et la réception de la passe.

Ensuite, il y a l'ailier, c'est le rôle que jouait Shougo et dont Tetsuya est le plus proche. Ce rôle sert principalement à jouer… normalement. Dribbler pour faire un panier, intercepter les tirs et les passes, saisir des occasions, ce genre de choses…

Ensuite, pour rester sur l'ailier, il y a aussi le « **power foward** », c'est celui qui gère le jeu au niveau offensif, il sont souvent dos au panier, et sur la défense, ils jouent sous le panier ou contre la puissance adverse, généralement « d'homme à homme » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Je crois que ce rôle est attribué à Daiki. _Ou à Taïga Kagami. _

Après, il y a l'arrière, ou le « **shooting guard** ». C'est, en gros, et si je ne dis pas de bêtise, des joueurs généralement plus petits et plus vifs que les ailiers et qui sont normalement chargés de marquer des paniers par des tirs extérieurs, mais certains sont aussi chargés de monter la balle avec le meneur ou de faire quelques pénétrations. C'est ce que fait Shintaro… _et Junpei Hyûga_.

Et enfin, le meneur, ou le « **point guard** ». Sommairement, c'est le joueur qui gère le jeu en attaque. Il doit s'assurer que la balle arrive au bon moment au bon joueur et doit posséder une vue sur tout le terrain, une bonne intelligence de jeu, de la lucidité et du sang-froid, et ce, même lorsque l'équipe est menée au score. Seijuro étant censé s'occuper de se rôle.

-C'est bien ça. Tu en connaît plus que je ne le croyais.

-Hé ! Hé ! Je suis une grande fan de basketball ! » Rigola la jeune fille en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-Et dis-moi franchement, quel est le rôle qui te conviendrait ? »

La brune marqua une pause, réfléchissant quelques instants.

Au bout du compte, elle haussa les épaules et lui répondit de façon franche mais plutôt hésitante :

« -Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Dans mon ancien collège, nous ne suivions pas vraiment ces rôles. Chacun faisait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'équipe et bougeait comme il le voulait. Nous prenions chacun un joueur, quand nous étions assez calmes pour écouter ce conseil, et il n'y en avait qu'un ou deux qui marquait des paniers pour chacune des équipes, et les autres se contentaient d'assurer la défense et de gêner les autres. Personne n'avait à assurer quelque chose. Chacun saisissait chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui, et ce, même s'il devait jouer en solo et oublier le travail d'équipe. Et je faisais la même chose, donc je ne sais pas vraiment quel rôle me conviendrais. Chacun faisait un peu tout selon la situation.

-Je vois… »

L'entraîneur commença à se déplacer et un furtif sourire fleurit sur le visage de la brune. Prenant un ballon, Shirogane lui lança et déclara que puisqu'elle ne savait pas, il allait la tester pour voir à quel rôle elle était la plus apte.

Oubliant alors le temps qu'il restait, Daniel se rapprocha de l'homme qui lui donna des instructions précises sur ce qu'elle devait faire pour qu'il puisse correctement l'évaluer.

« -… mais le plus important, c'est te donner au maximum. Si tu te retiens, tu te saboteras toi-même et le résultat que j'aurais obtenu sera faux. Tu as bien compris ? » Termina-t-il.

-Oui oui.

-Bien. »

Alors, Daniel commença à courir, esquiver, dribbler, tirer, marcher, ralentir. Ses membres lui faisaient un mal de chien mais elle continuait. Sa résolution la faisant avancer, toujours sans se plaindre.

Une demi-heure après, un claquement des mains sonna la fin de la séance, de torture pour certains, de sport pour d'autres.

« -Bien ! L'entraînement est terminé, vous êtes libres de partir. Bon travail.

Par contre, **Kei-kun**, je veux que tu restes. »

Les autres membres commencèrent lentement à aller vers les vestiaires, mais une main se leva.

« -J'aimerai rester aussi. Et entendre votre verdict sur Kei. »

Évidemment, cette main appartenait à son cher capitaine. Cependant, Daniel fut réellement surprise quand elle vit d'autres mains se lever, celles de la GDM bien sûr.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Akashi reste mais pas ses autres amis.

Après que tout le monde,à part eux, soit partis, Shirogane passa son regard sur chacun des visages des joueurs qu'il avait devant lui.

« -Bien, pour commencer, ça ne te dérange pas qu'ils entendent ce que j'ai à te dire **Kei-kun **?

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon. Et puis, je ne vais pas les chasser, ce serait pas correct.

-D'accord. Alors **Seijuro-kun **commencera. Qu'as-tu à dire sur **Kei-kun **? »

La concernée se tourna vers le roux juste quand il parla :

« -Kei a une solide personnalité. Elle est forte mentalement et son endurance est exceptionnelle, je pense que ce ne sera pas la peine de la remplacer lors d'un match. Aussi, j'ai remarqué qu'elle a de solides bases et son corps est extrêmement résistant. Je pense qu'elle fera un **bon** capitaine-meneur temporaire. »

Le seul adulte dans la pièce hocha la tête, ignorant l'insistance du plus petit, tandis que la seule fille grimaça légèrement.

« -_Il est encore sur ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. _

-Ce que tu dis est correct **Seijuro-kun**. Il est vrai que la dextérité, la solidité et l'endurance de **Kei-kun **sont très impressionnants. Mais ce n'est pas tout… »

Tout le monde était suspendu à ces lèvres, et il fit exprès de marquer une petite pause tout en souriant à ses élèves.

« -Elle possède également une très grande force dans ses membres supérieurs : épaules, bras, colonne vertébrale, et surtout, ses poignets. Je ne sais pas où, ni comment, tu as acquis cette puissance, mais ça pourrait très bien être ton atout pour l'équipe.

-Et ses membres inférieurs ? » Demanda Midorima.

« -C'est en fait ce qui est le plus étrange. Généralement, le corps exerce une force égale sur chaque partie du corps, afin qu'il ne soit pas déséquilibré. Mais pour **Kei-kun**, il y a plus de puissance dans ses bras que dans ses jambes.

-Attendez attendez attendez, j'ai pas bien compris. Il y a un truc qui cloche chez Kei ? » Demanda Aomine.

-Non non ! Bon, pour simplifier les choses, je vais dire que… **Kei-kun** est comme un marteau. Un marteau, est lourd, puissant… selon le type, quand il s'abat sur le sol, le sol tremble ! Mais sa puissance est supérieur à sa maniabilité.

-Donc Keicchi est un marteau ?

-La Puissance contre la Rapidité... » Commenta pensivement Shintaro.

-C'est ça. » Soupira l'entraîneur.

-Mais, est-ce que ça ne va pas la désavantager pendant un match ? » Demanda Kuroko.

-Non, Kei est tout de même rapide… son endurance lui permet de pouvoir courir vite en même temps que d'utiliser une grande partie dans ses bras. »

Daniel laissa échapper un discret soupir, dans son monde, rien n'exigeait de la force, surtout de l'intelligence, mais pas beaucoup de force, surtout pour quelqu'un de son âge. Elle n'avait pas pu donc vérifier cet état.

« -_Ou peut-être est-ce encore un effet des CDM… ? » _

« -De plus, il y a autre chose d'intéressant qu'elle possède... » Continua le plus âgé.

_« -_Entraîneur Shirogane, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit à quel poste Keicchi va jouer… » Coupa Kise.

« -J'y viens, j'y viens. C'est justement ce qui est le plus intéressant avec toi **Kei-kun**, en plus de ta force exceptionnelle.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Aomine.

« -Eh bien, je ne sais pas si c'est grâce au système d'entraînement de son ancien collège, mais en l'observant, j'ai découvert que **Kei-kun **pouvait jouer à tous les postes d'une équipe. » Déclara posément Kôzô, mais tout de même impressionné.

Tout le monde, sauf ceux qui savaient se tenir, le regardait avec de étonnement. Dans une équipe, c'était effectivement rare qu'une personne puisse assurer tous les rôles. Bien sûr, on pouvait avoir deux ou trois rôle, mais tous… c'était quelque peu surprenant.

« -Je regrette, mais c'est incorrect. » Contesta la concernée en levant une main.

« -Je suis pourtant sûr de moi.

-Je ne remets pas votre parole en doute, vous avez sans doute vu quelques éléments chez moi qui correspond aux différents rôles, mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas **Kei-kun**, nous n'allons pas te demander de jouer pour tout le monde ! »Rit l'autre.

-Non non non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que je suis persuadée que le rôle de Meneur n'est pas fait pour moi. Je ne saurais pas du tout comment faire. A la limite, les autres, je suis d'accord, mais meneur, non.

-**Seijuro-kun **sera là pour t'aider ne t'en fais pas. Et n'oublie pas que ce n'est que temporaire. Dès qu'il sera guéri, il reprendra sa place. »

L'entraîneur lui donna un sourire : « Accepte de bon coeur parce que de toute façon, tu seras obligée de le faire. » en lui posant la main sur son épaule pour l'encourager et dissimuler son sourire.

La jeune fille regarda les expressions des autres. Aomine souriait et attendait sa réponse, Kise lui, attendait impatiemment et se tenait nerveusement sur lui même en pensant que ce serait difficile pour elle de répondre « oui », Murasakibara avait arrêté de manger et la regardait avec un air : « Rejoins-nous, on est bieen… et ce sera sans doute amusant… ! », Midorima lui donnait un air neutre, mais la brune ne voyait que ses yeux qui s'impatientaient et qui la suppliait **presque** d'accepter le rôle de capitaine et de meneur. Kuroko lui adressait un sourire de bienvenu et triturait son bracelet de mousse, démontrant qu'il était lui aussi nerveux de la réponse de son amie.

Et enfin, le tip top de tous, Akashi Seijuro. Ce dernier arrivait encore à la surprendre. En effet, le rouquin lui envoyait des ondes à la fois négatives et positifs… Négatives qui promettaient de longues heures de torture si elle refusait, et des positives pour lui faire savoir que si elle accepte, il l'accueillerai plus ou moins chaleureusement dans l'équipe, et qu'elle en serait membre à part entière même quand il reprendrait sa place de capitaine.

Inspirant et expirant un bon coup, sans être non plus impoli, Kei reprit la parole d'un air déterminé.

« -D'accord, d'accord, j'accepte le rôle de capitaine temporaire. Puisque vous avez besoin de moi, je serais pas une amie si je refusais de vous aider à devenir les meilleurs... »

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se fit assaillir par non pas deux, ni trois, ni quatre, mais bien six pairs de bras. Au point que la jeune fille avait dû utiliser un peu de ce qui lui reste d'énergie et de CDM pour les retenir tous de tomber sur le sol.

« -Désolé, mais je n'accepte que de la nourriture comme cadeau de bienvenu. » Dit-elle calmement mais avec le ton de la plaisanterie.

Deux rigolèrent, un pouffa et les autres leur fit un sourire lumineux. Mais tous étaient très heureux de leur nouvelle coéquipière.

* * *

« -C'est bien… »

Daniel était en train d'attendre ses coéquipiers, toujours dans le vestiaire pour se changer, quand une voix se fit entendre derrière elle. Se retournant pour faire face à l'individu, elle fronça les sourcils non seulement devant le commentaire mais aussi devant l'apparence de l'homme. Car oui, c'était un homme, il avait le front dégagé, avec une épaisse chevelure rouge avec seulement deux mèches rouges tombant sur le devant. Il possédait également de magnifique yeux dorés, variant un peu à la couleur ambre.

Il portait un t-shirt blanc à col V avec un manteau noir en cuir dessus et sur son cou ornait deux pendentifs, un avec une sorte d'étoile à cinq branche en argent qui lui arrivait jusqu'au torse, l'autre était plus petit et était à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Le roux portait aussi une bague à son index et avait une petite boucle sur son oreille gauche. Enfin, son pantalon était bleu foncé avec un ceinture brune et ses chaussure était noires.

Son apparence ne passait pas tellement inaperçu, mais étant donné qu'elle était la dernière avec ses amis, personne ne pouvait se plaindre. Mais Kei reconnu tout de suite le personnage, dans les deux sens du terme et ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle et qu'elle enlevait son traducteur seulement d'une oreille.

« -Qu'est-ce qui est bien Miki ? » Demanda la jeune fille, en français, après qu'il soit devant elle.

« -Ben que tu te sois enfin décidé à te lâcher ! » Répondit-il en souriant.

« -C'est vrai. Mais, tu devrais pas sourire aussi lumineusement Miki, tu vas ruiner mon image que j'ai de Mikoto Suoh si tu fais ça… » Fit Daniel en rigolant légèrement.

« -Tu préférais que je sois stoïque avec des pouvoirs du feu ?

-Te connaissant, ce serait ridicule.

-Mais t'es méchante !

-Ha ! Ha ! Je suis comme ça. Mais plus sérieusement, Miki. Pourquoi t'es venu me voir et pourquoi en Mikoto Suoh ? »

L'être mystique croisa alors les bras et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Cette attitude ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'ange que connaissait Daniel, elle en fut encore un peu plus inquiète. Alors elle aussi, fronça les sourcils et serra son sac nerveusement avec sa main.

« - Pour tout te dire, j'avais besoin d'avoir une grande taille pour te parler, parce que là, je suis à la fois content et mécontent de toi. Tu as enfin décidé de jouer correctement, ça c'est super, mais… Daniel, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à non seulement montrer ton œil ? Et à l'utiliser ?

-Pour ton information, n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui, non seulement m'a donné mon œil de Dieu, mais aussi ma nouvelle couleur. Sans explication. Je ne peux et ne veux pas enlever mon bandage. Et quant à son utilisation… je suis sûr que ça viendra tout seul. Je ne suis pas pressée.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui t'es donné ton œil. Mais ta nouvelle couleur, c'est toi qui l'a développée. Je n'y suis absolument pour rien, et je savais même pas qu'elle prendrait effet aussi tôt.

-Donc tu étais au courant que mon œil allait passer du brun au bleu clair ? »

L'ambiance était électrique, et la bonne ambiance de plus tôt s'était évaporée. L'un était agacé et l'autre était irritée.

« -Oui, j'étais au courant. Mais encore une fois, je ne savais pas que tu te développerais aussi tôt !

-Même ! Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Imagine s'il aurait changé pendant la journée ! Comment est-ce que j'aurais expliqué ça ?!

-Je n'en sais rien étant donné que ce n'est pas arrivé pendant la journée !

-Tu aurais pu m'en parler ! Qu'est-ce que je vais avoir droit encore ? Une tentacule qui pousse de mon dos ?!

-Bien sûr que non, on n'est pas dans un film de science-fiction !

-Ben non, on est dans un manga !

-Bon ! D'accord, je suis désolé ! Ça te va ?!

-Ouais ! Mais j'aimerais aussi savoir si tu me caches d'autres trucs !

-Bien sûr que oui, je te caches d'autres trucs ! Tu as oublié ce que je faisais comme métier ?!

-Non ! Qui pourrait l'oublier ?! »

Et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant au moins deux minutes. Ensuite, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés d'avoir autant crié sur l'autre. En reprenant sa respiration en même temps qu'une voix calme, Miki se reprit :

« -Bon d'accord, je suis désolé. Mais quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à l'utiliser ?

-Je ne sais même pas ce que je peux faire avec… comment veux-tu que je l'utilise ?

-Je ne sais pas. » Soupira l'ange.

-Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'angoisses, ça viendra tout seul je te dis. » Déclara avec détermination Daniel, mais néanmoins en haussant les épaules.

-Bon, d'accord. Je vais te laisser faire. » Capitula l'autre en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

-Aaaah ! » Sourit la brune.

-Mais il y a encore une chose… »

Kei leva les yeux au ciel, en serrant les dents. Maintenant complètement agacé que son ange lui gâche son petit moment de victoire.

« -Quoi ?

-Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de regarder de regarder ton équipe comme des…

-Des ?

-Bah… comme ils sont quoi. Des…, ben leur apparence d'avant, enfin d'après. »

Daniel compris tout de suite ce qu'avançait son ami.

«-Non.

-Et!

-C'est hors de question ! Oublie ! Oublie ! Oublie ! Oublie ! » Cria Daniel en se bouchant les oreilles.

« -Mais enfin ! Pourquoi est-ce que… !? » Fit Miki en s'avançant et en enlevant ses mains avant d'être interrompu.

« -Ça n'ira pas ! Non non non non ! Il est pas question que tu touches à cette corde-là !

-Mais pourquoi ?! En plus, ce serait amusant non ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas que tu modifies tout pour que je les vois tels quels.

-Mais pourquoi ? Donne-moi une bonne raison !

-Non non non non non non ! Tu ne modifieras rien de ce côté-là !

-Désolé, mais j'y suis bien obligé ! Sinon, ton cerveau ne pourra pas évoluer et restera comme il est !

-Je suis très bien comme ça, merci !

-Non ! Tu vas te faire mal si tu continue comme ça !

-Non non non ! Je refuse ! » Cria la jeune fille en essayant de se dégager.

Le roux la retint en grimaçant. Il allait bien falloir qu'il oblige sa protégé à voir la génération des miracles dans leur forme de collégiens au lieu de leur forme de lycéens. Son subconscient avait l'air d'avoir fait une barrière pour se protéger de leur apparence et Miki ne pouvait se l'expliquer. Mais il sentait que s'il ne faisait rien et qu'il laissait faire plus longtemps son cerveau qui faisait n'importe quoi, il s'endommagerait et la jeune fille en subirait les conséquences. Sans doute par la douleur.

« -Bon ça suffit Daniel ! Si tu continue comme ça, et que tu laisse ton cerveau, en plus de ton corps, se détériorer et s'user de la sorte, tu ne pourras plus rester ici ! »

La brune s'arrêta de bouger. Et leva la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec le roux.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire, que si tu n'arrêtes pas de les voir dans leur forme « d'après », tu vas bousiller ton cerveau qui roule à plein régime pour suivre ta volonté et, peu à peu, ton corps va se rendre malade en même temps que ton cerveau. Et je serais obligé de te renvoyer. »

...

« -Quoi ?

« Laisse-toi simplement faire. Ton malaise d'être en face d'eux passera certainement avec le temps. Ah ! Et tu risques d'avoir un peu mal à la tête. »

L'homme roux adulte mit ses mains sur les joues de Daniel, puis les déplaça l'une sur ses yeux et l'autre sur sa tête. Il rapprocha son visage du sien doucement et…

« -Je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec **notre** partenaire ? » Demanda soudainement une voix dans le dos de la jeune fille.

« -_Putain, ils ont bien choisi leur moment pour arriver ! » _

Les deux se raidirent. Daniel n'osait pas bouger et Miki regardait avec un visage stoïque les membres de son équipe. Mais au plus profond de lui, il était extrêmement nerveux. Pourquoi… est-ce précisément… à ce moment-là… qu'ils ont décidé d'apparaître ?!

* * *

**NDA : Réponse aux reviews   
**

Invité : Je ne sais pas, c'est en cours de brouillon. Si j'y arrive pas, Daniel ne pourra que rester célibataire ! x)

Ekaitz : MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Ton commentaire m'a fait hyper plaisir ! Je suis très fière du fait que ma fic soit ta préférée, très fière ! Pour info, Daniel a 15 ANS, elle a bien quinze ans et est en troisième année au collège (en 4e chez nous). Merci pour avoir relevé la faute, j'avais pas du tout vu et en plus, j'ai réutilisé ta remarque lors d'un devoirs de Français, j'ai évité une faute grâce à toi, merci ! J'ai modifié le wallpaper sur mon profil, tu devrais l'avoir maintenant. Encore merci pour ton commentaire ! :)

Invité 2 : Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ton commentaire !


	34. L'instant

Chapitre 34 : L'instant

Miki lâcha le visage de sa protégée et fit face à la génération des miracles. Il se demandait quelle attitude prendre : Soit utiliser le caractère du personnage, soit être lui-même.

Il jeta un regard à la brune, qui elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée en même temps que d'être angoissée. Amusée parce que pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui été dans la plus mauvaise position, mais son ange. Angoissé parce que de toute façon, ça allait lui retomber dessus d'une quelconque façon.

Il grimaça avant de froncer les sourcils et de se jeter dans la fosse.

"- Bonjour." Dit-il tout simplement.

Daniel haussa ses sourcils, un peu surprise du manque de mot de son ange. Finalement, elle se retourna pour faire face à ses amis, et elle put jouir des expressions qu'elle voyait : Daiki avait la bouche béante, Ryouta était au bord de la crise de nerf avec la bouche aussi ouverte que son camarade, Shintaro avait la main devant son visage… classique. Quant à Tetsuya, Atsushi et Seijuro, ils arboraient tous les trois des visages neutres, bien que la jeune fille put y lire un peu de gêne, d'amusement et… d'un autre sentiment, sans doute de la haine venant de la part de son capitaine, mais étant donné qu'il donnait la chair de poule la plupart du temps, à part quand il se retient, cela ne surprit pas la jeune fille.

Riant un peu de la situation, et cassant en même temps la tension dans l'air, Kei arborait, et c'était sans doute la seule, un visage décontractée et amusé. S'apercevant que de toute façon, Miki n'affronterais pas le groupe directement, Daniel remit complètement son casque et prit la parole :

"- Ah ! Vous en avez mis du temps !" Dit la brune. "_Pas assez en fait"  
_

-En effet. Mais pas assez apparemment, tu nous présentes ?" Exigea Akashi.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Vous tous, je vous présente Mikoto Suoh. C'est un… cousin de Kana. Il est en ville et il nous rendait visite. Mikoto, je te présente mes amis. Ceux dont je t'ai parlé.

-Ah, ceux-là. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Alors ça y est, tu as rejoins l'équipe ?" Dit l'ange en jouant le jeu.

-Ouais.

-C'est super."

Après quelques minutes de silence gênant, Miki amorça un mouvement de départ et dit au revoir au groupe avant de s'adresser à sa "cousine".

"- On en reparlera plus tard. Faut qu'on règle le problème.

-Hmm…" Acquiesça sans enthousiasme la jeune fille.

Puis, il s'en alla. Les autres, dont Daniel le regardèrent partir et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Kei commença à marcher rapidement vers la direction du Maji Burger.

Les autres la suivirent et Kise se mit à crier peu après :

"- KEICCHI ! Qui c'était ?!

-Je l'ai dit, un cousin.

-Mais c'est le cousin de l'infirmière, pas le tien !" Cria Aomine.

-Daiki, Kana m'a adopté, tu te rappelles ? Il est donc pour moi aussi une sorte de cousin.

-De quoi avez-vous parlé ?" Demanda Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

-Keichin et son cousin criaient beaucoup."

Daniel avait amorcé un mouvement pour s'arrêter, mais elle résista à ce réflexe et continua de marcher avec une expression neutre. Tout le contraire de son esprit en fait.

"- C'était une conversation privée. Vous avez entendu beaucoup de truc ?

-Ha ! Ha ! Kise, Tetsu, Murasakibara et moi, on a rien pigé ! Vous parliez en français, non ?" S'exclama le bronzé.

-Ouais. Quand est-ce que vous êtes arrivés ?

-A peu près quand vous étiez essoufflés et que ton cousin s'est excusé."

La jeune fille soupira discrètement de soulagement. Ils n'avaient rien entendu de très gênant. Elle le fit, avant de froncer les sourcils.

"- Attend. Tu comprenais ce qu'on disait ?

-Oui.

-Mais… tu parles français toi ?

-Aaaah ! C'était du français !? Je me disais bien que le ton me disait quelque chose ! » S'exclama le blond de l'équipe.

-C'est dans le programme du collège Kise. » Fit remarquer Midorima.

-Ah… je dois être en train de dormir pendant ces périodes-là…"

-Non, mais changez pas de sujet de conversation ! Qu'est-ce que t'as entendu Seijuro ? Et toi aussi Shintaro, vu ton niveau d'étude, t'as aussi dû comprendre… ! " Soupçonna la jeune fille en pointant comiquement le doigt vers son ami vert.

L'autre détourna ostensiblement la tête en évitant le contact visuel de la brune. Aimant conserver lui-même une certaine vie privée, il n'aimait pas tellement espionner les autres.

"- Personnellement, j'ai simplement entendu des excuses de sa part, mais ensuite, vous parliez tellement vite que je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

-Hmm… et toi Seijuro ?

-Juste qu'il te faisait des excuses. La suite était effectivement un peu trop compliqué à comprendre avec votre familiarité et vos « coutumes » de langage.

-Hein ? » Fit Daniel en haussant un sourcil.

-**Kei-kun**, ne l'embête pas avec ça. Je pense qu'**Akashi-kun **n'a réellement pas compris et qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre en public. » Chuchota le bleuté à la brune sans que personne d'autres ne les entendent. Heureusement pour eux.

Même si Kei avait encore quelques doutes, elle hocha la tête. Elle venait tout juste d'entrer dans l'équipe, officiellement, et se confronter avec son capitaine et ses coéquipiers à peine arriver ne serait pas une bonne idée. De plus, mettre en colère le roux ne lui rapporterait rien. Enfin, pour le moment. Elle n'oubliait pas que toute la team devait un ordre à Dai. La jeune fille pouvait donc l'utiliser quand elle le voulait.

En se rappelant de cette conversation, Daniel laissa échapper un discret soupir.

« -_Miki ne lâchera sans doute pas cette affaire. Mais j'ai pas envie qu'il retouche encore à mon cerveau ! Mon œil, même s'il pourra me servir, me suffit ! Et surtout, j'ai absolument pas envie de voir les autres dans leur apparence de collégien ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Certainement pas ! Surtout pas, sinon, je risque d'y passer avec une hémorragie nasale ! Déjà que je les trouvait trop mignon dans l'anime, alors si je, ne serait-ce que les aperçois… je mourrais sans doute d'un manque de sang trop important. Alors, non ! » _

Kei pensa cette résolution avec fermeté, pas question de laisser son ange lui enlever sa vision de ses amis en lycéens, sinon… ce ne serait, ni son capitaine, ni une voiture, ni un camion qui la tuerait. Mais bien une hémorragie nasale. Et en plus, elle passera soit pour une grande malade, soit pour une perverse... bien que les deux peuvent être étroitement liées.

Ruminant ses pensées en grimaçant légèrement sans s'en rendre compte, Daniel ne remarqua pas que ses amis la regardaient tout en marchant. Et ce ne fut que quand un certain fantôme la réveilla qu'elle s'en aperçut. Ils étaient arrivés devant le Maji Burger et entrèrent tous pour commander.

Pour cette fois, Daniel décida de prendre un maximum de nourriture pour prendre le plus de temps possible, et ainsi éviter de rentrer et de faire face à son ami.

C'est alors, que la jeune fille posa LA question :

« -Au fait, qui paie ? »

Tout le monde s'arrêta de marcher. Les différents bavardages et querelles s'étaient éteints et personne ne bougeait. Même le plus petit de tous semblait un petit peu perturbé.

Puis, Kise prit la parole :

« -La dernière fois, c'était moi !

-Justement, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Tu n'as qu'à le refaire !" S'exclama le bronzé du groupe.

-Non ! Midorimacchi ! C'est à toi !

-Je vais décliner cet honneur, Oha-Asa dit que les Cancer ne doivent en aucun cas se mélanger avec leurs problèmes d'argent aujourd'hui.

-Mais euh ! C'était encore moi la dernière fois et l'avant dernière fois ! Aominecchi ! En plus, tu prends toujours plus que les autres !

-C'est même pas vrai ! C'est Murasakibara qui s'empiffre le plus !

-Je ne paierais pas les parts de Minechin et Kisechin, ils sont trop gourmands et j'en ai besoin pour m'acheter mes gâteaux préférés pour demain !

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça !? » Crièrent les deux amis en en même temps.

-Rhaa ! Dans ce cas, moi je dis que chacun paie sa part ! » Hurla Kise sans se soucier des regards qu'il recevait.

-Dans ce cas-là, je vais devoir vous laisser, je n'ai pas d'argent. » Dit la seule fille du groupe en levant une main et en utilisant une fausse voix neutre. En réalité, elle était très amusée leur comportement.

-Oh non ! Bon dans ce cas, Aominecchi… réglons ça par un match !

-Ok ! Je te prends quand tu veux !

-Attendez ! » Les arrêta encore une fois, la seule fille.

Les deux, qui s'apprêtaient à sortir du restaurant, se retournèrent vers leur amie.

« -Désolé, mais j'ai hyper faim là. Alors votre match, vous le jouerez par un « pierre-papier-ciseaux ». Ça sera beaucoup plus rapide. Et en plus, rappelez-vous qu'au basket, la chance est également très un caractère important lors d'un match ! Et puis, tout le monde ici vous connaît suffisamment pour savoir que si vous commencez votre match, vous ne le finirez que quand l'un de vous deux sera au sol. Et les autres devront le porter. Alors, merci mais non merci. »

Les deux la regardèrent. Ils se regardèrent. Puis s'élancèrent en criant en même temps :

« -Pierre ! »

Les yeux des autres membres s'ouvrirent avec une expression du genre « Z'êtes sérieux les mecs ?! ».

« -Feuille ! »

Finalement ils se rapprochèrent pour mieux regarder le match qui allait déterminer qui allait payer leur nourriture, en particuliers un certain violet et une certaine brune.

« -CISEAUX ! »

Et le résultat fut là.

* * *

"- Rhaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je vois toujours pas pourquoi c'est moi qui ait dû vous payer tout ! "

"- C'est parce que tu as fais pierre et que moi j'ai fais papier Aominecchi ! "

Le bleuté pris rageusement une bouchée de son hamburger en faisant une mini-moue. Il avait en quelque sorte encore un peu de fierté et se comporter comme un gosse n'allait pas aider.

"-Tu aurais dû faire ciseaux Daiki, ça marche toujours" Fit remarquer Akashi avec une sourire étrange sur le visage...

...

"- Bah t'inquiète pas Daiki, je compte bien rentabiliser ce que tu as dépensé pour moi !" S'exclama avec un sourire moqueur la seule fille du groupe.

Le perdant allait répliquer par des paroles cinglantes quand son cerveau sembla lui envoyer quelque chose de mieux… Souriant comme un petit garçon s'apprêtant à faire une bêtise, il se retourna face à Daniel et la regarda longuement. Sentant son regard sur elle, l'autre préféra l'ignorer étant donné qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait et se concentrer plutôt sur ses frites et son propre hamburger. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, Aomine fit remarquer implicitement aux autres qu'il voulait que la jeune fille le regarde et lui pose La question du pourquoi il était autant centré sur elle. Implicitement, pas autant que ça en fait. Il s'agitait sur son siège en fronçant les sourcils et quand, miraculeusement, elle levait les yeux ou faisait un mouvement quelconque un petit peu trop brusque, ses yeux brillaient.

Finalement, ce fut son ombre qui vint à son secours.

« **Kei-kun**.

-…

-**Kei-kun**.

-…

-**Kei-kun**.

-Hum ? Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tetsuya ? » Demanda innocemment la brune.

-**Aomine-kun**…

-Hmm ?

-**Aomine-kun **veut sans doute que tu lui poses une question.

-Laquelle ?

-Je ne sais pas. Demande-lui. »

Soupirant, Daniel se tourna vers l'as de l'équipe et demanda d'un air fatigué et un peu blasé :

« -Oui Daiki ? Tu as quelque chose à me demander ou à me dire ?

-Ouais !

-Je t'en prie…

-Ok. Maintenant que tu es dans l'équipe, ça signifie que t'es notre capitaine puisque tu remplaces Akashi, non ?

-C'est en effet ce qui a été convenu.

-Alors ça veut dire qu-

-Non Daiki, vous aurez toujours à lui obéir.

-Ah… »

Puis, la jeune fille retourna à ses occupations avant que l'autre ne puisse ajouter plus. Mais malheureusement pour elle, ses compétences surnaturelles ne comptaient pas en leur sein le pouvoir de rendre muet.

« -Kei !

-Hmm… ?

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on doit t'appeler « capitaine » ?

-Daiki… est-ce que tu t'es comporté en gamin réclamant silencieusement une glace pour juste, me poser des questions stupides ?

-Sois pas aussi agressive ! Je posais simplement la question…

-Eh bien, si ça te fais plaisir, tu peux m'appeler comme ça.

-... »

Encore un silence. Daniel pouvait voir le malaise de son ami, et la goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de son cou… elle sourit avant de déclarer :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Daiki ?

-…

-Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées tu sais ?

-… Ouais, c'est vrai. Désolé.

-Alors ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Ce fut au tour de l'as de sourire avec enthousiasme.

« -Je veux faire un match contre notre nouveau capitaine. Tu es mon amie, mais je ne pourrais t'accepter qu'en voyant tes capacités. Alors, sortons et faisons-le ! »

Kei réfléchit quelques instants.

Enfin, elle prit une gorgé de sa boisson avant de répondre.

« -Désolé, mais je dois refuser ton défi. »

Encore une fois, petit silence de la part d'Aomine et des autres sur la table.

« -Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? L'entraîneur Shirogane a dit que tu pouvais jouer dans toutes les positions, donc tu dois forcement être balèze !

-P'tête bien que oui, p'tête bien que non. Tu verras la semaine prochaine Daiki. Désolé pour toi, mais il va falloir que tu attendes encore un peu.

-Mais pourquoiiii ?!

-…

-Y a-t-il une raison particulière à ton refus Kei ? » Demanda Akashi, curieux.

-_ J'ai pas envie d'avoir plus de courbatures que j'en ais déjà, et en plus, et en plus, j'ai encore un match contre Shougo ce week-end… ! »_ Pensa la brune avec fatigue mais à visage neutre.

-Ouais, pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'affronter !?

-Je suis trop fatiguée. Mon premier entraînement à été rude. J'ai plus trop envie de me dépenser pour aujourd'hui.

-Oh… mince, c'est vrai. Désolé.

-Merci.

-C'est vrai qu'autant de temps à s'entraîner avec l'entraîneur Shirogane… je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas effondrée de fatigue. » Déclara Midorima.

-Ha… c'est que je suis robuste ! »

Après quelques heures à discuter et à plaisanter, Daniel repartit chez elle lentement.

* * *

Quand la jeune fille passa la porte de sa maison, elle sentit tout de suite un changement. Habituellement, Kana était dans son bureau et la saluait quand elle rentrait depuis le haut des escaliers. Mais cette fois, Kei l'entendit mais dans la cuisine. Se déchaussant rapidement, elle y alla pour trouver son ami en train d'effectivement cuisiner.

« -Heu… Bonjour ! »

L'aîné des deux se retourna et sourit en voyant sa « fille ».

« Le dîner sera bientôt prêt, tu rentres tard dis-moi.

_-_Heu ouais, j'avais entraînement. L'entraîneur nous a retenu. »

Daniel se sentait un peu mal. Kana ne cuisinait pas très souvent, habituellement, c'était, étrangement, Tatsuma qui cuisinait et qui envoyait la nourriture chez eux. Si la jeune fille avait su que l'autre allait cuisiner, elle ne serait pas aller manger autant avec ses amis.

« -Ah c'est vrai que c'est pour bientôt ta compétition !

-Ouais, ça commence la semaine prochaine.

-Tu sais, je viendrais te voir avec Tatsuma !

-Tu t'y connais en basket ?

-Non pas vraiment, mais je comprendrais quand je verrais ton équipe en action !

-Et Tatsuma ?

-Je crois qu'il en a joué quand on était au collège et au lycée, mais je ne pourrais pas te dire, ça fait très longtemps.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas, si tu ne comprends pas, je suppose qu'il pourra toujours t'expliquer… Il vient ce soir ? T'a fait beaucoup à manger… » Demanda la brune en s'appuyant sur la mur.

-Oui.

-Bon. » Fit-elle tout simplement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-Ben attend ! Le dîner sera bientôt prêt…

-Désolé, mais je vais vous laisser en tête-à-tête, je suis crevée. J'ai reçu un entraînement plus dur que les autres aujourd'hui.

-Oh ? Dommage.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

Montant dans sa chambre d'un pas encore plus lent qu'avant, Daniel n'avait pas envie de retrouver une certaine petite peluche qui la toiserait quand elle rentrerait dans sa chambre.

Mais finalement…

« -Tu rentres tard. C'était parce que tu ne voulais pas me voir ? »

Ouais. Encore une fois, son ange Miki était effectivement dans sa chambre dans sa forme de peluche.

« -Je te le dis tout de suite, tu ne feras rien à mon cerveau.

-Tu n- !

-Du moins, pour l'instant. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit en face de la petite peluche.

Le petit chat la regarda en silence, et Kei sut que s'il avait eu des sourcils, il les aurait froncé.

« -Écoute, j'ai bien compris que ce que je faisais était dangereux pour ma santé. Mais… avant d'encore me modifier, j'aimerais que tu attendes un peu. Au moins jusqu'à la fin des qualifications.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, il y a six matchs en tout. Deux pour mercredi, un pour jeudi, deux autres le samedi et un dernier dimanche. Tu pourras me zigouiller le cerveau dimanche après le match quand je rentrerais !

-Non, c'est dangereux.

-Alleeez ! Tu peux attendre une malheureuse semaine de plus non ? Si mon corps a pu supporter la « pression » dont tu m'as parlé pendant tout ce temps depuis mon arrivée, il peut bien encore le faire pour une semaine non ?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Tu sais pourquoi.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que t'accepte ?

-Rien. Mais, tu peux toujours commencer par me dire la raison de ton refus si catégorique… ? »

En vérité, Miki ne pouvait pas changer le cerveau de sa protégée. Du moins, pas sans son accord. Les anges n'étant pas autorisés à empiéter sur la vie des humains, donc le jeune protecteur n'avait absolument pas le pouvoir de la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Bien sûr, il pouvait parfois faire le contraire de ce qu'elle demandait, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle voulait le faire. Mais cette fois-ci, la brune n'en démordait pas et n'avait pas le moindre soupçon de doute en elle. Et donc, Miki ne pouvait pas intervenir. Ça lui faisait mal de ne rien pouvoir faire alors que sa jeune protégée prenait un risque, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas la faire mijoter.

« -Je… Ben, c'est une raison assez nulle… ça va pas t'intéresser.

-Tout ce qui est à ton propos m'intéresse. Je suis ton ange protecteur à près tout.

-Ben… t'es sûr que tu te moqueras pas ?

-Non non.

-Bon… alors, ben… c'est parce qu'en fait, je… j'ai…

...

-Je... les trouve beaucoup trop mignon. »

...

-Hein ? » Fit Miki, ne comprenant pas bien.

-Ben, déjà dans l'anime, je trouvais leur look tellement mignon et juvénile, ils avaient l'air de parfais petits anges. Surtout Tetsuya et Seijuro, en fait non, je les trouvais tous mignons, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça puisque j'étais pas dans leur monde, mais maintenant, j'y suis, alors j'ai peur de changer devant eux tu vois ? Alors t'imagines ? Si tu me fais changer de vision d'eux, je saurais plus où me mettre, parce que risque de leur paraître bizarre, parce que je les verrais d'une autre façon que leur corps de lycéens, tu vois tu vois ? Et du coup, je risque de faire une crise cardiaque en les voyant parce qu'ils sont trop mignons et de changer mon attitude envers eux, et du coup, je vais paraître bizarre à leur yeux et ça risque de m'influencer pour les match et l'avenir tu comprends ? Et… »

Daniel disait tout ça avec une vitesse folle sans reprendre une seule fois sa respiration tellement elle était stressée. La jeune fille s'emmêlait les pinceaux et commençait à s'exprimer n'importe comment en disant n'importe quoi.

-Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! » Cria Miki en l'interrompant.

-…

-Merci. Donc en gros, tu te mets délibérément en danger parce que tu ne peux pas supporter leur apparence « trop mignonne » ?

-… » Kei hocha la tête.

-Bon. D'accord. J'ai compris la situation. »

Le jeune ange était désespéré par l'attitude de son amie. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le faire exprès, mais il trouvait ça extrêmement bête qu'elle risque sa vie pour une raison aussi stupide. Il soupira sans la moindre discrétion, gagnant un regard agacé et blessé de la brune en face de lui.

« -Très bien. Si tel est ton choix. J'attendrais le fin des matchs de qualifications. Mais pas un jour de plus. _De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. »_

Daniel sourit et embrassa le front de sa peluche. Ensuite, elle alla se laver, se brosser les dents et finit par aller au lit autour de 21h30. Miki avait bien évidemment encore disparu.

* * *

Jeudi. Une nouvelle journée qui commençait pour Daniel-Kei Yegunn.

Quand elle se leva, encore et comme tout les matins, difficilement, la jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir : cheveux court noir, un œil bruns presque noir, un œil bleu ciel, son visage comme d'habitude… parfait, rien n'avait changé pendant la nuit.

Après s'être préparé pour le collège, Daniel alla prendre son petit déjeuné et demanda en même temps à Kana si la soirée passé avec son « ami » s'était bien passée… ce qu'elle répondit par un sourire après avoir légèrement grogné. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas encore décidé à se déclarer… mais ils avaient apparemment passé une bon dîner.

Après avoir bien mangé, elle partit et commença sa journée à Teiko.

* * *

Après l'entraînement du soir, elle rentra chez elle en faisant un bout de chemin avec ses amis. Elle était encore une fois très fatiguée, mais cette fois, elle se força à manger devant Kana.

Le soir, elle alla se coucher.

* * *

Vendredi. Encore un autre jour habituel.

Aller en cours, subir les regards lourds de reproches de ses anciens amis. Ne pas y faire attention comme de sa première chaussette, comme toujours. Être polie avec tous ses « amies fangirls ».

Aller à l'entraînement du soir.

Rentrer avec ses amis en riant et en discutant de choses variées. Perfectionner en même temps ses compétences de comédienne en mentant quelques fois à son équipe.

Rentrer, manger, dormir. Regarder un épisode de plus de son anime préféré… pendant lequel elle s'était retenu de cracher sur les réalisateurs qui avaient sacrifié environs dix minutes d'épisode pour des CHAUSSURES, mais qui se cramponnait à son bureau pendant le match entre Rakuzan et Shutoku.

Mais…

A un moment de l'épisode 4, une chose retint son attention. Et ce « détail » la mis dans une colère noire. Tellement noire, qu'elle avait presque cassé les deux endroits du bureau où ses mains s'étaient accrochées.

Presque parce que sa raison lui avait crié d'arrêter avant de détruire l'appui sur lequel elle avait mis son précieux.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se déchaîner mentalement…

POV Daniel

Je vais le détruire.

Je l'écraserai comme l'insecte qu'il est.

Bon sang… pourquoi ?! Au moment où j'avais trouvé MA technique à moi ! Pourquoi ?! Mais POUR-QUOI !?

Dieu, j'ai vraiment envie de pleurer… j'ai à la fois envie de pleurer et de lui déchirer les entrailles à ce petit… !

Mais poooooourquoooooi ?!

POV NORMAL

Kei avait envie de pleurer. **Il** lui avait volé SA technique.

Enfin non… techniquement non, mais **sa **technique était extrêmement semblable à celle qu'utilisait la brune. Et ça lui faisait mal. Parce qu'elle croyait sincèrement qu'elle avait pu trouver sa technique à elle sans avoir eu à s'inspirer de quiconque. Qu'elle l'avait trouvé elle-même et pour elle. Qu'elle seule pouvait le faire.

Mais non. Elle avait tort.

Bon, en vérité, ce n'était pas exactement sa technique que **l'autre** utilisait. C'était en fait pas du tout la même, mais ça utilisait le même principe. Donc elle était encore unique, mais elle ne se sentait plus toute seule. Seule dans le sens d'être la seule à pouvoir le faire de cette façon.

Et ce détail fut suffisant pour la déterminer à faire mieux. A perfectionner SA technique.

Elle **le** battrait. Elle se fichait des autres membres de **son** équipe, elle **le** battrait avec SA technique. Avec SON pouvoir.

C'était sûr.

Un point c'est tout.

* * *

**NDA : Alors ? Alors ? Je suis sûr que vous avez deviné qui était celui (car oui, c'est évidemment un garçon, paix à son âme...) que Daniel voulait "détruire".  
**

**Merci pour la lecture jusqu'au bout ! **

**Review ? 'Q'**


	35. Ren

Chapitre 35 : Ren

Samedi. L'avant dernier jour de la semaine. Enfin…

Le jour où Daniel-Kei Yegunn allait affronter le seul, l'unique Haizaki Shougo !

C'était un grand jour, un beau jour pour s'affronter entres sportifs : Le soleil brillait, les nuages n'étaient pas nombreux, et ces saletés de piafs étaient allégrement en train de chanter…

La jeune fille n'avait presque pas dormi à cause de l'excitation provoquée par ce match. Elle voulait absolument tester sa nouvelle technique sur son ami et sautillait à l'idée de la développer pour qu'elle devienne imbattable. Malgré qu'elle se soit couchée à une heures et demi du matin, Daniel était gonflée à bloc, et les rares fois où ça arrivait, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de vouloir bouger. Après s'être un peu énervée sur le joueur de Rakuzan qui disons, lui avait… « copié » le principe de sa technique, la jeune fille était déterminée à le vaincre et à lui montrer ce qu'était vraiment l'utiliser… même si elle ne le verra pas avant le lycée. Sans doute. Elle l'espérait.

Dans sa tenue de jogging, Kei quitta sa maison après avoir pris un petit déjeuné et se déchaîna sur son parcours en essayant d'aller le plus vite possible sans se donner un point de côté.

Après ses étirements, il était environs onze heures. Elle rentra alors chez elle pour prendre une douche puis se rechanger après en une autre tenue de sport plus décontractée et plus légère pour son match avec Shougo. Ensuite, Kana et elle mangèrent des œufs avec du jambon et des cornichons pour le déjeuné.

Puis, décidant d'économiser ses réserves, Kei décida de ne plus bouger et de continuer l'anime.

Après l'épisode 5, que Daniel avait trouvé ennuyant mais touchant, l'épisode 6 qu'elle avait trouvé touchant, exaltant, et surtout surtout surtout TRES bizarre, les épisodes 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 qui étaient absolument passionnants et qu'elle avait regardé en se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang et le 12 qui était tout aussi exaltant et qui avait failli lui faire de l'hyperventilation… Daniel décida d'arrêter. Pour son propre bien. Et parce que la tension était enfin retombée avec la victoire de Seirin.

Il était ainsi presque l'heure de son propre match. Son excitation étant à l'apogée et la jeune fille sortit de sa maison dès qu'elle le put pour vivement se diriger vers le parc, puis vers le terrain avec le grillage, ballon sous le bras. Comme promis, Kei vint sans devenir Dai et combattrait en Daniel-Kei Yegunn.

Attendant un peu, elle n'eut pas à le faire longtemps… son ami à la tignasse grise était dans son champ de vision et courrait vers elle.

Arrivé à son niveau, il la gratifia d'un sourire jovial qu'elle répondit avec le même enthousiasme.

« -Hey !

-Salut. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant que le plus jeune ne prenne la parole :

« -T'as une sale tête…

« -_P'tain, et c'est un mec avec des cheveux GRIS qui me dit ça… !- _Je me suis levée de bonne humeur ce matin.

-Non, je parlais de ton bandeau.

-Ouais… mais bon on le fait ce match ? » Dit-elle d'une voix enthousiaste.

-Ouais ! »

Le match commença ainsi, avec deux joueurs ayant la pêche.

* * *

Kei avait le ballon dans les mains, se concentrant un maximum, elle commença alors à faire rebondir la balle comme elle l'avait fait avec Miki : De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapidement. Jusqu'au point d'impact... Maintenant !

Dépassant rapidement son ami vers la droite, elle constata que l'autre ne faisait pas un seul mouvement pour l'arrêter. Contente de ce résultat, elle se mit à courir plus vite dans la direction du panier, et fit finalement un dunk.

Le ballon retombant sur sol, Daniel vit que Shougo ne bougeait toujours pas... alors, en prenant l'objet rond orange sous le bras, elle revint vers lui et se figea... puis sourit : Haizaki faisait la grimace !

Riant à la tête de son ami, ce dernier n'apprécia guère et lui demanda évidemment des explications...

"-Désolé, mais je ne sais pas moi-même, cette technique est encore dans un stade expérimental, mais je te remercie d'être mon cobaye Shougo !

-Je vais te... ! T'as utilisé un truc où t'as pas entièrement le contrôle sur moi ?!

-T'es sûr que tu peux pas bouger ?

-A ton avis !?

-Bah, t'es mon premier cobaye -_humain_\- alors, je sais pas trop quand tu pourras bouger ! Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Bah... je sais pas…au moins une dizaine de seco-"

Ah, le moment était arrivé :

"-Ça y est ! Je peux enfin bouger ! Alors toi... !"

Il essaya alors de lui mettre un coup au niveau du ventre. "Essayer" était le mot. S'emparant rapidement de son poignet, elle le lui tourna et il se retrouva au sol.

Riante de sa condition, Daniel le libéra après s'être moqué de lui et ils reprirent le match qui était de 15 - 8.

Juste avant de retenter encore une fois, elle mit en marche le chrono qu'elle avait dans la poche et qu'elle avait prit pour faire les tests. La jeune fille commença alors une nouvelle fois à faire rebondir encore et encore.

« -P'tain arrête ça ! » Cria Haizaki.

« _-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10… 10 ! »_

« -Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter ça ? » Hurla l'autre en recommençant à bouger.

Sans vraiment attendre qu'il ait fini de râler, Daniel rangea l'objet numérique dans sa poche et recommença à jouer. 17 – 8.

Au cours de l'échange, Kei réussi à reprendre le ballon et se dirigea vers son propre panier. Confus, le grisé la laissa faire en restant dans sa zone.

Arrivée à un peu moins de la moitié du terrain, Daniel lui adressa un sourire avant de se mettre dans sa position pour tirer. Elle sauta très légèrement en avant et laissa le ballon voler dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans le filet, puis sur le sol.

"-TROIS ! TROIS POINTS DE PLUS ! YOOOOSH !

-C'est de la triche !

-Non, de la mauvaise foi de ta part ! »

« - Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Comment tu t'es fait défoncé le blandinet ! Trop fort ! »

Surprise de la voix, Daniel et Haizaki se retournèrent immédiatement pour en trouver la source… l'un avec un regard de mort, l'autre avec un regard amusé et curieux.

« -T'es qui toi ? » Demanda avec agacement le « blandinet ».

Une jeune personne se tenait là, derrière le grillage, les mains sur les hanches et le sourire plus allongé qu'un fou après un meurtre. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs noirs avec une grande mèche violette flash sur la droite… Ses vêtements étaient composé d'une salopette rouge avec marinière noire et pourpre en dessous, des collants rayés de avec les mêmes couleurs et des converses noires.

« -_Quelle étrange apparence... » _Se dit la jeune fille en prenant une voix aiguë dans sa tête.

Toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse, Shougo et Daniel ne bougent pas. Comprenant alors la signification de la question, elle pointe insolemment un doigt vers le grisé et dit d'une voix remplie de confiance :

« -Pourquoi devrais-je te parler, t'es qu'un minable ! T'as perdu un match et tu ne sais pas défendre. Donc, t'es nul.

-_Oooooooooh ! _» Souffle Kei en souriant comme une dingue face à l'audace de la nouvelle venue.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?! Répète ça !

-J'ai dit que tu n'es qu'un nul et que je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te parler ! Tu as perdu un match si minablement que ça me fait pitié ! Tu ne sais même pas défendre.

« -_Purée, c'est qu'elle a de l'audace la p'tite ! » _Se dit Daniel, toujours la main sur sa bouche pour essayer de ne pas rire.

-Sale garce ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sais !?

-Tch ! Essaye un peu de te mesurer à ce monstre, et on verra après ! » Cria-t-il en pointant du doigt son adversaire précédente.

« -Non, je ne connais pas le basket.

-ALORS POURQUOI T'OUVRES TA SAL… !

-Shougo ! » Interrompit Kei en s'avançant d'un pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son ami.

« -Autre chose à dire le blandinet ?

-Je vais te… ! »

Soupirant, Daniel sourit puis s'avança pour être devant le grillage d'à peine quelque centimètre.

Elle parla alors d'une voix claire avançant sa main, entre la protection verte, en guise de salutation :

« - Salut, je suis Kei Yegunn, mais tu peux m'appeler Kei. C'est quoi ton nom ? »

-Ren Stanford. Appelle-moi Ren. » se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire amicale n lui serrant la main.

-Je crois, Ren, qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi…

-Effectivement. »

Ren rit de bon cœur sans que Kei ne sache exactement la raison. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser avec cette nouvelle rencontre.

« -Ca va ? Je vous dérange pas trop ?! » Cria Haizaki dans le dos de la plus âgée.

« -Non, ça va »

Avant que l'autre ne puisse hurler quoi que ce soit, un portable sonna. Décrochant avec rage, il parla d'une voix agacé :

« Quoi !? »

Quelques secondes après son explosion, son visage devint extrêmement pâle. Il bégaya un peu avant de donner à Daniel et à Ren un visage peu à peu décomposé au fil des minutes qui passaient.

Finalement, la discussion dura deux minutes, avant que l'autre ne raccroche.

Il se tourna et commença à partir dans la direction de la sortie.

« -Bah ? Shougo, qu'est-ce qui n'arrives ?

-… je dois y aller. Nijimura est… enfin bref… non. »Répondit-il, limite avec un fantôme sortant de sa bouche.

Puis, il disparu.

Silence.

« -Ouh là ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à lui ? » Demanda Ren en haussant un sourcil.

-J'en sais rien. Pt'ête qu'il a mal à parler à la mauvaise personne. »

Silence.

« -T'es sûre ? »

-J'en sais rien. »

Silence.

« - Oh pire, j'm'en fout.

\- ... Tu veux jouer ? » Proposa la brune en désignant le ballon.

« -Je ne sais pas vraiment jouer. Je connais juste les règles et les mouvements de base.

-Bah les mouvements de bases, ça devrait suffire

-OK. Mais pas trop fort alors, d'ac ?

-Naaan, t'inquiète pas. »

Les deux se mirent alors à jouer, quelques minutes, puis quelques autres…

Kei s'amusait beaucoup à esquiver les attaques de son adversaire sans pour autant essayer d'aller marquer, pour le plus grand déplaisir de l'autre. Alors Ren, essaya encore et toujours de lui voler la balle… sans succès malheureusement.

Au bout d'un moment, la brune-violette fut fatiguée. Elle jeta un regard agacé à celle qui détenait le ballon depuis le début... ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire l'autre.

« -Tu as quel âge ? » Demanda Daniel en faisant rebondir le ballon.

« -Quatorze ans, et toi ? » Répondit-elle, toujours un peu essoufflée.

« - Ouah ! J'aurais juré que t'étais plus jeune que ça ! Moi, j'en ais 15.

-C'est gentil. Tu m'aurais donné quel âge ?

-11 ans

-Je fait pas si jeune quand même ?

-Bah t'as le visage vachement juvénile, et en plus, t'es assez petite… tu fais dans les combien ?

-Un mètre cinquante-cinq…

-Ah bah voilà... je pensais vraiment que tu étais plus jeune.

-On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là... » Bougonna la plus jeune.

Kei se stoppa. Son visage laissa exprimer une grande surprise. La lèvre légèrement tremblotante, elle demanda avec rapidité en enlevant son casque :

-... attends, répète ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Un peu perplexe, l'autre répéta sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Ça tenait plus de l'automatisme :

« -On me l'avait jamais faîtes celle-là… ?

Choc. Et cette fois, Daniel laissa sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Sans se rendre compte de l'impact de ses paroles, Ren continua sans s'en rendre compte :

« -Tiens, tu écoutes quoi ? » Demanda la plus jeune en désignant le casque.

-…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça va ? » Fit Ren en agitant sa main devant le visage de la plus grande.

-… FRANCAIS !

-Hein ?

-Tu parles français ! »

Ouverture de la bouche de Ren.

« -Oh putain ! Toi aussi ! »

Ni une ni deux, la plus jeune prit par le bras la plus âgée et la traîna hors du terrain et se dirigea vers un banc.

S'asseyant toutes les deux dessus, les yeux de Ren ne cessaient de briller et elle prit la parole d'une voix joyeuse et curieuse :

« -T'étais d'où ? Moi, je viens de Metz ! C'est en Moselle, un département lorrain.

-Je suis de Strasbourg. Et toi, tu es arrivée il y a longtemps ?

-Je dirais… environs… deux semaines, je pense.

-Ouah ! T'as appris le japonais en France ou t'as directement était imprégné dedans ?

-J'ai commencé y a deux semaines.

-Ouah ! Mais tu parles super bien ! » S'exclama Daniel, de plus en plus surprise par l'autre.

-Euh... Ouais. Mais j'ai toujours un petit peu de mal à l'écriture. » Avoua-t-elle en se grattant le dos de la main.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai que c'est dur. Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup de mal.

-Ouais. J'oublie toujours une barre par-ci par-là.

-Eh, c'est quoi ce casque ? Tu l'as enlevé tout à l'heure en faisant une tête bizarre. » Demanda Ren en pointant l'objet du doigt.

« -Ah ça ? C'est un casque traducteur, avec ça, je comprends la langue japonaise et je peux parler japonais. C'est hyper pratique !

-Tu n'essayes pas d'apprendre ? Mais bon, si on réfléchit, c'est vrai que si tu as le casque, ça servirait pas vraiment…

-J'essaie d'apprendre, mais c'est vraiment dur ! Alors je le garde.

-J'te comprends. Tu es venue ici tout seul ?

-Ouais, j'avais des circonstances compliquées.

-Tes parents ne t'accompagnent pas ?

-Nan, ils sont trop occupés !

-Je vois. Homme et femme d'affaires ?

-Les deux

-D'accoooord.

-Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils deviennent.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Morts et enterrés.

-Ah désolé.

-Pas besoin de t'excuser.

Daniel soupira, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler sur ce sujet-là. Elle ne voulait pas mentir, mais c'était nécessaire.

« -Tu ne me connais que depuis quoi... Une heure ? Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Mais c'était pas très délicat de ma part

-Bof, j'l'aurais dit de toute façon. »

Silence gênant.

« -Et t'aime les manga ? » Demanda Kei en essayant de changer de sujet.

-Énormément ! Et toi ?

-Pareil !Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux ! »

Deux étincelles s'allumèrent dans leurs yeux, et le sujet d'avant fut rapidement oublié. Sans attendre, elles se mirent à discuter de l'importance de ses merveilleux chefs d'œuvres sur la vie, et surtout ceux en français.

« -Ma vie, c'est les mangas et les animes ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme animes ?

Kei s'arrêta dans son élan et son sourire s'évapora pendant quelques secondes. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne se souvenait pas des mangas qu'elle a lu à la bibliothèque et n'arrivait pas à en trouver de ce monde, juste du sien.

Légèrement paniquée, elle répondit rapidement :

« -Ben, plein ! J'aime un peu de tout. Et toi ?

-Eh bien, tant qu'il y a un bon graphique et une bonne histoire, je regarde.

-Tu me conseillerais quoi comme manga ici ?

-Heu… ici ? Je dirais… Sorewa no Kana ! Ouais, sans aucun doute.

-Et ça parle de quoi ? » Demanda Kei, toujours curieuse de trouver un nouveau manga.

Ren marqua une pause, avant de reprendre :

-Bah, le manga parle de Cid qui est à la recherche de l'homme qui l'a élevé, disparu sans laisser de traces. Son seul indice : Un bracelet qui marque l'appartenance à la plus puissante organisation d'espionnage du pays, Festivals. Cloud, lui, joue les voleurs et les pickpockets pour survivre. Leur rencontre est-elle vraiment le fait du hasard ? Du jour au lendemain, ils se retrouvent traqués par des agents de renseignements et des militaires, comme s'ils étaient parmi les criminels les plus dangereux au monde... Voilà ! » Expliqua la plus jeune en faisant d'amples gestes au cours de son explication.

-Ouah ! C'est hyper bizarre, je connais un livre du même genre ! » Dit l'autre, à la fois surprise et enthousiaste, en pensant au manga Karneval de ce monde.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais ! C'est un peu près pareil..._ P'tête que comme c'est un univers différents, les manga sont un peu près les même avec d'autres détails... »_

Elles continuèrent de parler pendant un moments des sujets récurrents dans les synopsis quand la conversation dériva avec une question de Ren :

« -Et toi, tu connais un bon manga ou anime ?

_-_Bah, j'en ais vu tellement que... » Dit Daniel en haussant des épaules.

-Allez, dit m'en un !

-Heu... bah…

-Allez !

-Ok ok... alors, tu connais... heu... »

Daniel se mit à chercher à toute vitesse, jusqu'à trouver un nom au hasard.

« -Ah ! Miki to Ange ?

-Euh... Non.

-_Normal…- _Ah c'est pas grave...

-Allez ! » Insista Ren en commençant à la secouer légèrement.

-Ok ok… heu... ben c'est l'histoire de… »

Soudain, idée.

-En fait, c'est l'histoire d'un humain, Miki, qui vit dans un monde où les anges et les démons cohabitent. Lui qui est un simple humain est la plus vulnérable des trois espèces. Mais néanmoins la plus "mignonne" des trois. Les anges sont chargés de les protéger contre les démons qui ont pour but de les kidnnapper pour en diverses raisons : Les mangers, en faire leurs esclaves, les faire muter pour qu'il devienne des momies sans aucun libre arbitres... enfin bref, il y avait beaucoup de possibilités.

Un jour, Miki et son ami, Zed, étaient tranquillement en train de boire un café et de discuter, quand tout à coup, Miki ressentit une étrange sensation. Il regarda vers l'entrée et vit une magnifique jeune fille. Ils finissent par être ensemble à la même table, sans Zed, et il s'avère que la jeune fille, Lisa, aime également la chose qu'aime faire par dessus tout Miki : La lecture

Après une discussion qui convint Miki que cette personne est son béguin, ils quittent tranquillement le café, mais alors qu'il finissent dans une ruelle, elle montre son véritable visage qui est : Le visage d'une démone.

Horrifié, il essaie bien de s'échapper, mais en vain. L'objectif de Lisa est clair : Elle veut le manger.

Mais ! Par la force du hasard, des piliers en pierre finissent par tomber sur le couple et Lisa...meurt. Et Miki est dans un sale état. Un médecin décide alors de donner quelque chose à Miki venant de Lisa.

C'est ainsi que commence son aventure ! Voilà. »

Daniel vit que Ren eut un visage surpris et curieux, mais surtout surtout, il exprimait une compréhension tout à fait appréciable selon la brune… même si elle avait légèrement modifié la synopsis originel.

« -_Pardonne__z__-moi, Monsieur Sui Ishida pour détruire votre merveilleuse __œuvre __qu'est Tokyo Ghoul. »_

-Ouah ! Ça à l'air hyper bien !

-Ouais ! Mais je crois que ça a été licencié, alors je sais pas si tu pourras le trouver .

-Oh, dommage, ça avait l'air cool... Et sinon, tu es dans quel lycée ?

-Je suis à Teiko.

-Teiko ? C'est un lycée ça maintenant ?

-Non, mais quand je suis arrivée, je connais absolument rien au japon, alors j'ai dû aller dans une classe de 4e.

-Ouh là là, mon pauvre, j'te plein !

-Hn.

-Moi je suis au collège de l'orphelinat. C'est pas jojo tous les jours, mais on s'y fait.

-Ah ouais.

-Y a toujours une bande de cons pour venir m'emmerder ! Mais les méthodes de Mortal Kombat X, sont très efficaces !

-Mortal Kombat X? »

Alors, là, Daniel sentit que quelque chose n'allait PAS DU TOUT.

Mortal Kombat X était un jeu de baston « gore » sur console et/ou PC. Mais il venait de **son monde. **Fronçant profondément des sourcils, Kei essayait de garder son calme et de réfléchir.

« -Ouais ! Ça m'a vachement aidé pour m'améliorer en combat ! Un peu dur au début, mais maintenant je connais les coups de base qui font bien mal !

-Ah ouais, et tu connais quoi comme autres jeux de baston ? » Demanda Daniel, de plus en plus curieuse.

-Y en a plein, je sais pas trop... J'aime bien Final Fantasy aussi ! Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment un jeu de baston.

-Ah…

-En jeu de baston, y a aussi Dragon Ball Xenoverse, mais y en a tellement auxquels j'ai joué, que je ne sais pas trop.

-Je vois… »

Kei se frotta l'arête du nez, un espoir de plus en plus important naissait en elle, mais elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

« -Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

La plus âgée ne répondit pas, toujours dans ses pensées, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles. Elle était dans la confusion la plus totale.

« -_Une telle coïncidence… Ce serait trop bizarre, mais…_

_-_Kei ?

-Hmm ? Ouais quoi ? » Demanda évasivement la jeune fille.

« -Depuis que je t'ai donné les noms des jeux auxquels j'ai joué, tu sembles ailleurs. T'es hyper bizarre. Y a truc qui va pas ? »

Daniel marqua une pause, fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes, elle reprit avec une voix un peu trop sérieuse pour le sujet. Et Ren fronça à son tour ses sourcils.

« -Dis, rappelle-moi le nom du manga que tu m'as donné ? Et de quoi ça parle ?

-Le manga ? C'est Sorewa no Kana . Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas retenu, et ça à l'air de t'avoir plu, alors je me dis que ce serait dommage que je l'oublie ! »S'exclama-t-elle avec un faux enthousiasme.

« -Ok… mais avant, je peux te poser une question ?

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que t'as déjà voulu être le centre du monde ?

-Non, pourquoi ? » Fit Daniel, surprise de la question.

« -Moi non plus. C'était pour voir si tu étais narcissique. Mais est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivée de te faire tromper par des connards ? Je parle d'amitié.

-Ouais pourquoi ?

-Parce que disons que j'avais déjà eut des envies de meurtres et que j'essaye de ne pas y penser, mais c'est compliqué. T'en a déjà eu toi ?

-Des envies de meurtres… ? Rarement.

dois être vachement pacifique alors.

-Ouais, mais faut pas me chercher c'est tout

-Ok ! J'ferais attention alors ! Sinon, tu as de bons amis maintenant ? » Rit Ren.

-Ouais !

-Ils sont comment ?

-... de toutes les couleurs.

-Sérieux ?! »Fit la violette en éclatant de rire.

« -Bah, pourquoi tu te marres ?

-C'est quoi, leurs habits ou leurs têtes qui sont multicolores ?

-…

-Tu peux parler ! T'as une mèche violette, tu te souviens ?

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai ! Désolé, j'avais oublié !

-On oublie pas quelque chose comme ça ! »

Les deux sourirent. Puis, Daniel enveloppa sa main autour du poignet de sa nouvelle amie.

« -Arrête de gratter, tu vas te faire mal.

-Oh merde ! »

La main de Ren était rouge et avec les ongles qu'elle avait, elle avait réussi à percer légèrement sa peau.

« -Désolé, c'est un tic.

-Ah, tu devrais faire plus attention.

-Je le fais pas exprès, je te l'ai dit, c'est un tic. »

Soupirant, Kei décida de ne plus tourner autour du pot. Lâchant la main de sa compagne, elle lui demanda :

« -Ren, si je te dis Kuroko Tetsuya, ça te dis un truc ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-En fait, c'est une histoire… enfin compliqué quoi… Faut pas que tu crois que je suis du genre à en parler à la première personne venue, mais Shougo m'a conseillé de le faire sur quelqu'un qui me connaît pas assez pour me juger…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah... y a quelques jours, un de mes amis est morts. Et c'est de ma faute...

-Quoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

-En ben, j'avais proposé à mon ami de le ramener avec mon scooter, et on était sur la route quand j'ai vu un chat sur le trottoir, mon ami m'a dit de faire attention, mais je l'ai pas entendu à cause du bruit, et j'étais toujours concentré sur le chat...Et j'ai pas vu que je n'avais pas la priorité. »

Daniel marqua une pause dramatique. Avant de reprendre d'une voix grave :

« -On a eu un accident de voiture et j'avais qu'un casque, il m'avait dit de le prendre, comme ça, je risquait pas de me prendre quelque chose dans l'œil. Et... lui n'en avait pas. »

-Oh…

-Le temps de l'emmener… à l'hôpital… c'était déjà trop tard. »

Kei s'inspira de la propre tristesse qu'elle avait reçu à la mort de sa mère pour laisser échapper ses fausses émotions. Elle donna un sanglot fictif avant que Ren ne prenne la parole à sa place :

« -Et… tu vas bien toi, enfin je veux dire…

-Ouais… mais mon ami, Tetsuya, va beaucoup me manquer… il existait pas un meilleur passeur de balle que lui…

-Tet... suya ?

-Ouais, son nom, c'était Kuroko Tetsuya. Et c'est moi qui l'ait tué… » Ajouta Kei avec un faux tempo de regrets.

-Kuroko... Kuroko Tetsuya !?» Chuchota Ren.

Et c'est à ce moment que Daniel n'avait plus aucun doute. Le sentiment s'amplifia d'autant plus quand l'autre se mit à genoux sur le sol, après avoir complètement oublié la présence de Kei, en criant :

« -Non... Non. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Pourquoi lui ?! Noooooooooon !

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ?! QUE VA DEVENIR KUROKO BASKET !? Oh non, c'est pas possible ! Là il est encore au collège ! Mais il ne va plus y avoir d'histoire ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible ! »

Kei ne put s'empêcher de se frotter l'arête du nez devant la scène devant elle. Puis, reprenant un visage sérieux, elle soupira… assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende parfaitement.

Se retournant rapidement, son visage se décomposa en voyant la tête que faisait Daniel… et elle devina aisément ce qu'avait fait la plus âgée.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la plus grande reprit la parole, avec un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune protestations possibles :

« -Je crois, qu'on va avoir une sérieuse discussion **toi** et **moi**. »

* * *

**Réponse au review :**

**Lucie **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fais rire, j'ai toujours peur que les moments se voulant comiques laissent de marbres ! Tu es bien la première à me dire que tu n'aimes pas Miki, je suis sous le choc O_O. Mais c'est un petit soumis, il n'y peut rien si ça personnalité énerve xD. Encore merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait super plaisir. **  
**


	36. Coups

Chapitre 36 : Coups

Daniel et Ren marchaient. Depuis « l'incident » qui s'était produit au parc, la plus âgée n'avait pas dit un mot, et se contentait de montrer le chemin.

Il avait été convenu qu'elles iraient dans la maison de Kei pour discuter tranquillement… l'orphelinat n'étant pas exactement un endroit où l'intimité est d'ordre apparemment.

La plus jeune au contraire de l'autre essayait -vainement, mais essayait tout de même- de faire une conversation potable qui tiendrait plus de deux minutes. Mais même quand elle avait parlé du manga Bleach ou Tokyo Ghoul de leur monde, la violette ne reçut qu'un regard lui disant « Tais-toi » de la part de sa compère.

Ren avait bien compris que l'autre n'était pas non plus de l'univers de Kuroko basket, mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça.

Alors quand elle vit la maison de son aînée, elle hésita un petit moment sur le pas de la porte… mais pas trop longtemps quand même, nerveuse, mais décidée à affronter son destin.

* * *

Daniel marmonna un petit « C'est moi » à Kana mais alla directement dans sa chambre en indiquant à Ren de la suivre sans discuter.

Kana, quant à elle, répondit simplement par… rien du tout. Elle était dans son bureau à travailler et n'entendit pas la plus jeune rentrer. Ce qui l'arrangea.

Les deux nouvelles présences allèrent directement dans la chambre de Daniel, qui était heureusement, un minimum rangée.

Face à face, l'une sur la chaise du bureau et l'autre sur le lit, personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. La tension était aussi lourde que du plomb et Kei ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser tout un tas de question au sujet de la « nouvelle » venue. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Toujours un peu nerveuse, Ren regarda un peu partout autour d'elle dans une tentative de se détendre et observer son nouvel environnement. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à marcher dans la chambre, tel un lion en cage, et alla se rasseoir sous l'œil critique de sa compère

Soupirant, la plus jeune prit alors la parole d'une voix se voulant calme :

« -Alors, je pense savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené, mais dis-moi quand même… ?

-Pour te poser quelques questions. » Répondit Daniel après un moment avec la voix la plus sérieuse du monde.

"-Je t'en prie.

-Ren Stanford. Est-ce ton vrai nom ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? » Fit la violette, plus surpris qu'autre chose.

"-Pour vérifier.

-Pourquoi ? T'as changé de nom toi ?

-J'ai donné mon nom asiatique au lieu de mon nom Français. Du coup, quasiment tout le monde m'appelle Kei Yegunn.

-Et ton vrai nom c'est... ?

-Daniel-Kei Yegunn.

-Daniel... C'est un beau nom.

-Merci... ? Et toi ? Tu as plusieurs noms ?

-Non. Mes parents ont toujours détesté les noms multiples. Pas chez les autres hein ! Mais pour moi, ils trouvaient ça stupide. »

Daniel relâcha la pression en laissant échapper un rire qui fit écho dans la pièce. Mais elle reprit vite son sérieux et demanda d'une voix pleine de curiosité mais avec un timbre des plus calme :

« -Est-ce qu'on t'as expliqué la situation ?

-Quelle situation ? »

La plus âgée marqua une pause, choquée par la réaction aussi peu enthousiaste de l'autre.

« -Tu ne t'es jamais posé de question sur ta situation ?

-Ah ! Ici ? Bah, Je sais que je suis morte. Donc je me dis que c'est une sorte de paradis aléatoire. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais retourner chez moi alors je ne me pose pas trop de questions.

-T'es bien la seule alors. » Souffla avec agacement la brune.

"-Pourquoi ? Toi on t'a expliqué pourquoi tu étais là ?

-En quelques sortes. Mais je sais pas si je suis réellement morte. Y a des chances, mais c'est pas totalement sûr… »

Un nouveau silence un peu tendu régna sur la pièce. Normal, le sujet de la mort d'une personne ne peut pas vraiment être un sujet joyeux.

« -J'vais t'apprendre quelque chose, tu es la deuxième personne à qui je parle en deux semaines ! » S'exclama la violette en changeant rapidement de sujet.

-... sérieux ? » Demanda Daniel, réellement surprise.

"-Ouais ! La première c'est la directrice de l'orphelinat ! J'étais bien obligée !

-Tu m'as l'air pourtant très bavarde... » Dit Kei en souriant quand elle se rappela des maladresses de l'autre au parc.

-Oh tu crois ? En fait pas du tout ! Je trouve même bizarre que je parle autant ! D'habitude je suis d'un cynique ! Ça décourage toujours les gens.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été tendre avec Shougo…

-Et encore ! J'ai été gentille avec lui !

-Et techniquement, je ne suis que la 3e.

-Ouais, mais la deuxième à qui je parle sans cynisme ! Haizaki ne compte pas. J'suis un peu comme Imayoshi pour que tu visualises.

-Eh ben, c'est un privilège alors... » Fit-elle avec une voix exagérément aiguë.

-Tant que ça ?"Rigola Ren.

Les deux se sourirent en se regardant dans les yeux avant que Daniel ne décide de changer de sujet.

« -Quels genre de pouvoirs as-tu ?

-Pouvoirs ?

-Ben ouais, je suppose que tu dois en avoir, non ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-J'ai déjà rencontré un autre venant de notre monde, et lui avait la capacité de se transformer en ce qu'il voulait. Alors je peux supposer que tu peux faire quelques trucs spéciales toi aussi.. » Déclara la brune en mentant avec facilité.

Ren ne répondit pas, mais Kei n'abandonna pas pour autant :

« -Les autres n'ont jamais dit de trucs bizarres sur toi ? Pas d'insultes hors du communs ou quelques autres trucs du même genre ?

-Non, jamais. Ils essayent de m'éviter le plus possible. Mais je pense que le seul truc bizarre que j'ai déjà remarqué, est que si je veux me souvenir de quelque chose que j'ai déjà vu, j'ai comme l'image dans l'œil ! Pareil pour un son, un geste ou quoique ce soit ! C'est vachement pratique lorsque je dois jouer du piano ou pour retenir mes partitions ! Même rien que la musique du piano, j'ai fait du solfège, alors je connais un peu.

-Donc en gros, tu as une mémoire photographique.

-Mémoire photographique, mnémotechnique, mécanique, gestuelle... En fait, toutes mes mémoires fonctionnent à 100% ! Par contre, le fait que j'oublie toujours quelque chose au moins une fois par jour n'a pas changé par contre.

-On ne peut pas tout avoir... » Sourit l'autre.

-C'est sûr. » Soupira de déception Ren.

Les deux réfléchirent un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que la plus jeune décide de se montrer curieuse à son tour.

« -Et toi ? Quels sont tes pouvoirs ?

-Beaucoup d'ennuis… » Soupira Kei en se frottant les yeux au souvenir d'Akashi à l'hôpital.

-Et plus précisément ?

-Disons que... je suis... superman, hulk, et... flash combiné je pense.

-Forte, rapide et justicière ?

-Non, trop forte, trop rapide, et parfois pas assez de contrôle.

-Je vois. C'est ennuyant ou ça va ?

-Ben, j'arrive à peu près contrôler ma force... en général. Mais je dois faire super gaffe à mes émotions. Surtout la colère, tu dois t'en douter.

-T'as déjà eu certains problèmes ?

-Ouais, quelques uns…

-Des blessés ?

-Un. Enfin, que je sache.

-Qui ?

-Mon capitaine, enfin en ce moment, mon coéquipier.

-Tu as dit que tu étais dans quel collège ?

-Teiko, et oui, comme tu l'as probablement deviné, c'est Akashi Seijuro que j'ai envoyé à l'hôpital.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je dormais sur le toit, et... bah disons qu'il s'est approché de trop près et je lui ais fait savoir.

-Il a dû voler ! » S'exclama Ren en s'affalant à côté de Kei sur le lit pour se tenir le ventre.

-Ouais, il a volé avant de s'écraser le crâne sur le sol du toit.

-Ouille ouille ouille ! » Rigola toujours la plus jeune.

-_J'adore, elle paniquait juste à l'idée que ce soit Tetsuya et elle rigole pour Seijuro-_ Arrête, c'est pas drôle.. Dit-elle avec agacement en fronçant les sourcils.

"-Nooon, tu crois ?

-...

-Ça doit sûrement dire "juste un peu". T'inquiète, il est toujours vivant, c'est ça qui compte non ?

-… ouais. C'est tout ce qui compte.

-En plus, ça c'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai déjà pu faire avant ! » S'exclama Ren en recommençant à rire hystériquement.

"-T'as déjà envoyé un ami à l'hôpital alors qu'il t'avais rien fait ? » Parla Kei en serrant les poings en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

"-Un ami ? Non ! Un crétin borné qui s'est frotté à moi sans faire exprès en plus ! Je l'ai dé-sin-gué ! »

Kei se frotta l'arête du nez et les yeux en respirant profondément dans une tentative de se détendre et d'essayer de ne pas frapper la personne devant elle.

« -Et sinon, qui s'est cette fameuse personne qui peut se métamorphoser ? »

Relevant la tête à ce nouveau sujet de conversation, Kei se demanda si elle devait lui dire qui était vraiment cette personne.

Mais finalement :

« -J'ai menti. J'ai rencontré encore aucun humain avec la même condition que moi à part toi.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

-Tu n'aurais pas craché le morceaux sinon.

-Pas faux. Surtout que je savais même pas que c'était des "pouvoirs".

-... »

Kei ne parlait pas, mais son regard lui demandait clairement si elle était pas un peu stupide.

"-Mais quoi ?! J'ai cru que ça m'arrivait parce que je devais m'adapter à ce paradis aléatoire ! Pas ma faute !

-Je vois. Désolé, mais je pense que tu devrais partir. » Dit-elle en se levant.

"-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je suis fatiguée.

-Je vois. Si tu veux, j'peux te donner mon numéro de téléphone ! Ou vient me voir à l'orphelinat !

-Pourquoi pas ? » Fit Daniel en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"-Les deux ?

-Quoi, tu en as deux ?

-Non. Le numéro et tu viendras me voir à l'orphelinat ? »

Daniel ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. D'un côté, elle avait envie de revoir l'autre, mais en même temps, elle avait envie de se tenir un peu à l'écart d'elle. Son caractère l'avait vraiment blessé tout à l'heure et elle n'avait pas tellement envie de revivre encore une fois l'insensibilité, inconsciente ou non, de Ren.

Alors, elle lui répondit d'une manière un peu évasive :

« -On verra pour la visite. Je vais être très occupée la semaine prochaine.

-D'accord. Passe-moi un morceau de papier ou ton portable please.

-Ok… » Acquiesça Kei en lui tendant un morceau de papier déchiré.

Ren lui donna son numéro pour ensuite se diriger d'elle-même vers la porte d'entrée, mais pile quand Daniel allait refermer la porte, Ren s'arrêta net et se retourna vers elle.

« -Qu'est-ce qui va t'occuper toute la semaine ?

-L'équipe va entrer dans le championnat.

-Winter ou Inter ?

-Inter.

-D'accord. Je viendrais à tes matchs ! C'est quand ?

-Y en a deux mercredi.

-Ok ! Je viendrais ! Salut !

-Si tu veux. Une dernière question. » L'appela la brune juste avant de refermer la porte.

« -Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré ton ange ?

-Mon quoi ?

-C'est pas grave, salut. » Dit-elle en refermant la porte.

La tête dans les nuages et les yeux vides, Daniel contemplais les escaliers avant de se rediriger vers sa chambre.

Aussitôt dans celle-ci, la jeune fille s'affala sur le lit en mettant son bras droit sur ses yeux.

Soupirant, Kei se mit à réfléchir, à croire qu'elle ne faisait que ça :

« -_Visiblement, cette fille ne sait pas grand-chose. C'est une je-m'en-foutiste qui s'est adaptée à ce monde sans le moindre soucis et sans la moindre question. Si elle reste ici, elle va probablement devenir quelqu'un d'important grâce à ses pouvoirs. Avec son incroyable mémoire, elle s'en sortira mais c'est tellement bizarre qu'elle ne se soit jamais demandé pourquoi elle était là, comment… surtout qu'apparemment, elle a pas rencontré son ange. Cette fille…_ »

Kei ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Ren. Elle ne savait plus si elle l'aimait ou si elle ne pouvait pas voir celle-ci. De ce que Daniel avait vu, Ren était exubérante, impulsive, directe, inconsciente, un peu crédule et était un véritable livre ouvert. Mais même si la plus jeune avait fait du mal à l'autre sans le savoir, sans doute, Kei était curieuse de voir où mènerait leur relation.

Soupirant, Daniel ferma son œil avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait encore son bandeau sur celui qui était vairon. Elle était étonnée que Ren ne lui ait rien demandé à ce propos, mais ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps sur comment était la logique et la moralité de sa nouvel potentielle amie.

* * *

Le Lundi matin, elle a reçu un message de Ren lui demandant si elle pouvait passer après les cours. La réponse de Daniel a été immédiate :

« -Non. J'ai entraînement et ce sera sans doute trop tard pour faire une sortie, désolé. » Avait-elle écrit comme réponse sur son portable."

Daniel aurait dû savoir, que ce ne serait pas assez pour arrêter la bête…

* * *

La journée se passa sans encombre, Daniel n'avait toujours pas vu son professeur particulier et ne s'en plaignait toujours pas.

En arrivant dans le gymnase avant tous les autres, Kei ne vit que l'entraîneur Shirogane en train de la regarder depuis son ancienne place. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers lui et sourit.

« -Bonjour monsieur ! Vous arrivez bien tôt.

-C'est parce que je voulais te donner ça. »

L'homme lui tendit des papiers dont elle lut rapidement les grandes lignes.

« -Vous êtes sûr ? Je trouve ça un peu dur pour des collégiens… »S'exclama Kei en élargissant légèrement les yeux.

-C'est les programmes, c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu excessifs, mais notre cher directeur a expressément demandé à ce qu'ils soient parfaits pour pouvoir gagner.

-Hmm… »Fit Kei en haussant un sourcil en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, toujours en lisant le programme d'entraînement.

"-C'est aussi le rôle du capitaine de savoir motiver les troupes et se faire respecter.

-Seijuro n'avait aucun problème pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bizarrement, oui, aucun. »

Kei soupira imperceptiblement.

Elle commença alors à sortir le matériel et à mémoriser le parcours…

Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après et quand tout le monde était là, Daniel prit la parole, sa taille aidant, d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde entendent :

« -Bon, vous tous, l'entraîneur Shirogane m'a donné les programmes d'entraînement, c'est donc moi qui vais vous entraîner cette séance-ci… et les autres. Ne pensez pas que, parce que je suis nouveau et temporaire, je vais vous laisser faire n'importe quoi. Donnez-vous à fond ! »

Il y avait quelques réticents, mais globalement, tout le monde se mit au travail... à la plus grande joie de leur capitaine.

Deux heures plus tard, les membres « ordinaires » partirent pour se changer, mais quand les titulaires allaient faire de même, Daniel les interpella, en particulier Aomine en lui balançant un ballon derrière la tête.

« -Hep ! Vous croyez aller où ?

-Au vestiaire ! » Cria le bronzé en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« -Je crois pas non… L'entraîneur m'a donné un autre programme, spécialement pour les titulaires. »Dit Daniel en souriant et en s'essuyant avec une serviette en évitant d'abimer son casque.

« -QUOI ?! Mais… Keicchi, il va bientôt faire nuit, et... » Argumenta la mascotte de l'équipe.

« -Tu préfères que je t'attache et que je te balance des ballons pour que tu puisses mieux résister à la douleur, chez toi ?

-Non non ! Je plaisantais, l'équipe avant tout !

-Kei-kun, quel est le programme ? » Demanda Kuroko en s'approchant.

La capitaine sourit. Et l'enfer commença pour eux.

Même Akashi Seijuro les avait regardé avec compassion quand la jeune fille lui avait montré les fiches.

* * *

Une heure plus tard…

« -Vous n'êtes tous que des larves ! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idées de toutes les erreurs que vous faîtes et qui pourrait nous coûter la victoire !? » Cria Daniel en balançant deux autres ballons dans la face d'Aomine et Kise qui étaient au sol.

Kei s'amusait beaucoup depuis la dernière heure. Depuis que l'entraînement spécial des titulaires avaient commencé, le sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille n'avait jamais fané. A l'instar d'Akashi qui leur balançait des ciseaux, Kei utilisait les ballons en cuir, bien durs.

Mais même si son ton était sévère, il y avait toujours une note de plaisanterie.

« _-Elle s'est -trop- vite adaptée à son rôle de deuxième Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akashicchi… !_ » S'écrièrent tous les membres de l'équipe mentalement.

Tandis que la brune continuait à canarder ses camarades pendant qu'un certain rouquin souriait tout autant qu'elle, une ombre franchit discrètement la porte du gymnase et vit la scène. Cette ombre écarquilla les yeux.

« -Mais Kei... Toi... Sol... Eux... Mais... Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! » Cria la personne.

Une pause, pendant que les autres en profitèrent pour se lever et aller se cacher derrière Akashi. Daniel se retourna alors pour faire face à cette présence.

« -Hein ? Ren...? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Chuis venue m'incruster pour voir comment se passait un entraînement ici. Mais je m'attendais pas à ça !

-Heu… je sais pas si t'as le droit d'être là…

-Oh, pas grave. J'étais venue te voir. Comment ça va ?

-On est en train de s'entraîner. »

Ren entendit des toussotements, mais décida de les ignorer.

« -Bah je vais aller me poser quelque part alors.

-Ok, on se retrouve après si tu veux

-Mh. » Acquiesça la violette en se dirigeant vers les gradins.

Après une demi-heure de plus, Daniel eut pitié de ses amis et arrêta l'entraînement.

Au sol, la générations des miracles observait alors Ren en train de tranquillement se diriger vers eux… avant qu'elle ne… saute à pied sur le dos de Kise ! Puis d'Aomine… ! Puis de Midorima !

« -Dis, dis, tu peux me prendre sur tes épaules ? Je t'offrirai tous les bonbecs de mon sac si tu veux bien le faire... » Demanda Ren en faisant de parfaits yeux de chien battu.

-Mais arrête enfin ! Tu vas les tuer ! » Cria Daniel, un peu inquiète pour ses amis, malgré qu'elle ait largement contribué à leur état demi-cadavérique.

-Mh ? »Fit-elle en regardant vers Kei.

\- ...

-Mais non ! Ah, et merci Atsushi !" Dit-elle en ignorant les autres pour donner un gros bisou sur le cuir chevelu du géant qui avait accédé à sa demande.

Daniel soupira un grand coup. Avant de parler d'une voix fatiguée :

« -Bon, l'entraînement est terminé, allez vous changer. Et n'oubliez pas de mettre la crème que je vous ais donné sur les parties du corps que je vous ais montré, ok ? Sinon vous serez inutiles le moment venu.

-Ce serait con d'être inutile. » Commenta la plus jeune.

-ALLEZ ! » S'impatienta l'autre.

Ils finirent par obéir sans poser de question à leur capitaine. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Daniel de recevoir d'intenses œillades venant de ses coéquipiers au sujet de la nouvelle venue.

Toujours sur les épaules d'Atsushi qui se dirigeait lui aussi vers les vestiaires, Ren ne put résister à la tentation… elle tendit donc le bras avec le poing fermé et imita la voix d'un certain jouet en interpellant la capitaine :

« - Hé Kei, Kei ! Vers l'infini et au-delà ! »

Face palme, Daniel sourit, quelques secondes après, face à la pitrerie de l'autre et se retourna pour cacher le soupir de fatigue qui sortait de son organisme pendant que Ren riait comme une folle.

"-Eh Ren, descend s'il te plait."Dit Daniel en se retournant.

-Mais-euh... Je veux rester là-haut moi... » Bouda la concernée.

Ignorant alors complètement les ordres de Kei, Aomine se retourna vers la nouvelle venue en croisant les bras.

« -T'es qui toi en fait ? »

Au son de la voix du bronzé, Ren fronça les sourcils et fit quelque chose de spectaculaire…

Salto arrière en touchant en même temps le menton de l'as avec son pied, le frappant au menton, pour enfin lui donner un nouveau coup de poing dans le nez. Heureusement, comme Ren n'avait pas beaucoup de force, il n'y eut pas de sang.

Silence abasourdi. Et Daniel entendit la violente murmurer :

« -Ils m'avaient démangés ceux-là. »

Kei se retins d'aller se jeter du haut d'un pont. Elle avait tout à fait compris pourquoi Ren avait fait une chose aussi violente alors qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois Ahomine Daiki.

L'adolescent, comme tout fan qui se respect sait, devient tout simplement odieux quand il rentre au lycée Touhou. Et certains fans auraient tout donné pour être à la place de la violette.

Mais tout de même…

« -Et je m'appelle Ren Stanford pour répondre à ta question.

-Mais t'es folle ! Putain, ça fait MAL ! » Gémit Daiki.

"-C'est fait exprès.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun dommage sérieux. » Intervint Kei d'une voix calme.

"-C'est pas ça le problème ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis finalement, la plus âgée décida de prendre la parole :

« -Ren, je te rappelle qu'Il est encore au collège.

-Oui, mais ça me démangeait quand même. »

L'adolescente violette regardait toujours le bleuté avec haine. Se pinçant l'arête du nez par exaspération, Daniel utilisa l'aura version capitaine pour leur ordonner d'aller se changer au plus vite, mais ils continuaient de regarder l'autre brune.

Et Ren n'avait toujours pas bougé, étant donné que l'aura ne la visait pas, elle été protégée.

« -Et j'imagine que je ne dois pas rester là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-Ben, de toute façon, est-ce que tu vas m'écouter si je te dis de pas rester là ? » Souffla Daniel.

-Non. Je t'aide pour le rangement ?

-Oui, merci. Les autres, à la douche, et partez !

-Mais… » Firent-ils tous, à leurs différentes manières.

« -Qui veut voir sa formation cinqtuplée ? » Menaça Kei en fronçant les sourcils, en utilisant l'aura copiée d'Akashi pour les faire obéir.

Tous disparurent.

Puis, quelque minutes plus tard, quand les deux eurent tout ranger, une tornade blonde sortit avant tout le monde pour aller s'incruster dans la peau du dos de sa capitaine. Tel un chiot devant une nouvelle personne, il la regarda de derrière l'épaule de Daniel et parla :

« -Je m'appelle Kise Ryouta ! Pourquoi t'a fait ça à Aominecchi ?

-Parce que je le connais de quelque part et il m'a énervé.

-D'où ? D'où ? Aominecchi a dit qu'il ne t'avais jamais vu et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu l'as frappé.

-Eh bien je le connais et ça me suffit. Et de où ne te regarde pas.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais.

-Mais…

-Ryouta, laisse-la tranquille. »Ordonna Daniel avec l'Akashi-aura.

-… Bon… quel est ton nom ? » Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Je l'ai dit avant. Ren Stanford. »

Kise la regarda fixement, plissant les yeux comme une taupe ayant perdu ses lunettes.

« -Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » Demanda Ren.

-Non... je me disais juste…

-Mh?

-Que c'était vraiment dingue... que je rencontre une deuxième personne avec encore moins de poitrine que Keicchi… »

* * *

**Reponses review :**

**Lucie : **Merci pour ton commentaire/réponse ! Merci merci, Ren est un peu crédule sur les bords, et je voulais pas que ça fasse trop stupide, alors je suis contente que tu ais aimé !

**Akatsu **: Merci ! Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu vois la gdm mignonne dans un sens, mais comme c'est un compliment, ça me fait plaisir ! Alors pour un AkashixKei, c'est compliqué, c'est encore dans le stade brouillon, mais de toute façon, même si j'en fais un, se sera séparé de l'histoire d'origine, genre un recueil tu vois ? Mais je voulais te dire que j'y pense, j'y pense... mais c'est pas encore sûr. Si j'y arrive pas, Kei devra MALHEUREUSEMENT rester célibataire.

**Guest **: Merciiii ! Je prends tes insultes pour un compliment ! ;) Mais de toute façon, la VIE est injuste, alors une dose de plus ou de moins... MOUAHAHA !


	37. JE N'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE FIC

**JE N'ARRÊTE PAS CETTE FANFICTION.**

**A LIRE ENTIEREMENT AVANT DE ME FRAPPER. **

**MERCI.**

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je suis vraiiiiiment désolée d'avoir été absente si longtemps, mais je viens de rentrer en classe de première depuis cette année, et j'ai beaucoup de travail, de retard à rattraper et de préparation pour les examens à venir. Et comme j'ai une organisation de merde, je perds beaucoup de temps avec la glande.

Mais je n'oublie pas mes responsabilité envers cette fic (mieux vaut tard que jamais…?) et en la relisant ENTIEREMENT, je me suis rendue compte que c'était bourrééééé d'incohérences, de projets commencés et même pas terminés. POURQUOI PERSONNE NE M'A RIEN DIT ?! -pleure-

Bref, je me dégoûte de moi-même, et j'ai décidé de réécrire du début à la fin cette fic et de corriger ce qui n'allait pas. DONC JE NE L'ABANDONNE PAS, RANGEZ VOS HACHES ET VOS GUNS !

Mais qui dit corriger dit modification, alors je devrais forcément en faire… et certainement supprimer quelques personnages parasites. Donc je m'excuse d'avance si je « supprime » quelqu'un que vous aimez bien.

Voilà voilà, une **dernière chose** : J'aimerais votre avis sur si oui ou non, je laisse ou j'enlève les CDM de Daniel. Bien que ça ne fait jamais de mal à quelqu'un d'avoir du pouvoir (et ça nourrit aussi mon égo et celui de ma OC), c'est aussi pas très pratique de fixer les limites de mon héroïne. Mais/Donc je me fierais à vos commentaires ou à vos voix si vous décidez de répondre à mon sondage (que j'espère avoir bien programmé, mais les autres y arrive bien alors pourquoi pas moi?).

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que vous aurez l'énergie et la volonté de me répondre, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis sur ce coup ! J'ai déjà commencé à faire la réécriture et du coup, je bloque sur un passage qui demanderais l'utilisation (… ou pas) des CDM. (Je rappelle, les CDM sont les Compétences Données par Miki, donc la gigantesque force de Daniel, sa rapidité, son aura de mort, etc.)

Voilà ! Encore une fois, merci ! Je compte sur vous ! :)


End file.
